Rasberries 'Captive soul'
by hi yasha
Summary: Sesshomaru, der Sklave, hat einen neuen Besitzer. Ein junges Mädchen namens Rin hat ihn gekauft und zum ersten Mal seit Jahrhunderten hat er die Hoffnung, dass er tatsächlich frei kommen wird, so wie sie es verspricht.
1. Der Sklave

Hallo Leute,

nachdem ich lange, lange hier nicht mehr herein geschaut habe, versuche ich es mal mit einer neuen Story. Diesmal ist es keine eigene, sondern eine meiner Lieblingsgeschichten aus den USA. Die Autorin, Pamela, ist eine sehr nette Frau aus den Südstaaten, die noch ein paar andere, wundervolle Stories geschrieben hat. Ich hatte ein wenig Kontakt mit ihr und auch die Erlaubnis erhalten, ihre großartige Geschichte ins Deutsche zu übersetzen. Damit hab ich mit meiner Freundin Eskaria und noch einem andern Mädel schon vor Jahren einmal angefangen, doch verschwand das Mädel von der Bildfläche und nahm Account und Login einfach mit. Nun versuche ich es noch einmal auf eigene Faust.

Ich kam darauf, weil ich gerade für meine Firma Übersetzungen machen muss und ich ein wenig mit automatischen Übersetzern spiele. Die taugen zwar nicht viel, aber sie nehmen einem immerhin dasTippen ab. Und so dachte ich, ich könnte ja diese Geschichte noch einmal angehen und euch vorstellen. Vielleicht gefällt sie euch ja so gut wie mir. Wer Lust hat, kann sie im Original auf selbst lesen. Und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir per Review schreibt, wie ihr sie findet.

Der Sklave

Sesshomaru stand auf der kleinen Plattform und starrte in den Nachthimmel. Während der Vollmond ihn in seinem sanften Leuchten badete, grübelte er über die Sterne nach.

Sie waren alles, was er in diesem Moment noch hatte, mit Ausnahme der Kleidung auf seinem Leib.

Und er war dankbar, denn sie waren so klar in ihrer unwirklichen Schönheit.

Er verfolgte die Sternenbilder, erinnerte sich dabei an all die alten Legenden, die mit jedem von ihnen verknüpft waren und wie sie ihm vor vielen Jahren von seinen Lehrmeistern beigebracht worden waren.

"So lange her!" Seine Gedanken wandten sich nach innen, als er sich an den Zeitpunkt erinnerte, als er noch ohne Einschränkungen den Nachtwind spüren konnte, während er durch dämmerigen Nebel streifte.

Damals war er erfüllt gewesen vom Schwung der Jugend, in einer Zeit, in der Monster durch die Länder schweiften und gewöhnliche Männer viel mehr waren als bloße Sterbliche, und bestimmte Youkai als ehrenhafte Beschützer als auch als Verbündete dienten für all diejenigen, die versuchten zu zerstören was böse war.

Auch wenn er die Aufforderung abgelehnt hatte, zu einem Feind der Menschheit zu werden, so wurde doch sein Hass auf sie ans Tageslicht gefördert.

Es war eine Ironie, dass das Schicksal ihn in die Position gebracht hatte, entweder ein Vormund oder ein Sklave der Wesen zu sein, die er so vollständig verabscheute.

Als sich der kühle Morgentau herab senkte, zog er seinen Mantel enger um seinen Körper als Schutz gegen die kalte Brise. Sehnsüchtig blickte er wieder nach oben um einen letzten Blick auf seine himmlischen Begleiter zu werfen, bevor deren Glanz im Feuer der Morgendämmerung erstarb.

Der Klang einer hölzernen Türe, die aufgeworfen wurde, brachte Sesshomaru aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Schnell wandte er seinen Blick nach vorne, wohl wissend, dass es sein neuer Meister war, der den kleinen hölzernen Stand öffnete und ganz in der Nähe stand.

Ein paar Minuten später trat ein recht großer und grober Mann neben ihn. "Ah, wie war deine Nacht im Dreck?"

Der schmierige Mann roch nach Speck und Brot. Sesshomaru lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen und er zwang seinen Magen nicht zu protestieren. "Sehr gut, Meister." Seine Stimme war ausdruckslos.

Der beleibte Mann verhöhnte den Youkai. "Sind wir hungrig?" Tief in seine Tasche greifend holte er einige frische gebackene Kekse heraus. Er hielt sie dem Dämonen unter die Nase. "Ich wette, du würdest wirklich gerne etwas essen, huh?"

Nicht wissend, welche Antwort sein Meister nun wirklich haben wollte, erlaubte er sich, sein Bedürfnis nach Nahrung in seine Antwort einfließen zu lassen. "Ja, Meister. Kann ich etwas zu essen haben?" Er nahm alle seine Willenskraft zusammen, nicht auf das Brot in der Hand seines Meisters zu starren.

Der Mann stopfte die Lebensmittel zurück in seine Tasche. "Nun, wir werden sehen, wie du dich heute aufführst. Wenn du verkauft wirst, gebe ich dir eine Mahlzeit bevor die Papiere fertig sind."

Sesshomaru senkte demütig sein Haupt. "Danke, Meister."

Der Händler betrachtete den Dämonen kritisch. Er schien genauso auszusehen wie drei Wochen zuvor, als er ihn gekauft hatte, wenn auch ein bisschen hagerer. Warum hatte er ihn nicht verkaufen können? Es erschien dem Geschäftsmann nötig, diesen furchterregenden Dämon etwas attraktiver zu gestalten.

"Sklave! Nimm deine oberen Kleider ab!", befahl der schleimige Händler.

Sesshomaru legte langsam seine äußeren Gewänder ab und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen.

Nachdem er seinen Gürtel gelöst hatte, öffnete er sein Hemd und seine Brust wurde der kühlen Luft ausgesetzt.  
Das Kleidungsstück rutschte von seinen Schultern und glitt dann ebenfalls lautlos auf die schmutzige Erde.

Er spürte, wie sein Haar über seinen empfindlichen Rücken glitt, als eine leichte Brise über seine Haut und durch seine silbernen Haare strich.  
Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen ging der Händler zurück, um seine Vorbereitungen für das Tagesgeschäft anzugehen.

Sesshomaru wusste, dass er, wenn er heute nicht verkauft wurde, wahrscheinlich anfangen würde vor Hunger zu halluzinieren. Nachts wurde er alleine gelassen, angekettet auf der Plattform; da konnte er sich zumindest hinsetzen und ein paar sichere Minuten schlafen.

Aber tagsüber musste er stehen um gesehen zu werden, unbeweglich, wartend auf einen Käufer, der bereit war, ihn zu kaufen. Lethargie begann sich in ihm breit zu machen. Seine Gliedmaßen kribbelten ständig und seine Muskeln sehnten sich nach Ruhe. Wenn er nur ein wenig Nahrung erhalten könnte, würde das seinen Körper genug stärken, um alles noch eine Weile ertragen zu können. Doch wenn er nichts bekommen würde, dann würde er es anders angehen und dann zu Tode kommen wegen Ungehorsams.

Sesshomaru nahm all das bisschen Kraft zusammen, das er noch hatte und stand aufrecht, als zahlreiche Menschen über den Basar schlenderten.


	2. Erdbeeren und Schokolade

Rin konnte nicht glauben, was für ein schöner Tag es war, als sie aus dem Haus und auf den Bürgersteig trat. Die Morgensonne glänzte durch die Bäume, als Kirschblühten im Wind schwebten und sich in ihrem dunkel braunen Haar verfingen. Tief einatmend konnte sie die Luft beinahe schmecken, die erfüllt war von dem zarten Duft frühlingsfrischen Grases und blühender Blumen. "Wow." Zu sich selbst lächelnd begann Rin ihren Marsch zu ihrem bekannten Bestimmungsort.

Heute war ein besonderer Tag. Einmal im Monat ging Rin auf den Straßenmarkt und wählte sich etwas Süßes aus (in der Regel Schokolade). Mit viel Nachsicht für ihre Lust auf Süßes würde sie die Händlerbuden durchstreifen.

Als Rin in Richtung des belebten Marktplatzes der Stadt ging, bemerkt sie spielende Kinder in ihren Hinterhöfen mit lautem Kichern und rosigen Wangen.

Ihr Augenmerk wurde angezogen von einem Mann und Frau, die auf einer Parkbank saßen. Ihre Nasen berührten sich und jeder der Liebenden verlor sich in den Augen des anderen. Rin seufzte. "Jep…der Frühling liegt definitiv in der Luft."

Sie fragte sich kurz, warum es ihr nicht auch so erging. Sicher, sie war erst neunzehn, aber einige ihrer Freunde waren bereits verheiratet. Achselzuckend führte sie ihr einsames Leben darauf zurück, den richtigen Kerl noch nicht getroffen zu haben. Aus irgendeinem Grund, den sie nicht wusste, war jeder Mann, den sie bisher getroffen hatte, nicht der, auf den sie wartete.

"Wie werde ich es wissen?", grübelte sie vor sich hin. "Wird es eine Art Zeichen geben? Fällt vielleicht ein Stern vom Himmel? Klingen Glocken in der Nähe? Grollt Donner an einem wolkenlosen Tag. Oder kommt vielleicht ein Ritter ist silberner Rüstung mich zu retten? Ein unsterblicher Engel kommt auf die Erde nur für mich?" Rin lachte beinahe bei ihren kindlichen Gedanken. Nur in ihren Träumen waren diese Dinge möglich. Nichts dergleichen geschah jemals in der realen Welt.

Etwas gedankenverloren passierte Rin die ersten beiden Stände, bevor sie erkannte, dass sie bereits mitten im Basar war. Sie blickte zurück und vermutete, dass nichts von Bedeutung verpasst hatte.

Der Duft von frisch gebackenem Brot nahm ihre Aufmerksamkeit gefangen. Nachdem sie einen Laib und ein paar große Brezeln erstanden hatte, richtete Rin ihr Augenmerk auf Früchte und Gemüse.

"Ja hallo. liebes Kind.", kam eine amüsierte Stimme hinter der Theke hervor. "Was wollen wir denn heute?"

"Oh, hallo Kaede…was ist denn besonders gut?"

Kaede lächelte und wies auf die roten, reifen Erdbeeren ganz vorne. "Na, ich habe deine Lieblingsfrüchte. Die ersten der Saison." Die alte Frau lächelte herzlich.

Rins Augen funkelten, Kaede kannte ihre Leidenschaft für die süßen, würzigen Beeren. "Ich nehme zwei Schälchen, Kaede." Nachdem sie das Obst gezahlt und ihrer Tasche verstaut hatte, verabschiedete Rin sich mit einem fröhlichen Gruß bei ihrer alten Freundin.

Während sie sich durch die stetig wachsende Menge schlängelte, schaute Rin sich bei den Händlerbuden um. Die Waren waren fast die gleichen wie im letzten Monat, außer denen in einem neuen Kostümschmuck- und einem Lebensmittelstand. Sie wollte sich daran erinnern, dort zu essen bevor sie nach Hause ging.

Plötzlich fühlte sie, wie jemand ihre Kehrseite berührte. "Ahh!", kreischte sie, wobei sie nur all zu gut wusste, wer sich bei ihr diese Freiheit herausnahm. Ein ordentlicher Schlag war zu hören und ein paar Umstehende drehten ihre Köpfe, um zu sehen, was für ein Krawall das war. Aber nachdem sie erkannten, wer der Anstifter war, drehten sie sich alle desinteressiert weg.

"Liebste Rin", Miroku setzte sein unschuldigstes Gesicht auf, "ich habe doch nur versucht zu verhindern, dass du vom Gehweg stürzt."

Rin lächelte matt. Miroku war ein Perverser, aber sie liebte einfach, was er verkaufte. So hielt sie sich weiterhin in sichere Entfernung und fragte den Houshi, welche Köstlichkeiten er zu verkaufen habe.

Der Mönch grinste und zeigt seine Grübchen, während seine goldenen Ohrringe in der Morgensonne funkelten. "Rin, mein Liebling." Er wies mit einer Geste auf seine Leckereien. "Ich habe alles, was ein schönes Mädchen wie du möglicherweise haben möchte."

Rin ignorierte diesen Kommentar und lächelte halbherzig. "Gibt es etwas Neues?"

"Oh ja Rin, die neuste Gaumenfreude ist diese Orangenschokolade." Miroku hielt einen Ball in der Größe einer Orange hoch, die in eine Folie eingewickelt war. "Magst du mal probieren?"

"Machst du Scherze? Natürlich!", kreischte sie beinahe. Nachdem sie ein Stück der Süßigkeiten aus seiner orangefarbenen Umhüllung genommen hatte, roch Rin erst an dem Schokoladenkonfekt, das geformt war wie eine Orangenscheibe, und nahm dann einen Biss. Welch völlige Glückseligkeit! Der zarte Geschmack schmolz auf ihrer Zunge. "Wow! Das ist wirklich gut, Miroku! Ich werde eine zusätzlich nehmen zu meiner üblichen Schachtel an Lieblingstücken."

Miroku nahm das Geld für die Süßigkeiten und gab ihr das Paket. "Soll es noch etwas sein?" Er zwinkerte sie an.

Rin rollte die Augen. "Nein Miroku, vielen Dank."

Miroku verabschiedete sich mit einem freundlichen Wink. "Viel Vergnügen noch beim Bummeln.", rief er.

Das Publikum fing an weniger zu werden, als sich Rin sich dem Ende des Basars näherte. Sie trödelte noch ein wenig herum und grübelte, ob sie den Weg zurück gehen sollte, den sie gekommen war, als ihr etwas Silberweißes ins Auge fiel.


	3. Hoffnung?

Sie war schön für einen Menschen, mit großen braunen Augen, die im Licht funkelten. Ihre gewellten, kastanienbraunen Haare fielen bis auf ihre Taille und wippten, wenn sie ging, womit sie ihrer beinahe kindlichen Grazie Ausdruck verliehen. Ein rosafarbener Schmollmund schimmerte unter ihrer kecken kleinen Nase.

Ihr bescheidenes Kleid war aus hellgrünem Stoff, geschmückt mit kleinen weißen Blüten, die von ihrer rechten Schulter über ihre Brust bis zum Saum knapp über ihrem Knie reichten.

Der flatternde Wind spielte mit ihrem Kleid und den braunen Locken, bevor er ihm ihren zarten Duft herübertrug…Kirschblüten und Erdbeeren. Er erkannte auch das Aroma von Brot und Schokolade…wahrscheinlich aus der Tasche, die sie mit sich führte. All dieses kombiniert in einem einzigartigen Wesen…voller Reinheit und Unschuld….

Niedergeschlagen erkannte er, dass sie die letzte wäre, die einen wie ihn kaufen würde….

Rin hatte angehalten, sie hatte etwas Silbrigweißes vor sich gesehen. Ihre Neugier übermannte sie und sie ging weiter bis zu den Händlerbuden am äußersten Ende des Marktes. Dort folgte sie dem flüchtigen Aufleuchten von Silber durch die Menge, bis sich ihr ein sehr erstaunlicher Anblick auftat.

Es war ein Mann…ohne Hemd…mit einem höchst ungewöhnlichen Schwall silbrig weißer Haare, die ihm beinahe bis an die Knie reichten.

Eingeschüchtert von seiner Größe stellte Rin fest, dass er ohne das Podest wohl gut zwei Meter groß war.

Für einen kurzen Moment hätte Rin schwören können, dass er glühte. Sie blinzelte eine Male, dann entschloss sie sich, einen genaueren Blick auf ihn zu werfen.

Zaghaft trat sie zu ihm.

Als sie nahe genug heran gekommen war, um ihn genau zu sehen, hielt Rin an. Ihre Beobachtungen teilten ihr mit, dass es sich hier nicht um einen gewöhnlichen Menschen handelte.  
Er hatte etwas spitzen Ohren und so eine Art Tattoo im Gesicht, zwei rote Streifen zierten jede Wange und ein blauer Halbmond ruhte auf seiner Stirn.

Seine Augen...sie waren...von einer äußerst außergewöhnlichen Farbe...Bernstein? Oder war es Gold…und wie einem Hinweis folgend schimmerten sie leicht. Doch es fehlte ihnen an Glanz. Abgrundtiefe Leere vergiftete ihre Tiefen, als ob nichts sie jemals aufleuchten lassen könnte in ihrer verzweifelten Lage. Er schien ins Nichts zu starren.

Um das plötzliche, eisige Gefühl zu vermeiden, das sie beschlich, setzte sie ihre Inspektion fort.

Ihre Wangen erröteten, als ihr Blick von seinen breiten Schultern hinab glitt zu seiner muskulösen Brust. Sie wagte ihren Blick weiter zu senken auf seinen festen Bauch, dann sogar noch tiefer, und schnell huschte er über seine mittlere Partie und dann hinab auf seine Füße.

Was sie dann sah, war die Fußfessel.

Sie keuchte...‚Ein Sklave?'…sie hatte bisher…nie wirklich einen gesehen...schon gar nicht so nahe…nur noch die sehr Reichen hielten sich Sklaven…oder…arbeitsverpflichtete Bedienstete...wie sie genannt wurden…

Aber dieser war kein gewöhnliche menschlicher Mann...vielleicht ein Youkai…Sie ließ ihren Blick zurückwandern bis zu seinem Hals, um zu sehen, ob sich dort ein Metallkragen befand, der bisher unter seinen windzerzausten Haaren versteckt gewesen war.

Irgendwo tief in ihren Gedanken verborgen erinnerte sich an die Bedeutung der dicken, eisernen Halsbänder: ein Mittel sie zur führen als auch eine magische Bändigung.  
Wegen seinem gegenwärtigen Aussehen und seines Zustands entschloss sie sich, ihn näher zu prüfen. Seine Augen waren dunkel umrahmt, und sein Gesicht blass. Er war dünn, zu dünn.

Rin fühlte ihr Herz schwer werden…dieses schöne Geschöpf wurde immer schwächer und würde jede Minute sein Leben verlieren.


	4. Begutachtung

Begutachtung

Sie näherte sich ihm mit einer gewissen Zurückhaltung und einer Art bescheidener Scheu.

Sesshomaru verharrte bewegungslos und wartete auf ihre Begutachtung.

Er konnte beinahe die Hitze ihres Blickes spüren, der langsam über sein Gesicht und dann über seinen Körper hinunter wanderte.

Die ganzen letzten Tage hatte ihn niemand so gründlich untersucht.

Während ihres zurückhaltenden aber prüfenden Blickes hielt er vor lauter Vorfreude den Atem an. Hielt diese junge Frau ihn für wertvoll genug, um ihn zu kaufen?

Als ihr Blick auf seine Fußfessel fiel, hörte er sie leicht nach Luft schnappen.

Dann, als ihr klar wurde, was los war, warf sie schnell eine Blick auf seine Kehle und suchte den Kragen…seine Markierung…das Zeichen dafür, was er wirklich war…und immer sein würde.

Er fluchte innerlich. Wenn sie ihre Betrachtung so weiter fortführen würde, dann würde sie unweigerlich seine geschwächte Verfassung erkennen. Und das gab es eine Sache, die ein zukünftiger Herr absolut nicht haben wollte. Und das war einen kranken Sklaven zu kaufen…beschädigte Ware…

…und er wusste, er war ziemlich beschädigt…

Aber zu Sesshomarus äußerster Bestürzung tat sie genau das.

Für einen Augenblick verfinsterte sich ihr Gesicht, als sie erkannte, dass er ziemlich abgemagert und blass war.

Als er die Luft wieder ausatmete, die er so lange angehalten hatte, gab der Dämon sich seinem eigenen Schicksal gegenüber geschlagen. Er würde heute nicht verkauft werden.

Er fühlte sich gerade voll frustriert…als er den Geruch von Trauer erfasste, der von dem jungen Mädchen herüber getragen wurde…

Da waren…Tränen in ihren Augen….die sie farbig schimmern ließen.

Sie schniefte einmal, dann verschwand sie aus seinem Blickfeld.

Nachdem sie die Tränen mit ihrem Handrücken weggewischt und ihre Fassung wieder erlangt hatte, drehte sich Rin zu dem Händler in der Bretterbude um, die hinter dem Youkai-Sklaven stand.

Er wirkte fremdartig, vielleicht ein umherreisender Schwarzhändler.

Rin wägte ihre Möglichkeiten ab…sie konnte a) ihren Weg nach Hause fortsetzen und sich den Rest ihres Lebens Vorwürfe machen, was nur aus diesem besonderen Sklaven geworden ist…oder b) ein Leben verändern, indem sie das Richtige tat.

Plötzlich erfasste Rin verwegene Entschlossenheit, und sie ging wie nebenbei auf den Händler zu mit einem kühnen Vorsatz.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, wie viel wollen sie für den Sklaven?"


	5. Der Handel

Der Handel

Der fette, schmierige Mann schaute von seinem Magazin hoch, um ihre Anwesenheit mit einem zahnlückigen Grinsen zu bestätigen. "Fünftausend, Missy."

"Fünftausend !!?'…Rins Augen weiteten sich erst leicht, bevor sie sie zusammen kniff. Sie wusste nicht viel über Sklaven und ihren Wert, aber ihre Erfahrungen mit Märkten hatten ihr ein paar Tricks beigebracht. "Ich gebe dir dreitausend."

"Fünftausend.", grunzte er

Als sie eine Geste in Richtung des Youkai machte, betete Rin leise, dass ihr Einfühlungsvermögen sie ans Ziel bringen möge. "Wenn ich den Sklaven hier nach seinem Aussehen beurteile, würde ich sagen, dass Sie nicht mehr als zweitausend für ihn bezahlt haben."

Die Augen des Verkäufers zuckten. "Viertausendfünfhundert."

Oh...Nun hatte sie einen Nerv getroffen..."Und ich kenne die Leute hier, er wird nicht so schnell verkauft werden."...

Sie widerstand dem Drang, ihre Nase zuzuhalten und beugte sich näher zu dem faulig riechenden Mann. Sie sprach mit gedämpfter Stimme. "Sklaverei ist in dieser Gegend hier moralisch inakzeptabel."

Innerlich grinste sie, als sie sah, wie dem Mann seine Situation immer klarer wurde, und fügte dann hinzu. "Ich gebe Ihnen dreitausendfünfhundert."

Der Händler brummte. Er wandte seinen Blick vom Youkai zu dem Mädchen vor ihm und gab nach.

"Verkauft!"

Rin unterzeichnete die letzten Papiere während ihre ‚Neuerwerbung' fertig gemacht wurde.

Sie beobachtete, wie der kleine Händler den Youkai Sklaven losband und ihm befahl, seine Kleidung wieder anzuziehen.

Als der Dämon fertig war sich anzukleiden, befestigte der plumpe Händler ein langes Lederband an seinem Halsreif. Der Youkai blickte starr zu Boden, als er ihr überreicht wurde.

Sie war so schockiert, wenn nicht gar peinlich berührt als der Youkai vor sie trat und auf Hände und Knie niederging, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihren Schuhen.

Als er ihre Unwissenheit sah, grinste der Händler. "Er zeigt Ihnen seinen Gehorsam."

Rin wusste wirklich nicht, was sie tun sollte. „Oh…äh…okay."

"Er wird jedem ihrer Befehle folgen", erklärte ihr der grobe Mann, während er in seinem Stand herum suchte. "Hier…die gehen mit ihm…es steht in den Papieren."

Sie hörte das schwere Klirren von Metall als sie hinüber sah, wo zwei Schwerter auf der Theke lagen. "Wofür sind die denn?", fragte sie mit einem leicht ängstlichen Gefühl.

"Alles was ich weiß, meine Dame, ist, dass sie mit ihm gehen…er ist so eine Art Leibwächter."

"Oh ja, Kleine...bevor ich es vergesse…es gibt da noch etwas, was Sie wissen müssen."…sagte er, als er ihr die Kopien und den Kaufvertrag aushändigte. "Dieser Dämon ist gebannt durch ein Wort der Unterwerfung, und nur sein Besitzer kann es benutzen."

Rin runzelte die Stirn, als sie erst auf den Händler, dann an den Sklaven blickte, der immer noch zu ihren Füßen lag. "Was bewirkt es?"

Sich am Kinn kratzend, offenbarte der Mann spontan: "Das weiß ich wirklich nicht…ich musste es nie benutzen…es hat was mit seiner Halsfessel zu tun und war als Bestrafung gedacht. Der Bann wirkt auch, wenn er absichtlich einen direkten Befehl von Ihnen oder Ihren Angehörigen missachtet. Das Wort steht in der Kaufurkunde."

Sofort wühlte Rin in den Papieren in ihren Händen. Sie musste heraus finden, wie das Wort lautete, bevor sie es aus Versehen sagen und ihrem neuen ‚Sklaven' damit ungerechtfertigten körperlichen Schmerz zufügen würde.

Sie zog die Kaufurkunde heraus und studierte sie. Als sie das gesuchte Wort fand, blinzelte sie mehrmals, als eine gruselige Eiseskälte in ihren Eingeweiden hochstieg.

'UMSCHLINGE'

Er übergab ihr die Leine, damit sie sie halten konnte und grunzte: „Hier, er gehört ganz Ihnen."

Das junge Mädchen starrte auf die Lederleine in ihren Händen, dann auf den Youkai, der ihr immer noch seine ‚Unterwerfung' demonstrierte.

"Ähm…du kannst jetzt aufstehen..."

Der Dämon erhob sich vom Boden, offensichtlich hielt er die Augen niedergeschlagen.

"Kannst du das tragen?", fragte sie, indem sie auf die langen, scharfen Schwerter zeigte.

"Ja, Meister."

Rin erstarrte, sie hörte zum ersten Mal seine Stimme. Es war ein tiefer, sanfter Bariton. Und sie verspürte ein Echo in den Tiefen ihrer Sinne.

Aber der Youkai machte keine einzige Bewegung um die Waffen aufzunehmen.

"Sie müssen ihm einen direkten Befehl geben.", erklärte der Händler während er zusammenpackte

Rin zögerte…"Nimm die Schwerter und tu sie dahin, wohin sie gehören…bitte."

Der Mann vor ihr tat wie geheißen. Er steckte die Schwerter in die Scheiden und befestigte sie an seinem Gürtel.

Dann durchfuhr sie ein Gedanke…einen ausgewachsenen Youkai an einer Leine herumzuführen würde dazu führen, dass sie eine Menge Leute anstarren und ihr vielleicht Fragen stellen würden, von denen sie nicht wusste, wie sie sie beantworten sollte.

Sie wollte sich gerade zu dem packenden Händler umdrehen um ihn zu fragen, ob die Leine wirklich nötig war, als sie erkannte, dass er schon weg war.

„Das ging aber fix.", murmelte sie.

"Kannst du mir auch ohne die Leine folgen?", fragte sie leise.

"Ja, Meister."

Rin streckte sich, um den ledernen Gurt auszuhängen, aber sie kam nicht ganz ran. "Würdest du dich bitte bücken?", murmelte sie, während sie versuchte nicht zu bemerken, wie nah er ihr war.

Er erfüllte ihren Wunsch und neigte sich weit genug, so dass sie den kleinen Haken an dem Metallstück erreichen konnte.

Ein paar Strähnen seines silbernen Haares fielen leicht wie eine Liebkosung auf ihre Unterarme, als sie an dem Knoten an dem kalten Metallring herum fingerte. Sie schluckte heftig und verlor den Kampf, sie intensive Reaktion ihres Körpers auf seinen berauschenden Duft zu unterdrücken...Wind…Sonne…und Gewürze...

'Los komm schon!', flehte sie das verknotete Leder an in der Hoffnung, er könne ihr wachsendes Unbehagen bezüglich seiner einhüllenden Gegenwart nicht spüren.

Als Rin sich über den festen Knoten ärgerte, fiel ihr Blick auf die undeutliche Inschrift, die in die Oberfläche der Halsfessel eingeätzt war. ‚Das muss das Zauberwort sein.' …aber es war in eine fremde Sprache oder einer Art Code verfasst. Es kam ihr auch vor, als dass der Kragen zwar fest aber nicht wirklich aus Eisen war, wie sie zuerst gedacht hatte, sondern aus einer anderen Art von Metall, das sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

Endlich hatte Rin es geschafft, den Gurt zu lösen. Sie rollte ihn zusammen und legte ihn in ihre Tasche.

Sie sah zu dem hochgewachsenen Youkai hoch, der sich nun aufgerichtet hatte. Sein abgestumpfter, leerer Gesichtsausdruck war mir dem Boden verhaftet.

Das Mädchen atmete tief durch. "Okay Rin…du kannst das.", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst.

"Folge mir.", befahl sie ihm sanft.

Gerade als Rin sich umdrehte, krachte sie unerwartet in etwas Großes und Dunkles.

"Na, es scheint, ich bin ein bisschen zu spät gekommen.", sagte eine aalglatte, unheimliche Stimme über ihrem Kopf.

Rin wich einen Schritt zurück, suchte nach einer Entschuldigung, was sie aber schnell aufgab, als ihr die Erkenntnis dämmerte, mit wem sie da zusammen gestoßen war.

"Naraku?!"


	6. Deal mit dem Teufel

Deal mit dem Teufel

Sesshomaru hatte den Hanyou nur Sekunden zuvor gerochen bevor er aufgetaucht war…'hinterhältige Kreatur.'

Als er aufblickte, spürte er deutliches Unbehagen bei seinem neuen Meister und so dunkelte er grimmig der möglichen Gefahr entgegen, in der die junge Frau schwebte, die inzwischen langsam zu ihm zurück gewichen war. Er wusste, dass er nicht in der Verfassung für eine körperliche Auseinandersetzung war, aber es war seine Pflicht, seinen Besitzer zu schützen.

Aber der unverfrorene Kerl entgegnete seinem wütenden Blick nur mit einem raubtierhaften Lächeln.

Er unterdrückte den Impuls, das junge Mädchen hinter sich zu ziehen, als er sie den Namens des Hanyous aussprechen hörte.

"Naraku?"

"Grüß dich Rin, wie geht es dir?"

"Fein.", antwortete sie zögerlich.

Sie konnte ein fast nicht zu erkennendes Grollen spüren, ähnlich dem Anrollen eines weit entfernten Gewitters, direkt hinter ihr. Knurrte er etwa?

"Und wie geht es deiner zauberhaften Schwester?"

"Kagome geht's gut."…Sie zitterte. Kälte stieg in ihr hoch.

"Und deine Cousine...die ich letzten Sommer mit dir zusammen sah bei dem Firmen-Picknick...ich glaube, ihr Name war...Kikyo?"

"Oh,…ja...sie kommt gut voran...sie versucht immer noch, ihre Ausbildung abzuschließen."

"Du weißt doch, Rin", sagte er seidenweich, "ich war...völlig niedergeschlagen...als du letzte Woche meine Einladung abgelehnt hast, mich ins Theater zu begleiten."

"Ich...äh...war beschäftigt. Was treibt dich denn bei Tageslicht aus dem Haus, Naraku?"

"Ich habe Gerüchte gehört von einem Sklaven, der auf dem Markt ausgestellt sein soll, und ich kam persönlich um zu sehen, ob das wahr ist.", antwortete er, während er von dem Mädchen hoch zu dem Youkai sah, der direkt hinter ihr stand. "Ich wusste nichts von deinem Bedarf für einen Diener, Rin, sonst hätte ich dir großzügig angeboten, dir zu helfen etwas weniger…Hündisches zu suchen."

"Na ja...ich…brauch ihn…nicht wirklich.", stammelte sie.

"_Oh_...dann hast du ja bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ich dich fragen würde, ob er zu kaufen ist."

Sesshomaru begann zu erstarren. Wenn dieser Hanyou ihn seinem jetzigen Meister abkaufen wollte, dann hatte er keine andere Wahl, als den Ausgang des Geschäftes abzuwarten. Er gab seine verteidigende Haltung auf und trat zurück, wurde ausdruckslos und fügsam.

Naraku kam um Rin herum, um sich den Dämonensklaven näher anzusehen. "Es scheint keine Top-Qualität zu sein. Aber ich würde ihn dir abnehmen für sagen wir mal…20.000?"

Rin wandte sich ziemlich angewidert Naraku zu, aber davon abgesehen zeigte sie äußerlich keine Emotionen. "Nein danke, Naraku." ...Sie nahm ihren neuen Sklaven an der Hand, zog ihn beschützend weg von Naraku und den Bürgersteig entlang. "Ich muss jetzt heim."

"Ich werde dich mal anrufen, liebste Rin.", hörte sie Naraku sagen und winkte nur einmal kurz und ohne Blick zurück.

Als sie weit genug weg war, hielt Rin an.

Sie ließ die Hand ihres neuen Dieners fallen und rieb sich ihre Schläfen. Konnte dieser Tag noch bizarrer werden? Sie hatte einen attraktiven, exotischen Mann direkt hinter sich stehen, der jetzt ihr ‚gehörte', und sie war gerade in jemand hinein gerannt, den sie absolut meiden wollte. Sie mochte Naraku nicht..., der Typ war einfach nur platt...und merkwürdig.

Wenn ihre Familie nicht in Geschäftsbeziehungen stände mit diesem widerlichen Menschen, würde sie ihm keine Sekunde gönnen.

Nach einer Minute der Sammlung richtete Rin ihr Augenmerk auf den männlichen Youkai. Er sah müde und erschöpft aus.

"Wie lautet dein Name?", fragte sie sanft.

Kurz sah sie einen Funken der Anerkennung in seinen Augen. Er schien erst zu zögern, dann sprach er.

"Sesshomaru, Meister."

Rin lächelte, es war ein interessanter Name.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Ja, Meister."

"Bist du hungrig...würdest du gerne etwas essen?"

"Ja, Meister."

Rin seufzte, dieses Meister-Ding fing wirklich an sie zu nerven.

Sie trat näher an diesen immens großen Youkai und suchte sein Gesicht... "Bitte, ", sagte sie in einer ruhigen Art, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken..."bitte schau mich an."

Der Dämon richtete seine Augen auf sie. Rin hielt den Atem an, als sie sich mit dem Gedanken vertraut machte, zum ersten Mal seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit erlangt zu haben...

Sanft sagte sie: "Ich möchte, dass du mich Rin nennst."

"Ja...Mistress Rin.", flüsterte er, beinahe genauso sanft.


	7. Die Vergangenheit und die Gegenwart

Ja, ich habe diese Story sehr vernachlässigt, aber es hat auch kaum jemand gelesen. Drum versuche ich es mal wieder, nachdem die Statistik sagt, dass es hier doch immer noch fleißige Leserchens gibt, und mache brav weiter. Ein paar Reviews wären ganz nett…

Die Vergangenheit und die Gegenwart

Die junge Frau drehte sich mit leicht geröteten Wagen von ihm weg. Er könnte ihr erzählen, dass sich ihre Herzfrequenz drastisch erhöht hatte. Sie hatte…ihn angelächelt…und ihn gebeten, sie mit ihrem Namen anzusprechen. Das war regelwidrig, aber nicht unannehmbar. Er war ja ihr und all ihren Forderungen nun verpflichtet.

Sesshomaru folgte dem Mädchen, das schweigend weiter ging, dicht auf. Als sie sich einem neu aufgebauten Marktstand näherten, der eine lange Theke und viele schattige Tische davor hatte, erfasste er den Duft von geröstetem Fleisch und Gemüse sowie gedämpften Reis. Unbewusst schnüffelte er in die Luft wie ein verhungertes Tier auf der Suche nach einer Mahlzeit. Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich gefragt, ob er hungrig sei. Hatte sie vor ihn hier zu füttern?

Sein neuer Meister winkte ihm, sich an einen der Tische zu setzen. Nachdem er Platz genommen hatte, kribbelten seine Beine erst, als er sich entspannte. Er hielt seinen Blick auf die hölzerne Tischoberfläche gesenkt während er wartete, als das Mädchen ihre Tasche an den Stuhl neben ihm hängte und hinüber zur Theke ging.

Ein paar Minuten später wurde ein großer Teller mit Reis und kurz gebratenem Rindfleisch vor ihm hingestellt zusammen mit einem Glas Eiswasser und einem Korb mit Brotsticks. Während er die köstlichste Mahlzeit betrachtete, die er je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte, bemerkte er, dass sich das Mädchen auf den Stuhl neben ihn gesetzt hatte mit einer deftigen Schüssel für sie selbst.

„Ich hoffe, du magst es. Ich wollte dich noch fragen, was du möchtest, aber ihre Auswahl war eh begrenzt weil sie heute erst eröffnet haben. Wenn du es nicht magst, kann ich dir etwas machen wenn wir zuhause sind."

Er brauchte schon ein paar Sekunden bis er verarbeitet hatte, was sie da gesagt hatte, denn sein Geruchssinn wurde bombardiert von dem köstlichen Essen, das vor ihn hingestellt worden war und er war auch leicht schockiert von ihre Handlung. Sie fütterte ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit und setzte sich neben ihn, als wären sie gleich.

Seine Stimme klang unsicher. „Danke, Mistress Rin, für das Essen." Er schaute sie mit einem um Zustimmung heischenden Blick an. Ihre Augen zeugten von Verwirrung. Dann lächelte sie ihn an und sagte:" Iss!"

Sesshomaru aß langsam und prägte sich jeden Bissen ein. Falls sein neuer Meister entschied ihn nur einmal am Tag zu füttern, würde er keinen einzigen Bissen verschwenden. Sie aßen eine Weile schweigend, bis er hörte, wie das Mädchen ihm eine Frage stellte.

"Sesshomaru? ...Wie kam es dazu, dass du auf dem Markt verkauft wurdest?"

Er schluckte, dann sammelte er seine Gedanken um zu antworten. "Mein Meister vor dem, der sich entschied, mich auf dem Markt zu verkaufen, war sehr alt. Er starb. Ich ging als Teil seines Anwesens an seine Enkel über. Sie wollten mich nicht, so wurde ich schnell an die erstbeste Person bei der Immobilienauktion verkauft. "

„Hat dich dein alter Meister gut behandelt?", fragte Rin.

"Er war…freundlich…zu mir." Sesshomaru zuckte zusammen, er war zu weit damit gegangen, seine Meinung so offen kundzutun, aber das Mädchen neben ihm hatte das offenbar nicht erkannt und stellte weiter ihre Fragen.

"Woher kommst du und wie alt bist du?" Sie schien sehr interessiert zu sein.

"Ich komme aus einem sehr weit entfernten Land und aus einer lang vergangen Zeit.", entgegnete er wehmütig

Sesshomaru starrte nun auf seine Hände im Schoß und beantwortete gehorsam ihre Fragen, wobei er sehnlichst seine erst zur Hälfte gegessene Mahlzeit zu Ende essen wollte, bevor sie womöglich beschloss, ihm wegzunehmen was übrig war.

"Wie lange vergangen?"

Sesshomaru nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. "Um die sechshundert Jahre."

Rin erstickte fast an ihrem Essen. "Sechshundert Jahre?" Der Mann erschien ihr nicht älter als sie selbst. Nun, er ‚war' ein Youkai, aber…‚_Sechshundert Jahre?'_

Nachdem sie einen Schluck Wasser getrunken hatte, um ihren Hals freizuspülen, stellte sie ihm eine andere Frage. "Warst du die ganze Zeit ein Sklave?"

"Nein, Mistress Rin."

Rin hoffte, dass sie nicht zu neugierig erschien. "Wie wurdest du ein Sklave?"

Auf diese Frage hin begann der Youkai sichtbar zu zittern. "Eine mächtige Miko…wollte dass ich… ihr gehöre. Sie…stellte mir eine Falle…mit ihre Magie belegte sie mich dann mit einem Unterwerfungsbann. Ich war ihr Diener für viele Jahre, bis sie meiner müde wurde. Sie brachte mich zu einem Mann, der sehr wohlhabend war. Ich wurde dann verkauft und war von dieser Zeit an ein Diener der Menschen. "

Rin erkannte, dass es dem Youkai unangenehm wurde und sie beschloss, das Thema für heute zu beenden. Sie sah, dass er jetzt auf das Essen auf seinem Teller starrte. "Mach weiter und esse voll fertig. Es ist schon spät, und wir müssen bald zuhause sein."

Nachdem sie ihm zugesehen hatte, wie er seinen Teller leer machte, erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl. "Komm…Sesshomaru…lass uns nachhause gehen."


	8. Zu heilen was gebrochen ist

Zu heilen was gebrochen ist

Der Duft nach Kirschblüten wurde immer stärker als sie sich einem altertümlichen, zwei stöckigen Backsteinhaus näherten. Eine große Eiche und eine Trauerweide schwankten daneben im Wind und beschatteten das leuchtend grüne Gras.

Als sie die Vordertreppe hinaufgegangen waren, nahm Rin ihre Schlüssel und schloss die Türe auf.

Sie betraten das Haus und Rin hielt an, um ihre Tasche und den Geldbeutel auf einen schmalen Ständer neben dem Eingang zu legen.

Das Haus war angenehm ruhig. Abendlicht flutete durch große Fenster in die angrenzenden Räume und brachte die Gemälde von Wildblumen, die an jeder Wand hingen, zur Geltung.

Der starke Duft nach Zimt und Vanille vermischt mit Zucker durchdrang die Luft. Darunter lag ein Hauch von Rosen, der mit einer wehenden Brise herein drang. Aber Rins eigener, süßer Duft überlagerte sie alle.

Er war überall.

Zu seiner Rechten lag der Wohnbereich mit einem großen Sofa und einem Fernseher, zu seiner Linken ein Esszimmer mit einem Tisch aus Eiche und sechs Stühlen. Vor ihm führte eine Treppe nach oben und außerdem reichte ein langer Flur zu etwas, das wie eine gläserne Schiebetüre aussah.

Seine Mistress begann ihm den Rest des Hauses zu zeigen. Sie führte ihn den Flur entlang und zeigte ihm jedes Zimmer: das Esszimmer, das Wohnzimmer, die Küche, das untere Bad, und eine kleine Kammer mit Regalen und zahlreichen Büchern.

Er beobachtete die Bewegungen des jungen Mädchens, während sie erzählte, wo sich alles befand.

Sesshomaru war verwirrt.

Normalerweise führten ihn seine Besitzer direkt zu einem Raum, der nicht größer war als ein großer Besenschrank und ließen ihn da, bis er Essen bekam oder sie seine Dienste benötigten.

Einer seiner Herren hatte ihn sogar in einem zugesperrten Zwinger für größere Haustiere gehalten. Seine neue Besitzerin schien nicht so vermögend zu sein wie die meisten seiner früheren Herren. Daher war es mehr als wahrscheinloch, dass er draußen angekettet werden würde.

Jetzt gingen sie die Treppe hoch und hinüber zu einer Türe auf der rechten Seite des Raumes.

"Und das ist dein Zimmer!" Rin grinste breit und bewegte einladend die Hände nach außen. Das Schlafzimmer war komplett möbliert mit einem überdurchschnittlich großen Himmelbett mit königsblauer Bettdecke. Mehrere kleine Gemälde von seltenen Blumen hingen an den puderblauen Wänden.

Manchem würde dieser Raum wohl bescheiden vorkommen, aber für Sesshomaru war es weit mehr als das, was er gewohnt war.

"Schau...", das junge Mädchen hielt an einer Glastüre an, die auf einen kleinen Balkon führte"...du hast eine großartige Aussicht!" Er ging langsam hinüber und sah hinaus, sein Blick streifte die mit Spitzenvorhängen versehene Türe und blickte der untergehenden Sonne nach, die durch die Pinien schien.

Das junge Mädchen drehte sich vom Fenster weg und betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. "Ich denke, du wirst dich frisch machen wollen."

Sie neigte den Kopf und betrachtete ihn näher... "Wir müssen dir morgen ein paar Sachen kaufen. Das einzige, was ich hier habe, sind ein paar Sachen von Daddy, die er hier gelassen hat als Mama und Papa das letzte Mal hier zu Besuch waren."

"Los komm..."

Sie verließ den Raum und kam zu einer Türe mitten im Flur.

"Dies ist das Bad im Obergeschoss. Es gibt nur eines oben, daher werden wir es uns teilen müssen."

Sie öffnete die Tür um ihm ein geräumiges Badezimmer mit einer Doppel-Badewanne zu zeigen. Topfpflanzen säumten die Wände, hingen von der Decke und schufen so eine Art Dschungel-Effekt.

Sie ging auf die Badewanne zu, füllte sie mit Wasser und eine Art von blubbernder Seife.

Rin begann die Wanne mit heißem Wasser und einem ihrer Schaumbäder zu füllen.

"Du kannst jetzt ein Bad nehmen...", sagte sie, während sie sich bückte und mit ihre Hand durch das Wasser rührte, um ein Gefühl für die Temperatur zu bekommen.

"...und ich werde heute Nacht deine Sachen waschen...", setzte sie fort, als sie wieder stand.

Dann drehte sie sich um und wollte etwas anderes sagen, als ihr die Worte im Hals stecken blieben und sie ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und leicht geöffnetem Mund anstarrte.

Der Mann vor ihr hatte begonnen sich auszuziehen. Er hatte schon seinen Mantel und sein Hemd abgelegt und lockerte nun seinen Gürtel.

"Sess..Sesshomaru?", japste sie.

Der Youkai stoppte sofort seine Handlung.

Die Hände an seinem Gürtel erstarrten.

Seine goldenen Augen lagen verborgen hinter dem silbernen Pony.

In tiefem und unterwürfigen Ton sagte er, "Ja … Mistress?"

"Ähm...oh..." Rin stotterte, als der Dampf von dem heißen Wasser hoch stieg und den Raum in Nebel hüllte. Sie sah seine Brust nur zu nahe und die Wassertröpfchen, die sich auf seiner Haut bildeten.

"Ähm…uh...du kannst..." …'Mein Gott ist er schön!'...

Einen Mann ohne Hemd in der Öffentlichkeit zu sehen, war die eine Sache, aber sich einen Mann, besonders einen, bei dessen Anblick ein Mädchen förmlich dahin schmolz, in seinem eigenen Badezimmer ausziehen zu sehen, war etwas vollkommen anderes.

Sie war nicht bereit, alles von ihm zu sehen…sie dachte sich, es würde bestimmt nicht besser werde mit dem Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch bei dem Anblick, wenn er die Hosen fallen ließ…

Seine linke Hüfte war bloßgelegt…und…ihren Blick verbergend, stammelte sie: „Äh…du kannst dich ausziehen wenn ich weg bin… Leg deine Kleidung vor die Türe. Dann geh in die Wanne."

Sie manövrierte um ihn herum und versuchte, überall anders hinzusehen als auf den halbnackten Mann, und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Rin floh die Treppe hinunter ins Badezimmer. Ein paar Minuten später kam sie wieder heraus seine Sachen holen. Dann ging sie wieder die Treppe hinunter in die Waschküche. Nachdem sie die Kleider in den Schnellwaschgang gepackt hatte, rannte sie ins Wohnzimmer und schnappte sich das Telefon.

Sie hoffte schwer, dass ihre Schwester nicht auf so einem Priesterinnen-Expedition war.

"Hallo?", sagte eine Frauenstimme.

"Kagome?"

"Hi, Rin. Was ist los?"

"Ich bin heute auf den Markt gegangen."...

Stille

... "Ja...und weiter?"

Rin atmete laut aus. "Ich habe was gekauft."

"Und...was hast du gekauft?" Kagome sagte das, als ob sie mit einem geständigen Kind redete.

"Ich...äh...habe einen Sklaven gekauft."

"Was?...Das hast du nicht...Mam und Dad werden durchdrehen! Was hat dich nur geritten ein menschliches Wesen zu kaufen?"

Rin begann zu flüstern. "Er war am Verhungern und angekettet und…na ja…er ist nicht ganz ein Mensch."

"Rin, das hast du nicht…sag, dass du _keinen_ männlichen Hanyou gekauft hast."

"Na,…er ist kein richtiger Hanyou…ich…äh…er ist ein reinblütiger Youkai."

„Lass mich das mal klarstellen." Kagome war platt. „Du bist heute auf den Markt gegangen und da passierte es, dass du, während du herum gestöbert hast, einen reinblütigen Youkai gesehen hast, und da hast du beschlossen ihn zu kaufen?"

"Äh...ja.", antwortete Rin ängstlich.

"Was für eine Art Youkai ist er?", fragte Kagome.

"Weiß ich nicht…lass mich das nachprüfen." Rin beeilte sich die Papiere zu holen.

Nachdem sie sich auf die Couch plumpsen ließ, begann sie sie zu durchsuchen.

"Hier steht, er sei ein Hundedämon."

"Rin…du denkst nie gründlich nach...er ist ein voller Dämon...er könnte dich möglicherweise verletzen."

"Nein." Rin atmete erleichtert auf. "In den Papieren steht, dass er durch einen Zauber unterworfen und an seinen Besitzer gebunden ist."

"Er ist schon gebrochen, Kagome."

'Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn heilen kann. ', sinnierte Rin mutlos.

"Er kann mir kein Leid zufügen. Seine Aufgabe ist der Schutz seines Besitzers."

"Wie viel hast du für ihn bezahlt?", fragte Kagome. "Ich _weiß_, dass du nicht so viel Geld hast um einen reinblütigen Youkai Sklaven zu kaufen."

"Na ja…ich hab sozusagen das meiste meiner Ersparnisse verwendet. Und der Mann, von dem ich ihn gekauft habe, hatte keine Ahnung von seinem wahren Wert. Ich hab es selbst auch nicht gewusst, bis Naraku mir ein Angebot gemacht hat."

"Rin, du bist alt genug um deine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ich kann dir wirklich nicht vorschreiben, für was du dein Geld ausgibst...warte...du sagtest, du hast Naraku auf dem Markt gesehen?"

"Jepp, ich werde jedes Mal verrückt, wenn ich mit dem Kerl reden muss. Er versucht jetzt schon seit Monaten ein Date mit mir auszumachen."

"Rin, du wusstest, dass Naraku ein Hanyou ist, oder?"

"Nein, wusste ich nicht. Kein Wunder, dass ich Gänsehaut bekomme, wenn ich den sehe. Er ist gruselig _und_ ein Halbdämon."

"Hat er dir wirklich ein Angebot gemacht?", fragte Kagome.

"20.000.", entgegnete Rin. Kagome pfiff. "Naraku hat ihn wohl wirklich kaufen wollen. Vielleicht hat es auch was Gutes, dass du ihn zuerst bekommen hast. Naraku scheint mir nicht gerade der Typ für einen Sklavenbesitzer zu sein...Was wirst du mit dem Hundedämon jetzt anfangen?"

"Keine Ahnung...ich möchte ihn freilassen.", sagte Rin matt.

"Da muss ich dir leider sagen, Rin, du kannst das zwar rechtlich tun indem du zum Gerichtshof gehst und die Gebühr für seine Freilassung bezahlst, aber nach dem, was du erzählt hast, wird das nicht viel helfen. Er ist durch Magie an dich gebunden. Das bedeutet, er bleibt dein Diener, bis dieser Bann gebrochen wurde. Womit wird er beherrscht?"

"Er hat einen zwei Zoll breiten Metallring mit Zaubersprüchen um seinen Hals. Die Papiere besagen, dass ein Wort der Unterwerfung, das nur sein Besitzer benutzen kann, ihn bindet. In den Papieren steht ebenfalls, dass der Kragen ihn abhält, mich oder meine Angehörigen zu verletzen. Und da ist eine Randnotiz, die besagt, dass er nicht bewacht werden muss. Die magische Hemmung hält ihn an mich gebunden. Ich denke, das bedeutet, dass er mich nicht verlassen kann. Wenn er sich offen gegen mich oder eines meiner Familienmitglieder stellt, wird der Spruch aktiviert. Aber meine Anwesenheit hebt alle Kommandos anderer Familienmitglieder auf, wenn sie sich widersprechen."

"Wenn meine Erinnerungen mich nicht im Stich lassen, Rin, ist das ein sehr mächtiger Zauber. Ich weiß nicht, wie man ihn brechen kann. Ich werde heute Nacht in meinen Büchern einige Nachforschungen anstellen müssen, dann komm ich vorbei und untersuche morgen die Inschrift. Nur eine Miko von immenser Macht kann ihn ausgesprochen haben, und nur eine Miko kann ihn rückgängig machen."

"Ich werde dir helfen, Rin, mach dir keine Sorgen."

"Vielen Dank, Kagome. Du bist die Beste." "Hey Kleine, vergiss es. Wofür hat man eine Schwester? Oh, wo wir gerade dabei sind...Kikyo ist da. Sie bleibt in meinem Haus bis sie wieder abreist. "

Rin stöhnte auf.

"Oh, erzähl mir davon." Kagome lachte. "Sie versucht immer noch mir den Juwel der Vier Seelen zu mopsen. Sie besteht darauf, dass Großmutter Ayami ihn ihr hätte übergeben sollen. Sie wird morgen wohl darauf bestehen mitzukommen, also sei gewarnt."

Rin schüttelte den Kopf. "Danke für die Warnung. Ich werde meine Schokolade bestimmt verstecken. Abe wie ich sie kenne, bleibt die nicht lange verborgen."

Kagome lachte. "Ich weiß, sie kann das Zeug eine Meile weit riechen!"

"Ich muss nun gehen, Kagome. Danke nochmal, ich seh dich morgen"

"Ok, Rin. Bye"

"Bye, Kagome."

Rin setzte sich hin und schlug sich mit dem Telefon gegen die Stirn. Was tat sie da gerade?

Sie hatte noch nie wirklich mit einem Mann zusammen gelebt. Hoffentlich würde es nicht zu peinlich werden.

Sie stellte das Telefon zurück in die Halterung und entschloss sich, nach Sesshomaru zu sehen.

Rin klopfte leicht an die Badezimmertüre.

"Sesshomaru?" Ihre Stimme flüsterte sanft

Etwas besorgt öffnete sie schnell und warf einen kurzen Blick hinein.

Er lag immer noch in der Badewanne. Er schien eingeschlafen zu sein so wie sein Kopf über dem Rand lehnte, und sein silbernes Haar berührte den Boden.

Rin kam näher...

Um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, berührte sie seine Schulter. "Sesshomaru?"

Seine Augen öffneten sich schlagartig, als er mit einem ziemlichen Schreck erwachte. Er setzte sich auf und wirkte verwirrt.

Rin war froh, dass sie ein Schaumbad gemacht hatte.

"Hey"...Rin besänftigte ihn, versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. "Ich bin's nur..."

Der Youkai wurde ruhig. Sein Gesicht wurde von seinen Haaren verborgen, als er den Kopf nach vorne beugte..."Ja, Mistress Rin?"

"Ich bin nur gekommen um nach dir zu sehen, und um sicher zu sein, dass du nicht ertrunken bist.", alberte sie.

"Schau dir das an...", schimpfte sie, "...du hast dir nicht mal die Haare gewaschen." Sie schöpfte Wasser mir ihren Händen und übergoss seinen Kopf ein paar Mal, um ihn nass zu machen. Dann nahm sie eine Flasche Shampoo aus dem Eckregal, goss ein wenig in ihre Hände und begann es in seine silbernen Haare einzuarbeiten.

"Das habe ich immer gemacht als mein Bruder Sota noch klein war.", erzählte Rin. "Also mach dir keine Gedanken, ich _weiß _was ich tue."

Rin verlor sich ganz in ihrer Aufgabe, wobei ihre Hände sanft einschäumten und spülten. Die perlmuttschimmernden Haarstränge glänzten im Licht, während sie sie zärtlich durchging und reinigte. Sie bekam gar nicht mit, dass sie bei ihrer Pflege gelegentlich behutsam sein Gesicht und seinen Nacken streichelte.

"Lehn dich zurück." Er glitt nach hinten und verschaffte ihr so Zugriff auf den Rest seiner Haare.

Während Rin die letzte Seifenlauge ausspülte, stupste sie ihn nach vorne. Aber als er sich bewegte um sich auszusetzen, fasste seine linke Hand zärtlich die ihre.

Rin konnte nur noch völlig perplex zusehen, wie er seine warmen Lippen gegen ihr empfindliches Fleisch auf der Innenseite ihres Handgelenks presste.

Ihr Herz begann zu pochen, als seine langsamen, sanften und heißen Berührungen einen tiefen Schmerz in ihr hervorriefen.

"Sess...Sesshomaru?", flüsterte sie..."Was tust du da? Bitte...hör auf!"

Sesshomaru ließ ihr Handgelenk los und beugte seinen Kopf, seine Nase berührte beinahe die schaumige Oberfläche. Er schloss fest seine Augen, seine Stimme wurde furchtsam und zögerlich. "Ich...vergebt mir, Mistress...Ihr habt…mich…berührt…und Eure Geruch…ich dachte…Ihr wolltet..."

Er zitterte nun, als ob sich das warme Wasser in Eis verwandelt hätte.

"Ich...habe…verkehrt…gehandelt… und ich war ungehorsam... Bitte bestraft mich entsprechend."

Rin betrachtete den Mann vor ihr.

Er war in Panik.

Ihr Geruch? Sie hatte ein sehr kribbelndes Gefühl gehabt, als sie ihm die Haare gewaschen hatte, aber sie war nicht offen genug um an _das_ zu denken.

Das junge Mädchen nahm einen kurzen Atemzug...ein Hundedämon...Hunde können erkennen, wenn ein Weibchen in Hitze oder wenn sie...will.

…'Oh Gott'…

Rin versicherte sanft. "Sesshomaru...Ich werde dich nicht bestrafen."

Er hörte auf zu zittern und beruhigte sich etwas.

"Es war nur ein Missverständnis.", besänftigte sie ihn.

Seine Augen öffneten sich, aber sie starrten leer vor sich in…sein Blick war bar jedes Gefühls.

Rin stand aus ihrer knieenden Position auf. "Ich lass dich jetzt allein...beende dein Bad. Da hängt ein Bademantel an der Türe, den du benutzen kannst... Deine Sachen sind beinahe fertig... komm herunter sie holen, wenn sie fertig sind. " Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Rin um und ging.

Nachdem sie die Türe geschlossen hatte, drückte sie sich fest an die Wand, wobei ihre Stirn den kühlen Verputz berührte.

Ihr Herz tat weh. Was haben sie ihm angetan?


	9. Tief hier drin

Hallo Leute... liest denn irdenjemand diese tolle Geschichte von Rasberries? Ich habe die ja nur übersetzt, und auf allen anderen Seiten, wo ich sie on stehen habe, sind die Leser sehr begeistert... nur hier passiert so gut wie gar nichts. Da die Kapis sehr kurz sind und die Leser sehr rar, werde ich jetzt mal schnell einige Kapitel hintereinander on stellen. Denn veröffentlichen wollte ich diese Story wenigstens...

**Tief hier drin**

Rin saß auf einem Stuhl in der Küche. Ihre Ellbogen ruhten auf dem Frühstückstisch, sie wiegte ihre Wangen gemütlich in den Innenflächen ihrer Hände.

Sie sah aus dem Fenster, beobachtete, wie die Dunkelheit über den Blumengarten herein brach und hörte den Grillen zu, die auf der hinteren Veranda zirpten.

Normalerweise verbrachte sie ihre Abende schaukelnd in ihrer Hängematte, umgeben von dem Duft und den Geräuschen ihres Blumenasyls.

Aber an diesem speziellen Abend saß sie da und grübelte über die Ereignisse des Tages nach und ihrer augenblickliche Situation; die Episode vor gerademal ein paar Minuten belastete schwer ihr Gemüt.

Ihre Fingerspitzen fuhren leicht die Stelle nach, wo er sie geküsst hatte. Ihr Herz pochte bei der Erinnerung an seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut.

Seine Berührung hatte sich so warm angefühlt…und sanft…und zärtlich…und

'Nein...Nein!' Das junge Mädchen schüttelte ihren Kopf. 'Ich darf so nicht denken...es ist nicht richtig'...

Seine Absicht war nur gewesen ihr zu dienen. Seine Aktionen basierten rein auf seiner Annahme, dass sie sich mit ihm vergnügen wollte.

Rin fühlte sich plötzlich übel. Was wenn…er das früher schon getan hatte?

Was, wenn andere ihn gezwungen hatten...

Sie hätte sich selbst in den Hintern treten können. Sie hätte es besser wissen sollen als ihn anzufassen während er badete. Die Welt da draußen bestand nicht immer nur aus Pfirsichen und Rosen.

Aber seine Reaktion auf ihren Einwand beunruhigte sie am meisten. Was hatte ihn dazu gebracht, sie und eine mögliche Bestrafung so zu fürchten?

Sie musste den Schauder unterdrücken, der sie erfasste, denn sie konnte sie sich nicht einmal vorstellen, was man ihm angetan hatte, um ihm so eine furchtsame Reaktion einzuimpfen.

War es der Zauberspruch? Löste das Wort eine solch schwerwiegende Strafe aus, dass im Laufe der Zeit und während zahlreicher Herren die Folter, der er ausgesetzt war, möglicherweise seinen Willen gebrochen hatte?

Rin verzog das Gesicht, manchmal konnten Menschen so grausam sein. Kaltherzige Ignoranz trieb mache Menschen an und sie stumpften ab bei der Härte ihrer Handlungen, indem sie sie als gerecht und notwendig bezeichneten. Aber ihre Bestrafungen waren nichts anderes als boshafte Erniedrigungen.

Rin seufzte als sie einen Schluck von ihrem Tee nahm. Sesshomarus Geist war gebrochen.

Und von dem, was sie über sein Verhalten sagen konnte, hielt ihn der Geist früherer Quälereien fest in seinem Griff.

Konnte sie das schaffen?

Konnte sie die Aufgabe annehmen, seinen geschundenen Geist aus den Tiefen seiner Gefangenschaft hervorzuholen?

Konnte sie ihn befreien?

Rechtlich gesehen...ja.

Körperlich...mit Kagomes Hilfe möglicherweise.

Aber emotional...sie war unsicher.

Es würde Zeit brauchen und Vertrauen, ihn zu heilen und die Ketten zu sprengen, die seine Seele gefangen hielten.

Rin schüttelte die düsteren Gedanken ab. Sie musste auch an die schöne Seite der Sache denken. _Sie_ hatte ihn jetzt, nicht irgendein gefühlloser Sklavenbesitzer. Er würde jetzt gut behandelt werden und sie beschützen.

Also denn, Rin machte ein Versprechen mit sich selbst aus, würde sie alles tun was in ihrer Macht stand um sicher zu gehen, dass er nie mehr missbraucht wurde.

Rin wurde aus ihrer Betrachtung gerissen von genau der Person, um die sich ihre Grübeleien drehten.

"Mistress...?"

Er stand da im Flur, sein Haar dampfte und tropfte auf den Fliesenboden, bekleidet war er nur mit dem dunkelblauen Bademantel ihres Vaters.

Er schaute sie direkt an mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Neugierde.

Sie lächelte ihn einladend an, dann wies sie auf einen Stuhl ihr gegenüber. "Sesshomaru...bitte setz dich."

Der Youkai tat wie geheißen.

Sie saßen beisammen in angenehmer Stille, Rin betrachtete den Rand ihrer Teetasse.

"Sesshomaru...wir müssen reden...Ich muss dir einige Dinge erklären..."

Rin seufzte. "Ich habe dich nicht gekauft damit du mein Diener bist."

Bei dieser Aussage sank der Youkai ein wenig in sich zusammen.

"Ich kaufte dich, weil ich dich befreien will."

Er stellte Augenkontakt mit ihr her, sagte aber nichts.

"Ich werde in das Gerichtsgebäude gehen und die Gebühr für deine Freilassung bezahlen, aber du und ich, wir wissen beide, dass das nicht genug sein wird."

"Der Zauberbann, der über dich ausgesprochen wurde, muss zerstört werden."

"Nur eine geübte Miko kann ihn mit meiner Erlaubnis lösen."

Sesshomarus Blick konzentrierte sich nun auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen, seine Gefühle waren hinter einer undurchdringbaren Maske verborgen.

"Sesshomaru...meine Schwester ist eine Miko."

"Sie sagt, sie will uns helfen..."

Rin wartete auf seine Antwort.

Er schien einen inneren Kampf mit sich zu bestreiten und flüsterte beinahe zu kraftlos, als dass sie ihn hören konnte. "Warum…würdet Ihr...das tun?"

Rin stieß einen heftigen Atemzug aus..."Ich mag es nicht, dich leiden zu sehen."...Sie suchte nach anderen Worten..."Ich glaube nicht daran, dass jemand ein Leben in Sklaverei ertragen muss gegen seinen Willen."

"Tief hier drin, ", sie deutete auf ihre Brust, "besitze ich dich nicht."

"Tief hier drin…bist du schon frei."

Stille herrschte als sie darauf wartete, dass er etwas sagte…irgendwas…aber seine honigfarbenen Augen blieben auf dem Tisch haften, der zwischen ihnen stand.

Das junge Mädchen machte weiter.

"Du sollst auch wissen, dass dieses Heim von nun an unseres ist. Das wird es auch bleiben, bis du in der Lage bist zu gehen und auch zu entscheiden, ob du das tun möchtest."

"Du kannst überall hingehen in und außerhalb des Hauses."

"Die Küche steht dir jederzeit offen. Du kannst alles zu essen haben, was du möchtest mit einer Ausnahme: ich denke, ich kann mir keinen Kaviar leisten.", kicherte sie vergnügt.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Ja, Mistress?" Seine Stimme war trocken und schwankend.

"Rede mit mir...Willst du frei sein?"

"...Ja...Mistress..."

Als er ihren Blick beantwortete, fand Rin etwas…in seinen Augen…das da vorher noch nicht gewesen war…eine Gefühlsregung, von der sie erhofft hatte, dass sie da sein würde.

Rin lächelte..."Wir werden morgen beginnen. Meine Schwester kommt vorbei, deinen Reif zu studieren und den Zauberspruch zu bestimmen. Dann werden wir einkaufen gehen, Okay?"

Er nickte langsam mit seinem Kopf in ihre Richtung..."Ja, Mistress Rin."

"Du solltest jetzt ins Bett gehen...wir haben einen langen Tag vor uns." Rin erhob sich vom Tisch und ging in die Waschküche, um seine Kleider zu holen.

"Hier." Sie gab ihm seine Sachen.

Sesshomaru stand auf, dann nahm er sehr höflich seine Wäsche an, aber er blieb unbeweglich vor ihr stehen.

Für einige Minuten starrte er nur seine Kleidung an, still und bewegungslos.

Sein Blick wanderte von dem Bündel in seinen Armen und traf ihren... "Danke...Rin."

Sesshomaru betrat leise sein neues Zimmer. Nachdem er seine Kleidung auf die Kommode zu seinen Waffen gelegt hatte, ging er weiter zum Bett und zog sich aus. Während er unter die Decken schlüpfte, bestaunte er deren Weichheit. Es war einige Zeit her, seit er in einem Bett geschlafen hat

Obwohl er Schlaf brauchte, dachte er, es sei besser wach zu bleiben.

Er wollte nachdenken.

Die Spitzenvorhänge flatterten als eine leichte Brise durch das Schlafzimmerfenster herein flutete. ‚Dieser Ort…fühlt sich…friedlich an. Rin…sie ist…anders…als die anderen. Sie ist unschuldig und heiter. '

Er schämte sich für seine früheren Handlungen. Er hätte es verdient, dass sie ihn heruntermachte.

Aber sie hatte das Wort nicht benutzt.

Warum?

Bei seiner Lebenserfahrung konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, warum sie ihn auf diese Weise behandelte; dieses Zimmer hier, der Freiraum in ihrem Haus, und das Wichtigste, eine Chance auf Befreiung von seiner Sklaverei.

Warum?

Sie hatte nichts dabei zu gewinnen. Ihre Beweggründe verblüfften ihn.

Kein Mensch hatte ihm jemals so viel gegeben.

Sorgte Rin sich wirklich um ihn?

Als Sesshomaru in den Schlaf fiel, fühlte er den Funken von etwas, das ihm vor beinahe vierhundert Jahren genommen worden war...


	10. Dich festzuhalten

Und gleich nochmal eins... schreibt mir bitte mal, damit ich weiß, ob es überhaupt Sinn macht.

Eure Hi-chan

**Dich festzuhalten**

Sesshomaru erwachte am nächsten Morgen von dem Duft von Würstchen und Ei. Sein Magen knurrte und weckte ihn gewissermaßen auf.

Er blinzelte einige Male um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht träumte und dass er tatsächlich in einem Bett lag, ohne Ketten, und im Besitz eines wunderschönen Mädchens.

Er streckte sich faul und kratzte an seinem Halsreif. Dann setzte er sich auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, wohl wissend, dass er so tief seit Jahren nicht mehr geschlafen hatte.

Als seine Ohren den Klang von Rins Fußtritten auf der Treppe vernahmen, zog er die Decken enger an sich heran.

Er erinnerte sich an ihr nervöses Verhalten letzte Nacht, als er begonnen hatte sich auszuziehen. Sie hatte sich von seinem Körper abgewandt.

Sie wollte ihn nicht unbekleidet sehen.

Der Anblick seines Körpers hatte sie wohl abgeschreckt.

Rin erschien auf dem Flur, strahlend im Morgenlicht. "Guten Morgen. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Er nickte.

"Großartig…Frühstück ist fertig." Mit diesen Worten hüpfte sie zurück die Treppe hinunter.

Sesshomaru stand auf, zog sich an, dann ging er ins Bad und machte sich frisch.

Ein paar Minuten später ging er in die Küche.

Der Tisch war gedeckt für zwei Personen. In der Mitte stand ein großer Teller mit Rührei, eine Schüssel voller geschnittener Würstchen, ein kleine Platte mir gebuttertem Toast und eine große Schüssel gezuckerter Erdbeeren.

Es roch himmlisch und sein Magen knurrte wieder.

Rin drehte sich vom Herd um als sie ihn bemerkte, mit einer Teekanne in ihrer Hand. "Oh, hallo...hungrig?"

"Ja...Rin."

"Ich wusste nicht, wie viel du magst und so habe ich viel gemacht." Sie sagte es, während sie Tee in die Tasse bei jedem Gedeck goss.

Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und lächelte ihn an. "Komm schon...setz dich hin und ess' mit mir..."

Sesshomaru neigte seinen Kopf in leichter Verwunderung, dann folgte er ihr.

Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten, begann Rin den Tisch abzuräumen "Sesshomaru, würdest du mir mit den Tellern helfen?"

Elegant stand er auf, dann stellte er sich neben sie an die Spüle.

"Hier…" Rin überreichte ihm ein Geschirrtuch. "...Ich spül' ab während du abtrocknest."

Sesshomaru nahm das Tuch aus ihrer schmalen Hand an und beobachtete, wie sie das Spülbecken mit Seifenwasser füllte.

Als er die nassen Teller abtrocknete, streifte Rins Schulter gelegentlich seinen Arm.

Ein Duft nach Vanille wehte von ihren nussbraunen Haaren herüber während sie sich vor und zurück wiegte.

Er konnte ihre Körperwärme fühlen und ihr Herz in einem entspannten Rhythmus schlagen hören.

Unbewusst atmete er tiefer ein, wie um ihr tröstendes Wesen so lange wie möglich in sich zu halten.

Sanfte Kühle streifte sein Gesicht. Das Fenster über dem Spülbecken stand offen und brachte den frischen Duft der Gartenblumen herein, zusammen mit der morgendlichen Sonne.

Der Dämon beobachtete unbeweglich, wie ein perlweißer Schmetterling über die scharlachroten Blüten der Spinnenlilien tanzte.

Eine sanfte Melodie, beinahe im Einklang mit dem Bimmeln eines Windspiels in der Nähe, erfüllte die Luft.

Nach einer Weile erkannte er, dass die Töne von rechts von ihm herkamen. Rin summte.

Es war ein Melodie, die er aus seiner Jugend kannte: ein Wiegenlied.

So überraschend sie angefangen hatte, beendete Rin ihr süßes Lied. "Kagome wird wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell kommen. Magst du mit mir nach draußen gehen?"

"Ja, Rin."

Nachdem die Teller fertig waren, ging Rin zur Hintertüre hinaus.

Sesshomaru folgte dicht hinter ihr, als sie leichtfüßig den gepflasterten Weg entlang schritt.

Als sie sich einem hölzernen Schuppen näherten, öffnete das junge Mädchen die Türe und ging hinein.

Während er eintrat, musste er warten, bis sich sein Sehvermögen sich der schattigen Dunkelheit des Raumes anpasste.

Aber Rin hatte keine Schwierigkeiten damit, sie stöberte bereits herum. Der beißende Dampf von Farbe und Terpentin stach ihm in seine empfindliche Nase, und er kämpfte um einen klaren Kopf.

Wenn nicht der widerliche Geruch nach Farbe seine Geruchssinne dermaßen attackiert hätte, hätte er bemerkt, wie Rin auf unsicheren Beinen eine wackelige und verrottete hölzerne Leiter hinauf stieg.

Es gab einen gewaltigen Knacks, gefolgt von einem schrillen, kurzen Schrei, als die Leiter zerbrach und das Mädchen rückwärts stürzen ließ.

Innerhalb eines Augenaufschlags fing er sie auf, bevor sie auf den harten Boden aufschlug.

Er hielt sie für einen Moment fest, um nach Verletzungen zu suchen. "Bist du...Rin, bist du in Ordnung?"

Sie schien nicht verletzt zu sein, aber der Geruch nach Schmerz erzählte ihm etwas anderes.

Sesshomaru wartete, bis das Mädchen ihre Fassung wieder erlangte, während er ihren schmalen Köper enger umfasste.

Sie sah ein wenig erschreckt auf. "Ich…äh…denke schon..."

"Ich denke, ich hätte diese Leiter schon vor langer Zeit mal austauschen sollen.", stellte sie mit zittrigem Lachen fest.

Als er auf sie hinunter starrte, schluckte sie vernehmlich.

...

"Du...äh...kannst mich wieder herunter lassen.", sagte sie weich.

Nur ungern stellte er das Mädchen auf die Beine.

Rin schwankte, dann japste sie vor Schmerz, als sie rückwärts gegen ihn stolperte.

Dieses Mal ergriff er sie an der Taille und hielt sie fest.

Ein Zucken ging über ihre Gesichtszüge, bevor sie kleinlaut zu ihm hoch blickte. "Ich denke, ich habe mir den Knöchel ein wenig verstaucht."

Mit diesem Geständnis nahm der Youkai das verwundete Mädchen hoch und trug sie zum Haus.

Sesshomaru legte Rin auf die Couch und fuhr fort, ihren Schuh und ihre Socke auszuziehen. Sachte rieb er die geschwollene Stelle. Rin zischte, als er den verletzen Bereich berührte.

"Es ist keine ernsthafte Verletzung." Er richtete sich aus ihrer knieenden Position auf. "Ich komme gleich zurück."

Er betrat die Küche, ging hinüber zum Kühlschrank und suchte nach dem Eisfach. Nachdem er eine Schachtel Gemüse heraus gekramt hatte, eilte er zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Er setzte sich zu Rins Füßen nieder und legte ihren Knöchel in seinen Schoß. Schwaden eisigen Nebels stiegen von dem gefrorenen Päckchen auf, als er es direkt auf die reichlich erhitze, verletzte Stelle legte.

Rin seufzte und schaute niedergeschlagen. "Tut mir leid, Sesshomaru, ich befürchte, wir können heute nicht einkaufen gehen."

Er wollte es schon beinahe laut sagen, denn der Gedanke, Rin den ganzen Tag herumzutragen, verlockte ihn. Aber Sesshomaru sagte nichts und versorgte nur weiter ihren Knöchel.

"Dankeschön." Eine rosafarbene Röte bedeckte ihre Wangen als sie zu ihm hoch blickte.

Ein Klopfen an der Türe unterbrach seine Antwort.

"Das müssen Kagome und Kikyo sein." Rin bewegte sich um aufzustehen.

Aber er legte seine Hand sanft auf ihren Bauch und schüttelte den Kopf.

Er legte den verletzten Fuß zurück auf die Couch und ging um die Vordertüre zu öffnen.

Er öffnete die Türe und da standen zwei junge Frauen, die man irrtümlicherweise auf den ersten Blick für Zwillinge halten könnte.

Sofort fiel er auf ein Knie und verbeugte sich vor ihnen.

"Oh, hi.", sagte das erste Mädchen mit rabenschwarzen Haaren. "Du musst Sesshomaru sein. Wo ist Rin?"

Als Sesshomaru sich erhob, blockierten die mächtigen Auren der beiden seine Sinne. Er trat zurück und führte die beiden Frauen zu Rin. Er blieb still und setzte sich neben sie.

"Hey, Rin." Die junge Frau blickte auf ihren Knöchel. "Was ist passiert?"

Rin setzte sich ein wenig auf der Couch auf. "Hi, Kagome...ich hab mir wohl den Fuß verdreht während ich eine Leiter hinauf geklettert bin. Glücklicherweise war Sesshomaru da um mich aufzufangen...Kagome, Kikyo, das ist Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, das ist meine Schwester Kagome und dies...", sagte sie, währen sie auf die andere junge Frau zeigte, "...ist meine Cousine, Kikyo."

Die Miko mit den strahlenden, freundlichen Augen lächelte ihn an. "Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Sesshomaru."

Dann näherte sich die andere junge Frau und begutachtete ihn gründlich mit lustvollem Entzücken. "Rin, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dir ein Haustier gekauft hast."

"Sesshomaru ist kein Haustier, Kikyo.", schoss Rin zurück.

Kikyo schlich näher. "Okay...dann halt ein _Sklave_."

Kikyo schnurrte, ein böses Verlangen glomm in ihren Augen. "Dient er dir gut?"

Kagome unterbrach Kikyos unverfrorene Anfrage. "Zu deiner Information, _Kikyo_, Rin plant Sesshomaru freizulassen." Sie schob sich zwischen ihn und ihre Cousine. "Jetzt hör auf, dich so überheblich aufzuführen!"

Kikyo reagierte verschnupft, dann ging sie in Richtung Küche davon.

"Ich entschuldige mich für das Verhalten meiner Cousine, Sesshomaru." Kagome schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln. "Darf ich deinen Halsring sehen?"

Der Inu Youkai kniete wieder vor der Miko nieder und hob sein Kinn, um ihr seinen Hals zu entblößen. Sanft schob sie sein Haar beiseite. Als die warmen Finger der jungen Frau über das Metall an seiner Haut glitten, murmelte sie zu sich selbst. "Mmmmm...keine Kanten oder so was...massiv"

Sie verfolgte die Inschrift mit ihren Fingerspitzen. Ihre Braue hob sich an, ein Zeichen der Konzentration und ein Anzeichen, dass ihre Energie nun in ihn hinein floss.

Es passierte vollkommen natürlich, drang ein und suchte seine Dunkelheit um sie zu reinigen. Aber sobald sie hinaus geschickt wurde, kehrte die Magie auch schon wieder zurück zu der Miko, wobei sie Friedfertigkeit in ihrem Fluss hinterließ.

Kagomes Untersuchung endete. "Danke, Sesshomaru. Ich bin durch. Du kannst nun aufstehen."

Er tat wie geheißen, während Kagome sich auf die Couch neben Rin setzte.

Rin schaute ihre Schwester an. "Nun..wie lautet dein Urteil?"

Kagome stieß einen schweren Seufzer aus. "Ich werde dir die Wahrheit sagen, Rin. Es wird nicht leicht. Die Aura des Zaubers ist alt, sehr alt. Vor langer Zeit hatten Mikos immense Kräfte entsprechend ihres intensiven Trainings. Und wie ich vermutete, ist dieser besondere Unterwerfungszauber einer von ihnen. Die Inschriften sind altertümlich und das Metall ist eher sinnbildlich. Eine Form schwarzen Goldes...Ich habe einen Gegenzauber, von dem ich zu neunzig Prozent sicher bin, dass er funktionieren wird, aber wir werden beide gebraucht. Ich muss eine Beschwörungsformel rezitieren, während du den Halsring löst. Wegen der gefährlich hohen Menge an Macht, die ausgetrieben wird während des Prozesses, müssen wir vorsichtig sein. Es ist riskant für uns alle drei."

Kagome spähte zu ihm hinüber. "Ich habe das Gefühl, wer immer dich verflucht hat, Sesshomaru, wollte, dass deine Sklaverei für immer dauern sollte."

Dann schaute Kagome zu ihrer Schwester. "Ich werde weitere Fachliteratur studieren um sicher zu sein, dass ich nichts übersehen habe. Ich bin froh, dass _du_ sein Besitzer bist, Rin. Der Gegenzauber benötigt einen Besitzer, der ein reines Herz hat und noch Jungfr…..."

"KAGOME!"

Rin schaute ihre Schwester finster und mit geröteten Wangen an. Dann drehte sie sich um und übergab ihm das nun nasse Päckchen mit Gemüse. "Sesshomaru, kannst du das für mich zurück bringen? Ich denke, die Schwellung ist zurück gegangen." Sie schenkte ihm ein süßes Lächeln. "Danke...nochmals."

Er nickte, dann ging er.

Sesshomaru spürte die andere Miko bereits bevor er die Türe öffnete.

Vorsichtig betrat der Youkai die Küche.

Er hielt die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet und betete er, dass die junge Priesterin gar nicht erst auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Nachdem er das Gemüse zurück in das Eisfach gelegt hatte, drehte er sich zur Türe um, aber er hatte sie noch nicht ganz erreicht, als ihre lüsterne Stimme ihn anrief.

"Sesshomaru..."


	11. Sadistischer Dämon

**Sadistischer Dämon**

Sesshomaru erstarrte als er hörte, wie die Frau ihn beim Namen rief, obwohl jeder Selbsterhaltungstrieb in ihm schrie, sich so schnell wie möglich von der möglichen Bedrohung zu entfernen.

Diese Frau erinnerte ihn zu sehr an die seelenlose Hexe, die ihn gefangen und verflucht hatte.

Aber er blieb still und bewegungslos und hoffte verzweifelt, Rin würde ihn rufen oder durch die Küchentüre kommen.

Kikyo schob sich ganz nebenbei zu ihm hinüber, in ihre Worte lag ein verführerischer Unterton.

"Du weißt, viele Menschen stimmen nicht mit der Idee überein, Sklaven zu besitzen...aber ich habe das Konzept immer ziemlich...faszinierend gefunden."

Sie umrundete ihn wie eine ausgehungerte Tigerin, ließ die Spitze ihrer langen Nägel über seinen Körper und seine Kleider tanzen, was bei ihm einen widerwärtigen Klos in seinem Magen verursachte.

"Du siehst, ich weiß alles über den Zauber der dich beherrscht und dir auferlegt wurde. Im Gegensatz zu meiner ahnungslosen Cousine weiß ich sehr viel über die, wie soll ich sagen?... die _dunkleren_ Aspekte einiger Beschwörungen."

"Sag mir, Sesshomaru, wie vielen Frauen hast du Vergnügen bereitet als Sklave?"

Er schluckte schwer, als ihrer einladenden Berührungen weiter gingen und er sprach mit trockener und emotionsloser Stimme. "Vielen, Mistress."

"Wie vielen?", schnurrte sie.

"Vielen hundert, Mistress, ich habe sie nicht gezählt."

Sie stoppte abrupt direkt vor ihm und lächelte ihn mit einer sadistischen Fröhlichkeit an. "Und waren sie zufrieden mit deiner Darbietung?"

"Ja, Mistress."

Sie neigte leicht ihren Kopf. "Interessant."

"Und die süße, kleine Rin will dich frei lassen…so eine Verschwendung...zu dumm, dass sie dich zuerst gefunden hat. Ich habe mir schon immer einen Vollblut-Youkai gewünscht, mit dem ich experimentieren kann..."

Sesshomaru stand totenstill, starrte leer geradeaus als sie näher kam und andeutungsweise flüsterte. "Es würde so viel Spaß machen mit dir zu spielen."

Während ihre Augen über seinen Körper schweiften, fasste sie hinauf und ergriff eine Locke seines Haares.

"So ein gut aussehnender Dämon aber auch..."

...

Für einen Augenblick wurde ihre Miene abwesend, als sie die Strähnen seines Haares zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger glatt strich. "Du erinnerst mich...an jemanden...den ich kennen sollte...das gleiche silberne Haar...die gleichen goldenen Augen...ich würde beinahe sagen...ihr...seid...verwandt...

...aber nein."

Ihr Gebaren wurde härter als sie zurückkehrte zu ihren vorherigen, lustvollen Annäherungsversuchen, und sie lächelte ihn boshaft an. "Ich habe immer wissen wollen, was meine wachsenden Kräfte einem vollwertigen Dämon antun können. Nun, sei ein braver Hund und halte schön still. Es wird auch nicht…sehr…weh tun."

Sesshomaru zitterte, als ihre kalten Finger unter sein Shirt schlüpften und über seine Brust wanderten.

Seine Haut begann zu kribbeln und die Luft um sie herum lud sich mir mächtiger elektrischer Ladung auf.

Die umherschweifenden Hände der Frau bewegten sich langsam tiefer und das prickelnde Gefühl verschlimmerte sich, versengte sein Fleisch, als ihre läuternde Magie in ihn eindrang.

Aber die Warnsignale versiegten und sein überlasteter Sinn für Gefahr begann ihn in einen Zustand der Panik zu versetzten und verstreute seine logischen Gedanken in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen.

Sein Verstand schaltete ab und seine Überlebensinstinkte übernahmen, ließen ihn vollkommen die Konsequenzen seines Handelns vergessen.

Er stieß ein Fauchen aus und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Es war ein offenes Anzeichen der Missachtung, und er zahlte dafür schmerzhaft, als das Metall um seine Kehle sich verengte und Schockwellen wie von schmelzendem Feuer durch sein komplettes Nervensystem schickte.

Als er um Luft kämpfte, schnitten tausende weiß glühender Rasiermesser aus purer Energie durch seine Eingeweide und er fiel auf seine Knie.

Seine Klauen fuhren heraus. Die eine Hand grub kleine Kratzer in den Fliesenboden, sie andere klauenbewehrte Hand umklammerte den sich immer mehr verengenden, metallenen Halsreif.

Er schottete sich von der Welt ab, wand sich in beinahe fötaler Haltung, nur sein eigenes, stilles Wimmern drang noch wie ein Echo in seine Seele.

Kikyo schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ts, ts, ts... du hättest es besser wissen müssen."

Die Priesterin bückte sich, um ihre Hände durch sein silbernes Haar gleiten zu lassen, und flüsterte in seine leicht spitzes Ohr.

"Mache ich dir…so viel…Angst?" Sie gluckste, dann erhob sie sich, beobachtete ihn, wie er heftige Krämpfe erlitt durch seine verdiente Bestrafung.

Gnadenvolle Schwärze umfing ihn, als er die qualvolle Folter überstanden hatte.

Er war soweit, war kurz davor, sich in die endlose Tiefe zu stürzen und begrüßte den Abgrund der Dunkelheit, als seine Strangulation abflaute und der Halsreif sich lockerte.

Sesshomaru nahm einen so dringend benötigten Atemzug, während ein einzelner Tropfen Blut von seinen Lippen tropfte.

Er öffnete seine Augen und sah den Handrücken der Miko, den sie ihm nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt hinhielt.

Während er von den Nachbeben seiner Bestrafung noch leicht taumelte, leckte er sich das Blut von seiner Unterlippe ab.

Mit ziemlicher Anstrengung lehnte er sich hinüber, tätschelte die Hand der Miko, dann küsste er ihre Handfläche.

Kikyo drückte ihre volle Zufriedenheit aus. "Das ist ein _braver_ Junge."


	12. Verloren?

Verloren?

Rin beobachtete, wie Sesshomaru die Küche verließ. Sobald sie ihn außer Hörweite glaubte, lehnte sie sich aufgeregt nach vorne zu ihrer Schwester und sprach mit leisem, harschen Flüstern: „Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass du _das_ beinahe vor ihm gesagt hast."

Kagome zog ein wenig spöttisch eine Braue hoch. „Was?"

"Du weißt _ganz genau, was_ ich meine, Kagome."

"Oh, du meinst den Teil, dass du noch Jungfr…"

"JA!" Rin unterbrach sie ziemlich sauer.

Kagome schüttelte den Kopf. "Das gibt es nichts, was er nicht eh schon weiß."

"Was?..." Rin erblasste und wurde weiß wie die Wand. Ihre Stimme senkte sich in dunkler Vorahnung. "Was meinst du damit?"

"Rin, **hallo**...Er ist ein _Hundedämon_. Miko Klasse 101, alle Hundeyoukai können ein brünstiges Weibchen riechen oder ob ein Weibchen mit einem anderen Mann zusammen war… Es ist so eine Reviersache…in gewissem Sinn… Sie können ebenfalls starke Gefühle erkennen… Angst, Schmerz, Zufriedenheit, Erregung…"

Reichlich gestresst grub Rin ihr Gesicht in ihre Handflächen und stöhnte auf. "Ich wusste ja, dass er einige Dinge riechen könnte, aber ich wusste nicht, dass er Gefühle riechen kann. Und wenn ich je gewusst hätte….weißt du... ich fühle mich wie ein offenes Buch für ihn."

Kagome berührte leicht Rins Schulter. "Hey ... das ist doch nicht schlimm. Er hat wahrscheinlich gar nicht darüber nachgedacht. Und damit du dich besser fühlst: ich bin auch noch nie mit einem Kerl so weit gegangen."

Rin schaute auf ihre Schwester. "Echt nicht?"

Kagome schüttelte den Kopf.

"Aber was ist mit Hojo? Ich dachte, ihr zwei seid verliebt?"

Kagome zuckte mit den Achseln. "Wir haben Schluss gemacht. Er war nicht der Richtige für mich. Aber wir sind trotzdem noch Freunde."

"Das tut mir leid, Kagome."

"Braucht es nicht…mit tut's nicht leid... Hojo und ich waren nicht füreinander bestimmt, und ich war auch nicht niedergeschlagen deswegen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich fühlte mich sogar irgendwie befreit. Wir haben einfach nicht zusammen gepasst. Er war zu...nett. Es fühlte sich so künstlich an. Jetzt läuft es viel besser als reine Freunde."

Rin gab ein Lachen von sich. "Es ist ein Wunder, dass Kikyo es bei dem süßen Kerl nicht versucht hat. Ich kann schon die Überschriften sehen: ‚Tollwütige Frau greift armen, völlig ahnungslosen, netten, jungem Mann an.' Sie hat bisher jedem Mann nachgestellt, mit dem du dich verabredet hattest. Als ob sie sich mit dir messen müsste oder so. Nebenbei bemerkt, was war denn _neulich_ mit Kikyo los? Sie schien noch mehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt zu sein als sonst, und normalerweise kommt sie doch nicht vor Hochsommer zu Besuch."

Kagome verzog das Gesicht. "Ich weiß es nicht genau. Sie erwähnte was von einer Auszeit nehmen von allem, irgendwas von Problemen mit einer bestimmten Beziehung. Meiner Meinung nach wurde sie sitzen gelassen. Du weißt, Kikyo kann echt ein wenig…"

Genau in diesem Augenblick wurde Kagome von einem Läuten direkt in ihrer Nähe unterbrochen.

Rin warf ihrer Schwester noch einen 'Wir setzen dieses Gespräch später fort'-Blick zu und nahm dann das Telefon ab. "Hallo?" "Hallo, Rin.", hörte sie eine vertraute, männliche Stimme.

"Oh, hi, _Naraku_." Rin machte eine Knebelgeste zu Kagome, die mit den Augen rollte und grinste.

"Und wie fühlst du dich an so einem herrlichen Tag?", fragte Naraku.

"Prima.", antwortete Rin schnell.

"Rin, kürzlich hatte ich eine Unterhaltung mit deiner bezaubernden Mutter. Sie schien entzückt von meiner Absicht zu sein, dich auf das Wohltätigkeitsbankett am Samstagabend zu begleiten. Würdest du mich denn gerne begleiten?"

"Bankett?" Rin spähte zu Kagome hinüber, die sich auf die Stirn schlug, als ob ihr gerade etwas sehr Wichtiges eingefallen war.

"Ja...das, dass die Firma deines Vaters dieses Jahr für das Kinderkrankenhaus veranstaltet."

"Hm...ich…weiß…nichts davon." Rins Stimme verhallte.

"Wenn du dir unsicher bist, Rin. Es muss nichts Persönliches sein. Wir können einfach als normale Bekannte hingehen. Dein Vater ist doch der Gastredner."

Rin hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen und stieß einen langen Atemzug aus. "Ich...denke…ich könnte...wo es doch eine Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung ist und Daddy spricht."

Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte die junge Frau das Grinsen spüren, das sich auf Narakus Gesicht stahl.

"Hervorragend! Ich bin sehr erfreut über deine Entscheidung, Rin. Deine Mutter wird ebenfalls entzückt sein. Ich hol' dich am Samstag um fünf Uhr ab. Es ist eine formelle Angelegenheit, also sei entsprechend vorbereitet."

"Ja, Okay."

„Auf Wiedersehen, liebe Rin, ich seh' dich am Samstag."

"Bye."

Rin hing den Hörer auf und starrte ihre Schwester an.

"Ups...ich hab vergessen, es dir zu sagen.", sagte Kagome kleinlaut.

Rin hob ein wenig die Augenbraue als sie zu ihrer großen Schwester hinüber sah. "Was versucht Mama da zu tun? Über mein Leben zu bestimmen?"

"Sie passt nur auf dich auf, Rin. Mam und Dad betrachten beide Naraku als Gentlemen, einen _reichen_ Gentlemen. Mami möchte sicher gehen, dass du gut versorgt bist. Sie denken beide, dass du dich nicht abrackern sollst für die ärmlichen Summen, die du für den Verkauf deiner Bilder bekommst."

Rin kreuzte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und entgegnete wütend: "Nun, wenn Mama denkt, ich werde diesen _perfekten_ Gentlemen heiraten, dann hat sie sich geschnitten. Ich bin recht glücklich mit meinen Leben, vielen Dank nochmal."

Rin seufzte. "Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich einem Rendezvous zugestimmt habe, vielleicht keinem offiziellen, aber immerhin mit Naraku."

Kagome schmunzelte leicht. "Denk doch mal drüber nach, Rin, wenn du über seine dunkle, mysteriöse Erscheinung hinweg siehst...sieht er gar nicht mal so schlecht aus."

Rin warf ein Couchkissen nach ihrer Schwester. "Iiiiiiiiihhhhh…Kagome!"

Während sie dem Angriff ihrer Schwester auswich, lachte Kagome und sang: "Naraku und Rin sitzen im Baum und K-Ü-S-S-E-N sich."

"Oh NEIN, das denke ich nicht!" Rin war bereit, nochmals auf ihre Schwester einzuschlagen, als sie erstarrte. "Kagome, was soll ich anziehen?"

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Rin. Ich hab einige Abendkleider, aus denen du dir eins aussuchen kannst."

"Und was ist mit Sesshomaru? Es wäre zu heikel, ihn mitzunehmen, auch wenn ich nichts dagegen hätte, wenn er dabei wäre." ...Rin verlor sich in Gedanken.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Rin. Ich geh doch auch auf das Bankett. Sesshomaru kann hier ruhig ein paar Stunden allein bleiben. Was kann einen vollen Youkai denn schon verletzen?"

Rin Gedanken verfinsterten sich. "Ich denke ja auch...aber er ist mir nie von der Seite gewichen seit ich ihn gestern gekauft habe."

"Rin?...wo wir gerade von Sesshomaru reden...".

"Hmm?", entgegnete Rin, die langsam aus ihren Grübeleien erwachte. "Was?...Sesshomaru?...Ja… er sollte...schon längst... zurück sein..."

Plötzlich sahen sich beide Mädchen an, jede mit dem gleichen alarmierenden Ergebnis.

'KIKYO'

Rin erhob sich und hinkte ihrer Schwester nach, die bereits von der Couch aufgesprungen war und nun den Flur entlang hastete. Aufsteigende Panik machte sich in ihr breit. ‚Wenn Kikyo ihm auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hat…dann… '

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Kagome, die nun vor der Küchentüre angehalten hatte, ihren Arm ausstreckte, um sie wirkungsvoll davon abzuhalten, weiter zu gehen.

Kagome legte ihre Finger auf die Lippen und deutete ein 'Pssst' an.

Rin, die versuchte, ihre Beklommenheit abklingen zu lassen, wurde still und lauschte.

Nachdem sie anscheinend Stunden gewartet hatten, aber in Wirklichkeit nur ein paar Sekunden vergangen waren, schnappten die beiden Mädchen Laute auf, die sie sich scheuten zu hören.

"Mmmmm...das fühlt sich sooo gut an."

"Tiefer."

"Ja...genau da."

"Ohhhh jaaaa..."

"Fester..."

"Fester..."

Kikyos Worte erstarben zu lautlosem Stöhnen.

Rins Gesicht brannte vor dunkelroter Wut. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl stieg in ihr hoch, eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Ungläubigkeit und etwas, das sie nicht benennen konnte. ‚WIE KANN SIE ES WAGEN!...WIE KANN SIE ES NUR WAGEN!'

Mit Gewalt drängte sie Kagome aus dem Weg, schoss durch die Türe und purzelte in die Küche.

Rin versuchte, so gut wie möglich ihren verletzen Fuß zu entlasten und hob dann den Blick, um sich umzusehen.

.

Kikyo auf dem Küchentisch

.

.

und Sesshomaru _sehr_ dicht hinter ihr

.

.

und er

.

.

rieb ihre Schultern?

Rin stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und warf Kikyo einen eisigen Blick zu. "Kikyo? Was _zum Teufel_ tust du da?"

Als Kikyo nicht antwortete, hinkte Rin hinüber zu ihrer _reichlich_ entspannten Cousine und schnappte sich ihre Pralinenpackung aus deren schmierigen Fingern.

Auf Kikyos Gesicht erschien ein naives Lächeln, dann spuckte sie die Praline aus, die sie noch im Mund hatte.

Rin schnappte Sesshomarus Hand, hielt sie fest und zog ihn sicherheitshalber hinter sich.

Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen erhob sich Kikyo vom Tisch. „Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt gehen, Kagome…wenn du und Rin fertig gequatscht haben."

Als die grinsende Miko ihre Cousine passierte, lies sie noch affektiert vom Stapel: "Oh...und Rin... dein _Sklave_ hat sehr _geschickte_ Hände." Mit diesen Worten schritt Kikyo durch die Küchentüre.

Alles, was Rin tun konnte, war, ihrer entschwindenden Cousine nachzustarren.

Dann verengten sich ihre Augen..."Ohhhhh, eines Tages..."

Kagome näherte sich ihrer kleinen Schwester. "Lass dich nicht fertig machen, Rin. Sie liebt es viel Staub aufzuwirbeln, das weißt du…Ich werde jetzt heimgehen. Ich ruf dich später an. Okay?"

Rin nickte. "Klar, Kagome."

Dann richtete sich Kagome an den Youkai, der hinter Rin stand. "Es war nett, dich kennen zu lernen, Sesshomaru."

Der Dämon gab keinerlei Anzeichen einer Bestätigung, aber Kagome lächelte trotzdem, schenkte ihnen beiden ein letztes Auf Wiedersehen und ging.

Nachdem sie die Pralinenpackung zurück auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, drehte sich Rin zu Sesshomaru um.

Die junge Frau überprüfte ihn still auf Anzeichen irgendwelcher Verletzungen.

Seine Haltung war steif und seine Ausdruck leer. Das genaue Abbild seines Verhaltens als ihr Blick zum ersten Mal auf ihn gefallen waren.

"Sess...Sesshomaru?"

"Ja...Mistress."

Rin schreckte zurück, seine Stimme war kalt...und gefühllos, vollkommen anders als nur eine halbe Stunde zuvor.

"Geht es dir gut?", frage sie furchtsam.

"Ja...Mistress."

Rin suchte seine goldenen Blick und...fand...nichts...dort. Absolut nichts...leblos... leer...tot...

Es erschreckte sie.

Es ängstigte sie so sehr, dass sie hastig die Entfernung zwischen ihnen verringerte und ihre schmalen Arme um seine Brust schlang, ihn fest umarmte, als ob dieser einfache Akt ihn wiederherstellen würde.

Der langsame, gleichmäßige Schlag seines Herzens und die intensive Wärme seiner Brust an ihrer Wange beruhigte sie etwas.

Aber je länger sie da beieinander standen, umso furchtsamer wurde sie, als er sich als Antwort auf ihre Umarmung keinen Zentimeter bewegte.

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie spürte, wie er ihr entglitt.

Rin begann zu zittern und ihre verängstigte Stimme brach...sie bettelte ihn an mit einem leisen Flüstern. "Bitte...bitte...komm zu mir zurück..."

Eine einsame Träne rann über ihre gerötete Wange, und sie schloss die Welt aus, um den Klang seiner Atmung und den wohligen Geruch seines Körpers zu verstärken.

Einige Minuten vergingen. Und gerade als Rins Hoffnung erstarb, fühlte sie ihn auf einmal erschaudern, während er einen tiefen und kräftigen Atemzug nahm.

Rin entfuhr ein Seufzer der Erleichterung, als seine Hand sie berührte und er sanft begann, ihr Haar zu streicheln.

Als sie die Augen öffnete, schaute die junge Frau hoch und erblickte seine wieder weich gewordenen Gesichtszüge, aus denen er sie mit einer Spur von einem Lächeln beobachtete.

Von Zufriedenheit überwältigt, lächelte sie zurück, dann schloss sie die Augen wieder und genoss seine Wärme, die sie einhüllte, als er ihr die Umarmung zurück gab. Der Klang seiner Stimme war tief und beruhigend.

"Ich...bin...hier...Rin."

"Ich bin...bei dir."


	13. Erkenntnisse

Da hier eh so gut wie niemand liest und ich so gut wie nie Zeit habe, stelle ich einfach mal ein paar Kapitel mehr on... vielleicht kriegt ihr ja noch Appetit... denn diese Story wird erst mit der Zeit so richtig packend. Würde mich freuen, wenn es euch gefällt und auch über ein paar Kommies...

LG

Eure Hi-chan

**Erkenntnisse**

.

.

.

Er hatte sich versteckt, hielt sich absichtlich verborgen an jenem heiligen Ort, wo sein Geist verschwand, wenn er die Qualen seiner Bestrafung, die er erdulden musste, nicht länger ertragen konnte.

Aus dieser völlig zurückgezogenen Ebene seiner Existenz hatte er Rins verlorenen Klagelaut gehört, wie sie ihn anbettelte zurückzukommen. Er war so erfüllt von einer Furcht, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Aber er brauchte ihr Rufen, und dass sie ihn anscheinend brauchte, er wusste, dass, weil es sich um Rin handelte, es sicher war, seinen schützenden Hafen zu verlassen und zurück zu kommen.

Während er aus seiner geistigen Zuflucht erwachte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihm Wärme entgegen schlug, und er erkannte, dass es Rin war.

Er schaute herab und war ziemlich irritiert, warum sie ihm auf einmal so nahe war. Furcht schwappte in Wellen von ihr herüber, während sie seine Taille fest umklammert hielt. Aus einem ihm unerklärbaren Grund fühlte er sich veranlasst, die verängstigte Frau zu beschwichtigen und ihr Leid zu verdrängen.

Aus einem Impuls heraus langte er hinüber und strich ihr mit besänftigender Geste übers Haar.

Dann schaute die junge Frau auf mit dem überschäumenden Ausdruck vollkommener Erleichterung.

Sie hatte sich…um ihn…gesorgt.

Als sie die Augen schloss und ihr Gesicht in den Falten seiner Kleidung barg, fühlte er sich gezwungen, ihr etwas zu geben, was er noch nie zuvor gegeben hatte…

Er schlang seine Arme um ihre schmale Gestalt und umarmte sie, bis sie sich wieder getröstet, beschützt und gewärmt fühlte.

Als er ihr durch das weiche, braune Haar strich, kamen seine beschwichtigenden Gesten tief aus seinem Inneren.

"Ich bin hier, Rin. Ich bin...bei dir."

Die junge Frau schniefte einmal kurz, dann entspannte sie sich. Nachdem sie ihn kurz an sich gedrückt hatte, gab sie ihn frei, schritt zurück und senkte den Blick.

Er ließ seine Arme fallen, beobachtete ihre gerötete Haut und lauschte ihren zögerlichen Worten.

"Sorry...ich glaube, ich habe mich hinreißen lassen..."

Sie wischte sich einmal kurz ihr Gesicht, dann erhellte es sich und sie blickte ihn an.

In diesem Augenblick stand die Zeit still.

Irgendetwas Ungesagtes stand zwischen ihnen, und er wusste…er wollte…sie berühren…sie spüren…er konnte diese unsichtbare Zusammengehörigkeit einfach nicht richtig erfassen.

Es war alles irgendwie unwirklich und still, aber zur gleichen Zeit real und ohrenbetäubend.

Dieses Gefühl verließ ihn vollständigen, zurück blieb nur das Empfinden, dass sich etwas in ihm entwickelt hatte.

Aber was immer auch mit seinen _Gefühlen_ los war, sie blieben unerforscht, denn die Uhr an der Wand schlug dreimal und brach letztendlich den Bann, der auf ihnen lag.

Rin schaute auf die Uhr. „Oh…wir haben das Mittagessen verpasst…ich denke, wir können uns ein frühes Abendessen machen." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um…"Magst du bleiben, solange ich was für uns auftreibe?"

Er nickte.

"Hier.", sie wies auf den Stuhl neben dem Frühstückstisch. "Setz dich…es wird nicht allzu lange dauern."

Also setzte Sesshomaru sich hin und beobachtete die Frau unverwandt. Trotz ihrer kleinen Verletzung bewegte sich das Mädchen flink ihrer vertrauten Umgebung.

Während sie es anging, das Essen zuzubereiten, folgten seine Augen ihren graziösen Bewegungen. Er war sich ihres Körper und ihrer üppigen Kurven nur zu bewusst.

Leicht benommen beobachtete er den sanften Schwung ihrer Hüften und die ansprechende Art, in dem ihr Haar auf ihre Schultern und den Rücken fiel.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wollte er einer Frau Vergnügen bereiten, ganz besonders dieser Frau.

Rin war noch unberührt, aber _wenn_ sie jemals seine Gesellschaft im Bett wünschte, konnte er ihr Freude bereiten ohne ihre Reinheit zu zerstören.

Der Youkai seufzte. Er war verrückt genug zu glauben, dass Rin _ihm_ die Ehre erweisen würde, der erste Mann zu sein, der sie so intim berühren durfte.

Sie wartete ab.

So wie auch er abwartet hatte…früher…

Er hatte angenommen, er würde sich einmal für sein ganzes Leben binden.

Aber dieses Geschenk war nicht länger eines, das er vergeben konnte…es war ihm gestohlen worden von der Miko, die ihn gefangen genommen hatte.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit kam zurück zu dem Mädchen, das sich gerade vornüber in den Kühlschrank beugte und ihm vollen Ausblick gewährte auf ihren vollen, runden… er blickte zu Boden…und Hitze stieg ihm in die Wangen.

Es gab Gemüse und Fleisch, in der Pfanne scharf angebraten, während Rin Brotscheiben mit Butter bestrich, die sie dann in den Backofen schob.

Dann ging sie zum Tisch und stellte einen Becher Sahne und eine Schale Erdbeere vor ihn hin. Sie nahm einen Mixer aus dem Schrank, steckte ihn ein und begann dann, damit die Sahne in einer großen Schüssel steif zu schlagen.

Rin schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. "Magst du Kuchen?"

Er nickte, während er sich in Erinnerung rief, wann er zum letzten Mal etwas Süßes gegessen hatte. Da war er beinahe noch ein Welpe gewesen.

Das Mädchen nahm ein mit einem Tuch abgedecktes Backblech neben ihm und lüftete den Stoff, um ein runden, lockeren Kuchen freizulegen, der nach Karamell und Vanille roch.

Rin nahm den Rest der Erdbeeren, die vom Frühstück übrig geblieben waren, und legte sie auf den Kuchen.

Als sie mit einem Löffel die geschlagene Sahne über die Beeren und den Kuchen verteilte, spritze unbeabsichtigt etwas davon auf ihr Kinn.

Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde nachzudenken, langte Sesshomaru mit seinem Finger hoch und wischte ihr die schaumige weiße Creme von ihrer Unterlippe.

Er steckte den Finger in seinen Mund und leckte sich die Süße von seiner Fingerspitze, während seine Augen unverwandt auf Mädchen vor ihm ruhten.

Rin blinzelte verwirrt, als sie dem Mann zusah, der mit der Zunge langsam die Sahne von seinem Finger leckte, während die Intensität in seinen Augen eine flirrende Hitze erzeugte, die in ihrem Bauch herum schwirrte.

Ihre Knie wurden augenblicklich weich.

Was _tat _er da?

Bevor er mit seinem direkten Blick ihre Fähigkeit, sich zu bewegen, noch ganz einschränkte, wandte sie sich mit einem halben Lächeln ab und ging zurück zum Ofen, um fertig zu kochen.

Rin stellte die Teller auf den Tisch, und sie aßen in gemütlicher Stille.

Nach dem Essen half ihr der Youkai aufzuräumen.

Die letzte Aufgabe forderte Tribut von ihrem Knöchel, und sie hielt an um sich schwer gegen den Stuhl neben dem Tisch zu lehnen. Als sie erwägte, sich hinzusetzen, um ihren klopfenden Knöchel eine Pause zu gönnen, wurde sie plötzlich hochgehoben. Ein starker Arm glitt unter ihre Knie, und ein anderer umfing ihren Rücken als der Youkai sie ohne Mühe hoch nahm.

"Wohin möchtest du gehen...Rin?"

Während sie noch ihre zerstreuten Gedanken einsammelte, entgegnete Rin: "Ja…ich …äh…sollte meinem Knöchel einen Umschlag machen für eine Weile. Im Badezimmer oben?"

Dann trug sie der Dämon die Treppen hoch und brachte sie zum Badezimmer, dessen Türe er mit Leichtigkeit öffnete.

Nachdem er sie in der Nähe der Badewanne abgesetzt hatte, stand er daneben und schien zu warten.

Rin schaute zu ihm auf und sprach sanft: "Danke…du kannst jetzt gehen…ich denke, ich komme alleine klar."

Sie sah, dass sich der Youkai leicht verbeugte, bevor er sich abwandte um zu gehen.

Als sich die Türe hinter ihm schloss, setzte die junge Frau sich hin, um die Wanne zu füllen.

Während sie im Schaum versank, merkte Rin, wie nötig sie ein gutes, heißes Bad brauchte.

Es half ihr wirklich, die Anspannungen des Tages wegzuwaschen.

Als die schaumigen Fluten ihren Körper umhüllten, konzentrierten sich ihren Gedanken auf ihren neuen Mitbewohner.

Die Art, wie er zuvor völlig dicht gemacht hatte, beschäftigte sie. 'Das muss etwas mit Kikyo zu tun haben'. Rin tat es mit einem Achselzucken ab. Kikyo würde höchstwahrscheinlich Ende der Woche gehen. Bis dahin würde sie ihre Cousine von ihm fernhalten können.

Und mit ein wenig Glück würde Sesshomaru bald frei sein.

Dann...würde alles normal werden!

Rin lächelte. Vielleicht würde er eine Weile bleiben wollen.

Sie verzog das Gesicht, dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. (Langsam wurde sie angesteckt von seiner männlichen Schönheit.)

Das würde nicht passieren, vor allem, wenn sie seinen ursprünglichen Charakter bedachte.

Er würde frei und wahrscheinlich gleichzeitig wild sein.

Wenn er von den Fesseln befreit war, dann würde er sich wohl aus dem Staub machen ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken.

Als sie die Blasen unter ihre Nase mit einem tiefen Seufzer teilte, betrachtete sie die Sache von einer anderen Seite.

Vielleicht wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn sie ihn etwas kennen lernen würde, zumindest sollte sie herausbekommen, warum er hier war.

Vielleicht konnte sie ihr Herz dabei heraus halten…vielleicht.

Rin wusch sich die Haare, dann befühlte sie ihren Knöchel. Er fühlte sich besser an, aber ihre Haut war schon ganz runzlig, ein deutliches Zeichen, dass es Zeit war, herauszugehen.

Nachdem sie sich in ihren rosafarbenen Bademantel gehüllt hatte, trocknete sie ihr Haar. Als sie die Türe öffnete und hinaus spähte, schlug kalte Luft ihrer erhitzen Haut entgegen.

Das Haus lag still, und Sesshomarus Türe war geschlossen.

Sie tappte den Flur hinunter, betrat ihr Schlafzimmer und schloss die Türe.

Sie ging hinüber zu ihrer Kommode, nahm ihren langen, weiten, baumwollenen Morgenmantel und schlüpfte hinein.

Das Licht der Dämmerung drang durch ihr Schlafzimmerfenster herein, als die untergehende Sonne hinter den Bäumen verschwand.

Rin ging hinaus auf ihren Balkon, um die letzten Strahlen des Sonnenuntergangs zu erhaschen.

Sie griff nach dem Geländer und nahm einen tiefen Zug der sich bereits seit dem Nachmittag abkühlenden Luft.

Ein silbernes Schimmern fing ihre Aufmerksamkeit ein, als sie sich umdrehte und Sesshoumaru sah, der auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe seiner Balkontüre saß. Er blickte hinaus auf den seine Farben ändernden Himmel.

Sie legte ihren Kopf schräg und beschloss, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Das Leuchten der Dämmerung lag auf dem langen, weißen Nachtkleid, dass sie trug, und es flatterte leicht, als sie sich näherte.

Er blinzelte einmal, sie schien in einer Wolke schimmernden Sonnenlichts zu schweben. Ein Engel ohne Flügel.

Und mit einem bescheidenen Blick auf diese göttliche Erscheinung, fiel er auf ein Knie und verneigte sich vor ihr. "Gibt es etwas, das Sie brauchen ... Mistress Rin?"

Sie stoppte abrupt und ging ebenfalls vor ihm auf die Knie, mit einer federleichten Berührung unter seinem Kinn hob sie seinen Blick zu dem ihren an.

"Hey...Ich bin nur gekommen um zu reden...und warum sagst du nicht mehr einfach Rin?"

Während sie sich erhob, packte die ätherische Schönheit ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn ebenfalls hoch.

Während sie noch seine Hand hielt, blickte sie ihn mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen an. „Komm schon…" Ihre nackten Füße tappten über den Boden, während sie ihn zur äußersten Ecke des Balkons mit zog und dann ein paar eiserne Stufen hinunter.

Ihr schwaches Kichern vermischte sich mit den sanften Schwingungen der aufkommenden Dämmerung.

Als sie auf dem Gartenweg ein gutes Stück vom Haus weg gegangen waren, kamen sie zu einer ziemlich großen Hängematte. Rin lächelte und zeigte auf sie. „Leg dich rein…"

Nachdem er sich auf den maschigen Stoff gesetzt hatte, sank er in die Falten und legte sich hin. Die junge Frau folgte, legte sich neben ihn und kuschelte sich eng an seinen Körper.

"Jetzt"...sagte sie mit Ehrfurcht, "Schau hoch!"

Als er aufsah, erblickte er, wie sich der dunkle Himmel zu einer glitzernden Kuppel funkelnder Lichter verwandelte.

Sie schaukelten zusammen in der kühlen, nächtlichen Brise, und die himmlischen Weiten der Milchstraße gehörten nur ihnen.

Rin zeigte hinauf zu dem strahlenden Sternenbilden. "Sind sie nicht schön..."

Der Youkai atmete tief und fing ihren Duft ein, bevor er eine Antwort gab. "Ja...Rin...das sind sie."

Sie blieben für lange Zeit schweigsam, während sie sanft in der kühlen Luft schaukelten und jeder die Wärme des anderen genoss.

Als Sesshomaru träge mit ihren Locken spielte, hörte er Rins Stimme, weich vor Müdigkeit, die ihm eine Frage stellte.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Ja...Rin."

"Hast du eine Familie?"

"Ja...ich hatte einen Vater und einen Halbbruder. Meine Mutter starb, als ich noch ein Welpe war."

"Vermisst...du sie?"

"Ja...manchmal."

"Vielleicht findest du sie wieder."

"Ja...das könnte ich, eines Tages."

Das Mädchen in seinen Armen gähnte, dann kuschelte sie sich enger an ihn. Ihr Haar breitete sich über seiner Brust aus.

"Gefällt es dir hier?"

Er lächelte innerlich über ihre kindliche Unschuld. "Ja...Rin. Ich bin…glücklich hier."

Ihr Atem wurde schwer, und auch ihre Worte verwandelten sich in ein leises Flüstern.

"Bring mich heim…mit…dir."

In seinen Armen schlief sie ein.

Sesshomaru nahm die schlafende Frau hoch und trug sie zurück zum Haus und in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Rins eigener süßer Duft erfüllte den großzügigen Raum, und ausgestopfte Tiere füllten die verschiedenen Regale entlang der Wände.

Er zog die blütenbedruckte Tagesdecke und die weißen Laken von ihrem Himmelbett und bettete das Mädchen sorgsam zwischen die flauschigen Kissen.

Als er hinüber langte, um die Lampe auf ihrem Nachtkästchen auszuknipsen, hob der eine Braue, als er eine Fotographie im Schein der Lampe sah.

Es war ein Foto von Rin und Kagome, zusammen mit einem anderen Mädchen, das mit einem glänzenden schwarzen Outfit bekleidet war und einen großen Bumerang trug. Rins Schwester trug die ehrwürdigen Kleider einer Miko, und hatte einen hölzernen Bogen und Pfeile geschultert.

Sesshomaru knipste die Lampe aus.

Nachdem er die junge Frau mit den Decken gut zugedeckt hatte, schob er eine Strähne ihres Haares sanft zurück und berührte mit seinen Lippen ihre kühle Stirn.

Dann verließ er sie leise und ging in sein Zimmer.

Während er unter seine eigene Decke schlüpfte, glaubte er wirklich, dass das Schicksal ihm endlich wohl gesonnen war.


	14. Besorgungen

**Besorgungen**

Rin erwachte von dem Singen eines Roten Kardinals, der vor ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster zwitscherte.

Der Raum war zu hell für den frühen Morgen.

Völlig groggy sah sie auf den Wecker und gähnte. Da stand 10:30.

Sie hatte vergessen, den Wecker zu stellen, und verschlafen.

Rin schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich an die Ereignisse in der Nacht zuvor zu erinnern.

Ein mattes Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen, als ihr einfiel, wie nahe sie neben Sesshoumaru gelegen hatte unter dem sternenerleuchteten Himmel.

Aber was danach passiert war, war undeutlich, eine verträumte Erinnerung getragen zu werden, um dann ins Bett gesteckt zu werden wie ein kleines Kind.

Rin berührte ihre Stirn.

Langsam schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, und ihr entschlüpfte ein verschlafener Seufzer. "Den Teil muss ich wohl geträumt haben."

Mit einem herzhaften Gähnen streckte sie jeden Muskel ihres Körpers, dann sprang sie aus dem Bett.

Plötzlich hatte sie das Bedürfnis, dringend zur Toilette zu müssen.

So schnell ihr träger Körper es zuließ, eilte sie zum Badezimmer.

Als sie im Bad fertig war, schritt sie hinaus in den Flur und sah, dass Sesshomarus Türe angelehnt war.

Ihre nackten Füße drückten sich in den plüschigen Teppichboden, als sie sein Zimmer erreichte.

Vielleicht war er wach.

Sie gab der Tür einen leichten Stoß und rief leise: "Sesshomaru...bist du wach?"

Sie schaute hinein und fand den Youkai noch im Bett vor. Sein silbernes Haar lag verstreut über das marineblaue Kopfkissen.

Obwohl seine Augen geschlossen waren, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er nicht schlief.

Sie näherte sich dem Bett, und ihr Blick fiel auf seinen Körper, nackt von der Taille ab, die Decken umringten seine Hüften.

Die Idee, dass er vielleicht nackt schlief, kam ihr nicht.

Sie wagte es, den perfekten geformten Mann weiter zu beobachten, betrachtete jede Linie und jede Rundung seiner Brust, die sich mit seinem Atem hob und senkte.

Kurz fragte sie sich, wie zart seine Haut wohl war, wenn man sie berührte.

Sie folgte langsam der sanften Andeutung von Weiß…beginnend an seiner Brust…und sich hinab ziehend zu einem Kreis um seinen Nabel…langsam dicker werdend…und tiefer zu der Stelle, wo sie sich nur in ihren geheimsten Vorstellung ausmalte, was sich dort unter den Laken befinden mochte.

Rin schloss ihre Augen und schalt sich selbst. Was tat sie da?

Jemand anzugaffen, während er schlief, war _absolut nicht_ nett.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, schaute sie auf und fand den Dämon vor, wie er verwirrt zurück starrte.

Er rutschte hinüber zur anderen Seite, um einen freien Platz im Bett zu schaffen.

Während er sich aufsetzte, fielen die schimmernden Strähnen seiner Haare über seine Schultern.

Er lehnte sich mit ausgestreckter Hand zu ihr hinüber.

Sein amberfarbener Blick war verhangen vor Begehren, und seine tiefe Stimme war voller Verlangen, aber auch gleichzeitig voll Unsicherheit und Zögern.

"Willst…du mich…Rin?"

Rin blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, ein Teil von ihr wollte unter die warmen Decken zu ihm schlüpfen, die andere Hälfte in verschiedene Richtungen fliehen.

Sie machte einen Schritt nach vorne und öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu antworten, aber die Worte kamen ihr einfach nicht über die Lippen.

Etwas stimmte nicht an diesem Bild.

Daher ging sie einen Schritt zurück, traute sich selbst nicht bei diesem verführerischen Mann und seiner irgendwie unschuldigen Art, sie zu fragen, ob sie seine Dienste benötigte.

Zumindest glaubte sie, dass es das war, was er gefragt hatte.

Rin lächelte ruhig und schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. "Ich denke, wir sollten uns fertig machen. Wir haben heute einige Besorgungen zu machen. Warum gehst du nicht duschen im unteren Bad und ich zieh mich solange an? Okay?"

Der Youkai ließ seine Hand fallen und nickte einmal. "Ja…Rin."

Eine Stunde später waren sie bereit zu gehen.

Rin verschloss die Vordertüre und ging hinüber zu der kleinen Garage neben dem Haus. Sie zeigte auf die Beifahrertüre ihres kleinen, blauen, altmodischen Mustangs und sagte: "Steig ein."

Der Autositz wärmte ihre Jeans, nachdem sie zur Fahrertüre hinein geschlüpft war.

Sie griff hinüber, um sich Sesshomarus Sicherheitsgurt zu schnappen und ihn anzulegen, während sie völlig verwirrt wurde von dem Duft seiner männlichen Haut.

Sie atmete tief ein.

'Oh Junge, er riecht so gut.'

Rin kämpfte damit, sich zu konzentrieren, als sie den Schlüssel in die Zündung steckte.

Sie hatten viel zu viel zu tun heute.

Und sie hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzugrübeln, warum er so gut roch.

Rin bog auf den Parkplatz vor dem örtlichen Frühstücksrestaurant ein.

Ihr Magen hatte sich deutlich gemeldet, und sie wusste, dass Sesshomaru ebenfalls hungrig war.

Der Duft nach Kaffee und Pfannkuchen machte sich breit als sie eintraten, und Rin lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen.

Eine Bedienung kam und wies ihnen einen Platz zu.

Nachdem sie ihnen zwei Speisekarten ausgehändigt hatte, teilte die Bedienung ihnen mit, dass sie in ein paar Minuten mit ihrem Wasser zurück kommen würde, um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen.

Rin schaute sich die Speisekarte sehr sorgfältig durch und entschied sich für Pfannkuchen und Speck mit einer Tasse Kaffee.

Als sie aufblickte, fand sie Sesshomaru vor, wie er die Karte studierte und dabei reichlich verwirrt und erstaunt wirkte.

Sie klopfte an das Papier der Karte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. "Was ist los?"

Der Youkai wandte seinen Blick von der Speisekarte ab und ihr zu. "Da gibt es so vieles, aus dem man auswählen kann"

Rin schüttelte den Kopf. „Warst du jemals zuvor in einem Restaurant?"

Seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen, als er seine Antwort überdachte. "Ja...als Leibwächter für meinen alten Herrn. Aber mir war es nicht erlaubt zu sitzen oder zu essen."

Rin griff höflich nach seiner Karte und legte sie flach auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen, damit sie ihm helfen konnte zu bestellen. "Wie hungrig bist du?"

Der Youkai antwortete nicht, und seine goldenen Augen senkten sich auf den Tisch.

Rin beobachteten den Youkai, der ihr gegenüber saß, irgendwie ratlos.

Etwas, was sie gesagt hatte, veranlasste ihn, sich von ihr zurück zu ziehen.

Ein ungutes Gefühl rumorte in ihrem Magen.

Sie langte über den Tisch und berührte leicht seinen Arm. Dann sprach sie ihn sanft an. "Hey..."

Als er aufsah, schenkte sie ihm ein tröstendes Lächeln. „...Was immer du möchtest, kannst du haben."

Er nickte und zeigte dann auf verschiedene Sachen.

Rin zwinkerte ihm zu. "Wenn du das alles gegessen hast, wirst du dich nicht mehr rühren können. Aber ich steh zu dem, was ich gesagt habe. Du kannst haben, was immer du möchtest."

Die Bedienung kam zurück mit zwei Gläsern Eiswasser, schrieb ihre Bestellung auf und ging wieder.

Rin trommelte mit den Fingern auf die Tischoberfläche. Die Bestellung würde wohl eine ganze Weile dauern, wenn sie bedachte, was Sesshomaru alles ausgesucht hatte.

Sesshomaru sah sich um und schien an allem ziemlich interessiert zu sein.

Rin beobachtete ihn amüsiert, als er die Flasche mit dem Ahornsirup untersuchte.

Die klebrige Flüssigkeit bedeckte seine Fingers, als er etwa vergoss.

Er schnüffelte erst, dann leckte er versuchsweise mit der Zunge daran.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, und sie musste ihm schnell die Flasche wegnehmen, bevor er sie umdrehte. "Oh, oh...hey...das ist für die Pfannkuchen.", sagte sie lachend.

Er schien zu schmollen, dann setze er seine Untersuchung bei den Zuckertütchen und den Nachspeisen fort.

"Rin, kann ich das haben?"

Er zeigte auf ein Dessert auf der Karte, ein Stück Kirschkuchen bedeckt mit Eiscreme.

Rin hatte nicht das Herz, Nein zu sagen. Er verhielt sich wie ein Kind im Süßwarenladen.

Sie nickte ihm zu. "Sicher."

Die Bedienung brachte ihr Essen.

Rin schüttete den Ahornsirup über ihre Pfannkuchen, dann machte sie weiter und goss welchen über Sesshomarus Pfannkuchen. Ihr war klar, dass wenn sie ihn machen ließ, dann hätte sie einen sehr überdrehten Youkai an ihrem Tisch.

Mitten während ihres Mahls schien ein Kind wie aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen.

Das Mädchen konnte nicht älter als sechs Jahre alt sein.

Sie hatte lange, blonde Haare und trug ein knöchellanges, gelbes Kleid.

Als sie an ihren Tisch kam, grüßte das kleine Mädchen sie. "Hi!"

Rin lächelte das Kind freundlich an. "Hallo du."

Das kleine Mädchen zog eine kleine Blume heraus und hielt sie dem Youkai hin. "Die ist für dich. Mama sagt, dass ich anderen was geben muss."

Sesshomaru nahm die kleine, weiße Blume aus den winzigen Händen des Kindes an.

Das Mädchen winkte den Youkai mit ihrem kleinen Zeigefinger her.

Rin verfolgte mit Neugierde, wie Sesshomaru sich zu dem Kind neigte, das sich dann hinauf beugte, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Dann drehte sich das Mädchen mit einem breiten Grinsen um.

Der Youkai nickte dem Kind zu, bevor es zwischen den Tischen hindurch flitze und verschwand.

Sesshomaru hielt ihr die Blume entgegen. "Das Schicksal gab mir dieses Geschenk. Und dieses Geschenk gebe ich nun dir."

Verwirrt fasste Rin hin und nahm die kleine weiße Blume entgegen.

Sie war sprachlos.

Dann, aus irgendeinem Grund, kamen die Worte wieder zu ihr zurück, die sich zuvor verflüchtigt hatten. "Dankeschön...ich akzeptiere dein Geschenk und werde es immer bei mir tragen."

Er lächelte und beugte seinen Kopf. "Du ehrst mich damit, dass du es annimmst."

Rin lächelte, dann steckte sie sich die Blume hinter ihr rechtes Ohr.

Nachdem sie mit Essen fertig waren, zahlte Rin die Rechnung und sie gingen.

Den nächsten Stopp auf ihrer Liste machten sie vor dem Gerichtsgebäude.

Das altmodische Gebäude stand da mit zwei Stockwerken, die Statue einer Frau, der die Augen verbunden waren und eine Waage in ihrer Hand hielt, schmückte den Rasen.

Sie betraten das muffige Gebäude.

Rin schritt vor zur Rezeption.

Eine ältere Dame mit grauem Haar grüßte sie. „Ja, kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Rin sprach lauter. "Äh…ja…könnten Sie mir die Abteilung nennen, wo man die Freilassungspapiere für einen Sklaven bekommt?" Die ältere Dame spähte über ihre Hornbrille hinweg zu ihr, dann zu dem Youkai, der hinter ihr stand. Sie zeigte nach rechts und sagte mit trockenem Ton. "Den Flur runter, die erste Tür links."

Rin nickte kurz. "Vielen Dank, Miss."

Sie ging zu der Tür, die ihr genannt worden war, und trat ein. Sesshomaru folgte.

Eine jüngere Frau hinter dem langen, hölzernen Schalter grüßte sie. "Hallo."

Rin näherte sich dem Schalter. "Ich bin hier, um die Gebühr zu zahlen für die Freilassungspapiere meines Dieners."

"Haben sie die Papiere?", fragte die Dame.

Rin zog die Papiere aus ihrer Tasche und händigte sie aus.

Die Frau begann auf einer Computertastatur vor sich zu tippen.

"Äh, ja...hier steht es...

Sklave Nummer 63492...

Rasse...Inu Youkai..Hundedämon...

Alter, unbekannt...

Datum der Registrierung...Fünfzehn, Sieben, Sechzehnhundertzweiundneunzig..

Aktueller Status...Sklave durch Besitz...

Aktueller Aufgabe des Sklaven...Wächter des Besitzers...Leibwächter…

Kontrolliert durch Unterwerfung...Art der Beherrschung...Halsreif…

Die Gebühr beträgt 1.000!"

Rin blinzelte. "1.000?"

Die Dame blickte von ihrem Computerbildschirm auf. "Ja, Miss, das ist die Gesamtsumme. Sie beinhaltet legale Arbeitspapiere, Anwalts- und Buchhaltungskosten ebenso wie den Antrag auf seine Staatsbürgerschaft."

Rin nickte langsam. "Okay."

Die Dame lächelte. "Warten Sie einen Augenblick, während ich die Anträge ausdrucke." Die Dame legte die ausgedruckten Papiere auf den Schalter. "Hier, Sie müssen in den Feldern als Besitzer unterschreiben."

Rin unterzeichnete die Papiere, dann zahlte sie die Gebühr.

Die Frau händigte Rin den Stapel Originalpapiere aus zusammen mit dem neuen Satz Kopien. "Es wird eine Woche dauern, um die Anträge zu bearbeiten. Sie erhalten seine Lizenz mit ihrer Post. Nach dem Erhalt der Papiere muss er sie unterzeichnen. Entsprechend der staatlichen Gesetzgebung wird er dann Bürger erster Klasse sein."

Rin dankte der Frau und ging, Sesshomaru im Schlepptau.

Als sie zu ihrem Wagen zurück kehrten, schenkte Rin Sesshomaru ein Lächeln. "Nun, ich denke, wir müssen dir ein paar neue Anziehsachen kaufen."

"Zeit zum Shoppen.", rief sie aus und startete den Motor.

Rin fand die Einkaufszeile mit den Klamottenläden, die sie im Kopf hatte, und parkte ihren Wagen.

Nachdem sie ausgestiegen waren, wartete sie auf Sesshomaru auf dem Gehweg. Sie nahm seine Hand und führte ihn in den ersten Laden.

Sie schlängelten sich durch bis zur Männerabteilung.

Rin überflog ein paar Hemden auf einem Regal. „Ist hier was dabei, was dir gefällt? Du kannst dir raussuchen, was immer du magst."

Der Youkai suchte drei weiße Hemden heraus, eine schwarze Anzughose, ein paar khakifarbene Hosen und eine Jeans, außerdem einen leichten, bodenlangen, schwarzen Ledermantel mit einer Kapuze.

Rin kratzte sich am Kopf. „Du solltest das alles anprobieren, sonst bist du nicht sicher, ob es passt."

„Die Männerumkleidekabinen sind da hinten.", informierte sie ihn, während sie auf eine Tür wies, die im hinteren Bereich des Ladens lag.

Der Dämon starrte auf die Türe, rührte sich aber nicht. „Nein, Rin. Das wird passen. Ich bin mir sicher."

Rinn zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zu dem Kassenschalter hinüber, wobei sie vollkommen den warnenden Blick ihres Wächters übersah, den dieser einem Schakal Hanyou zuwarf, der in der Nähe herumlungerte.

Nachdem sie die Kleidungsstücke bezahlt hatte, gingen sie und schlenderten weiter den Gehweg entlang.

Sie stöberten eine Weile, fanden dann noch ein paar schicke Stiefel und Tennisschuhe in einem nahegelegenen Geschäft.

Als sie das Ende der Ladenreihe erreichten, fiel Rin Sesshomarus Interessen an einem alten, Antikkleiderladen auf."Möchtest du hinein gehen?", fragte sie fröhlich.

Er betrachtete weiter aufmerksam die Auslagen im Fenster, als er entgegnete. „Ja, Rin."

So wagten sie sich beide zusammen in den Laden.

Er schien völlig gefangen zu sein von einem sehr altertümlichen anmutenden Anzug. Er war weiß mit einem roten Blütenmuster an den Schultern, Ärmel und Hosenbeine waren sehr weit geschnitten. Ein geschlungener Gürtel in Gelb und Blau vervollständigte das Outfit.

Rin sah sich das Preisschild an. „Mmmm…das ist die Nachbildung eines altertümlichen Adelsanzugs für einen Youkai. Er ist nicht zu teuer. Möchtest du ihn?"

Der Dämon vor ihr schien vollkommen in Gedanken versunken zu sein, als er den Anzug betrachtete, der an einem Gestell hing.

Seine Stimme war tief, er schien sich an etwas zu erinnern. „Ja, Rin, das würde ich gerne."

Rin ging, um den Verkäufer zu holen.

Als sie aus dem Antikgeschäft wieder heraus kamen, stieß Rin einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Ich glaube, du hast für eine Weile genug zu tun. Bist du bereit, nach Hause aufzubrechen?"

Der Youkai nickte.

Sie häuften die Tüten in den Kofferraum des blauen Mustangs und fuhren dann heim.

Als sie durch den Vordertüre herein kamen und die Pakete abluden, hörte Rin das Telefon läuten.

Nachdem sie beinahe über das Sofa fiel, um das Telefon zu erreichen, schnappte sie den Hörer.

"Hallo?", antwortet sie schwer atmend.

"Rin?"

"Oh, hey, Kagome.", antwortete Rin, während sie sich hinsetzte und Sesshomaru andeutete, sich neben sie zu setzen.

"Hey, kleine Schwester. Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten.", verkündete Kagome voller Stolz.

"Echt?" Rin strahlte, als der Youkai die Pakete neben die Couch stellte und sich dann neben sie setzte.

„Ja, der Zauberspruch, den ich gefunden habe, _wird_ funktionieren und ich kann alles in einer Woche fertig haben. Da sind noch ein paar Zutaten, die länger für die Zubereitung brauchen."

"Das ist großartig, Kagome!", sagte Rin aufgeregt.

"Heute ist Mittwoch, ich werde alles bis Dienstag nächste Woche fertig haben. Ich denke, der beste Ort, um die Beschwörungszeremonie abzuhalten, wird dein Blumengarten sein. Die positive, natürliche Aura kann nur helfend bei dem Austreiben der Energie."

Rin lächelte Sesshomaru an. "Das hört sich gut für mich an, Kagome."

"Oh, nebenbei bemerkt, Rin, du musst morgen bei mir zuhause vorbei kommen und dir ein Kleid aussuchen für Samstagnacht. Dann können wir mehr reden. Kikyo wird weg sein auf Besuch, so müssen wir uns keine Gedanken machen, dass sie uns stört. Ich hab sogar Abendessen vorbereitet und du kannst Sesshomaru mitbringen. Ich denke, er wird meinen Rostbraten lieben. Klingt fünf Uhr gut für dich?"

"Das klingt _sehr _gut für mich, Kagome, ich kann es kaum erwarten."

"Ich muss jetzt gehen, Rin. Morgen können wir uns weiter unterhalten, Okay?"

"Klare Sache, Schwesterchen, bye."

Rin hing das Telefon auf und wandte sich zu Sesshomaru. "Kagome sagt, der Zauberspruch wird in einer Woche fertig sein. Ist das nicht großartig?"

"Ja, Rin."

Rin runzelte die Stirn. "Du scheinst nicht sonderlich aufgeregt zu sein, Sess."

Der Youkai starrt aus dem großen Fenster. "Ich...war das jetzt...so lange Zeit, Rin. Der Begriff der Freiheit erscheint…mir immer noch…unreal."

Rin rutschte von der Couch und kniete sich vor ihm hin. "Hey...schau mich an..."

The Youkai wandte ihr seinen nachdenklichen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu.

Mit aller Überzeugungskraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, ergriff Rin seine Hand und sagte:

"Ich verspreche dir...ich _verspreche_ dir…dass ich alles in meine Macht stehende tun werde, um dich zu befreien. Und dieses Ding da..." sie deutete auf seine Halsfessel..."von dir wegzubekommen."

"Glaubst du mir?", flehte sie ihn an.

Rin hielt den Atem an als sein Gesichtsausdruck sich milderte.

Seiner Hand hob sich und berührte leicht die weiße Blume, die sie hinter ihr Ohr gesteckt hatte, als er ihre Wange streichelte.

Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung bei seiner einfachen, geflüsterten Anerkennung.

"Ich...glaube dir…Rin."


	15. So nah und doch so fern

**So nah und doch so fern**

Während Rin sich in seine Berührung lehnte, fiel ihm die Stärke in ihrem Ausdruck auf.

Er konnte sie in ihren braunen Augen erkennen, und in dem süßen Ton ihrer Stimme.

Einfach.

Ehrlich.

Bestimmt.

Sie_ wollte _ihn wirklich freilassen.

Und sie _glaubte_ an das, was sie da tat.

Die Gründe ihrer Äußerungen kamen direkt aus ihrem Herzen.

Ganz plötzlich verspürte er den Drang, ihr etwas geben zu wollen.

Sie war sein Licht.

Sie war seine Hoffnung.

Sie war...wertvoll...für ihn.

Das plötzliche Bedürfnis, die Frau, die vor ihm kniete, festzuhalten, wurde überwältigend.

Er musste ihr unbedingt etwas zurück geben, sie umarmen, um ihr zu zeigen, wie er sich fühlte.

Aber dieses Gefühl machte dem Dämon Angst.

Es war einfach in ihm aufgekommen, zähmte sogar seine Seele.

Es stärkte ihn, aber zur gleichen Zeit machte es ihn schwach wie einen Welpen.

Rin lächelte zu ihm hinauf und lehnte sich an ihn, ihre Arme hatte sie um seinen Körper geschlungen, als sie ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß legte und sanft sprach: Danke, dass du…mir glaubst."

Er beobachtete sie schweigend, während seine Finger durch die Strähnen ihres nussbraunen Haares glitten.

Er war schon so lange allein.

Niemand hatte ihm gegenüber seit den vergangenen vierhundert Jahren echtes Mitgefühl bewiesen.

Niemand hatte ihm so selbstverständlich von allem gegeben, was er besaß.

Niemand hatte sich bis jetzt um ihn gekümmert.

Bis dieser Engel gekommen war!

Rin kümmerte sich um ihn.

Und genau in diesem Augenblick erkannte er es.

Er wollte sie!

Er brauchte sie!

Wenn es nötig wäre, würde er für sie sterben.

Seine Seele sprach die Worte laut aus, die er sich nicht offen zu sagen traute.

Seine Angst vor Zurückweisung ließ ihn sprachlos bleiben.

Er wollte einfach nur da sein, um ihr…nahe zu sein.

Dann wurde der zärtliche Moment vom Knurren seines Magens unterbrochen.

Die Frau erhob den Kopf aus seinem Schoß und lehnte sich zurück. Sie lächelte und wackelte belustigt mit der Augenbraue. „Hungrig?"

Er nickte einfach.

Die junge Frau vor ihm grinste. "Gut, lass uns all die Klamotten zusammen packen und ich werde uns schnell etwas machen."

Rin stand auf und schnappte sich eine Tüte. Er stand ebenfalls auf und half, den Rest der Pakete auf sein Zimmer zu bringen.

Nachdem der Schrank und die Kommode gefüllt waren, stieg er die Stufen hinab und ging Richtung Küche.

Während Rin sich daran machte, verschiedene Sachen aus einem Schrank und dem Kühlschrank zu holen, schaute er aus dem Glasfenster der Hintertüre. Er beobachtete die Bäume, wie sie sich im Nachmittagswind hin- und her bewegten und dabei eine friedvolle Stimmung in seinen verwirrten Gedanken verbreiteten.

Sie _hatte_ gesagt, dass er bleibe konnte, wenn er wollte...ob der Fluch, der auf ihm lag, nun gebrochen werden konnte oder nicht.

Er konnte hier leben…mit ihr…

Vielleicht sogar als Paar...

Aber würde sie ihn für Wert erachten?

Vielleicht umso eher, wenn wer frei wäre.

Er bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass sie ihn akzeptieren würde, wenn er ihr Diener bleiben würde.

Sie würde sich niemals formell mit einem Sklaven liieren.

Seine Gedanken wurden schlagartig unterbrochen, als Rin plötzlich zischte und sich der Geruch von Blut verbreitete.

Er drehte sich um und sah, wie das Mädchen sich ihren linken Arm hielt. Dunkelrotes Blut floss aus einem Schnitt an ihrem Handgelenk.

Er ging hinüber zu dem Mädchen, das nun Wasser über die Wunde fließen ließ.

Helle, purpurrote Kreise wirbelten den Abfluss hinunter…

Sanft ergriff er ihren Arm und zog ihn näher zu sich heran.

Rin hatte Schmerzen.

Er roch an dem Schnitt, erkannte, dass er nicht tief war, aber eine kleine Ader war verletzt.

Dann fuhr er fort und ließ seine Zunge über den kleinen Schnitt in ihrer Haut gleiten.

Kupferne Süße bedeckte seine Zunge.

Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er die warme Flüssigkeit, während er leicht an ihrem Fleisch saugte.

Sein Speichel betäubte die Wunde und versiegelte sie.

Rins Geruch veränderte sich und ihr Herzschlag wurde langsamer.

Er lächelte in sich hinein.

Sie mochte, was er da tat.

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, stand sie da und starrte ihn mit geröteten Wangen an.

Das Klopfen ihres Herzens erzeugte ein Echo in seinen empfindlichen Ohren, laut genug, dass es sogar ein Mensch hören konnte.

Der Anblick erstaunter Überraschung lag auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie die Lippen leicht öffnete.

Sie stotterte. "Oh…ich …danke dir..."

Er ließ ihre Hand los.

Sie starrte auf die nun saubere Wunde, ihre Stimme war weich vor Erstaunen. "Ich...wusste nicht, dass …du das kannst."

Er blieb still...wünschte sich, sie würde einen Schritt vortreten und das tun, was sie fühlte.

Aber sie drehte sich wie betäubt weg und beendete ihre Aufgabe.

Bald setzten sie sich hin um zu essen.

Rin schien gedankenversunken während des Essens.

Als sie das Mahl beendet hatten, fragte Rin ihn schließlich. "Sesshomaru, was kannst du…noch alles tun?"

"Noch alles tun?"

"Äh…ja...welche anderen Fähigkeiten hast du noch?"

"Ich hatte viele, aber die meisten werden...unterdrückt…von dem Zauberspruch in meinem Kragen."

Sie schaute verdutzt. "Was kannst du jetzt noch?"

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer blickte er zur Seite. "Die einzigen Fähigkeiten, die mir geblieben sind, sind meine dämonische Stärke und Geschwindigkeit gemeinsam mit meinen verstärkten Sinnen für Geruch und Gehör."

Rin faltete ihre Arme auf dem Tisch. "Und was konntest du…davor?"

Während er aus dem Küchenfenster starrte, antwortete er. "Ich konnte den Wind reiten in mehr als einer Form...ich konnte die Macht einer Energiewaffen herbeirufen...meine Klauen versprühten Gift...ich konnte mich verwandeln."

"Verwandeln?"

Er schaute zu ihr zurück. "Ja...in meine volle dämonische Form, einen riesigen, weißen Hund."

"Ein riesiger Hund? Wie riesig?"

"Ziemlich, doppelt so groß wie dieses Haus.", teilte er ihr mit.

"Vermisst du…diese Kräfte", fragte sie, etwas Ähnliches wie Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme.

"Ja, Rin."

Die Frau vor ihr fummelte mit ihren Fingern herum. "Sesshomaru?"

"Ja, Rin?"

Ihre Stimme senkte sich, bis sie beinahe nur noch ein Flüstern war. "Was tut dieser Kragen noch? ...Ich meine…du musst es mir nicht erzählen…wenn du nicht magst...", fragte sie verhalten.

Er schluckte hart und blickte zu Boden. Das war etwas, worüber er nicht nachdenken wollte. "Er verursacht...Schmerzen…und er erlaubt mir nur, meinen augenblicklichen Meister und seine Blutsverwandten zu schützen und ihnen zu dienen."

Rin beobachte den Youkai, der vor ihr saß, und dem es anscheinend langsam unbehaglich wurde.

"Tut mir leid, Sess."

Sesshomaru antwortete nicht, sein Blick war immer noch auf den Tisch gerichtet.

Als sie auf ihre Uhr schaute und erkannte, dass es schon sieben Uhr war, hatte Rin eine Idee.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Ja, Rin."

"Würdest du dir einen Film mit mir ansehen?"

"Einen Film?"

"Ja, möchtest du neben mir sitzen und einen Film im Fernsehen anschauen?"

Der Youkai blickte auf. "Ja."

Rin lächelte und nickte kurz.

Nachdem sie aufgeräumt hatten, ging Rin in das nun dunkle Wohnzimmer.

Sie schaltete den Fernseher auf das Programm, das sie wünschte, und zog dann Sesshomaru zur Couch.

Sie setzten sich zusammen hin.

Während Action und Abenteuer über den Bildschirm flimmerten, kuschelte Rin sich bei ihm an.

Der Film dauerte bis neun.

Als er zu Ende war, schaute Rin zu ihm auf. "Hat es dir gefallen?"

Er lächelte kurz auf. "Ja, es war...nett."

Rin nickte. "Gut, ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen. Du kannst tun, was du möchtest. Mehr fernsehen wenn du möchtest, oder du kannst dir ein Buch aus dem Regal nehmen."

Sesshomaru schien kurz abzuwägen, dann antwortete er. "Ich denke, ich werde ein Buch finden und zu Bett gehen."

Rin nickte, dann erhob sie sich vom Sofa und ging auf ihr Zimmer. _

Rin lag in ihrem Nachthemd quer über ihrem Bett.

Obwohl sie müde von ihren heutigen Einkaufsunternehmungen war, wollte der Schlaf sie nicht ereilen.

Aber so spät schlafen zu gehen, würde ihr ihre Routine durcheinander bringen.

"Ich hätte gestern Nacht den Wecker stellen sollen.", murmelte sie zu sich selbst.

So entschied Rin, die Extrazeit zu nutzen, um Sesshomarus neue Papiere durchzusehen.

Als sie durch die ausgedruckten Kopien blätterte, fiel Sesshomarus Besitzurkunde heraus.

Sie nahm das Papier auf und betrachtete es. Rin schüttelte den Kopf. Es war für sie immer noch schwer zu begreifen, dass sie tatsächlich eine andere Person besaß.

Sie las die Papiere gerade sorgfältig durch, als sie auf das Wort stieß, das benutzt wurde, um ihren Diener zu kontrollieren oder zu strafen.

Wer auch immer auf so eine Art von _Kontrolle_ kam, war sicherlich vollkommen verdreht im Kopf. Sesshomaru hatte gesagt, dass es eine Miko gewesen sei. In ihren Gedanken stieg schon das Wort ‚Schlampe' auf, aber sie hielt sich zurück.

Es gab keinen Anlass, auf jemand wütend zu sein, der schon so lange tot war.

Rin entdeckte noch ein anderes Wort, direkt hinter dem Wort der Unterwerfung. Es war in einer andern Sprache geschrieben.

Ohne Nachzudenken formte ihr Mund fragend dieses Wort.

"Shi-me-ru."

Rin hob den Kopf. Ein seltsamer, dumpfer Bumms war aus der Richtung von Sesshomarus Zimmer gekommen.

Sie setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf. "Sesshomaru?"

Es kam keine Antwort.

Ein wenig besorgt schlüpfte Rin aus ihrem und ging den Flur entlang.

Seine Türe stand offen.

Rin wurde langsamer, als sie sich seinem Zimmer näherte. Ihre Finger berührten leicht die Türe vor ihr, als sie hinein spähte.

Was sie vorfand, ließ ihr beinahe das Herz stehen.

Sesshomaru war auf Händen und Knien, bekleidet nur mit seiner Hose und wurde heftig von Krämpfen geschüttelt. Sein silbernes Haar hing ihm über den nackten Rücken und seine Schultern, während die Strähnen sein Gesicht vor ihren Augen verbargen.

Sie erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick durch die schimmernden Strähnen auf seinen Reif. Er schien sich zu winden wie eine schwarze, glänzende Schlange.

Erschrocken trat Rin einen Schritt näher und hielt dann an.

Seine Hände, zuvor noch so normal, waren nun rasiermesserscharfe Krallen, die in den Teppich schnitten.

Sie beobachtete hilflos, wie seine Krämpfe weiter gingen und er sich krümmte, seine Nase nur ein paar Zentimeter vom Boden entfernt, seine Haare unter sich begraben.

Dann, zu Rins Erleichterung, ließen seine Krämpfe nach.

Sie hörte ihn deutlich einatmen und einen tiefen Atemzug nehmen.

Die scharfen Klauen, die den Teppich zerrissen hatten und möglicherweise auch das Holz darunter, wurden wieder eingezogen.

Er stieß ein raues Husten aus.

Rin beobachtete mit Grausen winzige Tropfen dunkelroten Blutes, die von seinen Lippen auf den cremefarbenen Teppich fielen.

Er taumelte leicht, dann kroch er hinüber zu ihr, seine herunterhängenden Strähnen nahe ihrer nackten Füße, als er mit kehliger, abgehackter Stimme sprach. "Was ist Ihr Wunsch, Mistress?"

Rin fiel neben ihm auf die Knie.

Sie griff nach ihm, aber er zuckte zurück...dann beugte er sich zu ihr, legte seinen Kopf leicht in ihren Schoß, wobei das Blut von seinen Lippen tiefrote Tropen auf ihrem weißen Nachthemd hinterließ.

Rin schluckte heftig, ihre Stimme zitterte. "Sess, bist du...okay...?"

Die Stimme des Youkai war angeschlagen, zögerlich und bar jeder Emotion. "Ja...Mistress."

Dann schmiegte er seine Nase an ihren Bauch, und seine Worte wurden weich, nahmen einen verführerischen Ton an. "Was ist es, was Ihr von mir wünscht, Mistress?"

Ein schreckliches Gefühl begann in ihr aufzusteigen. "Was...ist mit dir…passiert?"

Seine Bewegungen stockten. "Ihr habt mich bestraft, Mistress."

Bestürzung und Schrecken überkamen sie. "Bestraft…was...?"

Dann dämmerte es ihr.

Das Wort...dieses Wort in einer anderen Sprache...das war das Original….

Das Wort ‚umschlinge' war die Übersetzung...

Rin schüttelte ihr Haupt, als ihr die Bedeutung klar wurde und ihr Herz sich in ihrer Brust zusammen schnürte.

'Nein…nein...nein...nein '

Rin hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt, während ihre Tränen fielen und über seine silberweißen Strähnen tropften.

Ihr Gesicht hatte sie in seinen Haaren vergraben, als sie heftig zu schluchzen begann.

Sie weinte und stieß ein flehentliches Flüstern voller der Sorgen und des Bedauerns aus. "Es tut mir leid...ich habe das nicht sagen wollen...Oh Gott, es tut mir so leid...das habe ich nicht gewollt... Vergib mir...bitte, es tut mir so…leid…bitte...

...vergib... mir."

Rins verlorene Schreie hallten wider, verloren sich in der der Nacht.


	16. Die Farbe des Herzens

**Die Farbe des Herzens**

Sesshomaru konnte das Geräusch sanften Atmens hören. Als er seine Augen öffnete, fand er Rin dicht neben sich in seinem Bett liegen.

Ihre Nase und Wangen waren rosig, und Tränenspuren zogen sich über ihr Gesicht.

Mit etwas Anstrengung versuchte er sich beim Wachwerden daran zu erinnern, was die Nacht zuvor geschehen war.

Ihm wurde elend ums Herz bei der Erinnerung, Rins Stimme gehört zu haben, die das Wort aussprach, dass ihm in der Vergangenheit so viel Schmerz verursacht hatte. Es war inzwischen viel Zeit vergangen, seit es zuletzt benutzt worden war. Er hatte sorgfältig darauf geachtet, ja den Gehorsam nicht zu verweigern, damit er verschont werden würde.

Dann suchten seine Gedanken nach einer Antwort darauf, warum sie meinte, ihn bestrafen zu müssen.

Ein anderes Bild tauchte auf: eine Vision von Rin, die ihn fest hielt, während Tropfen salziger Flüssigkeit auf sein Haar und seine Lippen fielen.

Die letzte verschwommene Szene tauchte in seinem Kopf auf, eine mit Rin, wie sie ihm sagte, er solle sich hinlegen. Sie hatte sich neben ihn gelegt und mit langsamen Bewegungen sein Gesicht liebkost, Tränen rollten aus ihren geröteten Augen und immer und immer wieder wisperte sie, wie sehr es ihr leid tat.

Sesshomaru langte hinüber und verfolgte eine Träne, die von den Wimpern unter ihren Augen auf die Spitze ihres Kinns rann.

Die Frau, die neben ihm lag, atmete tief ein. Ihre Augen öffneten sich flatternd, versuchten etwas zu erkennen.

Nachdem sie ein paarmal geblinzelt hatte, wandte sie ihren Kopf und betrachtete ihn. Für eine Sekunde erhellte sich ihr Gesicht, dann verfinsterte es sich wieder, und ihre Lippen begannen zu beben.

Sie rutschte zu ihm hin, dann begrub sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust und begann mit zögerndem Wispern zu stammeln. „Es tut mir leid, Sess. Ich…wollte…das Wort…nicht sagen…und…und…ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Es tut mir leid…bitte…vergib mir."

Sesshomaru liebkoste die sanft nach Vanille duftenden Strähnen ihres braunen Haares, dann rieb er ihr zur Entspannung in Kreisen den Rücken mit seiner linken Hand. Die Frau erzitterte unter kleinen Schluchzern, heiße Tränen fielen auf seine Haut.

Er wartete, bis Rins Flehen in kleinen Schniefern und einem Schluckauf erstarben, und sie sich endlich in seinen Armen entspannte.

Sesshomaru sprach mit ruhiger und beschwichtigender Stimme. "Es ist in Ordnung, Rin. Mir geht es gut."

Ihre Stimme brach, sie weinte wieder. "Aber...aber...ich…hab dich verletzt…und…und..."

Er hielt sie fest und senkte seine Lippen an ihr Ohr. "Shhhhh...es ist okay... Ich vergebe dir, Rin."

Noch einmal hatte sie einen Schluckauf. "Wirklich?"

Er presste seine Wange gegen ihre heiße Stirn. "Ja, meine Kleine. Ich bin unverletzt. Ich heile schnell."

Sie gab keine Antwort, aber ihr sorgenvoller Duft verschwand mit ihrer tiefer werdenden Atmung, und der Geruch von Trost nahm dafür seinen Platz ein.

Lange Zeit lagen sie so beieinander.

Rins Atmung wurde gleichmäßig und ein leises Grunzen war zu hören.

Er lächelte.

Die junge Frau in seinen Armen schnarchte, wenngleich in der süßesten Art, die er je gehört hatte.

Das Morgenlicht erhellt den Raum immer mehr, in dem der Youkai in der Wärme des Bettes und der Nähe seiner augenblicklichen Bettgefährtin schwelgte.

Rin wand sich, Seufzer entflohen immer wieder ihren Lippen.

Während er seine Augen schloss, atmete Sesshomaru tief ein und vernahm die zaghafte Andeutung ihres intimsten Geruchs.

Er stellte fest, dass dies ohne jeglichen Zweifel der verführerischste Duft war, den er jemals gerochen hatte.

Niemals in seinem Leben als Inu Youkai war ihm so etwas begegnet.

Es kribbelte an den Spitzen seiner Sinne und ließ seinen Körper äußerst ungewöhnlich reagieren.

Geborgenheit und Entbehrung zusammen mit einem Ansturm von Begehren bildeten ein so großartiges Gefühl, dass es seinen Geist überflutete.

Rin ließ ihn sich ganz und unverdorben fühlen.

Sie war seine Erlösung.

Zarte Schmetterlinge tanzten in seinem Magen.

Er wollte sie fragen.

Er musste es wissen, ob sie ihn wollte, ob sie ihn für würdig erachten würde, der Ihre zu sein so lange sie lebte.

Rins Atem wurde noch flacher. Die Bewegungen ihrer Wimpern kitzelten seine Haut.

Sie lehnte sich verschlafen zurück und rieb ihre Augen.

Während sie gähnte, streckte sich die junge Frau wie eine Katze.

Sie setzte sich auf, dann hielt sie inne, starrte leer auf die Decken vor ihr.

Ihre Lippen nahmen einen sorgenvollen Ausdruck an.

Er wollte sie lächeln sehen.

Er richtete sich auf und lehnte sich auf seinen rechten Arm. "Rin?"

Sie sah ihn immer noch stirnrunzelnd an, ihre Stimme war leicht heiser. "Ja?"

"Du…bist…wunderschön.", sagte er ganz offen.

Dann erhielt er die Reaktion, auf die er gehofft hatte.

Sie schenkte ihm das hübscheste Lächeln, wobei sie rot anlief.

Er wollte ihr Lächeln immer sehen.

"Rin?"

"Ja?", antwortete sie, immer noch mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht.

"Willst du...könntest du dir…ich..." Plötzlich fand er die Decke vor sich sehr interessant. "Würdest du...?"

Rin nickte mit dem Kopf. "Ja? Würde ich was?"

Sein Mut verließ ihn und er seufzte. "Würdest du erwägen..."

Rin grinste. "Wir werden hier nicht jünger, Sess. Was ist?"

"Würdest du es in Betracht ziehen, mir zu erlauben, hier mit dir zu leben, sogar wenn der Zauberspruch nicht gebrochen werden kann?" Er kam sich vor wie ein Idiot.

Sie sah ihn belustigt an. "Aber Sess, ich dachte, ich hatte dir schon gesagt, dass du bleiben kannst. Aber ich sag es nochmal. Ja, du kannst bleiben so lange du willst."

Er stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. "Danke!"

Die junge Frau wandte sich ihm zu und umarmte ihn kurz, bevor sie aus seinem Bett glitt.

Bevor sie durch die Türe ging, drehte sie sich um. "Ich habe heute vor, draußen ein wenig zu malen. Magst du mir helfen ein paar Sachen aufzustellen?"

Er nickte kurz. "Ja, Rin."

Sie lächelte. "Ich mach uns schnell Frühstück."

Als er hörte, wie sich die Türe von seinem Zimmer schloss, strich Sesshomarus Hand sanft über die Stelle, wo ihr Körper gelegen hatte.

Er bückte sich hinunter und versuchte, ihren zurück gebliebenen Duft einzufangen, bevor er ganz verschwand.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, dann beugte er sich vor und stieg aus dem Bett. Während er sich anzog, vernahm er Rins Schritte, die die Treppe hinunter führten. Dann ging der Youkai ins Badezimmer.

Als er die Küche betrat, die nach süßem Gebäck gemischt mit Zimt und Zucker roch, erblickte er Rin, die vom Backofen zum Frühstückstisch ging.

Die Kleidung, die sie trug, war alt mit vielen Löchern, manche an Stellen, wo er sie nie vermutet hätte. Streifen in verschiedenen Farben verliefen kreuz und quer über ihre Bluse, und ließen nicht mehr darauf schließen, welche Farbe das Oberteil ursprünglich mal gehabt hatte. Die Jeans, die sie trug, war eng und saß ziemlich knapp um der Hüfte, wobei sie einen Teil ihres Bauches preis gab.

Der Dämon blinzelte. Er mochte diesen Look.

Ohne dass er sich dessen bewusst war, starrte er sie gedankenverloren an, erst ein Räuspern des Mädchens konnte wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit wecken.

Er schaute zu der Frau auf, die einen Pferdeschwanz trug und ihm ein eigenartiges Lächeln schenkte. Die Blüte, die er ihr gegeben hatte, hatte sie keck hinter ihr rechtes Ohr gesteckt. Seltsamerweise war sie nicht verwelkt.

Sie setzten sich hin um zu essen.

Nachdem sie das Morgenmahl verzehrt hatten, folgte Sesshomaru Rin hinaus, nach hinten zu dem Schuppen, wo sie sich ihren Knöchel verletzt hatte.

Während er draußen vor der Türe wartete, trug die junge Frau 3 Bilder heraus, immer nur eines auf einmal.

Ein Gemälde erstrahlte in der Morgensonne. Es hatte einen hellblauen Hintergrund und zeigte eine riesige, gelbe, zweischwänzige Katze mit Feuer um ihre Pfoten, die zwischen den Wolken dahin flog.

Ein anderes Bild, dass er ihr in die Mitte ihres Blumengartens auf eine Lichtung zu tragen half, präsentierte das Portrait einer jungen Frau: ein Mädchen mit rabenschwarzem Haar, das auffallend der Frau auf dem Foto auf Rins Nachtkästchen ähnelte, die den großen Bumerang hielt.

Rin brachte das letzte Bild: ein malerische Bergkuppe mit Gewitterwolken und Blitzen, die über den Himmel zuckten. Ein Rudel Wölfe versammelte sich an den Felsen, ihre wilde Natur wurde eingefangen von dem sehr wirklichkeitsnahen Pinselstrich.

Sesshomaru studierte das Bild mit den Wölfen.

Während sie ihre Staffelei aufbaute, zeigte Rin auf das Bild. „Magst du es? Es ist für einen meiner Kunden…ein netter Kerl…immer in Eile."

Rin stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften, während sie auf der Lichtung die drei Bilder und ihre hölzerne Staffelei betrachtete. Dann wandte sie sich ihm zu. „Ich muss hier nur noch die letzten Striche machen. Es sollte nicht zu lange dauern. Was willst du solange unternehmen?"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich weiß nicht."

"Magst du in der Hängematte schaukeln, während ich male?", fragte sie.

Er schaute hinüber zu dem schwingenden Netz und wieder zurück. "Ja."

Die Sonne wärmte ihn, als er in der sanften Brise hin und her schwang, während Rin tupfte und die Farben mit ihrem Pinsel mischte.

Frühjahrswind spielte in den Blättern und er fand sich selbst eingelullt von dem Duft der Rosen und dem Klimpern des Windspiels ganz in der Nähe.

Er faltete seine Hände hinter dem Kopf und schlief ein.

Das nächste, was er mitbekam, war, dass Rin seinen Namen rief.

Sesshomaru richtete seine sich öffnenden Augen auf die schimmernde Gestalt der jungen Frau.

Sie kniete neben der Hängematte.

Neugierig richtete er sich auf und schaute genauer hin. Da waren Farbklecke auf ihrem Gesicht. Rot verlief über die Kante ihres Kinns. Grün und Blau punktete ihre Wangen. Und ein weißer Fingerabdruck war genau unter ihr rechtes Auge geschmiert.

Er lächelte und langte zu ihr hinüber, wischte das Weiß weg, als sie blinzelte, weil ihr etwas davon ins Auge geraten war und ihr die Sicht nahm.

Er zog seinen Finger zurück und betrachtete ihn, dann zeigte er ihn ihr, wobei er eine Braue anhob.

Sie grinste ihn nur an. Dann wurde ihr Lächeln weicher als sie ihn anblickte.

Still wanderten ihre braunen Augen mit kindlicher Unschuld über sein Gesicht.

Sesshomaru hielt den Atem an, als Rin sich mit neugierigem Staunen herüber lehnte und ihren zarten Finger auf seine Wange legte.

Er spürte die Berührung ihrer Fingerspitze, wie sie langsam über seine roten Male wanderte.

Ihre Erkundung setzte sich auf dem blauen Sichelmond fort, wo er sanfte Kreise auf seiner Stirn verspürte.

Der Schlag seines Herzens pochte laut in seinen Ohren, als sie eine Strähne seines Haares leicht zurück zog. Er erschauderte, während sie zart den Außenrand seines Ohres entlang streifte, um an der Spitze anzuhalten.

Sie wandte ihre braunen Augen den seinen zu.

Zum ersten Mal erkannte der Youkai die Klarheit in den wie tiefe Seen spiegelnden Iriden.

Alles um ihn herum entfernte sich.

Als sie sich dichter an ihn lehnte, konnte er die Hitze ihrer Haut spüren.

Seine immer konfuser werdenden Gedanken drehten sich nur noch in einem schwindelerregenden Nebel.

So nahe war sie…ihre Nasen berührte sich beinahe als…

.

.

"MIIIIAAAAUUUU!"

.

Rin schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf, als ob sie sich gerade aus einer Betäubung erwachte, dann schaute sie zu Boden.

Sesshomaru spähte aus der Hängematte und erblickte eine gelbe Katze mit schwarzen Markierungen und zwei Schwänzen.

Er wunderte sich kurz, wie er die Präsenz einer kleinen Youkai Katze verpassen konnte.

Aber dann erkannte er, dass Rin seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gefesselt hatte.

Er blickte finster zu dem kleinen Eindringling. Die kleine Nervensäge hatte ihn bei etwas sehr Wichtigem unterbrochen.

Rin langte hinüber, um die Katze zu streicheln "Hey, Kirara. Was treibst du hier?"

Rins Augen weiteten sich. Sie stand auf und eilte hinüber zu den Bildern.

Sie schnappte sich das Portrait der jungen Frau und rannte schnell, um es in den Schuppen zu tragen. Als sie zurück kam, schloss sie die Türe ab.

Eine leichte Brise brachte ihm den Geruch einer fremden Frau mit.

Er richtete sich auf, um sich hinzustellen, als er eine Frauenstimme hörte, die um das Haus herum kam..

"Rin?...Rin, bist du da draußen?"

Die Youkaikatze rieb sich gerade an seinem Bein, und er beobachtete Rin, die den Gast mit einer Umarmung begrüßte.

Er schritt hinüber zu den beiden sich unterhaltenden Frauen, während die Katze hinter ihm nachfolgte.

Als er sich ihnen näherte, bemerkten ihn die Besucherin."Oh, es tut mir leid, Rin, ich wusste nicht, dass du Besuch hast."

Als er nahe zu Rin heran trat, stellte sie ihn vor. "Sango, das ist Sesshomaru. Sess, das ist meine Freundin Sango."

Er kniete sich in Anerkennung auf ein Knie, dann stand er wieder auf.

Die Frau lächelte ihn erst an, dann zögerte sie aber, als ihr Blick auf seinen Halsreif fiel.

Sie schien etwas sagen zu wollen, brach aber ab.

Wieder lächelte sie ihn an. "Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Sesshomaru."

Die dunkelhaarige Frau wandte sich an Rin. "Rin, ich bin vorbei gekommen um zu sehen, ob du die Bilder schon fertig hast."

Rin grinste. "Bin gerade fertig geworden, Sango...komm schon..."

Rin ging hinüber zu dem Gemälde der riesigen Feuerkatze und zeigte es der jungen Frau, die aufgeregt die Hände rang. "Es ist wundervoll, Rin! Ich liebe es! Kann ich es heute mit heim nehmen?"

Rin schaute auf das Bild. "Ich weiß nicht so recht, Sango. Das Bild ist noch nass an manchen Stellen."

Die junge Frau runzelte die Stirn. Dann erhellte sich ihr Blick und sie schnippte mit den Fingern. "Rin, ich bin mit meinem Kombi gekommen. Ich kann die Sitze hinten umklappen und dann können wir es flach reinlegen."

Rin nickte zustimmend. "Das würde gehen. Wenn du heim kommst, musst du es unbedingt an einen Platz stellen, wo es sicher trocknen kann."

Rin blickte zu ihm hinüber. "Sesshomaru, Sango und ich werden das Bild zu ihrem Kombi tragen. Würdest du die anderen Bilder für mich zurück in den Schuppen bringen?"

Er nickte zustimmend. "Ja, Rin."

Nachdem Sango und Rin das Gemälde hinaus zum Kombi getragen und es vorsichtig hinten rein gelegt hatten, lehnten sie sich beide gegen das Fahrzeug.

Sango wischte sich den Schweiß von ihrer Stirn. "Wow! Das hat genau gepasst."

"Ja, echt." Rin stimmte lächelnd zu.

Sango drehte sich zu ihr um. "Rin? Sesshomaru ist doch ein Inu Youkai, oder?"

Rin nickte kurz. "Mhmm."

"Ist er dein…Diener?" , fragte Sango nach.

Rin seufzte und blickte auf die betonierte Fahrbahn. "Ja, Sango...er ist...es ist eine laaaange Geschichte."

Sango zog eine Braue hoch. "Lebt er mit dir zusammen?"

Rin schenkte ihrer Freundin ein zustimmendes Lächeln. "Ja, Sango...er lebt hier bei mir...ich hab ihm mein freies Gästezimmer gegeben."

Sango grinste zurück. "Er sieht...sehr gut aus."

Rin rollte die Augen, sie wusste genau, worauf Sango da anspielte. "Ich bin nicht blind, Sango...du versuchst nicht gerade, den Ehestifter zu spielen, oder?"

Sango lachte. "Na...ich wollte nur sehen, ob du es auch mitbekommen hast. Ich fing schon an zu denken, du übst, um Nonne zu werden."

Rin streckte der Freundin neckisch ihre Zunge heraus. "Zu deiner Information, Sango, ich hatte Dates davor."

Sango schaute sie skeptisch an. "Mit wem?"

Rin wollte schon loslegen, dann stotterte sie..."Ich…also…ähm..."

Sango zeigte auf sie. "Aha!...Erwischt!...Du hattest schon so lange kein Date mehr, dass du glatt den Kerl vergessen hast, mit dem du zuletzt aus warst."

Rin schmollte. "Ich hab halt einfach noch nicht den Richtigen gefunden. Den, der mich mag, so wie ich bin."

Sango schaute zum Haus und wieder zu ihr zurück. "Und was ist mit Sesshomaru?"

"Was soll mit ihm sein?", fragte Rin leicht verwirrt.

"Magst du ihn?", fragte Sango mit verschlagenem Grinsen.

Rin fühlte, wie ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg und sie wieder zu stottern begann. „Na…ja…wir sind Freunde...und ich versuche, ihm zu helfen...und…ich würde ihn nie ausnutzen…und na ja…wir sind einfach Freunde..."

Sango schüttelte den Kopf. "Du siehst es nicht, nicht wahr, Rin." Sie sagte das mehr als Feststellung denn als Frage.

"Was sehen?", fragte Rin. Sango schmunzelte. "Du bemerkst nicht die Art, wie er dich ansieht. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, er erwägt, dich zu seiner Partnerin zu erwählen."

"Partnerin?" Rin sagte das irgendwie erstaunt.

"Ja, Partnerin. Die meisten Youkai binden sich für ihr ganzes Leben, Rin."

Rin schaute ihre Freundin an. "Woher weißt du das?"

"Na ja, einerseits, weil ich meinem Großvater bei seinen Youkai Geschichten zugehört habe, und außerdem hilft da auch mein Teilzeitjob, kleines Youkaigesindel zu vernichten. Ich habe alle Youkais studiert, und ich weiß eine Menge über ihre Gebräuche und Traditionen. Es ist eine Schande, dass Vollblutyoukais wie Sesshomaru so selten sind in diesen Zeiten. Sie haben eine faszinierende Kultur in ihrem Heimatland."

Sango wedelte mit ihrer Hand und wischte damit das Thema vom Tisch. "Aber sei's drum, ich muss mich auf den Weg machen. Ich muss heim, damit ich dieses Bild sicher verstauen kann. Plus, ich muss einkaufen gehen für mein Date Freitagnacht."

"Ohhhhh, und wer ist der Glückliche?", fragte Rin, wobei sie schon wusste, wem Sango ihr Herz geschenkt hatte.

Sango kicherte. "Du weißt, auf _wen_ ich anspiele, Rin. Auf mich und Miroku."

"Ich hoffe, es klappt, Sango.", kommentierte Rin aufrichtig.

"Danke, Rin. Also wie viel bekommst du für das Bild?"

Rin dachte einen Moment nach. "Na, ich habe dazu ungefähr einen Monat gebraucht. Wie wär es mit fünfhundert"

"Klingt gut." Sango langte in den Kombi, um ihre Geldbörse zu holen.

Nachdem sie das Bild bezahlt hatte, rief Sango nach Kirara. "Kirara! Komm Mädchen, wir gehen jetzt!"

Die kleine Youkai Katze kam hinter dem Haus hervor, ihr Glöckchen bimmelte, als sie herbei rannte und in Sangos Arme sprang.

"Ruf mich an, Rin. Und erzähl mir, wie es mit Sesshomaru läuft." , sagte Sango, während sie in ihren Kombi stieg.

Rin grinste. "Na klar doch, Sango, bye."

Sango winkte, als sie das Fenster runter drehte. "Bye, Rin, sag Sesshomaru ‚Auf Wiedersehen' von mir."

Rin sah zu, wie der Wagen auf die Fahrbahn hinaus fuhr und dann am Ende der Straße verschwand.

Nachdem sie ihm einige Minuten nachgeschaut hatte, blinzelte Rin und erwachte aus ihrer Starre.

Sie lächelte und schüttelte ihren Kopf über Sangos absurde Andeutung. "Ein Paar..." Sie murmelte vor sich in, immer noch kopfschüttelnd, als sie umdrehte und ging, um Sesshomaru zu suchen.


	17. Ein Besuch bei Kagome

Ein Besuch bei Kagome

Anstatt um das Haus herum zu gehen, entschied sich Rin, den Vordereingang zu benutzen.

Sie ging den Flur entlang zu der gläsernen Schiebetüre, die nach hinten raus führte, und schaute hinaus in den Garten, um zu sehen, ob sie dort ihren Mitbewohner entdecken konnte.

Als sie die Küchentüre öffnete, fand Rin den Inu Youkai, wie er gerade den Gefrierschrank durchsuchte.

Gleich als sie ihn entdeckt hatte, drehte sich Sesshomaru um und schloss dabei die Eisschranktüre.

Der Blick des Hundedämons senkte sich zu Boden. Sein Verhalten erinnerte Rin an ihren Bruder, wenn Mama ihn vor dem Essen mit der Hand in der Plätzchendose erwischt hatte.

Wie nebenbei ging Rin hinüber zum Kühlschrank und öffnete die Eisfachtüre. Ein Schwall kalter Luft schlug ihrem Gesicht entgegen, als sie hinein blickte. Sie lächelte, als ihr Blick auf zwei Karameleisbecher fiel, die sie letzte Woche von ihrem Einkauf beim Lebensmittelhändler mitgebracht hatte.

Rin schnappte sich die Eisbecher und schloss die Türe.

Nachdem sie zwei Löffel aus der Schublade geholt hatte, übergab sie einen Löffel und einen Becher an Sesshomaru, der sie neugierig beobachtet hatte. "Möchtest du probieren? Die sind gut...na, vielleicht nicht so süß wie Ahorn Sirup, aber doch gut."

Der Youkai nahm den Eisbecher an. Er entfernte den Deckel, brachte den Becher an seine Nase und beschnüffelte ihn. Nachdem er einen Finger in die Eiskrem gedippt und abgeleckt hatte, begann er mit dem Löffel zu schaufeln.

Rin kicherte darüber, zu welcher Naschkatze sich ihr Inu Youkai da offenbar entwickelte. "Magst du es?"

Sesshomaru nickte mit dem Kopf und lehnte sich gegen den Schranktisch. "Es ist süß. Ist das Karamell?"

Rin setzte sich auf den Schranktisch und antwortete mit einem Grinsen. "Genau, es ist eines meiner liebsten, neben Schokolade und Erdbeere."

Während sie ihr eigenes Dessert löffelte, beobachtete sie den Youkai, dem dieses einfache Vergnügen große Freude zu bereiten schien. "Ich nehme an, du hast nicht gerade viel Süßes zu essen bekommen?"

Sesshomaru zuckte spontan mit den Schultern, während er weiter aß. "Nein, obwohl die meisten meiner Herren vermögend waren, gaben sie mir nur Grundnahrungsmittel zu essen. Ich habe seit vielen Jahren keinerlei Süßspeisen angerührt."

Rin wurde ernst. "Sesshomaru...waren die meisten deiner Herren zuvor Männer gewesen?"

Sesshomaru legte eine Pause beim Essen ein, seine Stirn war gedankenzerfurcht. "Ja...du bist die erst menschliche Frau, die mich besitzt, außer der Frau, die mich mit dem Zauberspruch belegte."

Während sie einen weiteren Bissen von ihrer Eiskreme nahm, erwägte Rin, den Dämon über seine vorherigen Besitzer und wie sie ihn behandelt hatten, zu befragen. Wäre es zu aufdringlich, ihm eine solche Frage zu stellen? Nachdem sie eine Minute nachgedacht hatte, beschloss sie, dass es warten konnte, bis Sesshomaru es ihr von selbst erzählte. Sie wollte keinen Rückfall in seinem Verhalten provozieren, nicht, wo er gerade angefangen hatte, sich bei ihr wohl zu fühlen.

Die Uhr an der Wand schlug viermal. Rin schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr. "Oh, Sess, wir müssen uns fertig machen. Ich glaub', wir müssen so in einer Stunde bei Kagome sein. Ich möchte unbedingt ein Bad nehmen. Würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn du im Bad unten duschen würdest"

Sesshomaru aß sein Eis voll auf, indem er den letzten Rest von dem Boden des Plastikbechers leckte.

Dann leckte er sich die Oberlippe und antwortete. "Von mir aus gerne."

Rin glitt von dem Schranktisch herunter und gab ihm ihre halb gegessenes Eis. "Hier, ich muss noch Platz lassen für das Essen heute Abend."

Der Dämon lehnte ihr Angebot nicht ab und fuhr fort, auch ihr Eis aufzuessen.

Rin lächelte ihn an, dann verließ sie die Küche. Sie ging die Treppe hinauf mit der Absicht, ein heißes, reinigendes Bad zu nehmen.

Es hatte nur 30 Minuten gedauert, bis Rin fertig war. Sie trug einfache aber nette Kleidung und stand nun am Fuß der Treppe, um darauf zu warten, dass Sesshomaru aus seinem Zimmer kam.

Seine Tür war verschlossen seit sie aus dem Badezimmer gekommen war, und bisher war er nicht aufgetaucht.

Rin erkannte kleine nasse Tropfen, die den Flur entlang führten, also wusste sie, dass er schon fertig geduscht hatte.

Gerade als Rins Blick ihre Uhr streifte, die halb Fünf anzeigte, hörte sie Sesshomaru die Treppe herunter kommen...

Sie schaute auf und erstarrte…

Ihr Blick war gefangen von dem Mann, der vor ihr stand.

Er trug ein weißes Hemd und schwarze Hosen, zusammen mit den schwarzen Stiefeln, die sie die Tage zuvor für ihn gekauft hatte.

Das Schimmern seiner Waffen lugte kurz unter dem schwarzen, bodenlangen Mantel hervor, den er trug, und vermittelte den Eindruck von Adel.

Sein silbernes Haar wogte schimmernd über dem weiten Mantel und schuf so einen lebhaften und auffallenden Kontrast von Perlenglanz gegen dunkles Leder.

Für den Augenblick war alles, was Rin tun konnte, nur dazustehen und den Youkai anzustarren, der nun direkt vor ihr angehalten hatte.

Sie versuchte ihr Bestes, um sich aus der Erstarrung zu lösen und so hob Rin den Kopf, um etwas zu ihm zu sagen.

Aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit erstarb wiederum, als sie eine neue Gefühlsregung in dem flüssigen Bernstein seiner Augen erkannte. Eine, die Wärme direkt in ihr Herz leitete.

Aus irgendeinem Grund fand Rin es schwierig, klar zu denken. Und wenn sie klar denken könnte, würde sie erkannt haben, dass Sesshomaru einen Schritt näher getreten war.

Der Duft von würzigem Aftershave schürte ihr heftiges Verlangen, ihre Nase in den Falten seines Mantels zu vergraben und abzutauchen in seine berauschende Essenz. Ein Hauch von Hitze berührte ihren Arm und Rin fand sich selbst in eine honigsüße Umarmung fallen.

Aber bevor Rin vollständig übermannt wurde von der Versuchung, sich an den wunderschönen Mann zu schmiegen, klingelte das Telefon

Rin spürte Hitze auf ihren Wangen und wich ein wenig zurück von dem Inu Youkai, der sie mit seinem Blick gefangen zu halten schien.

Mühsam löste sie ihren Blick von der Intensität der bernsteinernen Augen, wandte sich ab und ging hinüber zum Telefon, wo sie den Hörer abnahm. "Hallo?"

Kagomes Stimme antwortete. "Hey, Rin. Du kommst schon noch vorbei, oder?"

Rin schüttelte ihren Kopf, um den seltsamen Nebel zu vertreiben. "Äh...ja...Sesshomaru und ich sind gerade dabei, durch die Türe zu gehen."

"Oh, okay Rin, dann sehen wir uns in ein paar Minuten."

"Klar, Schwesterchen." Nachdem sie aufgehängt hatte, ging Rin hinüber zur Türe und schaute tapfer zu dem Inu Youkai auf.

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. "Das war Kagome. Wir sollten jetzt gehen."

Der Inu Youkai antwortete nur mit einem leichten Nicken.

Rin öffnete die Türe. Beide machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Abendverabredung.

Sesshomaru blieb während der ganzen Fahrt zu Kagomes Haus still.

Seine Gedanken gingen wieder die Szene vor ein paar Minuten durch.

Er wusste, er hatte es in ihren Augen gesehen…Leidenschaft…für ihn.

Und zum zweiten Mal heute war er nur einen Atemzug davon entfernt, diese Leidenschaft zu kosten.

Die Bäume und Häuser, an denen sie vorbei kamen, verschwammen im verschwindenden Abendlicht, als er sich in einen Tagtraum versetzte. In seiner Fantasie war sein Bannreif entfernt worden und er konnte einen federleichten Kuss von Rins sanften Lippen auf der entblößten Haut seines Nackens spüren.

Sie würde ihn ihren Mann nennen und er sie in enger Umarmung halten. Der Klang ihres andächtigen Flüsterns würde die sanfte Dunkelheit ihrer eigenen intimen Verbindung erfüllen.

Sesshomaru zwinkerte und versuchte, sich aus dem Bann zu lösen. Das war doch alles nur ein Traum. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien das Universum es für nötig zu erachten, sie jedes Mal zu unterbrechen wenn sie nahe daran waren, sich zu zeigen, was sie fühlten. Und er wusste, dass Rin etwas fühlte. Aber was, das wusste er nicht genau. Die Antwort zu diesem einen Traum lag bei Rin, nur sie konnte ihm genau erzählen, was ihr Herz wohl fühlte.

Ein Funken Furcht schlich sich seine versunkenen Träumereien. Was, wenn sie nicht sein sollten? Was, wenn das Schicksal entschied, sie davon abzuhalten, eins zu werden? Sesshomaru seufzte innerlich. Dem Schicksal gefiel es, ihn in sein Verhängnis zu stürzen. Seine närrischen Träume vom Glück waren höchstwahrscheinlich vergebens. Aber er hatte auf einmal Hoffnung; Hoffnung auf Freiheit und Hoffnung…einfach…mit ihr zusammen zu sein.

Rin berührte seine Hand. "Sesshomaru...wir sind da."

Er schaute hinüber zu dem Mädchen in dem Sitz neben ihm, und dann zu dem Haus.

Nachdem sie ausgestiegen waren, folgte er Rin die Einfahrt hinauf.

Das Haus, das größer zu sein schien als Rin ihres, war geschmückt mit Blumenkästen unter den Fenstern im ersten Stock. Als sie vor dem Eingangstüre standen, klopfte Rin.

Kagome öffnete die Türe und lächelte sie an. "Hey, Rin, Sesshomaru...kommt rein."

Rins Schwester nahm seinen Mantel und hing ihn an den Garderobenständer neben der Türe.

Sesshomaru legte höflich seine Waffen ab und lehnte die Schwerter gegen die Wand nahe bei seinem Mantel.

Kagome führte sie in ein geräumiges Wohnzimmer, möbliert mit einer großen Couch und verschiedenen, sehr bequem aussehenden Sesseln. Der Duft gut gebratenen Rindfleischs durchdrang die Luft. Darunter kam der vernehmliche Geruch von Rins Schwester zum Vorschein: Magie, Jasmin und frische Kräuter. Kagomes Duft überlagerte alles, von den Möbeln bis zu den Vorhängen. Er ging mit Rin zum Sofa und setzte sich mit ihr in die flauschigen Kissen.

Während Rin und ihre Schwester fröhlich plauderten, entschied er sich, das zu erkunden, was er bis jetzt vom Haus gesehen hatte.

Zur Rechten lag eine Türe, die höchstwahrscheinlich in das Esszimmer führte.

Auf der anderen Seite des Wohnzimmers wand sich eine Treppe nach oben, sie führte wohl in das obere Stockwerk.

Und zur Linken schlug ihm der Geruch von alten Büchern durch die Ritzen einer hölzernen Schiebetüre entgegen, die nahe beim Haupteingang lag.

Sesshomaru lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf Rin und Kagome.

Kagome hatte ein altes Buch mit gelben Seiten geöffnet und es auf den Couchtisch gelegt. Sie positionierte das Buch so, dass er und Rin die Schrift lesen konnten. „Es hat eine Weile gedauert, um dieses besondere Buch zu finden. Die Miko, bei der ich lernte, ließ mich ihre Privatbibliothek im Tempel durchstöbern. Ich schaute durch verschiedene alte Journale und viele Schriftrollen, bis ich darauf gestoßen bin."

Kagome zeigte auf einen bestimmten Paragraphen, bei dem Bilder von Pflanzen dabei waren. "Nun, hier ist der Zauberspruch. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass es funktionieren wird. Es sind nur sechs Zutaten. Die ersten vier sind spezielle Kräuter, die ich in meinem Gewächshaus zum Trocknen aufgehängt habe. Eine Pflanze ist zur Heilung. Eine Pflanze ist für den Schmerz. Eine Pflanze ist dafür da, um spirituelle Energie zu sammeln und das letzte Kraut ist für das Extrahieren der bannenden Energie. Die nächste Zutat ist geweihtes, reines Wasser. Es wird mit den Kräutern in einer hölzernen Schale verrührt."

Kagome schaute mit ernsthaftem Gesichtsausdruck von dem Buch auf. "Da gibt es eine letzte Zutat, die entscheidend ist, dass es funktioniert….Rins Blut."

Sesshomaru rückte beschützend näher zu Rin.

Rin legte ihre Hand auf sein Knie. "Was meinst du damit, Kagome? Über wie viel Blut reden wir hier und warum wird gerade mein Blut benötigt?"

Kagome setzte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und seufzte. "Es muss nicht viel sein, Rin. Sesshomaru wird dir in beide Handflächen schneiden müssen. Ich denke nicht, dass sein Kragen ihm erlauben wird, das selbst zu tun. Daher wirst du deine Handflächen über seine Klauen ziehen müssen. Das Blut ist ein Symbol. Es ist rein. Und dadurch, dass du Sesshomaru erlaubst, dich zu schneiden, ist dies ein Zeichen des Vertrauens, dass du als seine Besitzerin diejenige bist, die ihn freilassen will. Nachdem deine Handflächen aufgeritzt sind, musst du sie in die Mixtur halten. Während ich die Beschwörungsformel rezitiere, musst du dann versuchen, den Halsreif zu entfernen. Es ist der einzige Zauberspruch, den ich gefunden habe, der funktionieren wird. "

Kagome schaute ihn an. "Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass dein Halsreif aktiviert wird, wenn Rins Blut vergossen wird. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob er aktiviert wird wegen Rin oder als Reaktion auf den Zauberspruch."

Dann wandte sich Kagome an ihre Schwester. "Wenn der Kragen aktiviert wird, musst du ihn schnell entfernen. Dann könnte die freiwerdende Energie explosiv wirken oder es kann auch gar nichts passieren. Du bist diejenige, Rin, die in der größten Gefahr schwebt. Ich habe Abwehrkräfte. Sesshomaru ist ein Youkai, seine Abwehrkräfte sollten ihn ebenfalls beschützen. Aber du, Rin, bist diejenige, die das Risiko auf sich nimmt, verletzt zu werden. Ich denke nicht, dass es lebensbedrohlich ist, aber es wird gefährlich sein."

Kagome beugte sich näher zu ihrer Schwester und sprach mit einer etwas förmlichen und ernsthaften Stimme. "Rin...bist du dir sicher…dass du das tun willst?...Es liegt an euch beiden zu entscheiden, ob du dieses Risiko eingehen willst."

Sesshomaru hörte Rin einen tiefen Atemzug nehmen, dann stieß sie ihn wieder aus. Sie nickte ihrer Schwester zu, ihre Stimme war fest. "Ja, Kagome, ich bin mir sicher. Ich will dieses Risiko eingehen."

Kagome schaute zu ihm. "Sesshomaru? Was hältst du davon?"

Er warf einen Blick auf Rin und antwortete: "Ich möchte nicht, dass Rin in irgendeiner Weise verletzt wird. Aber ich kann sie nicht aufhalten, wenn sie es tun möchte. Es ist ihre Entscheidung. Aber wenn etwas passiert...ich werde mein Bestes geben um sie zu schützen."

Rin lächelte ihn an.

Kagome nickte. "Nun, dann ist es abgemacht. Vielleicht wird das Glück auf unserer Seite sein und es wird ein Klacks...und wo wir gerade von erfreulichen Sachen reden...seid ihr zwei bereit für das Essen?"

Während des ganzen Abendessens waren Rin und Kagome mit einer Unterhaltung beschäftigt, wobei sie ihm ab und an ein paar Fragen stellten. Obwohl es ungewöhnlich für ihn zu sein schien, als Gast in jemandes Haus zu speisen, wirkte er entspannt, und er begann, die Gesellschaft von Rin und ihrer Schwester zu genießen. Er folgerte, dass Kagome so gut kochen konnte wie Rin. Sie waren beide sehr talentiert auf diesem Gebiet, und er konnte nicht klagen, besonderes nicht als Kagome den Kirschkäsekuchen auftischte.

Nach dem Essen gingen sie für eine Weile zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er hörte zu, wie Rin sich mit ihrer Schwester über ihre Gemälde und ihre Kunden unterhielt.

Rin erwähnte etwas über das Ausprobieren von Kleidern. "Mein Essen hat sich nun gesetzt, Kagome. Ich denke, wir sollten nun gehen, um ein paar der Abendkleider auszuprobieren."

Kagome nickte zustimmend, dann erhob sie sich aus ihrem Sessel. "Klar, Rin."

Rin gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter. "Kagome und ich müssen nun für eine Weile nach oben. Wär es OK, wenn du hier unten allein bleibst?"

Er antwortete mit einem leichten Nicken. "Ja, Rin. Das würde mir passen."

Sie lächelte ihn an. "Da sind einige Magazine unter dem Sofatisch, falls du dich langweilst. Es sollte nicht zu lange dauern."

Rin und Kagome gingen nach oben.

Er überlegte eine Minute wegen der Magazine, dann setzte er sich hin um sie durchzugehen.

Er fand ein interessantes Buch über das Weltall und die Planeten, setzte sich hin und begann zu lesen.

Sesshomaru stoppte das Lesen, seine Sinne schärften sich, jemand war in der Nähe.

Eine Sekunde später wurde die Vordertüre leise geöffnet.

Die Haare auf seinem Nacken standen hoch, als eine unterschwellige Strömung von Miko Energie den Raum durchdrang.

Die Frau kam langsam zum Wohnzimmer.

Sofort erhob er sich von der Couch und kniete vor ihr hin.

Daraufhin sprach die Frau mit sanfter Stimme, mit einem Unterton sinnlicher Begierde. "Ja schau mal an wen wir da haben..einen Youkai...und einen sehr nett angezogenen dazu..."

Sesshomaru blieb ruhig und hielt seinen Blick gesenkt. Vielleicht würde sie ihn ignorieren und gehen, um ihre Cousinen zu finden.

Der undeutliche aber unmissverständliche Geruch von Alkohol driftete von der Frau herüber.

Der Inu Youkai wusste, dass seine Situation nichts Gutes verhieß.

Er schluckte schwer, als er ihren kalten Finger seine Wange berühren fühlte.

Ihre Stimme wurde noch sanfter, so nahe an seinem Ohr. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Youkai, ich habe nicht vor, dich zu verletzen...aber...wahrscheinlich wird Rin nicht vorhaben, mir ihr schönes Spielzeug auszuleihen..."

Sie leckte den Rand seines Ohres ab und flüsterte dann. "Steh auf und folge mir."

Sesshomaru erhob sich und folgte der Frau, seinen Blick hielt er starr auf den zurückweichenden Saum ihres schwarzen Rocks gerichtet.

Aber bevor sie ihn aus dem Wohnzimmer geführt hatte, wagte er einen kurzen Blick zu der Treppe auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.


	18. Der Anfang

Der Anfang

Als Rin Kagome nach oben folgte, konnte sich nicht umhin, sich ein bisschen ängstlich zu fühlen, Sesshomaru ganz alleine zu lassen. „Kagome, wann nimmst du an, dass Kikyo heute Nacht wieder heim kommt?"

Kagome hielt mitten auf der Mitte der Treppe an und drehte sich zu Rin um. "Sie sagte, sie würde erst spät zurück kommen, so um 10 oder 11 Uhr. Warum?"

Rin schaute zurück über die nach untern führenden Stufen.

Eine Spur von Besorgnis schwang in Kagomes Stimme. "Stimmt was nicht, Rin?"

Während sie sich zu ihrer Schwester umdrehte, wedelte Rin ein wenig mit ihrer Hand und lächelte dann. "Ne, ich glaub, ich werde schon paranoid."

Kagome grinste sie an. "Ich bin mir sicher, Sesshomaru kann ein paar Augenblicke überleben, ohne dass du direkt in seiner Nähe bist."

Rin schaute ihre Schwester gespielt sarkastisch an. "Und was genau meinst du damit, Schwesterherz?"

Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, kicherte Kagome nur und stieg weiter die Treppe hoch.

Schmollend eilte Rin ihrer Schwester nach. "In Ordnung, Kagome, jetzt sag mir, was du damit gemeint hast."

Als Kagome sich der Türe von ihrem Schlafzimmer näherte, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, ein Grinsen prangte auf ihrem Gesicht."Ich habe gar nichts damit gemeint, Rin. Hab dich nur geärgert."

Als sie an der Türe anhielt, wandte sich Kagome zu ihr mit einem amüsanten Lächeln. "Vielleicht sollte ich Sesshomaru Gesellschaft leisten, solange zu diese Kleider anprobierst. Denkst du, er mag Brünette?"

Rin fühlte, wie ihr Hitze in die Wangen stieg, und blinzelte verlegen Kagome an. Sie beobachtete, wie ihre Schwester beinahe vor Lachen platzte und auf ihr Gesicht deutete.

Kagome konnte kaum noch reden zwischen ihren Lachanfällen. "...Rin, wenn du dich sehen könntest...dein Gesicht...wie du aussiehst..."

Währen die verzweifelt versuchte, die brennende Hitze aus ihrem Gesicht zu vertreiben, blickte Rin schmollend zu ihrer Schwester. "Das ist nicht lustig, Kagome."

Kagome wischte sich die Tränen aus ihren Augen und beruhigte sich ein wenig, während sie die Türe zum Schlafzimmer öffnete. "Du bist so leicht zu ärgern, liebe Schwester."

Nachdem sie in das Schlafzimmer hinein gegangen waren, begannen die beiden im Schrank herum zu kramen.

Rin wählte vier Abendkleider aus, die ihr aufgefallen waren, und legte sie auf das Bett.

Sie probierte ein rotes, bodenlanges, ärmelloses Abendkleid mit Pailletten und ging damit vor dem Spiegel auf und ab. Es fühle sich eng an um die Taille, und zeigte zu viel Dekolleté.

Kagome hob beide Brauen. "Wenn du vorhast, Naraku zu beeindrucken, dann ist das das richtige, Schwesterchen. Du wirst Ärger mit wandernden Händen haben, Kindchen."

Rin zog eine Grimasse, während sie versuchte, den Ausschnitt hochzuziehen, um ihre Brust etwas zu bedecken. Aufrecht stand sie da, zog den Bauch ein und bog die Schultern nach hinten. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stieß den Atem wieder aus, den sie angehalten hatte. "Ich glaube, du hast recht, Schwesterherz. Ich will den Hanyou nicht auf irgendwelche Ideen bringen."

Als nächstes probierte Rin ein königsblaues, schulterfreies Kleid aus Seide. Der glänzende Stoff leuchtete beinahe im Licht. Er bedeckte alle wichtigen Stellen ohne zu prüde zu wirken. Das Kleid wäre perfekt, wenn Rin nicht immer auf den Saum getreten wäre. Es war zu lang.

Das nächste Kleid war schwarz, enge, beinahe durchsichtig und ein wenig zu kurz.

Rin lachte auf und tanzte herum. "Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie ich in diesem Kleid auf das Bankett gehe, Kagome?"

Kagome nickte mir einem halb skeptischen, halb lächelnden Blick. "Ich denke, Daddy wird einen Herzanfall kriegen, Schwesterchen."

Rin probierte eines der letzten Abendkleider und betrachtete ihr Speigelbild. Sie lächelte, es war perfekt. Feines Glänzen überzog den smaragdgrünen Stoff. Das ärmellose Kleid hatte einen gemäßigten Ausschnitt. Es umschmeichelte ihren Körper an Bauch und Hüfte, dann verlief es nach außen, um verlockend zu schwingen und darunter ihre wohlgeformten Beine andeutungsweiße erahnen zu lassen. Der Saum reichte genau bis über ihre Knöchel.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick fragte sie sich, was Sesshomaru denken würde, wenn er sie darin sah.

Kagome stand neben ihr und strich und glättete spontan Falten aus dem Stoff. "Dieses hier schaut wirklich gut an dir aus, Rin. Der Stil ist geschmackvoll und dramatisch. Es bringt auch die Farbe deiner Augen voll zur Geltung."

Rin starrte für einige Minuten in den Spiegel, ihr Lächeln wechselte zu einem finsteren Blick.

"Rin, was ist los?"

Rin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht, Kagome. Ich möchte mir dieses ganze Bankett noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Nicht dass ich nicht hingehe, sondern ob ich mit Naraku hingehe."

Kagome lehnte sich gegen das Bett. "Wenn du nicht mit ihm hingehen willst, Rin, dann geh alleine. Oder, wenn du möchtest, kann ich kommen und dich mitnehmen."

Rins Gesicht heiterte sich ein wenig auf. "Vielleicht sollte ich das tun, Kagome. Ich werde dich Samstagvormittag anrufen, um dir zu erzählen, was ich vorhabe zu tun. Ich hoffe, Naraku wird Verständnis dafür haben, wenn ich mich entscheide, nicht mit ihm hinzugehen."

Während sie sich auf das Bett warf, gab Kagome ein Schnauben von sich. "Na, er wird einfach Verständnis haben _müssen_, oder nicht?"

Rin drehte sich vom Spiegel weg und lehnte sich gegen das Bett ihrer Schwester, während sie voll in Gedanken verloren auf ihr Spiegelbild starrte.

Eine ruhige Minute ging vorbei, bevor sie Kagome mit recht erster Stimme etwas fragen hörte. "Im Ernst, Rin, ich konnte nicht übersehen wie nah du und Sesshomaru nebeneinander gesessen seid...seid ihr zwei...?"

Schwer seufzend drehte sich Rin zu ihrer Schwester um und legte sich bäuchlings auf das Bett, den Kopf in die angewinkelten Arme gestützt. "Ich weiß nicht, Kagome. Es ist, als ob da etwas wäre, aber ich weiß nicht, was es ist."

Kagome schnappte sich ein Kissen und umfasste es fest, während sie ihren Kopf darauf stütze. "Was meinst du, Rin?"

Rin langte nach Kagomes Plüschpandabären und ließ ihre Finger durch den weichen Pelz gleiten. Ihre Sicht verschwamm mit ihren Gedanken. "Manchmal..wenn wir zusammen sind...ist es als ob wir…die beiden einzigen Wesen auf der Erde wären...und ich sehe etwas in ihm..."

Nachdem sie den Bären zurück aufs Bett gesetzt hatte, rollte sich Rin auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Sie stieß einen weiteren Seufzer aus. "Ein Teil von mir glaubt wirklich, es entwickelt sich so eine Art Bindung…aber ein anderer Teil, ein kleiner Teil, sagt mir, dass es alles nur seine Gewohnheit ist…dass alles, was er tut, mich zu erfreuen ist, mich, seinen Herrn und Meister. Ich befürchte, dass all seine Handlungen darauf ausgerichtet sind, dem zu entsprechen, was ich möchte oder wünsche, dass er es tut. Ich befürchte, Kagome, dass seine wahren Gefühle tief in ihm vergraben sind und niemals an die Oberfläche kommen, oder noch schlimmer, dass sie gar nicht mehr existieren. Dieser kleine Teil von mir sagt, sein wahres Ich ist zerstört und dass er keine eigenen Empfindungen hat, die auf ihn einwirken könnten."

Rin fühlte eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie sah zu ihrer Schwester hinüber, die einen seltsamen, aber auch wissenden Eindruck ausstrahlte.

"Es braucht seine Zeit, Rin. Er war Sklave über vierhundert Jahre. Wenn sein wahres Selbst noch am Leben ist, dann taucht es wieder auf. Er hat eine edle Seele, Rin. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hast du schon etwas von seinem inneren Geist gesehen."

Die Wärme verließ ihre Schulter, als Kagome sich wieder gegen das Kopfteil ihres Bettes lehnte. Kagomes Erscheinung wurden ruhiger, behielt aber den Ausdruck, den sie immer drauf hatte, wenn von der großen Schwester eine Warnung kam.

"Rin, es wäre eine gute Idee, sich nicht zu sehr an Sesshomaru zu hängen, zumindest nicht, bis dieser Kragen entfernt worden ist. Wenn der Fluch erst einmal weg ist, wird er wohl desorientiert und verloren sein...Du wirst ihm seine Freiheit selbst erforschen lassen müssen. Lass ihn entscheiden, wo er hingeht und was er tut. Es ist sein Leben, Rin. Wenn der Bann gebrochen ist, wirst du ihn gehen lassen müssen."

Rin setzte sich auf dem Bett auf. "Vielleicht hast du Recht, Schwesterchen. Vielleicht wäre es eine gute Idee, von nun an Distanz zwischen uns zu wahren." Sie rappelte sich aus dem Bett ihrer Schwester auf, um das smaragdfarbene Abendkleid auszuziehen.

Rin lächelte, als sie zu ihrer Schwester sprach. "Zumindest ist er um einiges entspannter geworden, wenn wir zusammen sind. Ich denke, wir bauen da zumindest eine Freundschaft auf."

Kagome setzte sich auf, um ihr mit dem Reißverschluss zu helfen, wobei ein schwaches Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte.

Rin zog wieder ihre normalen Kleider an.

Nachdem sie die Abendkleider wieder aufgehängt hatten, ergriff Kagome ein paar smaragdgrüne Schuhe vom Boden ihres Schrankes. "Rin, die gehören zu dem Kleid." Dann packte sie Schuhe und Kleid in einen Kleiderbeutel.

Rin nahm ihn und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmertüre. "Kagome, ich geh schon mal, um das ins Auto zu packen."

Kagome ging hinter ihr her, als sie durch die Türe und die Treppe hinunter gingen. "Klar, Rin. Gehst du jetzt schon? Es ist erst sieben Uhr dreißig. Ich habe gehofft, wir könnten noch was spielen oder so."

Rin schüttelte einmal kurz den Kopf. "Ich hatte nicht vor, jetzt schon zu gehen, Schwesterherz. Ein Spiel spielen klingt nach viel Spaß."

Als sie den Fuß der Treppe erreicht hatten, schaute Rin hinüber zu der leeren Couch. Als ihr Blick das Wohnzimmer durchsuchte, aber keine Spur von dem Youkai fand, stieg ein mieses Gefühl in ihrem Inneren auf. Das erste Wort aus ihrem Mund war er füllt mit Sorge. "Sesshomaru...?"

.

.

.

.

Die Frau führte ihn durch die hölzerne Schiebetüre in einen Raum, der verschiedene Regale enthielt, die mir Büchern gefüllt waren. Zwei übergroße Sessel schmiegten sich eng an einen kalten, offenen Kamin. Eine kleine Lampe in der hinteren Ecke gab genug Licht, um die im Schatten liegende Umgebung zu erkennen.

Die Miko hielt in der Mitte des Raumes. "Knie dich hin!"

Seine Knie sanken auf den plüschigen Teppich. Er beugte sein Haupt, hielt seinen Blick auf den Boden gerichtet und lauschte nach ihren Bewegungen.

Sie ging um ihn herum zu der Türe und schob sie mit einem leisen Klicken zu, worauf der Raum dunkler war als zuvor.

Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als die Miko sich hinter ihn stellte. Reine Energie ging von der Frau aus und verteilte sich in unkontrollierten Wellen. Sesshomaru zog in seinem Geist eine Grimasse. Die Miko war nicht voll ausgebildet. Und dies bedeutete, dass sie ihn mit einem versehentlichen Ausbruch ihrer reinigenden Energie töten könnte. Nur eine falsche Bewegung und es würde seinen Tod bedeuten.

Er spürte, wie die Frau sein Haar berührte und ihre Finger hindurch gleiten ließ. Sie sprach mit leisem Flüstern.

"Sag mir, Sesshomaru, wo sind meine Cousinen?"

Mit ruhiger Stimme antwortete er. "Ri...Mistress Rin und Mistress Kagome sind nach oben gegangen, Mistress."

Er konnte das Lächeln in der Stimme der Frau erkennen. "Und wann sind sie nach oben gegangen?"

"Erst vor ein paar Minuten, Mistress."

Sie ließ sein Haar los und schlenderte um ihn herum.

Die langsamen Schritte der Frau stoppten. Sein Blick fiel auf ihre schwarzen, hochhackigen Schuhe.

Lange, gerade Strähnen ihres schwarzen Haares baumelten vor seinen Augen, als sie sich zu ihm hin beugte. "Sag mir, Youkai, was tun sie denn da?"

"Mistress Rin probiert Kleider an."

Die Frau gluckste leise, als ihre Hand seine Wangenknochen liebkoste. "Oh, das bedeutet, dass wir jede Menge Zeit haben."

Als er die schwarzen Schuhe aus seinem Sichtfeld verlor, hörte er die Frau hinüber zur Seite des Raumes gehen, um eine weitere Türe zu öffnen.

Sie gab ein zufriedenes _hmph_ von sich, dann flüsterte sie. "Steh auf und komm!"

Ihrem Kommando gehorchend stand er auf und ging zu der Türe hinüber, die sie geöffnet hatte.

Die junge Frau zeigte in einen kleineren Raum "Geh da rein!"

Er betrat den Raum, dann hielt er an. Schmummriges Licht fiel von einem Fenster herein, möglicherweise von einer Straßenlaterne. Auch im Halbdunkeln konnte er noch erkennen, dass es sich um ein Büro handelte. Vor ihm stand ein Schreibtisch mit einem schmalen Sessel.

Drüben bei dem Fenster stand ein mittelgroßes Sofa.

Ein zweifaches, schwaches Klicken signalisierte ihm, was er befürchtet hatte.

Sie hatte die Türe geschlossen und verriegelt.

Hände bewegten sich schlangengleich über seinen Bauch und wanderten über den Stoff seines Hemdes. Sie glitten in seine Hosentaschen und dann wieder nach oben. Finger schlüpften zwischen die Knöpfe, drückten leicht gegen seine Haut.

Er kämpfte dagegen an, sich nicht zu schütteln und wagte sich, sie zu fragen: "Was...hätten Sie gerne, Mistress?"

Die Hände hielten inne in ihrem Grabschen und wurden zurück gezogen.

Ihre Stimme, tief vor Begehren, flüsterte. "Ich brauche dich...,Youkai, um genau das zu tun, was ich sage. Setzt dich auf dieses Sofa!"

Die Hände verharrten leicht auf seinem Rücken, als er hinüber zu der Couch ging. Sie gab ihm einen kleinen Schubs.

Er setzte sich auf die prallen Kissen.

Die Frau blieb vor ihm stehen.

Obwohl er es unterließ, die Frau direkt anzusehen, konnte er den liderlich Blick auf seinem Körper beinahe spüren.

Übung und Erfahrung mit Frauen hatten ihn während seiner Knechtschaft an solche Situationen gewöhnt.

Aber etwas hatte sich verändert.

Lange, schlanke Oberschenkel glitten über seine, als die Frau sich über ihn grätschte.

Der Rock, den sie trug, rutsche in Falten hoch. Er spürte ihre pulsierende Hitze, als sie ihre Hüften gegen seine drückte.

Als sie sich zurück lehnte, begann die junge Frau an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes zu zerren.

Mit einem flüsternden Ton der Verzweiflung gab sie ihm einen kurzen Befehl. "Knöpf sie auf, los!"

Er schluckte kurz und hob dann die Hand an den ersten Knopf.

Langsam knöpfte er jeden einzelnen auf.

Als er seine Aufgabe beendet hatte, wanderten ihre gierigen Liebkosungen über seine Haut.

Er schaute hinauf zur Decke, dann schloss er seine Augen um gegen die Übelkeit anzukämpfen, die sich in seinem Magen bildete.

Heiße, feuchte Lippen begannen ihre Reise an seinem Hals, den metallenen Bannreif überspinged hinauf zu seinem Ohr und wieder hinunter zu der Kante seines Kinns.

Es verletzte ihn.

Diese Frau war nicht seine Auserwählte.

Und sein Körper weigerte sich, auf ihre Annäherungsversuche zu reagieren.

Wenn er unfähig war, die Frau zu befriedigen, würde er dann bestraft werden?

Ihre Lippen näherten sich den seinen, aber er drehte seinen Kopf weg.

Die Frau lehnte sich zurück, mit deutlicher Verärgerung in ihrer Stimme. "Warum erwiderst du mir nichts? Ich weiß, dass du das früher schon getan hast. Warum verweigerst du zu gehorchen?"

Er öffnete seine Augen und starrte auf die Wand zu seiner Rechten.

Sein Blut erstarrte in seinen Adern bei ihrem grellen Gekicher

"Oh mein Lieber...schau dich an. Wenn ich raten dürfte, würde ich sagen, dass du an der süßen kleinen Rin Gefallen gefunden hast."

Gänsehaut überzog ihn, als die Frau sich wieder gegen ihn lehnte, und ihr stürmischer Atem an sein Ohr drang.

"Ich krieg dich dazu...du weißt das...alles was ich tun muss, ist, dir einen Befehl zu geben..."

Er atemte tief ein, als erhitzte Nässe über den Rand seines Ohres strich.

Das Zittern begann wieder. Er widersetzte sich dem Drang, in die willkommene, schwarze Leere zu fallen, und bekämpfte das Beben.

Die eindringlichen Berührungen gingen weiter, streichelten und liebkosten seine intimsten Stellen.

Weibliche Erregung streifte seinen Geruchssinn.

Er wagte, ihre Wut auf sich zu ziehen, und bat sie verzweifelt: "Bitte...zwingt mich nicht dies zu tun."

Finger gruben sich in seine Haare, dann verwandelten sie sich zu Fäusten. Er zuckte zusammen, als sie seinen Kopf über die Ecke des Sofas zurück riss.

Die Fau lehnte sich über ihn, ihre Nase berührte beinahe die seine.

Augen, halb geschlossen und überfließend vor primitver Lust, blickten auf ihn herab.

Hitze stieg von dem Körper der jungen Frau hoch, ließ die nackte Haut auf seiner Brust widerwärtig prickeln.

Mit einem festen Reiben ihrer Hüfte gab sie ihm einen beißenden Befehl: "Los, küss mich!"

Er schloss seine Augen, alle rationalen Gedanken erloschen, als ihre warme, saure Zunge seine Lippen ableckte.

Sesshomaru verfiel in Panik.

Es würde aussichtslos sein, sich zu , um ihr entgegenzukommen.

Er wusste das. Er konnte sich nicht mit dieser Frau vereinigen, nur mit...

Rin.

Erstickt in fiebrigen Berührungen und erhitzem Atem bestrebte er, dieser Schändung zu entkommen, indem er sich der Realität entzog.

Sein Bewusstsein verlagerte sich nach innen, wo Bilder seiner Erwählten ihm die Dunkelheit erhellten:

Ihre schlanke Gestalt, ihre babyweiche Haut,

süß, Küsse, die nach Erdberren rochen,

und der Duft nach Vanille riechender Blüten.

Es war Rin, die sich in Leidenschaft auf ihm winden sollte.

Die Frau, die an ihm hing, war seine Gefährtin, und er gab ihr den feuchten Kuss zurück, indem er erst an ihrer Oberlippe leckte und dann saugte.

Immer tiefer fiel er in seinen Traum, streckte die Hand aus und ergriff seine Erwählte.

Er packte ihre Taille und zog die weiblichen Hüften herunter, rieb sie hart gegen seine eigene, nun erwachte Lust.

Die Frau auf ihm keuchte erst, dann stöhnte sie.

Sesshomaru verlor sich, nahm nichts mehr um sich herum wahr.

Der InuYoukai war so weit erntfernt, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, wie der Griff der verschlossenen Bürotüre sich drehte.


	19. Unbekannte Gefühle

Für Lulu ... vielen Dank für das Feedback...

**Unbekannte Gefühle**

Rin stand am Fuß der Treppe und durchsuchte sorfgältig das Wohnzimmer.

Kagome, die ihr die Treppen hinunter gefolgt war, hielt zu ihrer Linken.

Während Rin versuchte, das miese Gefühl zu ignorieren, dass mit jeder verstreichenden Minute stärker wurde, sprach sie die offensichtliche Wahrheit aus. "Sesshomaru ist gegangen."

Kagomes Blick streifte kurz das Wohnzimmer, dann antwortete sie in leichtem Ton: "Ich bin sicher, er ist hier irgendwo, Rin. Warum gehst du nicht voraus und bringst das Kleid in dein Auto, während ich ihn suche?"

Ihre Schwester lächelte und winkte, dann ging sie auf die Türe zu, die zum Esszimmer führte. "Ich werde in der Küche nachsehen. Er sucht vielleicht nach mehr Käsekuchen."

Rin nickte nur kurz zu Kagome und eilte dann zur Türe hinaus, wo sie schon beinahe zu ihrem Auto rannte.

Nachdem sie den Kleidersack auf den Rücksitz gepackt hatte, ging sie schnell wieder zum Haus zurück.

Beim Öffnen der Vordertüre sah sie Kagome gerade aus dem Esszimmer kommen.

Obwohl ihre Angstgefühle außer Kontrolle zu geraten schienen, erschien Kagome überhaupt nicht besorgt zu sein. "Er war nicht in der Küche, Rin. Vielleicht ist er ins Badezimmer gegangen oder entschloss sich draußen spazieren zu gehen."

Rin schaute hinüber zu der Garderobe. "Ich glaube nicht, dass er hinaus gegangen ist, Kagome. Sein Mantel und seine Waffen sind noch da."

Beide setzten sie die Suche nach ihm im Haus fort, aber es führte zu nichts.

Verwirrt wandte sich Rin an ihre Schwester. "Kagome, hast du dein Büro überprüft? Sesshomaru liest gerne. Er könnte ein Buch gefunden und sich dort niedergelassen haben."

Kagome schnippte mit den Fingern. "Hab ich nicht, Rin. Ich hab nur einen kurzen Blick in die Bibliothek geworfen und vergaß dabei ganz mein Büro."

Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung folgte Rin ihrer Schwester in die Bibliothek und zu der Bürotüre.

Die Türe war verschlossen.

Rin beobachtete, wie ihre Schwester versuchte, den Türknopf zu drehen.

Mit verblüfftem Gesicht langte Kagome zu einem nahegelegenen Regal. "Das ist seltsam, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, diese Türe abgeschlossen zu haben."

Das miese Gefühl breitete sich nun in ihrem Magen aus, als ihre Schwester die Tür zu ihrem Büro aufschloss.

Kagome trat zuerst ein und schaltete das Licht an.

Geblendet durch die plötzliche Helle blinzelte Rin für einen Moment, bevor sie in den Raum trat.

Aus irgendeinem Grund war Kagome stocksteif stehen geblieben und starrte auf die andere Seite des Büros.

Rin folgte dem Blick ihrer Schwester.

Ihr stockte der Atem.

Ihr Körper verweigerte jede Bewegung.

Der Schock erfasste sie wie eine Flutwelle.

Plötzlich zwang das Hämmern in ihrer Brust sie zum Luft holen.

Die Szene brannte sich tief in sie ein.

Sie wollte sich selbst kneifen, um aus diesem Albtraum zu erwachen

.

Vor ihr saß Sesshomaru auf dem Sofa mit einem betäubten und verlorenen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Sein Hemd war offen, gab seine Brust frei.

Kikyo stand neben dem Sofa, richtete sich gerade und wischte über ihren Rock und ihr Top.

Mit einem kühlen Ruck warf sie ihre Haare zurück, dann drehte sich Kikyo zu ihnen um.

"Hat hier jemand geklopft?"

Rin zwang ihre Muskeln wieder unter Kontrolle und ging mit schwankenden Schritten bis zum Sofa.

Sesshomaru glitt von der Couch und kniete sich vor ihr hin.

Sein silbernes Haar glitt über den Boden, als er sich zu ihren Füßen auf Händen und Füßen verneigte.

Rin schüttelte ihren Schrecken ab, beugte sich und berührte dann seine Schulter. "Sesshomaru...geht es dir gut?"

Er antwortete nicht.

Rin starrte zu Kikyo hinüber, Wut brach in ihr aus. "Was hast du ihm angetan?"

Kikyo legte eine Hand auf ihre Brust, Verärgerung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. "ICH habe ihm gar nichts angetan, Rin."

Rin stand auf und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften, ihre Wut verwandelte sich langsam in Zorn.

Kagome ging hinüber zu den beiden. "Kikyo...was ist hier los?"

Mit verschränkten Armen rümpfte Kikyo arrogant die Nase. "Wir hatten nur ein bisschen Spaß miteinander."

Kagomes Stimme senkte sich. "Hattet ein bisschen…Spaß?"

Kikyo nahm die Arme wieder auseinander und entgegnete mit Verbitterung: "Genau, ich und Sesshomaru haben nur…ein wenig herumgefummelt." Dann grinste sie frech und schielte hinunter zu dem Youkai. "Er schien nichts dagegen zu haben. Eigentlich hat es ihm ziemlich gefallen. "

Da war's dann! Rin knurrte wütend, als sie mit ihrer Hand nach der Kehle ihrer Cousine schnappte. "Du!...Du!..Ahhh!..."

Kagome, sie möglicherwiese vorausgeahnt hatte, was kommen würde, blockierte ihren Angriff, indem sie sie zurückhielt und versuchte, sie Auseinandersetzung mit der Stimme der Vernunft zu beruhigen. "Rin! Reiß dich zusammen! Es ist genug!"

Rin kämpfte gegen den Griff ihrer Schwester an, das Feuer in ihrem Blick war auf die Cousine konzentriert, die da stand mit einem hochmütigen Grinsen im Gesicht. "Lass mich los, Kagome!"

Kagome hielt sie zurück, und sie entgegnete mit fester Stimme: "Nein, Rin. Nicht bis du dich beruhigt hast."

Sofort ließen Rins Versuche nach, ihre Cousine körperlich zu traktieren.

Vor Anspannung heftig atmend starrte Rin auf ihre Cousine, als Kagome sie endlich frei gab.

Dann wandte sich Kagome an Kikyo. "Okay, Kikyo, was hat dich nur geritten, dir solche Freiheiten gegenüber Sesshomaru heraus zu nehmen?"

Mit einem überheblichen _hmph _ streckte Kikyo die Nase in die Luft. "Wie ich schon gesagt hatte, Kagome, ich und Sesshomaru hatten nur ein paar Spielchen gespielt,_ gemeinsam_."

Kagome bewegte sich rückwärts von Kikyo weg und verzog das Gesicht. "Kikyo...hast du getrunken?"

Kikyo rollte mit den Augen. "Das geht dich nichts an, Kagome."

Kagome stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und schnaubte. "Alles klar, Kikyo, jetzt weiß ich, was mit dir nicht stimmt. Du trinkst sonst nicht. Hat das was damit zu tun, warum du beschlossen hast, zu Besuch zu kommen? Und mit diesen Beziehungsproblemen, die du erwähnt hast?"

Rin konnte ihrer Schwester sagen, dass sie voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, denn Kikyos Gesicht lief feuerrot an und sie begann zu stottern.

"Das…geht dich…ebenfalls nicht an, liebe Cousine. Ich muss nicht hier stehen und mir das anhören."

Kikyo zeigte mit dem Finger in ihre Richtung..."Und ihr seid recht erbärmlich, mich anzugreifen wegen…diesem…Youkai. Schau ihn doch an, Rin. Schau doch, wie er sich zu deinen Füßen kauert. Selbst wenn du einen Weg findest, ihn von diesem Reif zu befreien, wird er immer so sein, wird auf jeglichen Befehl gehorchen. Er ist eine zerbrochene Seele, Rin. Er wird nie etwas anderes sein als ein Sklave. Du verschwendest dein Geld und gefährdest dein Leben für diesen…Hundedämon. Er ist es nicht wert, Rin! Warum tust du dir und ihm nicht einen Gefallen. Verkauf diesen Youkai für so viel, wie du für ihn rausschlagen kannst, bevor das Gesetz sich ändert. Verkauf diesen erbärmlichen, kriecherischen, schleimig…"

Kikyos Worte wurden unterbrochen, als Rin ihr eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasste, die wirksam die Schimpftirade ihrer Cousine beendete.

Kikyo schaute sie trotzig an, eine Hand auf der sich nun errötenden Wange. "Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass du das getan hast!"

Obwohl ihr jetzt die Sicht vor den Augen verschwamm, konnte Rin den Schmerz sehen, den sie ihrer Cousine zugefügt hatte. Sie selbst hatte ein zufriedenes Grinsen im Gesicht, als sie sah, wie der Abdruck ihrer Hand sich quer über Kikyos Gesicht abbildete.

Rin tastete nach der salzigen Flüssigkeit, die über ihre Lippen tropfte.

Kagome intervenierte. "Was du zu Rin gesagt hast, war vollkommen unangebracht, Kikyo. Und weiter noch, was du über Sesshomaru gesagt hast, war sowohl unverschämt wie auch verletzend. Ich schlage vor, du entschuldigst dich bei meiner Schwester und Sesshomaru, dann schläfst du deinen Rausch aus von was immer du auch getrunken hast."

Für eine Sekunde gab Kikyo keine Antwort, der blanke Ärger blitze in ihren Augen auf. Aber sie blinzelte und drehte sich zu Kagome um, wobei sie zu versuchen schien, sich zusammen zu reißen. "Vielleicht hast du Recht, Kagome."

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen presste Kikyos Stimme eine erzwungene Entschuldigung heraus. "Rin, ich entschuldige mich für das, was ich gesagt habe. Vielleicht hab ich meinen Ärger einfach an dir ausgelassen."

Ihre Cousine deutete auf Sesshomaru. "Aber ich weigere mich, mich wegen dem Hundedämon zu erniedrigen."

Mit diesen Worten wirbelte Kikyo herum und ging durch die Türe.

Kagome legte einen Arm um Rins Schultern. "Bist du OK?"

Rin wischte sich ihre Augen und antwortete mit einem kleinen Schniefen. Dann lächelte sie schwach und nickte. "ja, geht schon, ich bin okay."

Mit einem schnellen Blick auf Sesshomaru und dann wieder zurück zu ihr drückte Kagome kurz ihre Schulter. "Ich denke, ich werde ein paar Wörtchen mit Kikyo reden."

Rin schaute zu Sesshomaru, der immer noch zu ihren Füßen kniete.

Die Wärme von Kagomes Arm verließ ihre Schulter. Sie nahm kaum wahr, dass ihre Schwester den Raum verlassen hatte.

Rin ergab sich dem überwältigenden Schmerz in ihrem Herzen und ließ sich vor dem schönen Youkai auf den blanken Boden fallen

Unter all den silbernen Strähnen blieb der Gesichtsausdruck des Youkai vollkommen verborgen.

Rin kämpfte hart dagegen an, weitere Tränen zu vergießen, und langte nach ihm mit tief von Herzen kommender Sanftheit.

In der Sekunde, als ihre Finger die Haut seiner Wangen berührte, begann er zu zittern.

Sofort zog Rin ihre Hand zurück.

Sie schluckte heftig und setzte sich auf ihre Fersen, versuchte dabei, den Schmerz zu wegzuschieben, der sich nun zu schier unerträglicher Qual zu verwandeln schien.

Diese Situation musste sie anders angehen.

Mit fester Stimme gab sie ihm einen geflüsterten Befehl. "Sesshomaru, setz dich auf!"

Der Youkai tat wie befohlen und setzte sich ebenfalls auf seine Fersen. Seine dunklen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen blickten ausdruckslos in die Ferne.

Vorsichtig fasste Rin nach seinem Hemd.

Das baumwollene Material glitt durch ihre Finger, als sie anfing, es zuzuknöpfen.

Sie schniefte einmal, während sie bei ihrer Aufgabe blieb.

Als der letzte Knopf geschlossen war, legte sie ihre Hände in den Schoß.

Rin stieß einen verzweifelten Atemzug aus, dann schaute sie auf.

Tief vergraben in dem Ausdruck vollkommener Leere war da noch…Traurigkeit. "Sesshomaru?"

Ein schwaches Licht tauchte auf in den honigfarbenen Tiefen seiner Augen, die sich nun von ihr abwanden. "Ja...Rin?"

Da sie unfähig war, die richtigen Worte zu finden, schaute sie nur mit zunehmender Verzweiflung.

Nach ein paar Minuten richtete Rin ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Hände, die fest verschränkt in ihren Schoß lagen. "Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt heim gehen."

Langsam stand sie auf. "Komm, lass uns gehen."

Sesshomaru stand auf und folgte Rin zum Vordereingang im Wohnzimmer.

Sie wartete, während er seine Waffen anlegte und den Ledermantel ergriff.

Leise öffnete Rin die Türe.

Ohne zurück zu blicken, ging sie hinaus zum Wagen.

Er ging gehorsam hinter ihr her.

Auf der Fahrt zurück zu Rins Haus blickte Sesshomaru starr auf die vorbei huschenden Straßenlaternen.

Sie würde ihn jetzt nicht mehr wollen.

Sie hatte ihn mit der anderen gesehen.

Zunehmender Kummer stieg in ihm auf und drohte seine Seele in Mutlosigkeit zu stürzen.

Kein potentieller Partner würde je einen anderen in Betracht ziehen, wenn dieser untreu gewesen war.

Er hatte sie verloren.

Erdrückt von seinem Schicksal schloss Sesshomaru die Augen und wartete darauf, dass sein Herz brach und er verblutete, damit der Schmerz endlich verschwinden würde.


	20. Entscheidungen des Herzens

Und weiter geht es**...**

****Ich hoffe, ihr habt viel Zeit zu lesen, denn ich habe schon eine Menge übersetzt. Wer hat den Lust, weiter zu lesen? Meldet euch doch mal..

Liebe Grüße

Eure Hi

**Entscheidungen des Herzens**

.

.

In der Minute, als Rin das Auto in der dunklen Einfahrt parkte, drehte sie sich zu dem Inu Youkai um, der direkt neben ihr saß. „Wir sind daheim…"

Während der Heimfahrt hatte er kein Wort gesprochen, keinen einzigen Ton von sich gegeben. Und nun starrte er lediglich aus dem Fenster und nickte nur kurz als Antwort.

Rin seufzte, während sie ihr Tasche packte und aus dem Auto stieg; ihre Gedanken waren ein einziges Durcheinander, während ihr Körper und ihr Geist langsam taub wurden. Dieses Ausmaß an Bewusstseinsstörung hinderte sie daran, den richtigen Schlüssel für ihr Haus zu finden. Rin suchte verzweifelt und klirrend weiter und kämpfte darum, sich zusammen zu reißen, während sie dabei den betonierten Weg entlang ging. Das Klicken der Autotüre und Sesshomarus Schritte, die hinter ihr zurück fielen, steigerten ihre Ängstlichkeit.

Sie wollte nur noch rein, in ihr Zimmer rennen und sich verstecken.

Endlich fand sie den richtigen Schlüssel, gerade in dem Augenblick, als sie sich dem Eingang näherte.

Während sie eintrat, knipste sie das Licht an.

Sesshomaru folgte ihr. Er schien sogar zu vermeiden, nur in ihre Richtung zu blicken.

Diese entsetzliche Verzweiflung kroch wieder in ihr hoch.

Er wollte sie nicht anschauen.

Mit schweren Schritten stieg Rin die Stufen hoch. "Ich denke, ich werde jetzt zu Bett gehen. Du kannst tun, was du möchtest."

Sobald die Schlafzimmertüre sich mit einem Klicken geschlossen hatte, sackte Rin gegen sie.

Die Dämme brachen, und mit ihnen kam aller Frust, Schmerz, Elend und Tränen, die sie bis jetzt zurück gehalten hatte. Sie schluchzte leise und hoffte, dass ihr Mitbewohner es nicht hören würde. Woher diese Gefühle kamen, und warum sie so ihren Geist verwüsteten, war ihr ein Rätsel.

Es sollte nicht so furchtbar weh tun, sie zusammen zu sehen.

Wirklich nicht. Aber…es tat weh.

Warum? Der rationale Teil ihrer Gedanken suchte nach einer Antwort, indem er alle Details und Möglichkeiten durchging.

Erstens: Sesshomaru war vielleicht von Kikyo gezwungen worden.

Zweitens: Sesshomaru war vielleicht befehligt worden, hatte aber nicht vor, Kikyo zu berühren.

Drittens: Sesshomaru hatte vielleicht mit ihrer Cousine zusammen sein wollen und hatte sie gefragt, ob sie ihn wollte.

Viertens: Kikyo war hübscher als sie: Kikyo war größer. Sie hatte zarte, schneeweiße Haut. Ihre langen, seidenen Haare schimmerten im Licht. Und...Rin schaute finster drein und schaute auf ihre Brust...Kikyo hatte größere…weibliche Attribute.

Fünftens: Ihre Cousine hatte zum Ausdruck gebracht, wie sehr Sesshomaru ihre Gesellschaft genossen hatte.

Rin kniff fest ihre Augen zusammen und begann, widerwillig ihren Kopf zu schütteln, um das Bild von Kikyo und Sesshomaru in leidenschaftlicher Umarmung aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen. Nein! Nein! Nein. nein...nein.

Rin rutschte an der glatten, hölzernen Oberfläche der Türe hinab.

Als ihr Körper den Teppich berührte, öffnete Rin die Augen und erblickte ein verschwommenes Bild. Sie blinzelte und ließ die nassen Tropfen ihre Wangen hinunter rinnen.

Niemals in ihrem Leben hatte sie einen solchen Schmerz erlebt.

Er riss mit Gewalt an ihrer Seele und verwandelte alles in totale Verzweiflung.

Rin legte den Kopf auf ihre Knie und ließ einem weiteren Strom Tränen freien Lauf.

Diese Gefühle gingen viel weiter als alles, was sie jemals in ihrem ganzen Leben gespürt hatte. Sie alle gingen von einer gewaltigen Quelle aus, die tief in ihrem Inneren vergraben war.

Es wurde alles so klar in dem einen Augenblick.

Rin hob den Kopf hoch und starrte hinaus ins Nichts.

Der trübe, dunkle Raum tauchte vor ihr auf.

Alles tauchte vor ihr auf.

Die Erkenntnis bereitete den Weg für die absolute Wahrheit.

Und diese absolute Wahrheit sollte, wenn es nicht diese widrigen Umstände geben würde, die Welt federleicht und tanzend machen.

Rin wusste es, unter all den Spuren tiefer Sorge.

Rin wusste es endlich.

Sie liebte ihn...

Neue Tränen drohten zu strömen.

Sie liebte einen Inu Youkai, der sie vielleicht in der ersten Minute verlassen würde, die er frei war…

Kagome hatte Recht...wie sie von Anfang an Recht gehabt hatte. Sie sollte sich nicht berühren lassen…Sie sollte sich nicht…in ihn verknallen.

Aber sie erkannte nun, dass ihr Herz andere Pläne gemacht hatte, ohne ihr Wissen. Es würde wohl keinen Unterschied für ihren Geist machen, was ihre Seele bereits auf den Weg gebracht hatte

Ihr Herz hatte Sesshomaru erwählt.

Ohne Rins Wissen stand Sesshomaru auf der anderen Seite der Türe.

Er blieb bewegungslos stehen und hörte dem schwachen Schluchzen zu. Sein Herz zersprang mit jedem Schniefen; und er fiel tiefer in Verzweiflung mit jeder salzig riechenden Träne.

Der Drang, diese Türe zu öffnen, Rin festzuhalten und ihren Kummer zu vertreiben, überwältigte ihn.

Aber er hatte kein Recht dazu, denn er hatte diesen Kummer verursacht.

Sie verachtete ihn vielleicht, weil er mit dieser…Hure zusammen gewesen war.

Ob er nun gezwungen worden war oder nicht. Es machte keinen Unterschied. In einem Moment stürmischer Verwirrung hatte er die falsche Wahl getroffen und eine andere Frau angefasst.

Er hätte die Hexe ihn töten lassen sollen oder ihr verweigern zu gehorchen, bis sein Halsreif ihm letztendlich seinen Geist zerstört hätte. Und damit hätte dieser Alptraum vermieden werden können. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde Rin einen geistlosen Sklaven einem treulosen, möglichen Partner vorziehen.

Aber was machte er sich da vor? Es konnte keinen guten Ausgang geben.

Rins Gram konnte in keiner Weise vermieden werden.

Rin hatte sich um ihn gekümmert. Und sie hatte Gefühle für ihn entwickelt.

Aber was immer für Gefühle Rin für ihn entwickelt haben mochte, sie waren nun so gut wie sicher tot.

Nur durch ein Wunder würde seine Erwählte ihm zumindest vergeben, dass er diese…diese…

Die aufkommende Erinnerungen an ihre Hände…fummelnd…grabschend…fordernd, erzeugten einen plötzlich aufsteigende Übelkeit.

Wut wurde in ihm entfacht und der Geruch seines eigenen Blutes zwang ihn, hinunter zu blicken.

Kleine, scharlachrote Tropfen bildeten sich auf dem Teppich. Dunkelrotes Blut tropfte von beiden geballten Fäusten.

Eine weitere Reihe Seufzer lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit weg von seiner Wut und dem Geruch von Blut, brachte ihn zurück zu der hölzernen Blockade, die ihn von Rin abgrenzte.

Niedergeschlagenheit verhüllte seine Seele ein weiteres Mal. Seine Hand fasste nach dem Türknauf…aber er erstarrte.

Er wusste einfach nicht, ob sein Geist sich behaupten konnte gegen ihre zum Ausdruck gebrachte Abneigung und Ablehnung. Aber sie hatte jedes Recht, ihn beides erfahren zu lassen. Und jedes Recht, ihn fortzuschicken.

Aber er wusste, sogar wenn sie seine Gegenwart aus ihrem Leben verbannen wollte…sie würde immer…seine Auserwählte bleiben.

Er riss all seine Kraft zusammen, wandte seinen Blick von der Türe ab und ging zum Badezimmer.

Er musste den krankmachenden Gestank dieser infernalischen Hexe von seinem Körper waschen, bevor der Geruch sein Essen wieder hochkommen ließ.

Das Geräusch fließenden Wassers holte Rin aus ihrer emotionalen Offenbarung.

Sesshomaru musste gerade ein Bad nehmen.

Nachdem sie ihre Tränen mit dem Handrücken weggewischt hatte, stand Rin auf und ging langsam hinüber zu ihrem Nachttischchen, um die Lampe anzuknipsen. Sie langte hinüber und warf dabei ihre Tasche von der Kommode.

Die Handtasche fiel um, und ihr Inhalt verteilte sich auf dem Boden.

Rin stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und begann dann, die verstreuten Stücke aufzuheben.

Während sie ihre Puderdose in die Tasche zurück stopfte, nahm ein kurzes, weißes Aufleuchten im Inneren ihre Aufmerksamkeit gefangen.

Sanft entnahm sie die Blume dem Innenfach ihrer Tasche.

Rin berührte leicht die seidenen, weißen Blütenblätter mit den Fingerspitzen.

Sesshomaru war so aufrichtig gewesen, als er ihr dieses Geschenk überreicht hatte.

Sie brachte die wunderschöne Blüte an ihr Gesicht und fuhr sich damit sanft über ihre Wangen.

Ihre wohlriechende Zartheit kribbelte auf ihrer Haut.

Seufzend legte Rin die Blume auf ihre Kommode, dann zog sie ihr Nachthemd aus der Schublade.

Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, nahm sie die Blüte wieder auf und legte sich ins Bett.

Obwohl es noch so früh war, schrien ihr ausgelaugter Körper und ihre Seele nach einer Rast.

Mit der weißen Blume auf ihrer Brust driftete sie hinüber in die Welt des Schafes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru entspannte sich in dem heißen Wasser. Er lehnte sich hinüber und griff nach der Seife.

Sofort fing er an zu schrubben, rubbelte energisch, bis seine Haut sich rötete vor lauter grober Reiberei.

Er musste sich reinigen…diesen Frauengeruch von seiner Haut entfernen... sich den dreckigen, übelerregenden Geruch von seiner Haut abstreifen... und die widerwärtige Erinnerung an die Gewalttätigkeit wegwaschen...

Nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, schritt Sesshomaru hinaus in die kühle Luft des Flures.

Während sein Haar den Teppich volltropfte, schaute er hinüber zu Rins Türe, die immer noch geschlossen war.

Mit einem innerlichen Seufzer ging er zu seinem Zimmer.

Nachdem er eine Jogginghose angezogen hatte, die er in der in einer Schublade gefunden hatte, setzte Sesshomaru sich aufs Bett.

Er trocknete langsam seine Haare mir einem Handtuch und dachte dabei über Rin nach:

Ihr Lächeln,

ihr Lachen,

ihre Schönheit,

ihr süßer Geruch,

und ihre kindliches Wesen.

Konnte er zulassen, dass ihm das alles entglitt?

Nein!

Er musste es wissen.

Selbst wenn es ihm seine Seele zerbrechen würde, er musste wissen, was sie wirklich für ihn empfand: ob sie wütend war oder nicht, oder ob sie ihn hasste.

Dann würde er zumindest die ganze Wahrheit wissen.

Er fällte seinen Entschluss, schleuderte das Handtuch weg und verließ dann das Zimmer mit der Absicht, herauszufinden, was Rin für ihn fühlte.

Er hielt genau vor ihrer Türe an und lauschte.

Drinnen konnte er Rin atmen hören; tief und gleichmäßig. Sie war eingeschlafen.

Leise öffnete er die Türe und spähte hinein. Rin lag zusammengerollt und schlafend in ihrem Bett. Die Lampe auf ihrem Nachtkästchen badete ihren Körper in sanftem, gelbem Licht.

Ohne einen Laut zu verursachen, betrat er den Raum und schloss die Türe.

Als er sich dem Bett näherte, in dem die himmlische Schönheit schlummerte, betrachtete er ihre schlafende Gestalt.

Ihr braunes Haar wallte über das weiße Kissen.

Rosa Lippen voller Unschuld, und kleine Seufzer entfuhren diesen schimmernden Lippen mit jedem Atemzug.

Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und mit Tränenflecken überzogen, und er hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, diese Tränenspuren von ihrer Haut zu lecken.

Als er näher kam, bemerkte er, dass Rin beide Hände verschlungen auf ihrer Brust liegen hatte.

Sie hielt etwas.

Und dieses Etwas ließ ihn stocken und verursachte, dass sein Herz ein bisschen schneller schlug.

Sein Mädchen hielt die weiße Blüte ganz nah an ihrem eigenen Herzen.

Lautlos setzte er sich auf den Boden an der Seite des Bettes, wo Rin schlafend lag.

Er würde bleiben, bis ihr Atem und ihr Herz ihm mitteilten, dass sie erwachte.

Wenn sie wollte, dass er ging, dann würde er gehen.

Aber er hoffte aufrichtig, Rin würde ihm erlauben, mit ihr zu sprechen.

Sesshomaru wartete mit dem Rücken gegen die Matratze gelehnt. Ihr einfach nur nahe zu sein spendete ihm Trost.

Zumindest hatte er, fürs Erste, diesen einfachen Augenblick.

Nach einer Weile begann der Schlaf auch ihn zu übermannen, aber er wiedersetzte sich dem Drang, indem er den Kopf schüttelte.

Dann nahm sein empfindliches Gehör das Geräusch eines beschleunigten Herzschlags und unregelmäßigen Atems wahr.

Ganz leise stand er auf und ging in Richtung Türe.

Als er gerade nach dem Türknauf langte, rief Rins verschlafene Stimme nach ihm. "Bitte…geh nicht."

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und drehte sich langsam um.

Rin hatte sich aufgesetzt und rieb nun ihre Augen mit einer Hand.

Dann langte sie hinüber und legte die Blume auf ihrem Nachtkästchen ab.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln rutschte sie zur Seite und klopfte auf den Platz neben ihr.

Sesshomaru, der unfähig war zu begreifen, warum sie ihn so nahe bei sich haben wollte, bewegte sich nicht.

Eine Phase kurzen Schmerzes strich über ihre Gestalt, der dann aber verschwand, und ihr Lächeln manifestierte sich ein weiteres Mal.

Sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus, dann sprach sie sanft. "Komm doch. Ich beiße nicht."

Mit kleinen Schritten kam er näher. Er schaute auf den leeren Platz, dann zurück zu ihren klaren, braunen Seelenspiegeln.

Sie wollte, dass er…in ihr Bett kam…an ihre Seite...

Jetzt begann sein Herz zu rasen.

Träumte er?

War er eingeschlafen ohne es zu merken?

Nein. Das war real.

Rin war real.

Das Donnern in seiner Brust, das war definitiv real.

Er ließ sich auf die gepolsterte Matraze sinken.

Sie sank ein bei seinem Gewicht. Dies ließ Rin herüber rutschen und sie berührten sich zufällig an der Schulter.

Die junge Frau stieß ein quietschendes „Ups" aus, dann rückte sie mit geröteten Wangen wieder ein bisschen zurück.

Mit ein wenig Hin- und Herrutschen fand Sesshomaru eine bequeme Position, bei der er teilweise auf dem kuscheligen Kissen lag und sich Rin voll zuwenden konnte.

Sie blieb aufrecht sitzen, sah ihn aber nicht direkt an. Stattdessen entschied sie, die Decke glatt zu streichen und gründlich zu betrachten.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Ja, Rin?"

Nachdem sie tief ausgeatmet hatte, sah sie ihn an. "Du...du musst nicht bleiben, wenn du nicht willst. Wenn der Kragen entfernt wird, kannst du gehen, wenn es das ist, was du tun möchtest."

Ein kleiner Teil in ihm verfiel in Panik. Wollte sie, dass er ging? Mit seinem Geist drückte Sesshomaru das ungerechtfertigte Angstgefühl beiseite und gab eine nachdrückliche Antwort. "Ich wünsche nicht zu gehen, Rin."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. "Du...willst nicht?"

Mit aufrichtigster Überzeugung antwortete er: "Nein…ich möchte hier bleiben…bei dir."

Sie lächelte breit, aber dann sah sie zu Boden und ihr Lächeln verschwand. "Ich möchte dich etwas fragen..."

Vor lauter Nervosität formte sich ein Klumpen in seinem Magen.

Sie klemmte sich eine verirrte, braune Locke hinter ihr kleines Ohr und fuhr fort. "Ich möchte gerne wissen ob…ich weiss, das geht mich überhaut nichts an, aber...waren du und Kikyo…also ich meine…"

Sie schaute auf und suchte seine Augen. "Wolltest du mit ihr...zusammen sein?"

Sesshomaru wandte seinen Blick ab von dem Schmerz, der von ihrer feingliedrigen Gestalt ausstrahlte. Würde sie ihm glauben, wenn er die Wahrheit sprach? Mit einem gewissen Vertrauensvorschuss richtete er seinen Blick auf ihre klaren, braunen Augen und antwortete mit einer einzigen, grundehrlichen Antwort. "Nein."

So viele Gefühle waren genau in diesem Augenblick auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen: Erleichterung, Glück, Ärger, und Zorn.

Ohne Vorwarnung schlang Rin ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und begann an seiner Schulter zu weinen.

Sanfte, sorgenvolle Worte wurden gestammelt zwischen schwachen Schluchzern. "Es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte dich niemals alleine lassen sollen…vergib mir."

Unendlich erleichtert gab Sesshomaru die Umarmung zurück, indem er beide Arme um ihre schmale Taille schlang und seine Nase in der Kuhle ihres Nackens verbarg.

Aber ihr leises Weinen zerrte an seinen Nerven.

Mit einer Hand streichelte er sie behutsam und strich durch ihre Haare, dann sprach er sanft: "Pst, bitte weine nicht. Da war nichts, was nicht früher schon passiert wäre."

Er zuckte zusammen, als sie noch stärker zu schluchzen begann. Er hatte das Falsche gesagt.

Aus ganzem Herzen flehte er sie an. "Rin...bitte...ich halte es nicht aus, wenn du weinst. Es…tut weh."

Nach ein paar Minuten begann sich die Frau, die er hielt, wieder zu beruhigen. Binnen kurzem verwandelten sich ihre Tränen zu kleinen Schnüfflern, um dann endgültig zu stoppen.

Aber Sesshomaru ließ sie nicht gehen.

Er wollte seinen Engel nicht ziehen lassen. Niemals...

Als Rin begann, sich von ihm wegzuziehen, verstärkte er noch seinen Griff. "Bitte...kann ich dich...einfach…halten?"

Seine Antwort wurde ihm gegeben, indem Rin ihn enger umarmete.

Mit einem kurzen Lächeln der Erleicherung lehnte er sich zurück und wiegte ihren kleinen Körper, legte ihre Beine über seinen Schoß und ließ sie sich an seine Brust schmiegen.

Innerhalb eines Augenblickes waren die Beiden eingeschlafen.

Während der Nacht legte Sesshomaru sich auf den Rücken und Rin kuschelte sich eng an ihn mit einem Arm um seinen Bauch und einem Schenkel über den seinen gelegt.

Um Mitternacht hatte das Paar sich im Schlaf gedreht und Sesshomaru lag in tiefen Träumen in Löffelchenposition hinter seiner Partnerin.


	21. Besucher

Ich wünsche meinen lieben Lesern wunderschöne Weihnachten und viel Spaß mit einem neuen Kapi

Bussi

Hi-cha

**Besucher**

Rin wachte nur langsam auf. Das erste, was ihr nur halb bei Bewusstsein befindliches Gehirn realisierte, war, wie warm sich ihr Körper anfühlte.

Als ihr die Realität den Gesang der Morgenvögel näher brachte, öffnete Rin ihre Augen und betrachtete das sanfte Licht, das zu ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster herein drang.

Sie lächelte. Letzte Nacht hatte Sesshomaru sie gefragt, ob der sie halten dürfte.

Sie seufzte vor Freude, als sie auf den starken Arm hinab blickte, der um ihre Taille geschlungen war.

Rin hob ihre Hand, um mit einer Fingerspitze die roten Markierungen auf seinem Handgelenk nachzufahren. Der Arm umfing sie fester, zog sie gegen die feste Brust in ihrem Rücken.

Sesshomaru stieß einen langen Atemzug aus, gefolgt von einem leicht kehligen Brummen.

Mit einem Gähnen kuschelte sich Rin in die beschützende Umarmung des Mannes, der sie liebte, und schloss genüsslich ihre Augen.

Seine Nase wühlte sich durch ihre Haare bis in die Kuhle ihres Nackens.

Dann flüsterte es warm in ihr Ohr.

Sesshomarus Stimme war noch reichlich schlaftrunken, und sein Atem streifte ihre Wange. "Guten Morgen."

Rin gähnte faul. "Morgen."

Eine warme Hand begann in Kreisen über ihre Bauch zu streicheln, als ein seltsames Rumoren in ihm zu hören war.

Sie kicherte. "Was tust du da?"

Etwas Heißes und Feuchtes glitt über den Rand ihres Ohres. Rin schnappte nach Luft, als die Berührung ein kribbelndes Gefühl der Lust in ihr entfachte, direkt unterhalb der zarten, kreisenden Bewegungen.

Die Hand, die sie in so lustvollen Kreisen massiert hatte, begann die Haut ihres rechten Armes zu liebkosen.

Mit heißem Wispern antwortete er ihr mit einer geradezu brennenden Gegenfrage. "Was willst du denn, dass ich tue?"

Aus irgendeinem Grund fiel es Rin unheimlich schwer, sich zu konzentrieren "I...I...Ich weiß nicht."

Sie wurde in einen Konflikt gezogen zwischen ihrem Körper und dem rationalen Verstand. Ihr Körper wollte mehr als nur schmusen, aber ihr rationaler Verstand wusste, dass es nicht jetzt passieren durfte. Sesshomaru könnte deswegen seine einzige Chance auf Freiheit verlieren.

Und außerdem wusste sie nicht, ob sie wirklich bereit war für diese Art von Intimität.

Psychisch war sie bereit, auf dieses Gefühl leinzugehen und so stieß Rin einen beruhigenden Seufzer aus.

Sie liebte ihn.

Und sie musste ihm mitteilen, wie sie fühlte.

Mit geröteten Wangen raffte Rin ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. "Ich muss dir etwas sagen, Sess."

Die Finger kratzten leicht über die Haut ihres Armes, glitten weiter hinab und erfassten ihre Hand.

Wieder flüsterte er mit warmer, sanfter Stimme. "Und was ist es, was du mir erzählen musst?"

Plötzlich begann ein leichtes Flattern in ihrem Magen. "Ich..."

Sesshomaru steckte seine Nase in ihre Haare und atmete tief ein. "Was ist es? Mmmmm? Mmmmmm...Du riechst so gut."

Nun konnte sie sich wirklich nicht mehr konzentrieren. "Ich muss dir sagen..."

Rin leckte ihre Lippen und bat innerlich um die Stärke ihres Herzens. "...Sesshomaru...ich...lie…"

In genau dieser Sekunde klingelte das Telefon.

Rin schüttelte den Kopf und wand sich aus den Armen, die sie nur widerwillig frei gaben, und griff nach dem Telefon auf dem anderen Nachttisch. "Hallo?"

"Rin?", entgegnete eine männliche Stimme.

Während er sich auf seinem rechten Ellbogen aufrichtete, betrachtete Sesshomaru, wie seine Frau sich quer über das Bett rollte und dann ihre Beine über die Bettkante baumeln ließ. "Hey, Miroku."

"Hallo, meine liebe Rin."

Sesshomaru gefiel es nicht, dass Rin mit diesem Mann sprach. Ein hörbares Grollen kam aus seiner Kehle.

Ohne zurück zu blicken, winkte Rin ihm mit der Hand.

"Was war das für ein Geräusch?", fragte der Mann ersichtlich beunruhigt. "Hast du einen Hund?"

Dieses Mal knurrte er lauter.

Mit einem kurzen, strengen aber auch spielerischen Blick zurück machte Rin eine Bewegung mit dem Mund. "Lass das."

Rin zwirbelte die Telefonschnur zwischen ihren Fingern. "Äh...nö, ich hab keinen Hund, Miroku. Um was geht es denn?"

"Oh...ja...also...ich ruf an um zu fragen, ob du das Bild von Sango fertig hast."

"Klar hab ich das. Ich bin gestern damit fertig geworden."

"Exzellent! Kann ich es heute abholen? Vielleicht so um die Mittagszeit?"

"Das wäre prima. Ich werde dann auf dich warten."

"Ich freu mich, dich zu sehen, Rin."

"Bye, Miroku."

Rin hing den Telefonhörer auf und lehnte sich mit einem amüsierten Schimmern in ihren Augen an ihn. "Und warum musst du einen meiner Kunden anknurren?"

Sesshomaru schüttelte den Kopf und grinste, aber er gab keine Antwort.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue lächelte sie ihn an. "Eifersüchtig?"

Immer noch grinsend zwinkerte er einmal.

Die Frau, die nur Zentimeter neben seinen nun leeren Armen lag, schüttelte den Kopf. "Oh, jetzt spielen wir den starken, schweigsamen Typen, was?"

Er nickte leicht.

Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich. "Na, wir müssen aufstehen. Wie wäre es mit ein paar Pfannkuchen? Mmmm? Ich hab Sirup." Sie winkte ihm.

Er lächelte ebenfalls und nickte trotz der Tatsache, dass das einzig Süße, das er probieren wollte, das war, dass kurz zuvor seine Sinne so zum Kribbeln gebracht hatte.

Rin stieg aus dem Bett mit katzenhafter Anmut. Er beobachtete entzückt den verführerischen Schwung ihrer Hüften, als sie aus dem Raum ging.

Er hörte, wie sich die Badezimmertüre schloss.

Sesshomaru vergrub seine Nase in Rins Kissen und roch noch einmal daran, bevor er sich erhob und in sein Zimmer ging.

Er durchsuchte den Schrank, nahm sich ein weißes Hemd und ein paar Jeans heraus.

Nachdem der sich angezogen und sein Haar gebürstet hatte, hüpfte der Inu Youkai die Treppen hinunter und in die Küche.

Er setzte sich auf den Schranktisch und wartete.

Ein paar Minuten später kam Rin strahlend durch die Küchentüre. Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln zierte ihre rosa Lippen. Sie schaute nicht zu ihm hinüber, sondern machte am Kühlschrank weiter. Kurz raschelte ihr blauer Rock. Und sofort erblickte er die zarte Haut vom Knöchel bis zur Wade und bis zum halb entblößten Schenkel. Beinahe betäubt war er, als Rin sich vorbeugte, und der Hundedämon musste blinzeln, um die Haltung zurück zu gewinnen, als sie die Türe schloss und die Sachen auf den Schrank neben ihn stellte.

Sie schaue zu ihm auf mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen. "Hast du es bequem?"

Er nickte nur.

Die junge Frau öffnete einen Schrank und lange nach etwas. Mit einem verärgerten Schnauben streckte sie sich. "Ich hasse es, so klein zu sein!"

Er glitt von dem Schrank und stellte sich direkt hinter Rin, die mit ihren Fingern beinahe an dem Objekt war, das sie haben wollte.

Sie schnellte ein wenig hoch, als er sie an der Taille packte. "Was...?"

Spielend hob er sie weit genug, damit ihre Hände die Packung greifen konnte, nach der sie gelangt hatte.

Nachdem er Rin wieder auf ihre Füße hinunter gelassen hatte, trat er einen Schritt zurück. Mit der Packung in der Hand drehte sie sich mit einem schüchternen Blick halb zu ihm um. "Danke!"

Gegen den Schrank gelehnt beobachtete Sesshomaru, wie sie mit dem Frühstückmachen fortfuhr.

Nachdem sie mehrere Zutaten in einer mittelgroßen Schüssel vermengt hatte, begann sie die Mischung in eine Pfanne auf dem Herd zu gießen.

Ein einfaches Lied summend stand sie da mit einer Hand an der Hüfte. In der anderen Hand hielt sie einen Pfannenwender.

Er nutze die Gelegenheit, stellte sich leise hinter sie und schlang seine Arme um ihren Körper.

Mit einem Kichern wehrte sie seinen Arm ab. "Sess, nicht jetzt. Ich muss doch auf die Pfanne aufpassen."

Er gab sie frei und ging zurück, um sich gegen den Kühlschrank zu lehnen. Er verschränkte seine Arme und schmollte. "Das ist unfair. Dun weißt genau, dass ich dir gehorchen muss."

Die kleine Nymphe schaute kur zu ihm hin und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. "Ja, gewiss tust du das."

Als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Pfanne widmete, stieß er ein ‚_hmpf_' aus.

Als er auf den Kühlschrank blickte, kam ihm eine Idee.

Er schritt zurück und öffnete die Kühlschranktüre.

Er griff nach der großen, braunen Flasche, aber nicht bevor er die Aufmerksamkeit einer gewissen Frau auf sich gelenkt hatte.

Rin rief erst, dann langte sie nach ihm. "Sess?...Hey! Oh nein."

Er schloss die Türe und hielt die Flasche oberhalb Rins Reichweite.

Sie hüpfte hoch um zu versuchen, ihm die Flasche aus der Hand zu nehmen.

Er beobachtete sie amüsiert darüber, dass sie offensichtlich zu klein war und die Sirupflasche nicht erreichen konnte.

Bei jedem Sprung hob er sie hoch und senkte sie dann wieder mit spöttischer Miene.

Kurz darauf hörte sie auf und schmollte.

Dann schlich sich langsam ein schelmisches Grinsen auf ihr hübsches Gesicht.

Sein Lächeln erstarb. Oh ohhhh.

Rin betrachtete eingehend ihre Fingernägel. "Sitz, Bursche."

Murrend gehorchte Sesshomaru dem Befehl und setze sich auf den Boden, die Beine über Kreuz.

Anmutig nahm sie die Flasche aus seiner Hand. "Dankeschön."

Während sie zum Herd zurück schlenderte, witzelte sie "Ich werde das hier behalten, bis wir essen."

Finster stütze Sesshomaru seinen Kopf auf, indem er seine Knöchel unter sein Kinn und den Ellbogen auf seinem Knie platzierte. "Lässt du mich nicht gehen?"

Rin wendete ihre Pfannkuchen und legte sie auf einen Platte."Mmm?"

Er seufzte. "Wirst du mir erlauben aufzustehen?"

Mit deutlicher Belustigung in der Stimme antwortete sie. "Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

Er brummte, verbarg aber ein kleines Lächeln. In seiner augenblicklichen Situation hatte er einen hervorragenden Blick auf die mädchenhaften Kurven, wie sie sich hin und her bewegten zwischen Küchenschrank und Tisch.

Als Rin sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, grinste sie. "Ok, jetzt könntest du aufstehen."

Er schaute sie an und frotzelte. "Kannst du mir keinen direkten Befehl geben?"

Rin schüttelte den Kopf. "Ok, komm' ess' mit mir. Bitte."

Halb grinsend stand er auf und leistete Rin Gesellschaft am Frühstückstisch.

n


	22. Besucher II

Und weil Weihnachten ist, kommt gleich noch ein Kapi hinterher...

**Besucher II**

Während sie aufräumte, warf Rin einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr, die inzwischen 11:45 Uhr anzeigte. Miroku würde bald kommen.

Sie übergab Sesshomaru einen Teller, um ihn im Spülbecken abzuspülen und schaute dabei zu ihm hoch. „Ich muss mal kurz in den Schuppen gehen. Könntest du das hier für mich fertig machen?"

Als er den nassen Teller aus ihrer Hand annahm, entgegnete er: "Ja."

Rin lief eilig zur Hintertüre hinaus zum Schuppen.

Nachdem sie das Portrait von Sango aus dem kleinen Gebäude geholt hatte, ging sie wieder zurück zum Haus und durch die gläserne Schiebetüre in den Flur.

Als sie sich dem Wohnzimmer näherte, erklang ein dumpfes Klopfen vom Vordereingang her.

Rin lehnte das Gemälde gegen den Rücken des Sofas und schritt hinüber zur Türe.

Sie öffnete die Türe für einen Mann, der mit einem dunkelvioletten Hemd und schwarzen Hosen bekleidet war und ein sehr verschmitztes Grinsen zur Schau trug.

Während sie mehrere Schritte aus seiner Reichweite zurück wich, grinste Rin ihn an und grüßte ihm.

"Hallo, Miroku. Wie geht es dir?"

Miroku machte einen Schritt nach vorne, hielt dann aber inne. Mit einer Stimme voller Humor antwortete er: "Mit geht's sehr gut, liebe Rin. Und dir?"

Rin schritt noch weiter zurück, hielt aber an, bevor sie gegen das Bild stieß. "Ich bin okay. Oh, das Portrait, ich hab es gerade da."

Ohne Nachzudenken drehte sich Rin um und beugte sich, um das Bild zu nehmen.

Bevor sie das Gemälde hochnahm, hörte sie einen lauten Aufprall direkt hinter ihr.

Rin drehte sich um und schnappte nach Luft. Sesshomaru hatte Miroku gegen die Wand gepresst. Der Inu Youkai hatte eine Hand um seine Gurgel gelegt, hielt den Mönch mindestens einen halben Meter über dem Fußboden. Miroku hielt beide Hände in einer beschwichtigenden Geste erhoben. Seine Augen waren fest zusammen gekniffen und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich mit einem schmerzhaften Ausdruck. Offensichtlich hatte er Probleme mit dem Atmen.

Seine Reißzähne funkelten im Licht, als der Hundedämon knurrte: "Fass. Sie. Nicht. An."

Mit einem Ruck befreite sich Rin aus ihrer lähmenden Benommenheit und trat einen zögerlichen Schritt nach vorne, um die Situation aufzulösen."Oh...Sesshomaru, du musst ihn runterlassen. Er ist ein Freund von mir."

Das ungezähmte Leuchten in den Augen des Dämonen verminderte sich etwas, aber es erlosch nicht.

Abrupt ließ er den Mönch los, warf ihn auf den Boden.

Mit einem heftigen Plumps landete Miroku auf seinem Rücken. "Ooohhh! AUTSCH!"

Sesshomaru stellte sich an ihre Seite, ließ aber Miroku nicht aus den Augen.

Rin zupfte am Ärmel ihres Mitbewohners. "Es ist okay, Sess. Miroku ist manchmal einfach ein kleiner Fummler."

Sie funkelte den Mönch an, der gerade versuchte, aufzustehen. "Obwohl einige schlechte Angewohnheiten offensichtlich ausgetrieben gehörten."

Hustend stand Miroku auf. Während er seine Kehle rieb, krächzte er. "Ah..he...ich glaube nicht, dass ich deinen Freund schon kennen gelernt habe, Rin."

Mit einem entnervten Seufzer stellte Rin Sesshomaru vor. "Miroku, das ist Sesshomaru. Sess, das ist mein Freund Miroku.

Miroku streckte die Hand aus. "Es ist mir eine Freude, dich kennen zu lernen, Sesshomaru."

Der Youkai funkelte ihn eisig an und gab keine Antwort.

Der Mönch zog seine Hand zurück, als er ein vernehmliches, tiefes Grollen von dem Dämonen neben ihr vernahm.

Rin beschloss, die Konfrontation zu beenden bevor sie begann, lachte nervös und zog Sesshomaru sanft von Miroku weg. "Ich habe dein Gemälde da." Rin zeigte auf das Bild.

Der Mönch betrachtete es mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. "Phantastisch, Rin. Sango wird es lieben. Ich habe vor, es ihr heute Nacht zu geben."

Er zog seine Brieftasche heraus. "Wie viel?"

Während sie sich mit dem Finger ans Kinn klopfte, rechnete Rin. "Lass mich nachdenken, ich malte es in drei Wochen. Ich würde sage, vierhundert."

Miroku nickte und übergab ihr das Geld.

Nachdem er das Bild aufgenommen hatte, wandte sich Miroku zur Türe.

Rin folgte ihm. "Ich hoffe, du und Sango habt eine schöne Zeit heute Nacht."

Gerade als Miroku die Türe erreichte, drehte er sich mit einem Lächeln um. "Ich hoffe, du auch. Ich habe einen Tisch in einem neuen, italienischen Restaurant gebucht."

Miroku schaute hinüber zu Sesshomaru, der, wie sie wusste, direkt hinter ihr stand, und nickte. "War nett dich kennen zu lernen, Sesshomaru." Dann wandte er seinen Blick zurück zu ihr und grüßte mit einem Winken. "Ich seh' dich am nächsten Markttag, Rin."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Türe und ging.

Rin drehte sich um und hob eine Augenbraue, als sie ihren Mitbewohner anblickte. "Konntest du dein Temperament nicht mehr zügeln?"

Der Youkai blinzelte nur.

In diesem Moment erinnerte Rin sich an das Kleid. "Sess, ich muss schnell was aus dem Auto holen. Ich bin gleich zurück. Bleib hier, ich könnte deine Hilfe bei etwas gebrauchen. Okay?"

Schweigend nickte er einmal.

Rin wandte sich um und ging zur Türe hinaus.

Als Rin den Gartenweg entlang ging, erhaschte sie einen kurzen Blick auf Mirokus Auto, das aus der Einfahrt fuhr und wendete.

Rin öffnete die hintere Türe ihres Wagens und langte nach dem Kleidersack.

Bevor sie die Tasche herausziehen konnte, erstarrte sie, als eine anmutige Stimme ganz in ihrer Nähe erklang.

"Hallo, Rin."

Rin hielt den Beutel eng an ihren Körper gedrückt, versuchte sich zu beruhigen und richtete sich dann auf, um dem Besucher gegenüber zu treten, der einen sehr teuren Anzug trug. "Hallo, Naraku."

Naraku kam näher. "Ich komme vorbei um unsere…Verabredung zu bestätigen."

Rin wich einen Schritt zurück. "Oh...ja...nun...ich dachte, ich hätte dich deswegen angerufen."

Die Augen des Hanyous zuckten leicht. "_Oh_..?"

Während sie versuchte, ihre wage Angst zu unterdrücken, zog Rin die Schultern hoch und hob das Kinn. "Ja, Naraku. Ich muss leider dein Angebot, mich auf das Bankett zu begleiten, ablehnen."

Mit einem beinahe unmerklichen Neigen des Kopfes kräuselten sich Narakus Lippen. "Ah, ich verstehe…darf ich fragen woher dieser…Sinneswandel kommt?"

Rin stockte, versuchte, sich eine gute Ausrede einfallen zu lassen. "Nun...es war kein wirklicher Sinneswandel. Ich denke, es ist einfach keine gute Idee, denn wir stehen in keinerlei Beziehung zueinander. Die Leute würden denken, wir wären…zusammen."

Trotz der hellen, strahlenden Frühlingssonne begann eine flaue Kälte sich auszubreiten und sie zu umfangen, als der hoch aufgewachsene Mann näher zu ihr trat. "Nun, Rin. Ich wusste nicht, dass die idiotischen Ansichten anderer einen so beschäftigen könnten wie dich."

Rin stammelte, als sie zurück wich. "Na...ich…meinte es so…das tun sie nicht wirklich."

Ein unnatürliches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Was, wenn du…Schutz benötigst?"

Rin wich noch einen Schritt zurück und umklammerte den Kleiderbeutel fester. "Und warum sollte ich Schutz benötigen?"

Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verwandelte sich ein unheimliches Grinsen. "Das kannst du nie wissen, liebe Rin. Die Welt ist ein gefährlicher Ort. Dinge...passieren."

Genau in diesem Augenblick kam ihr ein Gedanke. "Falls du um meine Sicherheit besorgt bist, Naraku, das brauchst du nicht. Mir wird es gut gehen. Ich plane meinen Leibwächter mitzunehmen."

Diese Worte schienen Naraku aufzuhalten, er runzelte die Stirn. "Leibwächter?"

Rin blickte einmal kurz zum Haus hinüber. "Ja, ich habe jetzt einen Bodyguard."

Ein Anzeichen von Verwirrung überzog seine Gestalt, bevor er verständnisvoll grinste. "Oh, du ziehst mir den Sklaven vor, den du auf dem Markt gekauft hast. Du meinst mir mitteilen zu müssen, dass du diesen Youkai-Sklaven mit auf ein Wohltätigkeitsbankett bringen wirst? Denkst du nicht, dass das unklug wäre für die Tochter einer der Gastredner, gesehen zu werden, wie sie einen Hundedämon an der Leine führt?"

Wut begann Rins Beklommenheit zu überlagern, sie legte den Wäschebeutel auf das Dach ihres Wagens und verschränkte ihre Arme. "Ich denke, du solltest jetzt besser gehen."

Immer noch grinsend bewegte sich Naraku nicht von der Stelle. "Vergib mir, wenn ich dich beleidigt habe, Rin. Ich will lediglich deines Vaters öffentliches Ansehen bewahren, und deines ebenfalls."

Rins Wut verstärkte sich. "Mein oder meines Vaters öffentliches Ansehen sind nicht deine Angelegenheit. Geh jetzt bitte."

Naraku blieb ausdruckslos, eine Spur von Rot blitze in seinen Iriden auf.

Die Luft wurde dick, wurde schwer zu atmen. Unbehagen durchflutete ihre Sinne. Instinktiv schob sie sich von dem Hanyou weg.

Weniger als eine Sekunde später flaute der furchterregende Einrduck bereits ab, als Rin eine sehr willkommene, raue Stimme hörte. "Ich glaube, die Lady bat Sie zu gehen."

Befreit drehte Rin sich um, um zu sehen, wie einer ihrer Kunden quer über den Rasen kam. "Kouga! Es freut mich, dich zu sehen."

Kouga nickte ihr mit einem kurzen Lächeln zu, dann schaute er finster zu Naraku. "Belästigt dich dieser Kerl, Rin?"

Als Kouga zwischen sie und den Hanyou trat, schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Nein, Naraku war gerade dabei, auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Nicht wahr, _Naraku_."

Der Hanyou verbeugte sich leicht mit einem Lächeln. "Ja...leb wohl, Rin. Bis wir uns wiedersehen."

Mit einem höhnischen Lächeln voller Abscheu betrachtete er den Wolfsdämon. "Bei euresgleichen wären Abschiedsgrüße die reinste Verschwendung."

Rin schauderte, als sie beobachtete, wie Naraku die Auffahrt zur Straße hinunterging.

Als Kouga sein Gesicht zu ihr wandte, sprang sie in seine Arme.

Der Wolf-Dämon lachte. "Na, das ist jemand aber sehr erfreut, mich zu sehen."

Sie löste sich aus der freundlichen Umarmung, schaute ihm aber nicht direkt ins seine heiteren Gesichtszüge.

Kouga fasste sanft ihre Schultern. Sein gutmütiger Ton wurde besorgt. "Rin, was läuft verkehrt? Du zitterst ja."

Rin zog sich langsam von ihm los. "Ich weiß nicht. Das ist dieser Naraku. Der geht mir auf den Geist. Er sagt nie wirklich etwas Schlimmes. Aber es ist…ich weiß nicht. Ich mag ihn nicht."

Der Wolf stieß ein heftiges Lachen aus. "Wenn es dir ein Trost ist, Rin. Auf dem Gebiet bist du nicht alleine. Keiner meiner Kollegen schert sich groß um seine berühmten Geschäftsmethoden oder sein scheinbar vornehmes Gehabe."

Rin schaute zu ihrem Freund auf und lächelte. "Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist, Kouga. Bist du wegen dem Gemälde gekommen?"

Er grinste schurkenhaft. "Jepp, hast du es fertig?"

Mit einem kurzen Nicken griff sie nach dem Kleidersack und begann zum Haus zurückzugehen. "Klar doch, Kouga."

Rin öffnete die Vordertüre und fand Sesshomaru dort immer noch am selben Fleck stehend vor. Er wirkte erleichte sie zu sehen.

Mit einem Streifblick nach unten erhaschte Rin Spuren roter Flecken auf dem Boden zu seinen Füßen.

Sie betrachtete die Hände ihres Hausgenossen. Ein scharlachroter Tropfen tropfte von seiner linken Faust.

Besorgt suchte sie den Blick seiner goldenen Augen. "Sess?"

Aber sein Ausdruck wurde vorsichtig, als Kouga das Foyer betrat.

Hinter sich vernahm sie Kougas Stimme mit warnendem Unterton. "Rin, ist das ein Freund von dir?"

Sie beschloss, Sess später nach dem Blut zu fragen und schritt zur Seite. "Ja, Kouga. Das ist Sesshomaru, er ist ein Freund von mir."

Sie zeigte auf Kouga und stellte den Wolfsdämonen vor. "Sess, das ist Kouga. Er ist einer meiner Kunden wie auch ein alter Freund."

Sesshomaru nickte einmal, sagte aber nichts.

Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung sprach Kouga äußerst rätselhaft. "Es ist eine Ehre Euch zu treffen, Inu Ouji."

Eine Augenbraue erhoben entgegnete Sesshomaru mit flacher Stimme. "Einen solchen Titel halte ich nicht inne. Du musst mich mit jemand verwechseln."

Der Wolfdämon zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie Ihr wünscht."

Verwirrt schaute Rin zu Kouga. "Darf ich fragen, was hier los ist? Kennt ihr euch bereits?"

Das verschmitzte Grinsen kehrte zurück. "Ich hab deinen Freund für jemand anders gehalten, das ist alles. Nun, was ist mit dem Gemälde?"

Rin stand gerade in der Eingangstüre und winkte Konga, während der die Straße hinunter zu seinem schwarzen Geländewagen ging.

Nachdem sie die Türe geschlossen hatte, spürte sie Sesshomarus warme Hand ihren Bauch umfassen, während er seine Nase in der Biegung ihres Nackens barg.

Er war still gewesen während Kougas Besuch, aber war immer an ihrer Seite geblieben.

Besorgt erhob Rin ihre Hand und berührte leicht seine Wange. "Sess... ist was passiert?"

Seine tiefe Stimme wurde von ihren Haaren gedämpft. "Ich...ich spürte den Hanyou. Du hattest mir gesagt, ich solle hier bleiben. Ich konnte dich nicht beschützen."

Plötzlich verstand Rin. Sie hatte ihm spontan gesagt, er solle zurück bleiben während sie gegangen war, um ihr Kleid aus dem Auto zu holen. Es hatte ihn gehindert, ihr zur Hilfe zu eilen.

Hätte sie Schutz gebraucht, wenn Kouga nicht aufgetaucht wäre?

Narakus Verhalten erschien ihr fremdartig. Sie wusste, dass der Kerl unheimlich, aber wohl friedlich war. Hätte er wirklich vor, sie zu verletzen? Rin stieß den Gedanken von sich, wegen dieses abgefahrenen Vorfalls litt sie schon unter Verfolgungswahn. Mehr als das, ihre Vorstellungskraft war mit ihr durchgegangen.

Jetzt wollte sie Sesshomarus Leid mindern. "Mit geht's gut, Sess. Es ist nichts passiert. Ich glaube nicht, dass Naraku mich jemals verletzen würde. Er ist nur einer von diesen anstrengenden, besitzergreifenden Typen."

Der Inu Youkai stieß ein dumpfes Knurren aus und umarmte sie fester.

Für einige Minuten hielt er sie fest. Für Rin schien es beinahe so, als ob er Angst hatte, sie gehen zu lassen.

Aber sie konnte nicht den ganzen Abend in seinen Armen verbringen. "Sess..."

Sie zog sich von ihm weg, drehte sich um und lächelte. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir heute Abend zum Essen ausgehen?"

Die Besorgnis verschwand nicht ganz aus den Augen ihres Mitbewohners, aber ein beinahe unmerkliches Lächeln untermalte die Antwort.

Strahlend lachte Rin. "Dann haben wir ein Date."

**r**


	23. Besucher III

EIN WUNDERSCHÖNES, NEUES JAHR WÜNSCH ICH EUCH ALLEN.

Und als guten Vorsatz auch hier gleich ein neues Kapi... Rin ergeht es übel...

**Besucher III**

Rin hüpfte die Treppen hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

Nachdem sie die Schlafzimmertüre geschlossen hatte, entschied Sesshomaru, sich so schnell wie möglich fertig zu machen. Er ging hinauf zu seinem Zimmer und schloss die Türe. Als er zu seinem Schrank ging, vernahmen seine Ohren den Klang von fließendem Wasser. Rin nahm ein Bad.

Das Abendlicht zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, er ging hinüber zu der mit einem Fenster versehenen Balkontüre und schaute hinaus zu dem Wind, der in den Weiden spielte. Rohrkolben schwankten hin- und her am nahen dem Fluss, der Rins Garten begrenzte.

Alles würde gut werden.

Vielleicht sollte er sie heute Nacht fragen.

Mit diesem Entschluss machte er sich daran, passende Kleidung heraus zu suchen. Er wechselte in ein paar khakifarbende Anzughosen, dann legte er seine Waffen an.

Sesshomaru verließ den Raum, er beabsichtigte an der Badezimmertüre zu klopfen.

Aber gerade als er sich der Türe genährt hatte, schwang sie auf und eine sehr nasse Rin stieß beinahe mit ihm zusammen.

Nur in ein Badetuch gehüllt schaute Rin ihn mit großen Augen an und lugte zwischen ihren nassen Haarsträhnen hindurch.

"Uuuups."

Wassertröpchen fielen von ihren erröteten Wangen und rannen ihren Nacken hinunter bis auf die zarten Schultern. Er folgte der Spur eines einzelnen Wassertropfens von ihrer Stirn über die Spitze ihrer Nase und über die geröteten Lippen. Sesshomaru beobachtete, wie die nasse Frau vor ihm den Tropfen wegleckte.

Der kaum vernehmliche, langsame Schlag in seiner Brust stand im Gegensatz zu dem Rasen ihres Herzens und der beschleunigten Atmung.

Seine Sinne verstärkten sich.

Und seine Instinkte riefen.

Er beugte sich langsam herunter, bis seine Nase beinahe die nach Vanille duftende Haut in der Mulde zwischen ihrem Nacken und der Schulter berührte.

Rins Brust hob sich schwer, aber sie bewegte sich nicht.

Mit beiden Händen hielt sie das Handtuch fest.

Als ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen lief, leckte er sich die Oberlippe, bevor er mit der Zunge über einen der scharfen Fangzähne glitt.

Aber seine Handlung konnte nicht ausgeführt werden.

Der Halsreif würde es ihm nicht erlauben!

Er schloss seine Augen und seufzte. Immerhin hatte es ihn gestoppt, bevor er sie beansprucht hatte, ohne sie zu fragen.

Nun wusste er es.

Ohne Zweifel konnte er sie nicht zu seiner Lebensgefährtin mache, bis der Fluch gebrochen werden konnte.

_Wenn _ er gebrochen werden konnte.

Er richtete sich auf und blickte in klare, braune Augen voller Verwirrung und…Leidenschaft?

Er zuckte mit den Augen. "Es…tut mir leid."

Bevor die ausdrucksstarken Emotionen in ihren Augen ihn beeinflussen konnten, ging er, schritt die Treppe hinunter und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Während er auf der Couch saß, brütete er vor sich in.

Es blieb ungewiss, ob der Halsreif nun entfernt werden konnte.

Wenn es nicht geschafft werden konnte, würde er nie in der Lage sein, Rin für sich zu fordern.

Ihr lebenslanger Sklave für den Rest seines natürlichen Lebens zu sein reizte ihn zwar auch.

Aber er wollte, dass Rin ihm gehörte.

Nur ihm.

Würde sie ihn wollen, wenn er sich nicht richtig mit ihr vereinigen konnte?

Würde sie ihn behalten wollen, selbst wenn er sich nicht binden konnte?

Warum war er nur so verflucht?

Nun war ihm noch zusätzlich zu seiner Freiheit ein weiterer wichtiger Faktor gestohlen worden.

Er konnte sich nicht für sein ganzes Leben binden.

Es war nicht fair.

Wirklich nicht fair.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Rin die Treppen herunter. Geduldig hatte er auf die junge Frau gewartet, die nun in einem bezaubernden gelben Kleid vor ihm anhielt.

Sie lächelte ihn an. "Fertig?"

Er nickte zustimmend.

Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange.

Sie hatten nur fünf Minuten gebraucht, bevor Rin den Wagen in eine Parkbucht vor einem ziemlich kleinen, altmodischen Restaurant parkte.

Sesshomaru stieg aus dem Auto und schloss die Türe.

Die Abenddämmerung verhüllte die Bäume und leichter Abendwind kam auf. Er atmete ein und erkannte den Duft von scharf angebratenem Rindfleisch.

Rin ging um den Wagen herum und fasste nach seiner Hand.

Er nahm die ihre und ließ sich von der jungen Frau in das schummrig beleuchtete Gebäude hineinziehen.

Als sie das Restaurant betraten, führte sie eine Bedienung zu einem Tisch, dann überreichte er zwei Speisekarten.

Er betrachtete die Karte in seiner Hand sorgfältig, dann entschied er sich das Steak.

Nachdem er die Speisekarte zurück auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem sehr hübschen Mädchen zu, das ihm gegenüber saß.

Sie schien ein Lächeln zu verbergen, während sie ihre Karte betrachtete.

Rin schaute kurz zu ihm hoch. "Weißt du, was du möchtest?"

Ohne mit einer Wimper zu zucken antwortete er. "Ja, ich weiß, was ich möchte."

Ohne zu wissen, was er genau meinte, setzte sie fort. "Gut. Ich denke, ich nehm den Salat mit gegrillten Hähnchenstreifen."

Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich. Nachdem sie die Speisekarten vor sich abgelegt hatte, zeigte Rin auf die Nachspeisen. "Schau! Schau! Sie haben Eiskremtorten."

Nachdem sie bestellt hatten, nippte Rin an ihrem Wasser und schaute sich in dem verdunkelten Raum um. Kleine Kerzen in Flaschen standen in der Mitte jedes Tisches und verbreiteten einen sanftes, romantisches Ambiente.

Sie blickte zurück zu Sesshomaru, der nur daran interessiert schien, sie anzustarren.

Grinsend zog sie ihn auf. "Weißt du nicht, dass es unhöflich ist, so zu starren?"

Sogar trotz des dämmrigen Lichts konnte Rin schwören, dass sie eine Spur von Rot auf den Wangen des Hundedämons erkennen konnte.

Sein honigfarbender Blick senkte sich zu der Kerze in der Mitte des Tisches. Das gelbe Licht tanzte in den bernsteinfarbenen Tiefen. "Ich hatte nicht vor zu starren."

Rin schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf und kicherte. "Ich hab nur Spaß gemacht, Sess. Wenn du starren möchtest, dann hab ich nichts dagegen."

Der Inu Youkai schaute von der Flamme zwischen ihnen hoch. "Darf ich dich was fragen?"

Mit einem Lächeln antwortete sie. "Natürlich."

Sein Ausdruck wurde ernst. "Willst du denn einen Partner fürs Leben finden?"

Rin setzte zu einer Antwort an, aber erst musste sie ihr Herz beruhigen, da es begann schneller zu schlagen. "Nun…ja…ich will schon mal heiraten irgendwann. Und ja, ich möchte mit der Person, die ich heirate, für den Rest meines Lebens zusammen bleiben, hoffentlich."

Er blinzelte nicht einmal. "Wenn derjenige, den du erwählt hast, nicht in der Lage ist zu…heiraten, würdest du dann bei ihm bleiben?"

Rin dachte einen Augenblick nach. "Nein, ich könnte nicht mit jemand zusammen sein, der mich nicht heiraten wollte."

Bei diesen Worten schaute er weg. "Ich verstehe."

Irritiert wollte Rin schon fragen, was mit ihm los sei, aber der Ober, der ihr Essen brachte, unterbrach ihre Erkundigung.

Obwohl das Mahl friedlich und die Stimmung leicht war, schien Sesshomaru abgelenkt zu sein.

Er erwähnte die Sache mit der Heirat nicht noch einmal, und so entscheid sie Rin, sie ebenfalls zu vermeiden.

Und was sie ihm eigentlich so verzweifelt erzählen wollte, blieb ihr auf der Zunge hängen.

Ihr Herz wollte es loswerden, aber ihr Verstand blockierte sie mit Furcht.

Jetzt hätte sie Mut gebrauchen können.

Rin zwang ihre Furcht nieder auf ein erträgliches Maß und schaute zu Sesshomaru. "Sess?"

Seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Teller vor ihn gerichtet, antwortete er mit flacher Stimme. "Ja?"

Rin nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und kreuzte die Finger unter dem Tisch. "Ich möchte dir was sagen."

Sesshomaru schaute nicht von seinem Teller auf. "Was ist es?"

Rin schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der sich in ihrem Magen bildete. "Sesshomaru...ich..."

In genau diesem Augenblick erklang eine vertraute Stimme neben ihr. "Rin?"

Sie drehte sich zu der männlichen Stimme um. "Hojo?"

Der Mann war körperlich nicht besonders attraktiv. Und er wusste das.

Aber seine Bedrücktheit vertiefte sich, als Rin vom Tisch aufstand und dem jungen Mann eine kurze Umarmung zukommen ließ.

Sie mochte ihn.

Rin stellte ihn vor. "Hojo, das ist mein Freund, Sesshomaru. Sess, das ist ein weiterer Freund von mir, Hojo."

Er nickte einmal kurz dem ihm vorgestellten Man zu, der ihm dafür ein warmes Lächeln schenkte.

Sesshomaru verzog innerlich das Gesicht. Der Mensch hatte ein gutes Herz.

Der Mann drehte sich zurück zu Rin und lächelte. "Ich sah dich hier sitzen und wollte nur kurz Hallo sagen."

Rin lächelte zurück. "Ich freu mich, dass du es getan hast, Hojo."

Als der menschliche Mann nach ihrer Hand schnappte, stieg ungezähmte Wut in ihm auf.

Seine braunen Augen blickten direkt in ihre, und Sesshomaru musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um sich davon abzuhalten, die Kehle des Menschens in genau diesem Augenblick aufzuschlitzen.

Der menschliche Mann sprach mit großer Aufrichtigkeit. "Rin...sag mir…wie geht es…Kagome?"

Er beobachtete, wie Rin ihre Hände aus den seinen zog, aber dann den Arm des Menschenmannes drückte.

Mit einer Spur der Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme antwortet sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. "Ihr geht es gut. Ich hab sie gerade die Tage noch gesehen. Es tut mir leid, dass es mit euch beiden nicht geklappt hat. Ich weiß, wie sehr ihr euch gemocht habt."

Der braunhaarige Mann seufzte. "Da bin ich aber froh. Wir sind noch Freunde, aber sie hat eine Weile nicht mehr mit mir geredet. Ich war besorgt."

Er schaute zu ihm herüber, dann blickte er zurück zu Rin. "Verzeih mir die Unterbrechung. Ich sollte jetzt gehen."

Der menschliche Mann nickte ihm zu. "Nett dich kennen gelernt zu haben, Sesshomaru."

Er zog sich zurück und winkte Rin kurz zu. "Auf bald, Rin. Ich werde dich anrufen."

Rin winkte zurück. "Bye, Hojo."

Als Rin sich zurück setzte, lächelte sie. "Das war Kagomes Ex-Freund. Sie hatten beinahe geheiratet."

Sie seufzte, während sie ihre Gabel wieder aufnahm. "Ich denke, für Hojo war die Trennung härter als für Kagome. Er ist so sensibel."

Sesshomaru wurde neugierig. "Magst du ihn?"

Rin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er ist ein Freund. Das ist alles. Ich denke, ich könnte sagen, ich mag ihn als Freund."

Sie schaute von ihrem halb gegessenen Mahl auf und grinste. "Aber ich mag ihn nicht so sehr wie ich dich mag."

Er schenkte ihr ein mattes Lächeln, dann stellte er eine weitere Frage. "Und wie sehr magst du mich?"

Die junge Frau lief rot an, mit einem Stammeln in ihrer Stimme entgegnete sie: "Ich…mag dich….sehr."

Ernsthafte Verwunderung streifte ihr Gesicht, und ihre Stimme wurde sanft. "Ich mag dich mehr als jeden, den ich je kennen gelernt habe."

Zuerst gab er den Gefühlen nach, war gefangen von ihrem herzlichen Blick. Aber dann wehrte er sich dagegen und schaute weg.

Nein!

Er würde warten müssen, bis der Halsreif entfernt worden war. Er durfte das nicht weiter gehen lassen.

Was immer sich zwischen ihnen entwickelte, würde nicht Bestand haben, wenn er nicht befreit werden könnte.

Er musste das stoppen, bevor es aus dem Ruder lief. Wenn er das nicht tat, wäre sein Herz nicht das einzige, das brechen würde. "Deine Zuneigung ist bei mir verschwendet. Vielleicht solltest du die Ausrichtung deiner gefühlsmäßigen Angelegenheiten neu überdenken."

Rin war völlig niedergeschmettert. Er hatte offenkundig ihre Gefühle überhaupt nicht beachtet.

Hoffnungslosigkeit machte sich in ihrem Herzen breit.

Während dem Rest der Mahlzeit spießte sie nur noch ihr Essen auf und sprach kein Wort mehr.

Nach dem Essen fuhren sie heim.

Rin war während der ganzen Heimfahrt schweigsam geblieben, aber sie wünschte Sesshomaru gute Nacht, bevor sie die Treppen hochging zu ihrem Zimmer.

Nachdem sie ihr Nachthemd angezogen hatte, ging sie ins Badezimmer und putzte ihre Zähne.

Sie schloss die Türe und eilte zu ihrem Zufluchtsort.

Die weiche Matratze wurde ihr Refugium, als sie in den Decken versank.

Sie langte hinüber und knipste die Lampe aus.

Das volle Mondlicht bildete Schatten auf der Wand.

Rin blinzelte gegen die Flecken an, aber das ließ nur salzige Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter gleiten.

Er wollte sie nicht.

!


	24. Aufgegeben

**Aufgegeben**

Verschwommene Schatten tanzten auf der Schlafzimmerdecke.  
Sie konnte nicht schlafen.  
Es war zu viel.  
Es war ihr alles einfach zu viel.  
Mit einem leisen Sorgenseufzer setzte sich Rin in ihrem Bett auf.  
Sie schaute zur Uhr hinüber und erkannte, dass die Zeit beinahe stillstand. Die Nacht wollte nicht vorüber gehen.  
Die Stunden schritten einfach nicht voran, und so konnten auch ihre Schmerzen nicht weniger werden.  
Es brachte sie beinahe um.  
Träge stieg sie aus dem Bett und schritt zur Balkontüre hinüber. Indem sie durch das eingearbeitete Glas schaute, beobachtete Rin die Nacht.  
Bäume schwangen im Wind. Der Mond, von dem sie dachte, dass er voll wäre, erschien nur als Lichtscheibe am Himmel. Wolken bewegten sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit, verdunkelten den Glanz des silbernen Halbmonds.  
Ihre Hand langte an den kalten Metallgriff.  
Mit einer Drehung öffnete sie die mit einem Fenster versehene Türe und schritt hinaus auf den Balkon.  
Der warme Wind peitschte durch ihre Haare.  
Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und versuchte, den Geruch der Dämmerung auszunehmen. Sie ergriff das Geländer und spähte über die Kante auf die verborgen liegende Schönheit des Gartens unter ihr.  
Dunkelheit verhüllte beinahe jede Blume. Aber das schwindende Licht des Mondes fiel auf einige der Blüten und ließ sie mit sanfter Leuchtkraft glänzen.  
Sie wandelte an das Ende des Balkons und stieg die Treppen hinunter.  
Weit entfernt hinter den Hügeln grollte Donner.  
Der glatte Steinweg fühlte sich kühl an unter ihren bloßen Füßen als sie auf ihm hinüber tappte in die Mitte ihres Blumenmeeres.  
Dieser Platz hatte sie früher geheilt. Vielleicht würde er sie auch dieses Mal heilen.  
Selbst in der Dunkelheit wusste Rin den Weg auswendig.  
Der Wind spielte mit ihren Locken, bat darum, Teil ihres Heilungsprozesses werden zu dürfen.  
Sie atmete tief ein, nahm den himmlischen Duft von Rosen und Regen in sich auf.  
Er würde bald kommen. Aber ihr war es egal.  
Sie war dem einfachen Bedürfnis, das sie so erfehlte, schon ganz nahe und ließ sich in das maschige Netz (ihrer heißgeliebten Hängematte) fallen.  
Gefangen in deren Umarmung rollte Rin sich vollständig zusammen und schaukelte mit der stärker werdenden Brise.  
Steifen grellen Lichts blitzen in der Entfernung.  
Rin schaute auf und betrachtete den silbernen Halbmond, der wie verschleiert war von der Mächtigkeit des ankommenden Sturmes.  
Rin seufzte. Vielleicht würde sie ein Blitz erschlagen.  
Nein, das wäre zu einfach. So funktionierte das Leben nicht.  
Dann begann es zu regnen. Es goss ohne Gnade.  
Alleine...sie war immer schon alleine gewesen.  
Sicher, sie hatte ihre Familie: Kagome, Sota, Mami, Daddy.  
Aber niemals war jemand ihrem Herzen so nahe gekommen, als ob er schon ein Teil von ihr geworden wäre  
Niemals hatte sie wahre Liebe empfunden bis jetzt.  
Und würde es nie mehr tun. Sie liebte jemanden, der sie nicht wollte.  
Rin knirschte mit den Zähnen und beobachtete dabei die wirbelnden, dunstigen Wolken.  
Sie war so ein Narr gewesen.  
Er lebte nur, um zu dienen;  
All die Zuneigung,  
die Nähe,  
die Art, wie er sie gehalten hatte,  
alles nichts als geschulte Dienstbarkeit.  
Sie wäre nicht überrascht, wenn er sogar sagen würde, er liebe sie.  
Es war alles von Anfang an vorprogrammiert.  
Mit einem weiteren tiefen Seufzer atmete Rin ihren Ärger weg.  
Diese Art zu denken war sinnlos.  
Sie konnte ihm nicht die Schuld zuweisen.  
Er war gebrochen.  
Seine gegenwärtigen Handlungen waren einfach nur das Ergebnis von Lektionen, die ihm eingebläut worden waren, ein Nebenprodukt von all den Jahren quälerischer Sklaverei.  
Er war trainiert worden wie man Frauen verführt; wie man sie befriedigt, wie man ihnen…Genuss verschafft.  
Und das Training mag wohl…schmerzhaft gewesen sein.  
Selbsthass stieg in ihr hoch.  
Was hatte sie getan?  
Sie hatte zugestimmt zu diesem Verhalten, hatte die Liebkosungen akzeptiert, die Zuneigung, diesen…diesen…Blick in seinen Augen.  
Mit dem Glauben, dass Sesshomarus wahres Selbst sich für sie interessierte, hatte sie alles zugelassen.  
Sie hatte geglaubt, dass es etwas für sie empfand.  
Aber das war nicht der Fall gewesen.  
Nein!  
Heute Nacht hatte sie sein wahres Ich gesehen.  
Als er...  
Als die Kälte in seinen Augen die Wärme ihres Herzens aufspießte.  
Groll ersetze den Selbsthass.  
Oh ja, Sesshomaru hatte sich verändert; befreit, heraus gekommen aus dem Nebel der Sklaverei.  
Sein wahres Ich kam zutage.  
Aber dieses wahre Ich hatte nicht den Wunsch, mit ihr zusammen zu sein.  
Die Bäume schwankten inzwischen stark hin- und her.  
Sie blinzelte die Nässe aus ihren Augen, um zu beobachten, wie der Frühsommersturm über das verhüllte Licht des Mondes strich.  
Mit wilder Entschlossenheit verhöhnte sie das anschwellende Chaos über sich. "Regen! Komm schon! Fall auf mich! Worauf wartest du noch?"  
Sie wollte, dass es schüttete, ihren Körper durchnässte und alles wegwaschen würde; den Schmerz, die Qual…die Tränen.  
Ein Blitz zuckte über den Himmel.  
Donner grollte über ihr.  
Rin lächelte schwach. "Das ist es...komm schon…lass alles verschwinden."  
Sie blickte finster drein und flüsterte zu den sanften Regentropfen, die aus dem erzürnten Himmel fielen. "Schwemmt mich weg...bitte."  
"Du solltest nicht hier draußen sein."  
Aufgeschreckt schaute Rin von dem aufgewühlten, dunklen Himmel zu dem Besitzer der Stimme.  
Sie setzte sich auf und verschränkte ihre Arme. "Was willst du?"  
Silbernes Haar peitschte und flatterte um seine schattenhafte Gestalt.  
Dunkelheit verhüllte seine Gesichtszüge. "Ich...ich konnte deine Anwesenheit im Haus nicht mehr wahrnehmen. Ich...habe dich gesucht."  
Gereizt antwortete sie bissig. "Nun, deine Suche ist beendet. Du hast mich gefunden. Sonst noch was?"  
Der Youkai kam näher. "Ich...du solltest nicht draußen sein bei diesem…Wetter."  
Sie schaute weg und murrte. "Das ist meine Angelegenheit."  
Seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen stand er nur noch wenige Zentimeter entfernt. "Du solltest hinein gehen. Du kannst hier draußen verletzt werden."  
Sie gab ein grelles Lachen von sich. "Was kümmert dich das?"  
Dicke nasse Tropen begannen auf ihr Gesicht und das Nachthemd zu fallen.  
Das Anschwellen des Regens signalisierte einen weiteren Anstieg der elektrischen Spannung und brandendem Donner.  
Der Wolkenbruch durchtränkte nun alles, ließ ihre Kleidung an der Haut kleben.  
Kalt, nass, brutal: es fühlte sich gut an.  
"Rin."  
Sie schwieg weiter.  
Seine Worte, sehr nah, hatten einen festen Ton. "Schau mich an."  
Sie weigerte sich, auf seine Aufforderung einzugehen.  
"Rin...ich...sorge ich um dich."  
Rin drehte sich wütend um, um den Youkai anzusehen, der nun neben der Hängematte kniete, Wasser tröpfelte von seinen silbernen Strähnen."Würdest du bitte damit aufhören? Du sagst das nur, um mir zu gefallen...um deinen Herrn zufrieden zu stellen! Ich will jetzt, dass du mich alleine lässt!"  
Blitze zuckten, zeigten seine Züge, die nichts offenbarten. "Nein."  
Rin blinzelte ihn an durch die Nässe des Regens. "Ich kann dich zwingen zu gehen. Ich kann dir einen Befehl geben."  
Er schüttelte widerwillig seinen Kopf. "Ich werde dir diesmal nicht gehorchen."  
Sie starrte ungläubig auf den Hundedämon. "Du musst aber. Wenn du es nicht tust..."  
Der Dämon unterbrach sie. "Und das ist meine Angelegenheit."  
Sie schaute weg, stieß einen entnervten Atemzug aus. "Warum machst du es so schwierig? Kannst du nicht sehen, dass ich allein gelassen werden möchte? Ich möchte, dass du weg gehst!"  
Streifen fahlen Lichts erhellten die Nacht, ließen die fallenden Regentropfen glänzen.  
Sie schnappte nach Luft, als zwei starke Arm sie hoch nahmen: einer unter ihren Knien und einer, der ihren Rrücken umfing.  
Rin strampelte in seinen Haltegriff. "Sess! Was tust du da..."  
Mit gleichmäßigem Gang schritt er los in Richtung Haus.  
Sie bäumte sich auf und trat, ihre Laune wurde immer schlimmer. "Warte nur! Ich werde es sagen! Ich werde dir einen Befehl geben und du wist mich runterlassen müssen! Ich mache keine Scherze, Sess!"  
Er war nun auf halbem Weg zur Hintertüre und schien dabei nicht im Geringsten auf die Worte zu hören, die sie sagte.  
Ärgerlich hörte sie mit ihrem Zappeln auf und starrte den Hundedämon an, der stur gerade aus blickte.  
Er ignorierte sie einfach.  
Sie hatte genug. "Lass mich runter, sofort!"  
Er machte keine Anstalten, sich ihrem Befehl zu fügen und ging weiter in Richtung Haus.  
Sie näherten sich dem Licht des Hintereingangs und Rin konnte einen Blick auf sein Gesicht erhaschen. Er hatte ein mattes Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Aber ein neues Gefühl kam auf, als sein Lächeln erstarb und er das Gesicht verzog...Furcht.  
Verzweifelt bockte sie stärker. "Sess! Lass mich runter! Bitte!"  
Rin erstarrte, als seine Stimme heißer wurde. "Es..ist okay...Rin. Es wird nicht zulassen…dass ich dich verletze. Ich habe noch eine kurze Zeit…übrig. Ich werde nicht bestraft werden…bis ich dich abgesetzt habe. Bis jetzt …warnt es nur."  
Verwirrt schaute Rin hoch und strich ihm eine Strähne seines Haares zurück.  
Sie zuckte mir der Hand zurück, als ihre Finger über den Reif um seine Kehle tasteten. Er fühlte sich kalt und glitschig an. Auch hatte er sich unter ihrer Berührung bewegt.  
Sesshomaru hatte es inzwischen zur Hintertüre der Küche geschafft, die weit offen gelassen worden war.  
Der Dämon betrat das Haus, ließ sie aber nicht herunter.  
In dem sanften Licht des Raumes schaute sie zu ihm auf.  
Seine Gestalt wirkte irgendwie schmerzerfüllt als er tropfend seinen Weg suchte, quer durch die Küche zu der Türe, die in den Flur führe. Nachdem sie die Küche verlassen hatte, stolperte er einmal, während er den Gang entlang eilte.  
Ihre Furcht verwandelte sich in aufsteigende Panik. "Sess? Kann ich es beenden?"  
Während er einen Schritt die Treppe hinauf machte, schüttelte er nur einmal den Kopf. "Nein...kannst du nicht."  
Auf halbem Weg die Treppe hinauf, fiel er auf ein Knie, richtete sich aber schnell wieder auf.  
Als er die Türe zu seinem Zimmer erreicht hatte, blieb Sesshomaru stehen.  
Er lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und presste seine Augen zu.  
Mühsame Atemzüge entrangen sich ihm, begleitet von vereinzeltem, zögerlichem Keuchen.  
Es klang, als ob ihm der Atem langsam abgeschnürt wurde.  
Erschüttert konnte Rin nicht mehr das Hämmern ihres Herzens unterdrücken. "Sess?"  
Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, bevor er seine Augen wieder öffnete.  
Sein Blick schweifte kurz zu seiner Zimmertüre hinüber, dann zu ihr herunter.  
Durch den Schmerz in seinen goldenen Augen konnte sie eine unausgesprochene Botschaft erkennen.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Sess!"  
Er verzog noch einmal kurz das Gesicht, dieses Mal verzerrt vor Schmerzen.  
Bevor sie damit gerechnet hatte, setzte Sesshomaru sie ab. In weniger als einem Sekundenbruchteil hatte er sein Zimmer betreten und die Türe abgeschlossen. Das Schloss klickte.  
Sofort war Rin aufgesprungen und hatte nach dem Türknopf gefasst; er rührte sich nicht.  
Es war so, wie sich es sich schon gedacht hatte, er hatte sie ausgesperrt.  
Mit einer Panik, die schlimmer wurde als sie sie je gekannt hatte, hämmerte Rin gegen die hölzerne Türe. "Sess! Öffne die Tür! Sess! Lass mich rein! Sesshomaru! ...Öffne…diese…Türe!"  
Sie hörte auf und lauschte.  
Nichts. Stille.  
Wie wenn ein Albtraum wahr geworden war, klang alles auf einmal viel lauter: Donner grollte draußen und der Regen zog über das Dach. Der Wind pfiff durch das Fenster ihres Schlafzimmers. Zweige der Bäume knackten im ansteigenden Orkansturm.  
In großer Angst drückte sie die Fäuste gegen die Türe und hämmerte noch einmal. "Sesshomaru... Bitte...lass mich rein..."  
All ihre Energie schien vergebens und sie lehnte ihre Stirn gegen das kalte, glatte Holz. Voller Erschöpfung schlug sie noch einmal gegen die Türe und bat flehentlich, als ihre Tränen zu fallen begannen. "Bitte...bitte...lass mich rein, Sesshomaru."  
Rin sackte zu Boden, nur matt gehaucht verließen ein paar Worte ihre Lippen. "Ich...liebe...dich."  
Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein. Rin hob den Kopf...die Balkontüre!  
Sie sprang auf, rannte in ihr Zimmer und zu der Türe, die auf den Balkon führte.  
Sie schritt hinaus, stolperte, als ein Windstoß und Regen sie gegen die Mauerwand drückte.  
Als Rin ihr Gleichgewicht wieder zurück gewann, eilte sie zu Sesshomarus Balkontüre.  
Dicke Tropfen Wasser spritzen umher, als sie mit nackten Füßen über das blanke Holz huschte.  
Sie näherte sich der mit einem Fenster versehenen Türe und schirmte mit den Händen ihren Blick ins Zimmer ab.  
Es war zu dunkel, um etwas zu sehen. Das einzige, was sie ausmachen konnte, war der Schatten des Bettes und der Kommode.  
Entschlossen langte Rin nach der Klinke.  
Sie dankte Gott und jedem Heiligen als der Griff sich drehte.  
Sie war nicht abgeschlossen.  
Die Türe öffnete sich und trat in den dunklen Raum.  
Ein Blitz erhellte die Umgebung für ein paar Sekunden.  
Nachgegeben  
In dieser Sekunde nahmen Silber und Weiß auf dem Boden, halb versteckt von dem großen Bett, ihre Aufmerksamkeit gefangen.  
Vorsichtig schlich sie herum, die Augen auf den fahlen weißen Schimmer fixiert.  
"Sess?"  
Wasser tropfte von ihrem Haar und ihrer Kleidung auf den Teppich.  
Sesshomarus von Schatten umhüllte Gestalt kam in Sichtweite, verborgen von dem Bett und verschleiert von der Dunkelheit.  
Er schien neben dem Bett auf seiner linken Seite zu liegen.  
Sein silbernes Haar breitete sich überall aus, das meiste bedeckte sein Gesicht.  
Als sie sich ihm näherte, quoll es aus dem Teppich unter ihren nackten Füßen bis zwischen ihre Zehen.  
Sie schaute hinunter, konnte aber nicht erkennen, warum der Boden so nass war.  
Sie kniete sich neben ihn, langte hinab, um sein Gesicht zu berühren.  
"Sess?"  
Leicht berührten die Spitzen ihrer Finger seine Wange.  
Sie war kühl.  
Sie ergriff seine Schulter und rüttelte sie ein wenig. "Sess?"  
Der Dämon unter ihr gab keinen Laut des Erkennens von sich.  
Schnell erhob sie sich und schaltete das Licht an.  
Sie schnappte nach Luft.  
Er lag da auf einer Seite, silbriges Weiß ausgebreitet über seinen Körper.  
Sie folgte der Linie, bis sich die silbrigen Strähne mit dem dunklen Teppich mischten.  
Blut?  
Geschockt wandte sie ihren Blick zu ihren Zehen.  
Sie waren blutrot verschmiert.  
Sie war in Sesshomarus Blut getreten.  
Sofort fiel sie an seiner Seite auf ihre Knie. Vorsichtig langte sie hinüber und schob die silbernen Strähnen beiseite, die sein Gesicht und seinen Nacken verbargen.  
Seine Augen waren geschlossen und die Konturen seines Gesichts waren sehr weich. Kleine Blutstropfen befleckten seine Lippen, aber es konnten nicht genug sein, um den Teppich so zu tränken.  
Er atmete nicht.  
Während Rin versuchte, ihr Zittern zu beherrschen, untersuchte sie den schwarzen Metallring um seinen Nacken. Er schaute aus wie immer.  
Als sie ihn genauer betrachtete, erkannte sie Blut auf seiner Haut unterhalb des Reifs.  
Mehr von dem dunklen Rot quoll unter seinen Nacken hervor und durchtränkte sein weißes Hemd an der Schulter.  
Sie schob zwei Finger zwischen das schwarze Metall und seine Haut, zog sie dann heraus und starrte sie voller Entsetzen an. Schwärzlichrote Schlieren rannen über ihre Hand.  
Für eine Sekunde erstarrte sie vor Furcht. Seine Halsfessel hatte sich tief in die Haus seines Nackens eingegraben  
Behutsam zog sie an seinen Schultern und bewegte ihn dazu, sich auf den Rücken zu legen.  
Sie legte ein Ohr auf seine Brust und lauschte.  
Einige Minuten vergingen...ihr schwand die Sicht. Sie konnte sein Herz nicht schlagen hören.  
Kummer machte sich in ihr breit, als sie auf ihm lag und ihre Tränen fielen, kleine nasse Tropfen beflecken die Vorderseite seines Hemdes. Sie schluchzte mit kleinen, stillen Schnappern nach Luft. "Nein...nein...nein..."  
Gerade bevor ihre Hoffnung versiegte, erklang ein dumpfes Schlagen tief in seiner Brust.  
Rin wurde still und lauschte nochmals.  
Ein weiterer wunderbarer Herzschlag erreichte ihr Ohr.  
Sie schaute auf, bewegte ihre Hand und berührte sein Gesicht. "Sess?"  
Sie wartete.  
Bald wandte er andeutungsweise seine Nase in Richtung ihrer Hand. Aber seine Augen öffneten sich nicht.  
"Sess?"  
Er schluckte und seine Lippen öffneten sich.  
Seine Stimme, rau und irgendwie gurgelnd, sprach zögerlich. "Ich...kann sie dir nicht geben...diese Bindung...die du dir wünschst...die ich mir wünsche...ich kann dich nicht...zu meiner Lebensgefährtin machen...es lässt mich dich nicht...markieren...ich kann dich nicht zu der Meinen machen... Vergib mir...was ich sagte...ich wusste nicht...dass dein Herz...mich braucht..."  
Erst als seine Worte zu einem unhörbaren Geflüster erstarben um dann ganz aufzuhören, starrte ihn Rin erstaunt an.  
Bindung?  
Die Seine?  
Er wollte sie…zu seiner Lebensgefährtin machen?  
Sangos Worte hallten durch ihre Gedanken. "'Die meisten Inu Youkai binden sich für ihr ganzes Leben, Rin. Du siehst es nicht…nicht wahr? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, er will dich zu seiner Lebensgefährtin machen.'"  
Rin blinzelte...seine Lebensgefährtin?  
Er wollte sie...markieren?  
Um sie…zu der Seinen zu machen…für immer?  
Zitternd beugte sie sich über ihn, bis ihre Nase die seine beinahe berührte. Als ihre Lippen bebten, fuhr Rin sanft über seine Wange; sie streichelte die sich erwärmende Haut, zog die roten Linien nach und schob sanft die verstreuten silbernen Strähnen beiseite.  
Eine Träne fiel auf eine der scharlachroten Linien.  
Mit einem kleinen Schniefen flüsterte sie. "Ich liebe dich, Sesshomaru. Bitte komm wieder in Ordnung."  
Ein weiteres, kraftloses Flüstern entrang sich ihm, und ihre Lippen spürten seine sanfte Wärme. "Ich liebe dich."  
Rin legte ihre Wange auf seine Brust und schloss ihre Augen, beruhigt durch den nun stetigen Schlag seines Herzens.  
Die Zeit verstrich und der Regen draußen ließ nach, verminderte sich zu vereinzelten Tropfen, die von der Dachrinne fielen.  
Alles wurde still.  
Rin hörte die Uhr in der Küche einmal schlagen.  
Dann atmete Sesshomaru tief ein und berührte mit einer Hand leicht ihren Rücken.  
Erleichtert schaute sie hinüber, um bernsteinfarbene Augen zu erblicken, die sich langsam öffneten und ein paar Mal blinzelten.  
Sie fokussierten sich, um dann zu wandern und den Blick an ihr haften zu lassen.  
Sie blinzelten einmal.  
Dann spürte sie es, es rührte sich in ihr, stieg in ihr hoch mit stetig drängender Macht. Es begann zu fließen, endlos, vollständig, und erhellte die dunklen Schatten. Es überquerte Brücken, glättete alle scharfen Kanten und erfüllte sie mit einem Übermaß an Reinheit und unaufhörlicher Stärke.  
Sie lächelte.  
Er hob eine Braue mit einem kleinen Lächeln.  
Aber dann runzelte sie die Stirn. "Geht es dir gut?"  
Er schaute weg und verzog das Gesicht, als er versuchte, den Kopf zu wenden. "Ja, es geht schon."  
Sie richtete sich auf ihren Ellbogen auf und schaute auf ihn herunter. "Kannst du aufstehen?"  
Seine Hand wanderte zu seiner Kehle und rieb leicht über das metallische Halsband. Seine Züge verzerrten sich bei der Bewegung. "Ja, ich kann aufstehen."  
Er senkte seine Hand und schaute sie an. "Wenn du mir erlauben wirst, das zu tun."  
Mit einem befremdlichen Grinsen betrachtete er ihr Nachthemd, dann wanderten seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen zurück zu ihrem Gesicht. "Du wirst erst mal von mir weg wollen…und…du wirst dich wohl…umziehen wollen."  
Rin schielte hinunter auf ihr cremefarbenes Nachthemd, das nass war und an ihre Haut klebte.  
Sie blickte entsetzt. "Iiieeehhh!"

Rins Wangen erröteten. Sie sprang auf und rannte zur Türe hinaus.  
Er setze sich auf und begutachtete die Verwüstung.  
Blut durchnässte den Teppich unter ihm und durchtränkte seine Kleidung. Er wunderte sich kurz über den heftigen Blutverlust. Noch nie hatte er so viel verloren. Der Halsreif hatte sich diesmal tief in die Haut seines Nackens geschnitten.  
Aber seine Seele war diesmal intakt geblieben. Er war nicht in seine andere Welt geflüchtet. Nein, er hatte sich entschlossen zu bleiben. Als er Rin gehört hatte...  
Lächelnd erhob er sich mit einem Zittern.  
Für einen Moment stand er groß und unbeugsam da.  
Er fühlte sich anders...etwas hatte sich verändert. Er griff nach ein paar Jogginghosen in der Schublade und ging Richtung Badezimmer.  
Nach einem kurzen Bad ging er den Flur entlang.  
Rins Geruch, sauber und frisch, hing in der Luft.  
Während er sein Haar frottierte, ging er zu Rins offener Schlafzimmertüre. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett, trug nun ein rosafarbenes Nachthemd und bürstete ihr Haar.  
Sie schaute auf als er leise klopfte. "Darf ich herein kommen?"  
Mit einem sanften Lächeln nickte sie. "Ja."  
Als er zu ihrem Bett ging, klopfte sie mit der Hand auf die Stelle neben sich.  
Er setzte sich hin und fuhr fort, sein Haar mit dem Handtuch zu trocknen.  
"Sess?"  
Er blickte sie kurz an. "Mmh?"  
Während sie die Bürste vor sich hielt, fragte sie "Darf ich?"  
Zustimmend zuckte er mit den Schultern und drehte ihr dann den Rücken zu.  
Er saß im Schneidersitz, während sie sein Haar bürstete.  
Ihre Stimme verbreitet sanfte Traurigkeit. "Immerhin trocknet dein Haar schnell. Meines braucht manchmal endlos zum Trocknen... Sesshomaru?"  
Er beugte seinen Kopf und schloss die Augen, beruhigt von den sanften Bürstenstrichen. "Ja?"  
"Willst du wirklich, dass ich deine...Gefährtin werde?"  
Er seufzte schwer. "Und wenn es so wäre?"  
"Dann gibt es ein paar Dinge, über die wir reden sollten."  
Schmale Arme umhüllten ihn und sie legte ihr Kinn auf seiner Schulter ab. "Ich muss dir etwas sehr Wichtiges erzählen."  
Er griff nach ihrer schmalen Hand und nickte ihr zu. "Ich höre."  
Ihre Arme verließen ihn. Das Bett neigte sich, als Rin darin herumkrabbelte.

Sie lächelte. "Sesshomaru, ich liebe dich."  
Verwundert neigte er seinen Kopf und lächelte ebenfalls.  
Und mit diesem sanften Gefühl des Erstaunens reichte er hinüber und bedeckte ihre Wange mit seiner Handfläche.  
Sie schloss ihre Augen und lehnte sich in seine Berührung. Eine Träne glitt über seine Finger.  
"Rin."  
Augen, überströmend und schimmernd vor Emotionen, öffneten sich und schauten ihn an.  
Mit ganzer Entschlossenheit drückte er aus, was tief in seinem Herzen lag. "Ich möchte, dass du meine Frau fürs Leben wirst."  
Rins Lächeln schmolz mit vollkommener Zärtlichkeit. "Das würde ich gerne sein."  
Er senkte seine Hand und schaute weg. "Rin, da gibt es ein Problem. Um dich zu meiner Lebensgefährtin zu machen, muss ich dich markieren…ich muss deine Haut mit meinen Fangzähnen durchbohren. Der Fluch, unter dem ich stehe, wird es nicht zulassen, dass ich dich vorsätzlich verletze. Ich kann dich nicht zu meiner Frau machen, Rin."  
Er blickte zurück, als sie seinen Arm tätschelte "Das macht doch nichts. Ich liebe dich. Du kannst mich heiraten. Vor dem Gesetz können wir uns verheiraten."  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Es ist nicht so einfach. Das ist Menschengesetz. Für mich wäre es nicht bindend."  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Du glaubst nicht daran, dass du frei kommen wirst." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.  
Sesshomaru seufzte leicht. "Es ist unbestimmt, ob der Fluch beseitigt werden kann. Die Miko, die ihn mir auferlegt hat…sie hatte große Macht über Dämonen…sie warnte auch davor…dass ein Preis zu zahlen sei für die Freiheit. Wenn ich dein Sklave bleibe, werde ich niemals in der Lage sein, dich zu meiner Lebensgefährtin zu machen. Da gäbe es nur einen Weg ein Paar zu werden..."  
Rin legte die Stirn in Falten. "Wie?"  
"Wenn der Fluch nicht aufgehoben werden kann, ist der einzige Weg für uns ein Paar zu werden, dass du mich an jemanden verkaufst und diese Person uns zusammen leben lässt...ich könnte dich dann markieren."  
Rins Blick wurde finsterer. "Nein! Ich werde dich nicht verkaufen."  
Aber dann erhellte sich ihr Gesicht voller Entschlossenheit. "Es wird in Ordnung kommen. Ich habe Vertrauen in Kagome. Und du wirst frei sein. Ich verspreche es. Sogar wenn ich bis ans Ende der Welt gehen müsste und wieder zurück, ich werde einen Weg finden, um den Fluch aufzuheben."  
Rin schnappte sich seine Hand und zog ihn zurück, damit er neben ihr im Bett lag.  
Sie gähnte herzhaft, dann schloss sie ihre Augen und kuschelte sich an ihn. "Es ist schon spät. Wir sollten etwas schlafen."  
Er schob einen Arm um ihre schlanken Körper und hielt sie fest, dann drückte er ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Bald folgte er ihr in friedlichem Schlummer.


	25. Nachgegeben

_Jetzt wird es süß...**  
**_

**Nachgegeben**

In dieser Sekunde nahmen Silber und Weiß auf dem Boden, halb versteckt von dem großen Bett, ihre Aufmerksamkeit gefangen.  
Vorsichtig schlich sie herum, die Augen auf den fahlen weißen Schimmer fixiert.  
"Sess?"  
Wasser tropfte von ihrem Haar und ihrer Kleidung auf den Teppich.  
Sesshomarus von Schatten umhüllte Gestalt kam in Sichtweite, verborgen von dem Bett und verschleiert von der Dunkelheit.  
Er schien neben dem Bett auf seiner linken Seite zu liegen.  
Sein silbernes Haar breitete sich überall aus, das meiste bedeckte sein Gesicht.  
Als sie sich ihm näherte, quoll es aus dem Teppich unter ihren nackten Füßen bis zwischen ihre Zehen.  
Sie schaute hinunter, konnte aber nicht erkennen, warum der Boden so nass war.  
Sie kniete sich neben ihn, langte hinab, um sein Gesicht zu berühren.  
"Sess?"  
Leicht berührten die Spitzen ihrer Finger seine Wange.  
Sie war kühl.  
Sie ergriff seine Schulter und rüttelte sie ein wenig. "Sess?"  
Der Dämon unter ihr gab keinen Laut des Erkennens von sich.  
Schnell erhob sie sich und schaltete das Licht an.  
Sie schnappte nach Luft.  
Er lag da auf einer Seite, silbriges Weiß ausgebreitet über seinen Körper.  
Sie folgte der Linie, bis sich die silbrigen Strähne mit dem dunklen Teppich mischten.  
Blut?  
Geschockt wandte sie ihren Blick zu ihren Zehen.  
Sie waren blutrot verschmiert.  
Sie war in Sesshomarus Blut getreten.  
Sofort fiel sie an seiner Seite auf ihre Knie. Vorsichtig langte sie hinüber und schob die silbernen Strähnen beiseite, die sein Gesicht und seinen Nacken verbargen.  
Seine Augen waren geschlossen und die Konturen seines Gesichts waren sehr weich. Kleine Blutstropfen befleckten seine Lippen, aber es konnten nicht genug sein, um den Teppich so zu tränken.  
Er atmete nicht.  
Während Rin versuchte, ihr Zittern zu beherrschen, untersuchte sie den schwarzen Metallring um seinen Nacken. Er schaute aus wie immer.  
Als sie ihn genauer betrachtete, erkannte sie Blut auf seiner Haut unterhalb des Reifs.  
Mehr von dem dunklen Rot quoll unter seinen Nacken hervor und durchtränkte sein weißes Hemd an der Schulter.  
Sie schob zwei Finger zwischen das schwarze Metall und seine Haut, zog sie dann heraus und starrte sie voller Entsetzen an. Schwärzlichrote Schlieren rannen über ihre Hand.  
Für eine Sekunde erstarrte sie vor Furcht. Seine Halsfessel hatte sich tief in die Haus seines Nackens eingegraben  
Behutsam zog sie an seinen Schultern und bewegte ihn dazu, sich auf den Rücken zu legen.  
Sie legte ein Ohr auf seine Brust und lauschte.  
Einige Minuten vergingen...ihr schwand die Sicht. Sie konnte sein Herz nicht schlagen hören.  
Kummer machte sich in ihr breit, als sie auf ihm lag und ihre Tränen fielen, kleine nasse Tropfen beflecken die Vorderseite seines Hemdes. Sie schluchzte mit kleinen, stillen Schnappern nach Luft. "Nein...nein...nein..."  
Gerade bevor ihre Hoffnung versiegte, erklang ein dumpfes Schlagen tief in seiner Brust.  
Rin wurde still und lauschte nochmals.  
Ein weiterer wunderbarer Herzschlag erreichte ihr Ohr.  
Sie schaute auf, bewegte ihre Hand und berührte sein Gesicht. "Sess?"  
Sie wartete.  
Bald wandte er andeutungsweise seine Nase in Richtung ihrer Hand. Aber seine Augen öffneten sich nicht.  
"Sess?"  
Er schluckte und seine Lippen öffneten sich.  
Seine Stimme, rau und irgendwie gurgelnd, sprach zögerlich. "Ich...kann sie dir nicht geben...diese Bindung...die du dir wünschst...die ich mir wünsche...ich kann dich nicht...zu meiner Lebensgefährtin machen...es lässt mich dich nicht...markieren...ich kann dich nicht zu der Meinen machen... Vergib mir...was ich sagte...ich wusste nicht...dass dein Herz...mich braucht..."  
Erst als seine Worte zu einem unhörbaren Geflüster erstarben um dann ganz aufzuhören, starrte ihn Rin erstaunt an.  
Bindung?  
Die Seine?  
Er wollte sie…zu seiner Lebensgefährtin machen?  
Sangos Worte hallten durch ihre Gedanken. "'Die meisten Inu Youkai binden sich für ihr ganzes Leben, Rin. Du siehst es nicht…nicht wahr? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, er will dich zu seiner Lebensgefährtin machen.'"  
Rin blinzelte...seine Lebensgefährtin?  
Er wollte sie...markieren?  
Um sie…zu der Seinen zu machen…für immer?  
Zitternd beugte sie sich über ihn, bis ihre Nase die seine beinahe berührte. Als ihre Lippen bebten, fuhr Rin sanft über seine Wange; sie streichelte die sich erwärmende Haut, zog die roten Linien nach und schob sanft die verstreuten silbernen Strähnen beiseite.  
Eine Träne fiel auf eine der scharlachroten Linien.  
Mit einem kleinen Schniefen flüsterte sie. "Ich liebe dich, Sesshomaru. Bitte komm wieder in Ordnung."  
Ein weiteres, kraftloses Flüstern entrang sich ihm, und ihre Lippen spürten seine sanfte Wärme. "Ich liebe dich."  
Rin legte ihre Wange auf seine Brust und schloss ihre Augen, beruhigt durch den nun stetigen Schlag seines Herzens.  
Die Zeit verstrich und der Regen draußen ließ nach, verminderte sich zu vereinzelten Tropfen, die von der Dachrinne fielen.  
Alles wurde still.  
Rin hörte die Uhr in der Küche einmal schlagen.  
Dann atmete Sesshomaru tief ein und berührte mit einer Hand leicht ihren Rücken.  
Erleichtert schaute sie hinüber, um bernsteinfarbene Augen zu erblicken, die sich langsam öffneten und ein paar Mal blinzelten.  
Sie fokussierten sich, um dann zu wandern und den Blick an ihr haften zu lassen.  
Sie blinzelten einmal.  
Dann spürte sie es, es rührte sich in ihr, stieg in ihr hoch mit stetig drängender Macht. Es begann zu fließen, endlos, vollständig, und erhellte die dunklen Schatten. Es überquerte Brücken, glättete alle scharfen Kanten und erfüllte sie mit einem Übermaß an Reinheit und unaufhörlicher Stärke.  
Sie lächelte.  
Er hob eine Braue mit einem kleinen Lächeln.  
Aber dann runzelte sie die Stirn. "Geht es dir gut?"  
Er schaute weg und verzog das Gesicht, als er versuchte, den Kopf zu wenden. "Ja, es geht schon."  
Sie richtete sich auf ihren Ellbogen auf und schaute auf ihn herunter. "Kannst du aufstehen?"  
Seine Hand wanderte zu seiner Kehle und rieb leicht über das metallische Halsband. Seine Züge verzerrten sich bei der Bewegung. "Ja, ich kann aufstehen."  
Er senkte seine Hand und schaute sie an. "Wenn du mir erlauben wirst, das zu tun."  
Mit einem befremdlichen Grinsen betrachtete er ihr Nachthemd, dann wanderten seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen zurück zu ihrem Gesicht. "Du wirst erst mal von mir weg wollen…und…du wirst dich wohl…umziehen wollen."  
Rin schielte hinunter auf ihr cremefarbenes Nachthemd, das nass war und an ihre Haut klebte.  
Sie blickte entsetzt. "Iiieeehhh!"

Rins Wangen erröteten. Sie sprang auf und rannte zur Türe hinaus.  
Er setze sich auf und begutachtete die Verwüstung.  
Blut durchnässte den Teppich unter ihm und durchtränkte seine Kleidung. Er wunderte sich kurz über den heftigen Blutverlust. Noch nie hatte er so viel verloren. Der Halsreif hatte sich diesmal tief in die Haut seines Nackens geschnitten.  
Aber seine Seele war diesmal intakt geblieben. Er war nicht in seine andere Welt geflüchtet. Nein, er hatte sich entschlossen zu bleiben. Als er Rin gehört hatte...  
Lächelnd erhob er sich mit einem Zittern.  
Für einen Moment stand er groß und unbeugsam da.  
Er fühlte sich anders...etwas hatte sich verändert. Er griff nach ein paar Jogginghosen in der Schublade und ging Richtung Badezimmer.  
Nach einem kurzen Bad ging er den Flur entlang.  
Rins Geruch, sauber und frisch, hing in der Luft.  
Während er sein Haar frottierte, ging er zu Rins offener Schlafzimmertüre. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett, trug nun ein rosafarbenes Nachthemd und bürstete ihr Haar.  
Sie schaute auf als er leise klopfte. "Darf ich herein kommen?"  
Mit einem sanften Lächeln nickte sie. "Ja."  
Als er zu ihrem Bett ging, klopfte sie mit der Hand auf die Stelle neben sich.  
Er setzte sich hin und fuhr fort, sein Haar mit dem Handtuch zu trocknen.  
"Sess?"  
Er blickte sie kurz an. "Mmh?"  
Während sie die Bürste vor sich hielt, fragte sie "Darf ich?"  
Zustimmend zuckte er mit den Schultern und drehte ihr dann den Rücken zu.  
Er saß im Schneidersitz, während sie sein Haar bürstete.  
Ihre Stimme verbreitet sanfte Traurigkeit. "Immerhin trocknet dein Haar schnell. Meines braucht manchmal endlos zum Trocknen... Sesshomaru?"  
Er beugte seinen Kopf und schloss die Augen, beruhigt von den sanften Bürstenstrichen. "Ja?"  
"Willst du wirklich, dass ich deine...Gefährtin werde?"  
Er seufzte schwer. "Und wenn es so wäre?"  
"Dann gibt es ein paar Dinge, über die wir reden sollten."  
Schmale Arme umhüllten ihn und sie legte ihr Kinn auf seiner Schulter ab. "Ich muss dir etwas sehr Wichtiges erzählen."  
Er griff nach ihrer schmalen Hand und nickte ihr zu. "Ich höre."  
Ihre Arme verließen ihn. Das Bett neigte sich, als Rin darin herumkrabbelte.

Sie lächelte. "Sesshomaru, ich liebe dich."  
Verwundert neigte er seinen Kopf und lächelte ebenfalls.  
Und mit diesem sanften Gefühl des Erstaunens reichte er hinüber und bedeckte ihre Wange mit seiner Handfläche.  
Sie schloss ihre Augen und lehnte sich in seine Berührung. Eine Träne glitt über seine Finger.  
"Rin."  
Augen, überströmend und schimmernd vor Emotionen, öffneten sich und schauten ihn an.  
Mit ganzer Entschlossenheit drückte er aus, was tief in seinem Herzen lag. "Ich möchte, dass du meine Frau fürs Leben wirst."  
Rins Lächeln schmolz mit vollkommener Zärtlichkeit. "Das würde ich gerne sein."  
Er senkte seine Hand und schaute weg. "Rin, da gibt es ein Problem. Um dich zu meiner Lebensgefährtin zu machen, muss ich dich markieren…ich muss deine Haut mit meinen Fangzähnen durchbohren. Der Fluch, unter dem ich stehe, wird es nicht zulassen, dass ich dich vorsätzlich verletze. Ich kann dich nicht zu meiner Frau machen, Rin."  
Er blickte zurück, als sie seinen Arm tätschelte "Das macht doch nichts. Ich liebe dich. Du kannst mich heiraten. Vor dem Gesetz können wir uns verheiraten."  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Es ist nicht so einfach. Das ist Menschengesetz. Für mich wäre es nicht bindend."  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Du glaubst nicht daran, dass du frei kommen wirst." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.  
Sesshomaru seufzte leicht. "Es ist unbestimmt, ob der Fluch beseitigt werden kann. Die Miko, die ihn mir auferlegt hat…sie hatte große Macht über Dämonen…sie warnte auch davor…dass ein Preis zu zahlen sei für die Freiheit. Wenn ich dein Sklave bleibe, werde ich niemals in der Lage sein, dich zu meiner Lebensgefährtin zu machen. Da gäbe es nur einen Weg ein Paar zu werden..."  
Rin legte die Stirn in Falten. "Wie?"  
"Wenn der Fluch nicht aufgehoben werden kann, ist der einzige Weg für uns ein Paar zu werden, dass du mich an jemanden verkaufst und diese Person uns zusammen leben lässt...ich könnte dich dann markieren."  
Rins Blick wurde finsterer. "Nein! Ich werde dich nicht verkaufen."  
Aber dann erhellte sich ihr Gesicht voller Entschlossenheit. "Es wird in Ordnung kommen. Ich habe Vertrauen in Kagome. Und du wirst frei sein. Ich verspreche es. Sogar wenn ich bis ans Ende der Welt gehen müsste und wieder zurück, ich werde einen Weg finden, um den Fluch aufzuheben."  
Rin schnappte sich seine Hand und zog ihn zurück, damit er neben ihr im Bett lag.  
Sie gähnte herzhaft, dann schloss sie ihre Augen und kuschelte sich an ihn. "Es ist schon spät. Wir sollten etwas schlafen."  
Er schob einen Arm um ihre schlanken Körper und hielt sie fest, dann drückte er ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Bald folgte er ihr in friedlichem Schlummer.


	26. Hingegeben

_Und nun bittersüß...  
_

**Hingegeben**

Rin rührte sich. Es war schon Morgen. Später Morgen.  
Er war erwacht von Rins Wärme in seinen Armen.  
Noch verschlafen hob sie ihren Kopf, sodass ihre Nase nicht länger in seiner Brust verborgen lag. Ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht mit einem kleinen, halb erwachten Atemzug.  
Sein Herz hämmerte leicht und er leckte sich die Lippen.  
Er schluckte. Wie süß sie wohl schmecken würde?  
Zögerlich kam er näher. Sie roch so gut.  
Gerade als ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen lief, weil er ihre glatte Haut und ihre vollen Lippen kosten wollte, klingelte das Telefon.  
Rin setzte sich mit halb geschlossenen Lidern auf und blickte taumelnd herum. "Was?"  
Das Telefon klingelte erneut. Sie schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und langte nach dem störenden und lästigen Apparat hinüber.  
Er brummte verärgert.  
Das Leben war nicht auf seiner Seite.  
Rin nahm den Hörer hoch. "Hallo?"  
Kagomes Stimme kam deutlich vom anderen Ende. "Hey Rin. Du hast gesagt, du würdest anrufen. Du klingst verschlafen. Hab ich dich aufgeweckt?" Während sie ihre Augen mit dem Rücken ihrer Hand rieb, entgegnete Rin. "Jepp, hast du wohl."  
"Du meine Güte, Rin. Es ist beinahe Mittagessenszeit. Willst du den ganzen Tag verschlafen?"  
Rin gähne leicht. "Ich war lange auf."  
"Trotzdem, du sagtest, du wolltest mich an diesem Morgen anrufen und mir sagen, wie du dich wegen dem Bankett entschieden hast. Gehst du nun mit Naraku?"  
Bei der Erwähnung des Hanyous fühlte Sesshomaru sein Dämonenblut heiß in ihm aufsteigen. Er brummte noch einmal.  
"Nein, Kagome. Ich hab es Naraku gestern gesagt, dass ich nicht mit ihm gehen werde."  
"Echt?...Wie hat er es aufgenommen?"  
Rin seufzte. "Ich denke, er hat es nicht gut verkraftet. Er schien ein bisschen stinkig zu sein. Als Kouga vorbei kam, haute er ab."  
Kagomes Stimme erhellte sich. "Kouga? Ich hab ihn seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Vielleicht hättest du ihn fragen sollen, ob er mit dir gehen wollte. Obwohl, wenn ich drüber nachdenke…er wird eh dort aufkreuzen."  
Rin lehnte sich ein wenig zurück. "Nein, der Gedanke, Kouga zu fragen, kam mir gar nicht in den Sinn. Ehrlich gesagt hab ich schon jemanden im Auge, mit dem ich hingehen möchte."  
"Gut, wenn du Kouga nicht gefragt hast, könnte ich es tun, wenn ich ihn daheim noch erwische. Er ist immer so in Eile. Wen hast du vor zu fragen?"  
Rin räusperte sich, dann drehte sie sich um und schaute ihn an. "Ich habe dran gedacht, meinen Mitbewohner zu fragen, ob er mich begleiten würde."  
Kagomes Stimme wurde eine Spur höher. "Sesshomaru?"  
Mit einem zaghaften Lächeln neigte sie den Kopf. "Ja, ich hoffe, dass er meine Einladung annehmen wird."  
"Hat er was zum Anziehen?"  
Rin errötete, während ihr Blick sich auf ihm verhaftete. "Ich...denke er hat was. Es wird ein bisschen dramatisch sein, aber ich denke, es müsste gehen. "  
Er verlor immer mehr die Geduld, als Rin weiterhin mit ihrer Schwester schwatzte.  
Grinsend zog er sie in die Decken zurück.  
Den Blick auf seine zukünftige Frau gerichet, begann er langsam auf sie zuzukriechen.  
Rins Augen weiteten sich und sie rutschte eine wenig zurück.  
"Rin...hörst du mir noch zu? Ich hab dich gefragt, ob ich dich und Sesshomaru abholen soll oder nicht."  
Rin stotterte. "Äh...nein…ich denke, ich werde...selbst hinfahren. Es ist doch am selben Ort wie letztes Jahr…oder?"  
"Ja, ich werde auf dich um Sieben Uhr am Eingang warten. Mama hat mir die Tickets geschickt. Du wirst sie von mir abholen müssen oder sie werden dich nicht rein lassen."  
Rin drehte sich weg und antwortete ihre Schwester. "Äh...ja...Ok..."  
Er krabbelte näher und schmiegte seine Nase in ihre Haare.  
"Geht's dir gut?...Du klingst ein wenig verwirrt."  
Rin zuckte knapp mir ihrer rechten Schulter, als er ihr einen kitzelnden Stups mit der Nase gab. "Sicher doch...mir geht es gut...ich brauch nur ein wenig Kaffee intus."  
Kagome lachte. "Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich annehmen, dass etwas oder jemand dich ablenkt."  
Rin richtete sich im Bett auf und wandte sich mit einem Lächeln um, den Zeigefinger bewegte sie dabei auf ihn vor und zurück. "Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Kagome."  
Kagomes Fröhlichkeit tat das keinen Abbruch. "Aha...sicher. Na denn, Rin, ich muss aufhören. Ich muss mir die Haare für heute Abend machen lassen. Wir sehn uns um Sieben?"  
Rin beugte sich zum Nachtkästchen hinüber. "Klar doch, Kagome. Bye."  
"Bye, Rin."  
Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, legte Rin beide Hände in die Hüften und schenkte ihm ein verschmitztes Grinsen. "Du alberst gerne herum, oder?"  
Er grinste ebenfalls, blieb aber bewegungslos am Bettrand sitzen "Herumalbern? Ist das eine menschliche Bezeichnung?"  
Sie zog eine Braue hoch. "Man könnte sagen, es ist Umgangssprache für jemanden hänseln oder mit ihm spielen."  
Er blinzelte. "Dann, vielleicht, ja, mag ich es…mit dir…herumzualbern."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und gab ihm Zeichen, zu ihr herüber zu rutschen. Er tat es. Sie saß neben ihm und lächelte. "Ich möchte dich was fragen."  
"Ja?"  
"Da ist dieses Wohlfahrtsbankett heute Abend. Ich möchte wissen, ob du gerne mit mir hingehen würdest. " Ihr Ton wurde schneller. "Da werden ein Haufen Leute sein. Wenn du nicht willst, ist es okay."  
Dann blickte sie ihn suchend durch ihre Wimpern hindurch an, während ihre Stimme langsam und sanft wurde... "Aber es würde mir echt gefallen, wenn du die Einladung annehmen würdest."  
Er nickte. "Ich nehme an. Es wäre mir eine Ehre dich auf dieses…Bankett zu begleiten."  
Sie stieß einen tiefen Atemzug aus. "Großartig!"  
Sie lehnte sich hinüber und gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange.  
In Null Komma nichts schnappte er sich sein kleines Luder und drückte sie auf das Bett.  
Ein vernehmliches halbes Brummen, halbes Grunzen entrang sich seiner Kehle.  
Rin blinzelte ihn an, den Mund leicht geöffnet.  
Er beugte sich herunter, schnüffelte von ihrer entblößten Kehle bis hoch an ihr Ohr.  
Als er die glatte, erhitze Haut an ihrem Nacken ableckte, beschleunigte sich Rins Puls.  
Er stupste seine Nase in ihre Haare und stieß ein undeutliches Winseln aus.  
Ihr Geruch veränderte sich; und er atmete ihn tief ein, nahm diese unglaubliche, erregende Essenz von Reinheit gemischt mit tiefem Begehren in sich auf.  
Mit einer langsamen, heißen Bewegung ließ er seine Zunge über die Kante ihres Ohres gleiten, was seine kleine Nymphe unter ihm veranlasste, einen schnellen Atemzug zu nehmen.  
Er richtete sich auf und erblickte erstaunt und verwundert die Tiefe ihrer Emotionen, die jede Linie ihrer sanften Gestallt einhüllte.  
Zart strich er eine Locke ihres haselnussbraunen Haares zurück und verfolgte die Linie ihres Gesichtes von der Stirn bis zu den Wangen, stoppte knapp unter dem Kinn.  
Mit einer Sanftmut, von der er nicht wusste, dass er sie hatte, fuhr er die Spur mit dem Ballen seines Daumens weiter über ihre volle, rosa farbene Unterlippe mit. "Willst du mich, Rin?"  
Der Engel unter ihm lächelte mit strahlender Unschuld. Schmale Hände glitten in seine Haare, als sie ihn zu sich herunter zog  
Die Worte schwanden.  
Die Zeit stand still.  
Ein geheimnisvolles Gefühl drang tief ein; eine Empfindung, wie er sie bisher nie gekannt hatte.  
Eine Macht, die er nicht ergründen konnte, hielt sein Leben in enger Umarmung. Sie entfachte fremdartige Gefühle: Ekstase, Leidenschaft, Hingabe und Freiheit.  
Sein Herz begann zu schlagen in einem langsamen, schweren Rhythmus.  
Ein Flüstern hauchte nahe seinem Ohr. "Für immer."  
Sanfte, warme Lippen berührten leicht die seinen.  
Er schloss seine Augen, bedeckte das Engelsgesicht mit einer Hand und vertiefte seinen Kuss.  
Zum ersten Mal...kostete er...die Süße Rins._****_


	27. Dream a little dream

**Dream a little dream**

Glückseligkeit, vollkommene Glückseligkeit...Ein Gefühl jenseits von allem, was sie je erlebt hatte.

Sie liebte ihn…über alles. Es würde nie mehr einen Zweifel geben…über seine Gefühle für sie…

Er wollte sie für immer, sein ganzes Leben lang.

Und sie wusste das.

Rin hielt ihn fest, wühlte ihre Finger in seine silbernen Locken; sie liebte sie zu spüren, ihn zu spüren, ihn zu berühren, seinen Kuss.

Seine Lippen lagen sanft und warm auf den ihren. Arme, stark und kraftvoll, hielten sie in zärtlichster Umarmung.

Die Welle der Emotionen trug sie an einen Ort, an dem sie nie zuvor gewesen war.

Einen Ort, wo nur die Beiden existierten: kein Schmerz, kein Fluch, keine Grenzen für ihre Liebe.

Es war ein Ort, an dem sie für immer sein würde: eine Welt nur mit Sesshomaru.

Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte Rin sich vollkommen wie auch verloren zur gleichen Zeit; verloren in einem Traum, aus dem sie niemals wieder erwachen wollte.

Seine Küsse wandten sich von ihren Lippen ab und wanderten ihren Nacken hinunter.

Sie stöhnte unerwartet, als er leicht an der Haut auf ihre Kehle saugte.

Rins schloss ihre Augen vollständig bei dem herrlichen Gefühl, das sie übermannte, als seine heiße Zunge über die Kuhle glitt, wo sich Nacken und Schulter trafen.

Die Stelle war empfindlich; ein wenig kitzelig und _höchst_ sensibel.

Sie wand sich bei dieser Empfindung, schnappte genussvoll nach Luft.

Während eines angedeuteten Bisses hörte Rin in einmal wimmern.

Dann…spürte sie es…Traurigkeit ging von ihm aus.

Obwohl es so deutlich zu spüren war, vernahm sie nur unmerklich den zaghaften, stillen Ton seines Verlangens.

Er wollte sie markieren...aber er konnte nicht.

Seine Stimme klang gedämpft aus ihren Haaren. "Rin, was stimmt nicht? Du...riechst...traurig."

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und schaute in seine goldenen, die nun an ihr entlang blickten mit einer Spur Beunruhigung und Besorgnis.

Sie langte hinauf zu ihm, bedeckte mit ihrer Hand seine Wange und lächelte. "Ich liebe dich, Sesshomaru. Es wäre mir eine Ehre…deine Frau zu werden."

Die Besorgnis schmälerte sich, aber sie verschwand nicht vollständig. "Rin...?"

Sie schenkte ihm ein noch strahlenderes Lächeln, um seine Besorgnis zu vertreiben. "Mir geht's gut. Uns geht's gut. Wir werden Mann und Frau werden. Versprochen!"

Sie richtete sich auf, hauchte ihm erst ein Küsschen auf die Haut, bevor sie sich unter ihm hervor wand.

Nachdem sie aus dem Bett geschlüpft war, betrachtete sie den schönen Mann, der auf den Laken lag und sie nun enttäuscht anschaute. "Wir haben heute viel zu erledigen. Ich denke, wir sollten uns auf die Beine machen."

Als sie zur Uhr schielte, musste sie zweimal hinsehen. "Was? Schon 12:30?"

Als sie sich zu ihrem stillen Mitbewohner zurück blickte, grinste sie. "Kannst du mir heute aushelfen?"

Er stütze den Kopf mit seiner rechten Hand und zeigte die Spur eines Lächelns. "Unter einer Bedingung."

Rins Augen öffneten sich misstrauisch. "Und die wäre?"

Sesshomarus Augen leuchteten übermütig auf. "Du erlaubst mir...heute Nacht…bei dir zu schlafen...ohne Kleidung."

Hitze loderte auf in ihren Wangen, wie schon zum hundertsten Mal in dieser Woche. "Äh...äh…oh..."

Er zuckte kurz mit der Braue und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

Wieder alberte er mit ihr herum.

Verärgert verschränkte sie ihre Arme. "Du hänselst mich nur."

Der hemdlose Mann lehnte sich zurück auf das Bett und streckte sich, Belustigung machte sich auf seinen Zügen breit, während er zur Decke starrte. "Tu ich das?...Nun, ich warte.. ...Wie lautet deine Antwort?"

Bevor sie sich eine gute Antwort ausdenken konnte, setzte er sich im Bett auf, drehte sich zu ihr um, dann lehnte er sich zurück auf seine Hände.

Mit einem Nicken seines Kopfes frotzelte er: "Du hast doch wohl keine Angst...oder?...Angst, davor, neben mir zu schlafen…_nackt_?"

Mehr als alles andere wollte Rin in dieses Bett springen, um den Rest des Tages und die Nacht eng an ihn geschmiegt darin zu liegen.

Und er wusste das.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf über seine Possen und erwiderte sie mit einem zarten Lächeln. "Okay, du hast gewonnen. _Du_ kannst heut Nacht nackt bei mir schlafen, aber da bedeutet nicht, dass ich es auch muss. Ich werde mein Nachthemd tragen."

Sie wedelte mit dem Zeigefinger vor und zurück und gab ihm damit eine spielerische Warnung, als er schon wieder begann, auf sie zuzukrabbeln mit diesem wilden Blick in seinen Augen. "Keine unehrenhafte Geschäfte."

Er stoppte mitten in seiner Bewegung, schmollte ein bisschen wegen ihrer offensichtlichen Erkenntnis, aber dann zuckte er lächelnd nur kurz mit den Schultern.

"Einverstanden."

Rin beugte sich hinunter, ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn aus dem Bett. Als sie ihn durch die Türe schob, kicherte sie. "Ich muss mich jetzt anziehen."

Widerstrebend und quengelnd ging er. "Aber...Riiiiiiinnnnn."

Nachdem sie die Schlafzimmertüre abgeschlossen hatte, hüpfte Rin aufgeregt auf und ab, Glück durchflutete sie. Mit einem Kreischen der Entzückung rannte sie schnell zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und schnappte sich ein gelbes Tank-Top und ein Paar Jeans.

Nach einem kurzen Stopp im Badezimmer ging Sesshomaru in sein Zimmer.

Spontan blickte er hinunter zu der ziemlich langen Blutspur auf dem Teppich und nahm sich vor, sie im Laufe des Tages noch zu säubern.

Er fand ein paar Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt, zog sie sich über und ging, etwas zu essen zu suchen.

Nach einem kurzen Frühstück begann Rin Wäsche zu waschen und das Haus zu putzen.

Er beteiligte sich ebenfalls, indem der den Blutfleck in seinem Zimmer schrubbte. Die Aufgabe beschäftigte ihn eine ganze Weile, aber schließlich schaffte er es, den dunklen Fleck zu entfernen.

Sesshomaru trug den Eimer raus, kehrte zurück hinunter hin die Küche und stellte ihn dort auf den Boden.

Aus seinen Augenwinkeln sah er einen braunen Pferdeschwanz, der bei jeder Bewegung auf und ab wippte, während volle Hüften in stummen Rhythmus schwangen.

Rin beugte sich gerade nach vorne und nahm die Wäsche aus dem Trockner.

Heimlich schlich er sich von hinten an die Frau.

Als sie aufstand, schlang er seine Arme um ihre Taille.

Erschreckt schrie Rin auf.

Zu seinem Erstaunen wand sich das kleine Luder aus seiner Umarmung, kicherte albern und begann zu rennen.

Im Nu jagte er dem wippenden Pferdeschwanz durch das ganze Haus hinterher.

Er hätte sie jederzeit einholen können, aber innerlich genoss er den Reiz des Fangens. Sein Plan war, dem kleinen Biest immer so viel Vorsprung zu geben, dass er seine dämonische Schnelligkeit nicht nutzen musste.

Aber sie kannte ihr Haus besser als er und sauste in die Räume hinein und heraus, bis er sie verloren hatte. Sie hatte ein Versteck gefunden.

Sesshomaru entschied zu mogeln und sie mit ihrem Duft aufzuspüren.

Er stand in der Mitte des Flurs, zog die Luft einmal ein und lauschte.

Ein süßer Duft gemischt mit Vanille hing überall. Sie hielt sich verborgen.

Er schwenkte herum. Der Garten.

Schnell schlüpfte er durch die Glastüre und schnüffelte nochmals in der Luft, dann lächelte er. 'Kluges Mädchen, hat ihren Geruch in einem Meer von Blumen verborgen.'

Tief geduckt nahm er mit seinen sensiblen Ohren jeden Laut um sich herum auf.

Er wartet und lauschte, als ein Schatten an ihm vorbei strich; eine Wolke hatte die Sonne verdeckt.

Sich noch ein bisschen weiter hinunter kauernd fand seine Nase ihren anhaltenden Duft. Dieses Mal grinste er offensichtlich.

Während er ihre unsichtbare Spur verfolgte, schlich der Hundedämon leise entlang an kühlem Moos, jagte durchs Gebüsch und pirschte durch hohe Blumenstöcke.

Er folgte dem Geruch zu einer sehr großen Eiche

Ein hölzernes Brett schwang an dicken, weißen Seilen, die an einen dicken Ast gebunden waren. Die selbstgemachte Schaukel knarrte im Wind.

Dann kicherte die Eiche.

Er schlich sich an den Baum heran und spähe an dem breiten Baumstamm hoch um dort Rin zu erkennen, die auf einem niedrigen, dicken Ast saß und vor sich hin kicherte.

Er grinste, dann stürzte er los.

Rin kreischte, und der gellende Ton schrillte in seinen Ohren.

Nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er jemals jemand so kreischen hören.

Erschrocken fiel er rückwärts, landete auf dem saftigen Gras mit der sich windenden Frau in seinen Armen.

Rin landete lachend auf ihm, und beinahe kam sie ihm wieder aus, bevor er wieder zu Sinnen gekommen war und die gerissene, junge Frau packen konnte.

Zu sagen, dieses Mädchen sein anstrengend, wäre eine Untertreibung.

Sie konnte sogar den klügsten und geschicktesten Fährtensucher vor Neid erröten lassen, so schwer war sie zu fassen.

Sesshomaru schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn wieder frei zu bekommen von dem Klingeln. "Musst du so laut kreischen?"

Immer noch auf ihm sitzend, drehte sie sich kichernd nach vorne.

Mit einem grinsenden Lächeln fasste sie hin und kniff in sein Ohr. "Ohhhh…hab ich die kleinen, weißen Hundeöhrchen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen."

Er verengte seine Augen in gespielter Verärgerung. "Ich denke, du verdienst einen guten Konter dafür." Er grabschte ihr kurz an den Hintern, während er sie festhielt.

Rins Lächeln erstarb. "Das würdest du doch nicht tun."

Er lächelte heimzahlend. "Oh doch, ich würde."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie versuchte, aus seinem Griff zu entkommen.

Sesshomaru kitzelte sie gnadenlos, bis ihr die Tränen die Wangen herunter rannen.

Endlich ließ er nach und gönnte dem Mädchen auf ihm eine Pause, als sie sich mit ihren Armen und dem Kopf auf seine Brust legte.

Die schweren Atemzüge und der gelegentliche Schluckauf unter Lachen erstarben und machten Stille Platz.

Unter dem Schatten der alten Eiche wurde es ruhig. In der Nähe zirpte eine Grille neben dem kleinen, blubbernden Bach.

Er schob ihr Haar zur Seite, während er die raschelnden, grünen Blätter betrachtete, die um die schaukelnden Zweige der alten Eiche wuchsen. Muster, gemalt von den Strahlen der Sonne, die hindurch brachen, verteilte Schatten rings um sie herum.

Er seufzte, als eine kühle und sanfte Brise die Windspiele anstieß, und er wunderte sich, ob dies das war, was man den Himmel auf Erden nannte.

Rin legte ihren Kopf auf Sesshomarus Schulter und seufzte behaglich, als seine Finger ihr Haar streichelten. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie nur so glücklich sein konnte. Es schien kein Ende des Glücks in Sicht, das ihr Herz so schlagen ließ.

Sie lagen da eine ganze Weile zusammen, das Flüstern des sanften Windes und das leise Zirpen lullte sie in Schlaf.

Sie wollte für immer in diesem Traum verweilen; aber das Schicksal entschied wieder einmal, ihnen den Spaß zu verderben.

"Rin."

"Mhhh, was ist los?", murmelte sie, während sie am Einschlafen war.

"Das Telefon läutet."

Sie richtete sich auf ihren Händen auf und schaute hinunter auf ihren Liebsten. Auf dem Boden liegend erwiderte er ihren Blick. Nur für einen kurzen Moment erhielt sie Zugang zu den Farben seiner Augen. Da draußen, im Tageslicht, schimmerten sie beinahe in einem zarten Honigton und spiegelten andere Farben in dem Strahlen der beschatteten Sonne wider.

Doch bevor sie zu tief in diese bernsteinfarbenen Tiefen versank, erinnerte sie sich an das Telefon. "Sesshomaru, wie schnell kannst du rennen?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Sesshomaru stellte sie neben dem Telefon im Wohnzimmer auf ihre Füße und stellte sich dann hinter sie, um zu warten.

Rin nahm den Hörer auf. "Hallo?"

"Hey Mäuschen."

"Daddy! Hey! Von wo rufst du an?"

"Deine Mutter und ich sind bei deiner Schwester und versuchen uns gerade für heute Nacht fertig zu machen. Wir sind vor einer Stunde angekommen. Es war eine lange Fahrt."

"Werdet ihre ein paar Tage bleiben?"

"Das hatten wir geplant. Heute Nacht und Sonntagnacht. Wir werden wohl Montag früh wieder fahren."

Zwei starke Arme umfingen ihren Körper von hinten und hielten sie leicht. "Das ist prima, Daddy!"

"Wir haben dich so vermisst, Liebes. Deine Mutter sagt, du sollst heute Abend gefälligst aufkreuzen, damit sie dich in dem hübschen Kleid bewundern kann, das du laut Kagome ausgesucht hast."

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln schielte Rin auf die Uhr und erkannte, dass sie nur noch zwei Stunden hatte, um sich fertig zu machen. "Ich werde da sein, Daddy...Und ich werde jemand mitbringen...jemand ganz besonderen."

"Deine Schwester hat schon angedeutet, dass du jemanden kennen gelernt hast. Sie ging aber nicht ins Detail. Sie sagte, dass du uns selbst persönlich von deiner neuen Beziehung erzählen wolltest. Deine Mutter macht deine Schwester schon vollkommen verrückt damit heraus zu finden, wer der Glückliche ist. Sie hat Kagome sogar schon gefragt, ob es unser guter, alter Freund ist: Naraku."

Rin drückte leicht den starken Arm, der sie fest hielt. "Nein, Daddy, es ist nicht Naraku. Sag Mama, dass mein Begleiter mich heute Abend eskortieren wird und ich ihn euch beide vorstellen werde. Daddy...er ist wirklich jemand _ganz_ Besonderes für mich."

"Deine Mutter wird so begeistert wie ich sein, dass du jemanden gefunden hast, Süße. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, ihn zu treffen. Ich muss jetzt gehen, Mäuschen. Deine Mutter versucht rechtzeitig fertig zu werden und ich muss noch einmal meine Rede durchgehen. Wir sehen dich und deinen Freund heute Abend. Wir lieben dich, Rin."

"Ich liebe dich und Mama auch, Daddy. Wir sehn uns heute Abend. Bye."

"Bye, Süße."

Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, drehte sich Rin in seinen Armen um, schaute auf und lächelte. "Sesshomaru, wir müssen uns fertig machen."

Er nickte kurz. "Was soll ich anziehen?"

Ihr Lächeln verstärkte sich, und sie ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn die Treppen hinauf zu seinem Zimmer.

Rin öffnete den Schrank und zog das antike, adelige Gewand heraus, dass sie ihm gekauft hatte, als sie einkaufen gewesen waren. Sie hielt es hoch und grinste. "Du wirst das tragen."

Der Hundedämon starrte auf das Gewand. Ein höchst befremdlicher Ausdruck huschte über seine Züge, aber nur für einen Augenblick. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Ich werde es tun."

Rin legte die Kleidungsstücke auf das Bett und betrachtete sie sehr sorgfältig. "Ich weiß nicht warum...aber...es kommt mir einfach so vor, dass diese Gewänder zu dir passen…Sie sind dramatisch, fließend, und...ungewöhnlich."

Sie lachte ein wenig. "Ich denke, du wirst gut darin aussehen."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, mit einem Hauch von Röte auf ihrem Gesicht und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. "Aber wir müssen uns jetzt sauber machen. Willst du zuerst duschen?"

Sesshomaru schritt näher, beugte sich herab, umarmte sie fest, dann küsste er die Stelle neben ihrem Ohr. "Warum können wir nicht…zusammen duschen?"

Rin hustete und versuchte, ihren Hals frei zu bekommen, während sie ihn zurück schubste "Ich denke…ich werde zuerst ein Bad nehmen und du kannst unten duschen." Sie blinzelte ihn etwas verschämt durch ihre langen Wimpern an. "Klingt das fair?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und verbeugte sich dann leicht vor ihr. "Nein, aber ich muss tun, was immer meine Lady mich bittet zu tun."

Rin drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange bevor sie aus dem Raum hüpfte. "Großartig!"

Er hatte nicht lange gebraucht, um zu duschen und sich abzutrocknen.

Rin jedoch hatte beinahe eine Stunde im Badezimmer verbracht.

Als er in ein Handtuch gehüllt auf seinem Bett saß und sich die Haare trocknete, hörte er, wie die Tür zum Badezimmer aufging und Rin mit nackten Füße zu ihrem Zimmer lief.

Für eine Sekunde fantasierte er, sie nackt durchs Haus zu jagen. Er lächelte. Das wäre eine Jagd, von der er nicht wusste, ob er wollte, dass sie zu Ende ginge. Zu Jagen oder zu Fangen wären beides gleich verlockende Ideen.

Nachdem er sich abgetrocknete hatte, studierte Sesshomaru die Kleidungsstücke, die auf seinem Bett lagen. Sie waren die exakten Kopien von dem, was er gewohnt war zu tragen…bevor…

Er zog die feinen Sachen an und erkannte befriedigt deren perfekten Sitz, während er den blau-gelben Gürtel zuband.

Alles, was er nun noch brauchte, waren der Brustpanzer und seine Boa.

Er bürstete sein Haar, dann steckte er seine Waffen in den Gürtel.

Als er in den Spiegel blickte, der an der Innenseite Schranktüre hing, erstarrte er in leichter Ehrfurcht. Es war beinahe, als wäre die Zeit still gestanden. Seine Erscheinung hatte sich über die letzten vierhundert Jahre nicht im Geringsten verändert. Es war beinahe, als wäre er immer noch ein…Prinz.

Sesshomaru schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Schranktüre.

Heute Nacht würde er das nur für Rin tragen.

Aber danach, würde er es hängen lassen…als Erinnerung daran, wer er war und niemals mehr sein würde.

Sesshomaru schritt aus seinem Zimmer und ging hinüber zu Rins Schlafzimmertüre, wo er klopfte. "Rin, bist du jetzt fertig?"

Das Mädchen drinnen antwortete ihm mit einem Aufschrei. "Noch nicht! Ich werde in ein paar Minuten soweit sein."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Frauen brauchten immer ewig, wenn sie ausgingen, um fertig zu werden. Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf stieg er die Treppe hinunter, um im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch zu warten.

Um die dreißig Minuten später hörte Sesshomaru, wie sich Rins Türe öffnete.

Neugierig erhob er sich von dem Sofa und ging zur Treppe.

Er sah auf und erblickte etwas anderes als er je zuvor gesehen hatte.

Er war vollkommen betäubt, alles was er tun konnte, war völlig fasziniert zu schauen.

Rin schritt vorsichtig die Treppen hinunter. Als sie hinab stieg, hielt sie den Saum ihres Kleides hoch und schwenkte ihren lächelnden Blick abwechselnd zu ihm und ihren Füßen.

Das smaragdgrüne Kleid, das sie trug, schimmerte im Licht, übertroffen nur noch von dem Funkeln ihrer Augen. Es umfing ihre Taille und Hüften, um dann auszulaufen und sanft um die smaragdgrünen Schuhe zu schwingen, die sie trug.

Die weiche Haut ihrer Schultern schimmerte ebenfalls im Licht.

Ein schmaler Diamant hing an einer silbernen Kette um ihren Hals.

Zwei kleine Diamanten baumelten von jedem Ohr.

Ein Teil ihrer haselnussbraunen Locken war hinten hochgesteckt, während einige übrige Locken ihr Gesicht umrahmten.

Diese braunen Ringellocken wippten vor und zurück und berührten ihre rosigen Wangen mit jeder graziösen Bewegung.

Ein Hauch von Vanille vermischt mit anderen herrlichen Düften ließen ihn augenblicklich schwach werden.

Er schluckte gerade nervös den Klos in seinem Hals hinunter, als der smaragdgrüne Engel vor ihm anhielt.

Ein Teil seiner Persönlichkeit wollte sich vor ihr verbeugen, eine andere wollte die rosige Fülle ihrer Lippen kosten. Und eine weitere wollte nirgendwohin mit ihr gehen, nur hier mit ihr bleiben, ein eigenes Abendessen mit ihr genießen…und vielleicht…noch etwas anderes.

Und es schien so, als ob der wunderschöne Engel etwas recht ähnliches wollte, denn sie konnte ihre Augen auch nicht von ihm lassen.

Für einen Moment starrten sie sich nur gegenseitig an, bis Sesshomaru sich an seine Manieren erinnerte.

Er nahm ihre Hand in die seine, küsste sie sanft auf deren Rücken, während er die schöne Frau betrachtete, wie sie errötete. "Du siehst zauberhaft aus, Rin."

Sie errötete noch stärker und blinzelte zu ihm hoch. "Und du siehst…majestätisch aus."

Er lächelte innerlich bei dieser Erkenntnis.

Die Gebäude zogen vorbei, als er die Gänge wechselte. Während er die Augen auf der Straße behielt, fasste er hinauf und kratzte sich hinter einem Ohr, und erkannte dabei, dass er an dem schmalen Fleck das Fell teilweise abgerieben hatte.

Das hatte er in letzter Zeit öfter getan, vor allem, seit er seine neue Arbeit vor sechs Monaten angenommen hatte. Diese Angewohnheit wurde bereits beinahe so was wie einer seiner persönlichen Charakterzüge.

Das beunruhigte ihn.

Dieser Fall beunruhigte ihn.

Er hatte den Job aus mehr als einem Grund angenommen: Einmal aus den Gefallen heraus, der Bitte der Regierung nachzugeben, zum Zweiten: um Kikyo aus seinen Gedanken zu streichen.

Da waren noch zwei weitere Erscheinungen gewesen an diesem Morgen: beides mächtige Youkai. Einer war sehr einflussreich in politischen Kreisen, der andere war nur ein einfacher Gärtner.

Aber beide waren _sehr_ mächtig.

Wenn sein Verdacht stimmte, konnte der eine, der verantwortlich war für diese vermissten Youkai, mit jeder Übernahme mehr an Macht gewinnen.

Dieser Hanyou konnte mehr Macht erlangt haben, als e_r_ handhaben konnte.

Die letzten sechs Monate war er ständig auf Überwachung gewesen und alles, was er heraus gefunden hatte, waren Gerüchte und unerhebliche Vorfälle.

Wenn er nicht bald etwas Konkretes fand, würden seine Vorgesetzten ihn zwingen, diesen Fall _Naraku_ fallen zu lassen.

Er lenkte seinen schwarzen Lexus auf einen Parkplatz hinter einem neu erbauten, aber ungenutzten Bürogebäude.

Nachdem er einen dunklen Platz neben dem Hintereingang gefunden hatte, stellte Inuyasha den Motor ab.

Er rieb sich die geschlossenen Lider mit Daumen und Zeigefinger, während er im Fahrersitz saß. Beinahe hundert Youkai waren wie vom Erdboden verschwunden in den letzten sechs Monaten.

Sie verschwanden ohne Spur, genau wie damals, als sein Bruder vor über fünfhundert Jahren verschwunden war.

Die kleine Youkai-Population war beinahe vollkommen ausradiert worden von diesen…Angriffen.

Fort.

Wenn überhaupt, dann wünschte er, Myoga wäre hier. Der Flohdämon war nicht gut im Kampf, aber der kleine Feigling wusste sicher, wie man an Informationen ran kommen konnte.

Er hatte wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer, keinen Anhaltspunkt und keine gültigen Beweise. Nur ein Gerücht von einer Person, die mit jemand geredet hatte, der angeblich gesehen hatte, wie der Täter eines seiner Opfer gepackt hatte.

Eine Beschreibung war alles, was er hatte: ein großer Mann mit langen, welligen, schwarzen Haaren, sehr gutaussehend, möglicherweise ein Hanyou mit der Tätowierung einer Spinne auf seinem Rücken. Es passte alles zu Narakus Beschreibung, außer diesem Tattoo, dass er erst mal selbst sehen musste.

Den vergangenen Monat hatte er den Hanyou verfolgt, seinen Terminkalender in auswendig gekann, war ihm beinahe überall hin gefolgt, hatte seine Wohnung und seinen Arbeitsplatz überwacht. Aber der Hanyou fand immer wieder einen Weg, ihn stundenlang abzuhängen. Letzte Woche war ihm diese schmierige Kreatur wieder einmal entwischt. Er fand später heraus, dass Naraku auf einem Markt herum gelungert hatte, um einen Sklaven zu suchen: einen Youkai-Sklaven.

Wenn es Naraku war, der diesen Youkai haben wollte, dann musste er seinen Trumpf bald ausspielen, oder jeder übriggebliebene Dämon im ganzen Land würde verschwinden, und der dunkelhaarige Hanyou würde nicht mehr aufzuhalten sein.

Inuyasha schnappte sich Tetsuaiga vom Beifahrersitz, wo es lag, und verlies seinen Wagen.

Er befestigte das ummantelte Schwert an seinem Gürtel, rollte die Ärmel seines burgunderroten Hemdes hoch und klopfte auf die Taschen seiner schwarzen Jeans, um sicher zu gehen, dass er weder die Eintrittskarte, seine Geldbörse noch die Dienstmarke vergessen hatte.

Er langte auf den Rücksitz und nahm einen Kleidersack mit seinem Smoking darin hoch.

Nachdem er die Türe geschlossen hatte, aktivierte er die Alarmanlage des Wagens.

Jeder seiner Sinne war bereits auf höchster Alarmstufe, als er zu dem hohen Bürogebäude hinüber schritt.


	28. Das Bankett beginnt

**Das Bankett beginnt**

Inuyasha sprang innerhalb von Sekunden die fünf Treppen hinauf.

Nachdem er die Treppenhaustüre geschlossen hatte, ging er ein paar Schritte den Flur hinunter und öffnete dann eine andere Türe.

Als er in einen geräumigen, beinahe leeren Raum eintrat, grüßte er seinen Partner. "Hey, Shippoh!"

Der Fuchsdämon schwenkte mit einem kühnen Grinsen in seinem schwarzen Sessel herum. "Es ist an der Zeit es durchziehen. Ich hab mir schon langsam Sorgen gemacht, dass du zu spät zum Ball kommen würdest, Cinderella."

Inuyasha ging hinüber zu seinem rothaarigen Freund und grinste. "Keh, ich komme immer rechtzeitig, Zwerg."

Er lachte beinahe, als er den irritierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Fuchses bei diesem Ausspruch sah. Shippoh war aus seinem Zwergenstadium vor über 300 Jahren heraus gewachsen.

Inuyasha ernüchterte wieder, als er an der riesigen Tischplatte anhielt. Er studierte die beinahe dutzend Monitore. "Ist er schon eingetroffen?"

Der Ausdruck des Fuchsdämons wurde ernst, als er sich zurück drehte zu seiner schwarzen Tatstatur und den Monitoren. "Noch nicht. Ich hock hier seit sechs Stunden, beobachte und nehme alles mit den Überwachungskameras auf. Unser Hanyou-Freund hat sich noch nicht blicken lassen."

Inuyasha ging hinüber zu der Wand mit den Fenstern, die sich von einer Seite des ausgedehnten Raumes bis zur anderen erstreckte.

Er schaute durch das verdunkelte Glas, beobachtete das große Fünf-Sterne-Grandhotel, das genau gegenüber dem Bürogebäude lag. Ein paar Autos waren auf den Parkplatz eingeschwenkt. Einige Leute gingen hinein. Einige unterhielten sich fröhlich am und um den Eingang herum.

Seine Handfläche schwitzte unter dem Kleidersack, den er trug. Mit der anderen Hand erhob er einen seiner klauenbewehrten Finger zum Glas und tippte nachdenklich leicht dagegen.

Er ging seine Gedanken nochmals durch und teilte sie dann mit Shippoh. "Shippoh, ich möchte eine Aufnahme von jeder Person, die heute Abend in dieses Hotel geht. Und ich möchte, dass unsere Datenbank uns sie nötige Information über _jede_ einzelne Person ausspuckt. Wenn Naraku heute Nacht entkommt, dann kann es gut sein, dass er jemanden mit sich nimmt. Wenn das passiert, wird unsere einzige Chance nur noch die sein, zu wissen wen er mitgenommen hat und warum…"

Er legte seine Handfläche flach auf die kühle Oberfläche der Scheibe. Mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Partner murmelte er: "...Er plant irgendwas...ich kann es in meinen Innereien spüren...heute Nacht wird er zuschlagen." Er ließ seine Hand vom Fenster sinken und ballte ein Faust. "Und ich werde da sein, wenn er es tut."

Inuyasha wandte sich von seiner matten Spiegelbild und seiner inneren Versunkenheit ab und schaute zu seinem Partner, der unablässig die Monitore neben sich beobachtete und auf seiner Tastatur herum tippte. "Shippoh."

Der rothaarige Fuchsdämon blickte von seiner Beschäftigung hoch. "Ja?"

"Das könnte unsre letzte Chance sein. Ich hab gerade heraus gefunden, dass Naraku all seine Besitztümer verkauft und sein Bankkonto geleert hat. Er hat alle Geschäftsverbindungen abgebrochen. Nach unserem Verdacht müsste es heute um Mitternacht passieren. Teile mir mit, wenn Naraku das Gebäude betritt. Da es nicht leicht sein wird, diese Schlange zu packen, wird es nötig sein, ihn die ganze Zeit gut im Blick zu haben. Ich werde sein Schatten sein. Was Kumpel?"

Sein Partner nickte zustimmend, bevor er sich wieder seiner Überwachungsarbeit widmete. "Du sagst es, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha schritt hinter ihn und gab dem jungen Fuchsdämon einen vertraulichen Klaps auf die Schulter. "Ich werde ihn aufhalten. Ruf mich, wenn du ihn siehst."

Shippoh nickte nochmals, während er schaute und tippte. "Klar, du kannst auf mich zählen, Inu."

Damit ging Inuyasha weiter in einen kleineren Raum, um seinen Smoking anzuziehen.

Sesshomaru schaute hinauf zu dem klaren, tiefblauen Himmel. Der erste Abendstern funkelte mit hellem Glanz.

Lichtmasten zogen vor seinen Augen vorbei. Sie fuhren einen Hügel hinunter. "Rin?"

"Mmmmm?"

Er wandte seinen Blick von den Straßenlaternen zu der wunderschönen jungen Frau neben sich und fragte. "Wo ist denn dieses...Bankett und wofür ist es?"

Rin lächelte, während sie weiter den Blick auf der Straße hielt. "Es ist ein Wohltätigkeitsbankett, das einmal im Jahr von einem Kinderkrankenhaus abgehalten wird, um die zu ehren, die das Jahr über etwas gegeben haben. Mein Vater wird geehrt werden für seine Spenden und seine freiwillige Arbeit. Mein Vater wird eine Rede halten. Es wird Essen serviert und einige werden nach dem Essen tanzen. Das Bankett wird in einem Fünf-Sterne-Hotel abgehalten an der Stadtgrenze, nahe dem Stadtpark. Ich war letztes Jahr dort. Ein unglaublicher Ort mit einem enormen Ballsaal und vielen protzigen Räumen. Das Hotel besitzt auch den größten Garten in diesem Staat, den schönsten, den ich je gesehen habe: ein Heckenlabyrinth, Brunnen, sogar Blumen, die du dir nicht vorstellen kannst…und ein paar…Verstecke."

Sie betrachtete ich mit einem Grinsen und fügte hinzu "Würde es dir gefallen, wenn ich dir ein paar dieser Verstecke…zeigen würde?"

Er schmunzelte ein wenig. "Ja, ich denke, mir würde das gefallen, aber…vor wem würden wir uns denn verstecken?"

Ihr Lächeln weitete sich zu einem breiten Grinsen aus. "Vor allen."

Rin lenkte ihren Wagen auf einen Parkplatz und parkte den Wagen in der Nähe der Front des Gebäudes. Sesshomaru bemerkte, dass nicht alle Leute ihren Wagen selbst parkten. Einige hatten Bedienstete, die es für sie taten.

Während sie aus dem Wagen stiegen, überwachte Sesshomaru das Gelände und das Gebäude. Rin hatte recht gehabt, das Hotel war verschwenderisch mit weißen Säulen im romanischen Stil verziert, die über drei Etagen reichten. Helle Lampen beleuchteten alles, sogar den ganzen Parkplatz. Die Eingangstüren waren aus Holz und mit goldenen Linien verziert. Hohe Hecken, die in die Form verschiedener Tiere geschnitten waren, zusammen mit wedelnden chinesischen Wildbirnenbäumen, zierten beide Seiten der Vordertreppe.

Einige Leute liegen bei den Stufen umher, lachten und scherzten.

Rin verschloss den Wagen, bevor sie zu ihm hinüber ging.

Mit einem Lächeln schlang sie ihnen Arm um seinen.

Zusammen flanierten sie auf das Grand Hotel zu.

Als sie bei den weißen Stufen ankamen, hob sich Kagomes Stimme aus den anderen hervor. "Rin! Sesshomaru!"

Er schaute auf und erblickte Rins Schwester nahe dem Ende der Stufen, wie sie winkte.

Rin winkte mit einem Lächeln zurück.

Sie näherten sich Rins Schwester. Sesshomaru schaute sich an, was sie trug. Rot. Ein atemberaubendes rotes Kleid, das jede Rundung betonte und doch sittsam blieb. Es glänzte genauso sehr wie das von Rin und blendete in den Augen. Wie Rin erstrahlte Kagome mit einem inneren Glanz, aber...für ihn kam Kagome erst an zweiter Stelle nach Rins unverwechselbar leuchtender Seele.

Kagome umarmte Rin kurz. "Du sieht wundervoll aus, Rin."

Sie trat zurück von Rin und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. "Hallo Sesshomaru."

Mit einem ganz leichten Nicken seines Kopfes gab er den Gruß zurück. "Guten Abend."

Kagome wandte sich zurück an Rin, ergriff ihre schmale Börse und zog zwei Stücke Papier heraus. Eines übergab sie Rin. "Hier ist deine Eintrittskarte, Rin. Sesshomaru braucht keine, da er deine Begleitung ist. Mam und Dad sind schon drinnen."

Rin brummte ein wenig. "Hast du denn keine Begleitung, Kagome?"

Kagome schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich habe Kouga gefragt, aber er hatte schon eine Verabredung für heute Nacht. Ich hätte beinahe Hojo angerufen, aber es dann doch sein lassen. Also bin ich heute Abend solo hier."

Rin rieb ihre Schwester mit dem Ellbogen. "Vielleicht findest du heute Nacht ja einen netten, reichen und hübschen Mann."

Rins Schwester lachte. "Ne, ich suche nicht wirklich einen. Ich bin eher hier wegen Papis Rede und wegen des Essens. Aber wenn es wirklich geschehen sollte und ich einen netten Gentleman finden sollte, der mich fragt, ob ich mit ihm tanzen will, dann _könnte_ ich eine Ausnahme machen."

Die Miko in dem roten Kleid lächelte ihn an. "Vielleicht würde Sesshomaru gerne mit mir tanzen...das heißt..." -sie grinste Rin dabei neckisch an- "...wenn du ihn für ein paar Minuten entbehren kannst."

Eine schmale Hand ergriff seinen Arm. Rin zog ihn näher zu sich, während sie ihre Schwester ankicherte. "Ah ah, Kagome, Sesshomaru gehört mit ganz allein heute Nacht."

Kagomes wandte sich ihm grinsend zu. "Ich denke, wir sollten Sesshomaru selbst entscheiden lassen. Na, Sesshomaru, hast du Lust heute Abend mit mir zu tanzen?"

Sesshomaru verspürte sofort den dringenden Wunsch, mit den Augen zu rollen wegen der beiden Frauen, aber er ließ es bleiben und antwortete nur mit trockenem Ton: "Ich befürchte ich muss dieses Angebot ablehnen. Diesen Abend gehöre ich ganz allein Rin."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. "Okay, okay, ich hab's kapiert." Sie gab ihnen Zeichen mit der Hand, ihr zu folgen und bewegte sich in Richtung der großen Flügeltüren. "Kommt schon, Leute, lasst uns unseren Tisch suchen und Platz nehmen."

Rechts neben den Türen saß ein junger Mann hinter einem Podium. Kagome und Rin händigten ihm ihre Tickets aus. Er fragte sie nach ihren Namen, die er dann in ein Buch eintrug.

Als Sesshomaru dem braunhaarigen Mann seinen Namen nannte, schaute der Mensch hoch und starte ihn an. "Sesshomaru? Und der Familienname?"

Der Angesprochene blickte auf den Menschenmann hinab. "Ich habe keinen Familiennamen."

Mit einem Nicken trug der Mann seinen Namen ein und überreichte jedem ein weißes Band.

Rin heftete es sich an ihr Kleid. Dann streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. "Darf ich?"

Sesshomaru überreichte Rin das schmale Band.

Er registrierte die leichte Röte ihrer Wangen, als sie hoch langte und es ihm an seine Kleidung heftete

Als sie fertig war, sah sie wieder zu ihm auf. "Sollen wir?"

Zwei Bedienstete öffneten die Türen für sie. Zusammen betraten sie das Gebäude.

Sesshomaru konnte die Größe des Raumes kaum glauben, den sie betraten. Dieser Raum könnte locker seine riesige Gestalt als Hundedämon aufnehmen. Überall waren Menschen, einige standen herum, andere plauderten in kleinen Gruppen. Ein paar Köpfe drehten sich zu ihm und Rin um. Diverse Frauen betrachteten ihn, während die Männer verstohlen Rin und Kagome kurze Blicke zuwarfen.

Er wurde gereizt, als er die Menschenmänner sah, die es wagten, seine zukünftige Frau auf diese Weise zu betrachten. Aber er bezwang sein Dämonenblut und blieb ruhig. Dies war Rins Abend. Er würde ihn ihr nicht verderben, indem er auf sie los…eine Szene machen würde.

Stattdessen beschloss Sesshomaru, sich damit zu beschäftigen, die Umgebung zu beobachten. Die ungeheure Weite des Festsaals faszinierte ihn. Er hatte einen solchen gewaltigen Saal nicht mehr gesehen seit seines Vaters Anwesen. Hunderte von runden, gedeckten Tischen bedeckten das Geschoss. Ein ziemlich großer, weißer Kreis befand sich in der Mitte eines Meeres von cremefarbenen Tischen und Stühlen. Er vermutete, dass dies das Tanzparkett sei. Ein paar Stufen führten hinauf auf eine hölzerne Bühne, wo ein dunkelbraunes Podium stand. Milchweiße Rosen gemischt mit leuchtend roten waren auf jedem Tisch platziert, entlang der Geländer und um die Bühne herum. Er konne ihren frischen Duft kaum ausmachen unter den stechenden Mixturen aus Eaux de Toilette und Parfums.

Sesshomaru behielt Rins Arm fest auf seinem, als sie die lange Treppe hinabstiegen, die in den Hauptraum führte

Sie folgten Kagome durch die Menge schwatzender Leute zu einem Tische direkt neben der Bühne. Eine ältere Dame, gekleidet in einem eleganten, pfirsichfarbenen Kleid, stand auf, als sie sie näher kommen sah.

Er konnte die Ähnlichkeit erkennen. Diese Frau war Rins und Kagomes Mutter.

Sesshomaru spürte, wie sein angelerntes Verhalten anlief. Es drängte ihn, sich vor der älteren Frau hinzuknien. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund...tat er es nicht.

Die Frau mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren lächelte herzlich, als ihre beiden Töchter kamen. Sie umarmte Rin. "Rin, du siehst so hübsch aus heute Abend! Wie geht es meiner wunderschönen Tochter?"

Zarte Röte kehrte auf Rins Wangen zurück. "Danke, Mama, mir geht's gut."

Rins Mutter drehte sich von ihrer Tochter weg und schaute Sesshomaru mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an. "Aber Rin! Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du mit Adeligen ausgehst!"

Rin hustete. "...Äh...Mama, ich möchte dich meinem Begleiter vorstellen." Sie zeigte auf ihn. "Mutter, das ist Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, das ist meine Mutter, Rianna Higorashi."

Er lehnte sich mit einer leichten Verbeugung des Respekts leicht nach vorne. "Guten Abend, Frau Higorashi."

Die ältere Frau nickte und erwiderte seinen Gruß. "Einen Guten Abend auch für Sie, Sesshomaru."

Kagome merkte auf. "Mama, wo ist Daddy?"

Rins Mutter wandte sich wieder an ihre Tochter. "William ging zu den Waschräumen. Er war ein wenig nervös vor seiner Ansprache. Er sollte jederzeit heraus kommen."

Die ältere Frau ergriff seinen Arm und zog ihn zum Tisch. "Nun Sesshomaru, es passiert nicht jeden Tag, dass meine Tochter mir jemand Besonderes vorstellt."

Er betrachtete kurz Rins bedenklichen Gesichtsausdruck, während die Frau ihn zu dem runden, riesengroßen Tisch führte und im bedeutete, Platz zu nehmen.

Die ältere Dame saß nun zu seiner Rechten, Rin zu seiner Linken. Kagome belegte den Stuhl neben ihrer Mutter.

Rins Mutter betrachtete ihn eingehend. "Sie sind ein Youkai, nicht wahr?"

Sesshomaru schluckte, während die alte Dame in eingehend prüfte. Plötzlich wurde er sehr nervös. "Ja, Frau Higorashi."

Mit einem Schwung ihrer Hand wiegelte sie ab. "Nennen Sie mich Rianna."

Er nickte leicht. "Ja...Rianna."

Die ältere Frau runzelte sie Stirn. "Das ist ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Halsschmuck, den Sie da tragen…sehr…fremdartig. Sagen Sie mir, Sesshomaru, wie haben Sie meine Tochter kennen gelernt?"

Bevor er antwortete, schaute er zu Rin hinüber und hoffte, dass sie seinen stillen Ruf um Beistand erkennen konnte. "Ich traf Rin auf dem Marktplatz."

"Wirklich? Und warum habt ihr Beiden euch getroffen? Seid ihr zusammen gerempelt? Hat euch Beide jemand vorgestellt? War es Liebe auf den Ersten Blick? Ich liebe so romantische Szenen."

Er öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, aber dankenswerterweise unterbrach ihn Rin. "Mama, hörst du bitte damit auf? Sesshomaru ist mein Begleiter heute Abend. Du beschämst mich."

Ihre Mutter schmollte ihre rotgesichtige Tochter an. "Ach, komm schon, meine Kleine. Kann ich denn nicht ein wenig Spaß haben?"

Rin bedachte ihre Mutter mit einem bittenden Ausdruck. "Mami!"

Sie wedelte ihrer Tochter spontan zu. "Och ne, ihr Kinder heutzutage. Wollt einer alten Lady nicht mal ein wenig Spaß gönnen."

Rin rollte mit den Augen. "Mama, du bist nicht alt!"

Die ältere Frau tätschelte seine Hand. "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, mein Sohn. Wir beide werden ein sehr persönliches Gespräch morgen in Kagomes Haus haben."

Sie blickte Kagome an, die aus irgendeinem Grund weg schaute, vielleicht, weil sie zu vermeiden versuchte, in die Konversation hineingezogen zu werden. "Stimmt es nicht, Kagome? Hast du nicht vor, Sesshomaru und Rin zum Essen einzuladen?"

Kagome lächelte halbherzig zu ihrer Mutter hinüber. "Ich habe bisher noch nicht die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen, Mama." Rins Schwester schaute zu ihnen herüber. "Rin, Sesshomaru. Ihr seid nun offiziell eingeladen, uns morgen beim Abendessen Gesellschaft zu leisten."

Rin nickte "Äh...okay, klar."

Sesshomaru spürte einen Mann, der sich näherte. Wegen seines Geruchs vermutete er, dass es Rins Vater war.

Er begrüßte den wohl gekleideten Herrn, der an den Tisch kam, mit einem leichten Nicken.

Die stahlgrauen Augen des Mannes betrachteten ihn zurückhaltend. "Hallo, meine hübschen Damen."

Rin stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und umarmte den großen Mann mit den silbernen Strähnen in seinem schwarzen Haar. "Daddy!"

Nachdem er seine Tochter kurz umarmt hatte, schaute Rins Vater ihn an. "Und wer ist dies, wen ich fragen darf?"

Rin deutete auf ihn mit geöffneter Hand. "Daddy, das ist Sesshomaru, mein Begleiter für heute Abend. Sesshomaru, das ist mein Vater, William."

Er nickte erneut leicht als Zeichen des Respekts für den älteren Mann. "Seid gegrüßt." Er musste sich beinahe auf die Zunge beißen, um sich zurück zuhalten, nicht vor ihm zu knien. Dies war Rins Vater!

William beäugte ihn kritisch. "Sesshomaru. Ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Name. Sind sie Ausländer?"

Sesshomaru blickte gerade aus. "Ja. Ich komme aus einem sehr fernen Land."

Als Rin und ihr Vater Seite an Seite saßen, fragte er ihn erneut. "Sie tragen altertümliche, königliche Gewänder. Sind sie adelig?"

Hier stutze Sesshomaru. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie er diese Frage beantworten sollte. "Ich..."

Rin stieß ihren Vater an. "Daddy, du bist beinahe so schlimm wie Mama. Könnt ihr meinen Begleiter nicht in Ruhe lassen, anstatt ihn dauernd alles Mögliche zu fragen?"

Rins Vater lehnte sich zurück und tätschelte ihre Wangen. "Okay, Mäuschen. Wir können bis morgen Abend warten, um deinen neuen Freund kennen zu lernen."

Der ältere Mann lächelte. "Vergeben Sie mir meine blanke Neugier, Sesshomaru, ich bin nur ein besorgter Vater, der wissen will, mit wem seine Tochter ausgeht."

Sesshomaru legte nur kurz seinen Kopf schräg. "Das ist in Ordnung, Mr. Higorashi. Ich verstehe sie vollkommen. Rin ist eine außergewöhnliche Person. Ich würde nichts anderes erwarten von einem hingebungsvollen Vater. Ich empfinde den allergrößten Respekt für ihre Tochter. Sie ist jemand sehr Besonderes für mich."

Ein erkennendes Schimmern glomm in den stahlgrauen Augen auf. Er schien seine Aussagen zu billigen. "Sehr gut gesagt, Sesshomaru. Ihre absolute Hochachtung meine Rin betreffend ist sehr ehrenhaft. Ihre vornehme Eleganz nötigt mich, an Ihr adeliges Geburtsrecht zu glauben."

Mit diesen Worten endete er seine mysteriöse Aussage, wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Kagome und ihrer Mutter.

Als Rins Familie begann, eine Unterhaltung untereinander über verschiedene Themen zu führen, stieß Sesshomaru einen tiefen Atemzug aus. Was würde Rins Vater sagen, wenn er sich seines gesellschaftlichen Status bewusst werden würde? Vor dem Gesetz würde er in vier Tagen frei sein. Aber seinen Fluch betreffend …war die Zukunft unbestimmt. Rins Vater würde nicht zulassen, dass sie heirateten. Könnte er mit Rins Unglück wegen der Missbilligung ihres Vaters zu ihrer Vereinigung leben?

Im Stillen hoffte er, Rins Eltern würden ihn nicht zurück weisen, wenn sie die Wahrheit heraus finden würden.

Rin schaute von ihrem Vater zu Sesshomaru während sie sprachen. Ein unterschwelliges Scharmützel war zwischen den beiden ausgetragen worden. Bei ihren Ausdrücken und den wohl gewählten Aussagen wusste Rin, dass ihr Vater versuchte herauszufinden, wer Sesshomaru war.

Sie seufzte vor sich hin, morgen musste sie ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater die Wahrheit über Sesshomaru erzählen, aber heute Nacht konnte die Wahrheit warten. Sie wollte nicht Daddys wichtigen Abend ruinieren. Während sie ihr Wasserglas aufnahm und einen Schluck nahm, hoffte Rin, dass ihre Mutter und ihr Vater Sesshomaru akzeptieren würden.

Rin setzte ihr Glas wieder ab und ihr Blick verweilte lang auf dem schönen Mann, der neben ihr saß. Er saß sehr gerade. Seine Blicke nahmen alles auf. Es hatte sie verblüfft, in welcher Art und Weise Daddy ihn betrachtet und ihn adelig genannt hatte. Und ihre Mutter auch. Beide schienen zu denken, dass Sesshomaru edlen Geblüts wäre. Das Gewand, das er trug, schien der Grund für dieses Missverständnis zu sein.

Aber...noch irgendetwas anderes schien ihre Einschätzung zu beeinflussen...

Und sie konnte es ebenfalls sehen.

Seit er die alten, königlichen Gewänder trug, hatte sich sein Verhalten zu ändern begonnen. Als sie dann das Hotel betreten hatten, verwandelte sich sein Auftreten vollständig.

Auf irgendeine Weise war er eine vollkommen andere Person geworden.

Sein Blick wurde vollkommen klar und die Art, wie er sich hielt, wenn er ging: gerade und stolz mit einer Würde, wie sie einem vornehmen Prinzen angemessen war.

Aber sie erkannte noch etwas anderes in diesem Ausdruck: Kälte. Ein sich Absetzen von dem Rest der Masse. Beinahe als stände er…über allen anderen.

Was, wenn Sesshomaru wirklich adeligen Geblüts war? Was, wenn er ein König gewesen war?

War das seine wahre Identität?

Konnte er ein Prinz gewesen sein, als der Fluch ihn getroffen hatte?

Kouga hatte ihn...Inu...Ouji-genannt: Hunde...prinz.

Und wo sie gerade an Kouga dachte.

"Guten Abend, alle miteinander."

Rin schaute von ihren Grübeleien auf, um ihren wölfischen Freund Kouga zu erblicken, der da mit einem sehr hübschen Mädchen im Arm stand.

Es kam Rin so vor, als ob Kagome Konkurrenz bekommen hätte. Das Mädchen war beinahe so groß wie Kouga. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten mit einem Strahlen und dem Feuer, dass dem des seidenen, grünen Kleids entsprachen, das sie trug. Ein hellgrünes Drachenbild erstreckte sich über die ganze Seite bis hin zu den dünnen Spaghettiträgern. Die rotblonden Haare der jungen Frau waren hinten hochgesteckt, ein paar Locken rahmten die rosigen Wangen. Ihr Ausdruck verriet ein seltenes Selbstvertrauen, das nicht allzuoft bei Frauen zu sehen war.

Mit einem Grinsen winkte Rin kurz. "Hallo Kouga."

Ihr Vater lächelte und streckte seien Hand aus. Kouga schüttelte sie fest und stellte dann seine Begleitung vor.

Kouga wies auf das reizende Mädchen an seiner Seite. "Ich möchte euch allen gerne Jessica vorstellen. Jess..." -Kouga zeige auf sie alle und nannte ihre Namen- "...das sind Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru, Rianna und William."

Die große Rotblonde nickte kurz. "Freut mich, euch alle kennen zu lernen."

Rin hörte, wie ihr Vater sprach. "Es freut mich ebenfalls sehr, Sie kennen zu lernen, junge Dame. Ich sehe, sie werden heute gut damit beschäftigt sein, an diesem Abend Kougas Begleitung zu sein. Sie werden ihn wohl nicht lange an einem Ort halten können. Etwas, was meine Kollegen eine lange Zeit hart genug versucht hatten. "

Kouga lachte. "Ihr kennt mich alle zu gut, William."

Der Wolfsdämon ergriff die Hand des Mädchens. "Ihr müsst nicht besorgt sein, William. Diese hier hat mich um den Finger gewickelt. Ich Wunsch ist mein Befehl. Und ihr Befehl ist, hier einen schönen Abend zu verbringen."

William lächelte Jessica an. "Ich beglückwünsche dich, liebes Mädchen. Du hast das unmögliche geschafft: den großen Prinzen Kouga an die Leine zu nehmen."

Die Rotblonde lächelte süß zu ihrem Vater. "Vielen Dank, Sir. Aber ich achte Kouga sehr. Ich denke, er will genauso sehr hier sein wie ich auch. Er hat mir von Ihrer Wohltätigkeitsarbeit berichtet. Ich bin es, die Ihnen applaudieren sollte für ihre Freundlichkeit und ihr Mitgefühl bezüglich der Kinder, die von Ihren Spenden und Ihrer freiwilligen Arbeit profitieren."

Rin konnte den Respekt heaus hören bei den sanft gesprochenen Worten.

Kouga hatte wohl einen Beschützer gefunden.

William schüttelte seinen Kopf mit einem Grinsen. "Sie machen mich ganz verlegen, meine Liebe. Kouga, wo hast du nur diese so gewandt redende Dame gefunden?"

Kouga lächelte strahlend. "Ich traf Jessi in dem Krankenhaus, als ich nachgefragt habe wegen einer Spendengabe. Sie ist eine vor kurzem eingestellte Krankenschwester."

Rianna zeigte auf den gedeckten Tisch. "Kouga, Jessica, warum wollt ihr uns nicht Gesellschaft leisten. Hier ist genug Platz an diesem Tisch."

Kouga verbeugte sich tief. "Ach, Jess und ich haben schon einen Tisch nicht weit weg von eurem. Und wir müssen uns setzen. Das Licht wird dunkel."

Er grinste ihren Vater an. "Du bist bald dran, und ich möchte kein Wort davon verpassen, William."

Kouga und Jessica gingen, sagten, sie würden nach Williams Ansprache zurück kommen.

Rin steckte ihre Hand unter den Tisch und suchte nach Sesshomarus Hand.

Seine warmen Finger reichten herüber und drückten ihre leicht.

Shippoh betrachtete den Hauptmonitor: den vom Haupteingang.

Inuyasha war vor ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten gegangen, um sich umzuziehen.

Der rothaarige Fuchsyoukai schaute genauer hin. "Nein..das kann nicht sein…aber"

Shippoh blickte angespannt, um die seltsame Szene auf dem Bildschirm deutlich zu erkennen.

Zwei Frauen standen am Eingang und redeten mit…einem sehr großen…silberhaarigen…Dämon…der in sehr altmodische, königliche Gewänder…gekleidet war…

Eine Erinnerung blitze in ihm auf…eine eines immens großen Inu Youkai…der genau dieselbe Kleidung trug…Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste…hätte er gesagt, dass dieser Dämon…Inuyashas…Bruder…sei.

Shippoh schüttelte unwillig seinen Kopf und rieb sich die geschlossenen Augenlider. "Unmöglich."

Als er zurück blickte, waren die Drei schon ins Gebäude gegangen. Vielleicht hatte er sich etwas eingebildet. Mit ein paar Schritten zu seinem Computer ließ er das Bild durch die Datenbank laufen. Es würde eine Weile dauern, aber die Daten dieses bestimmten Dämons würden bald auftauchen, und dann wäre er sich sicher.

Ein paar Minuten später kam Inuyasha in seinem schwarzen Smoking aus dem Hinterzimmer. "Hey Shippoh, hast du was Verdächtiges gesehen?"

Shippoh nickte mit dem Kopf. "Ja, einen Inu Youkai. Einen sehr großen. Gekleidet in altertümliche, königliche Gewänder."

Inuyasha trat neben ihn "Was?...Hmmmm...vielleicht ist es der, hinter dem Naraku heute Abend her ist."

Genau in diesem Augenblick erkannte Shippoh Narakus Bild auf dem Monitor. "Wir haben ihn! Er ist beim Eingang, Inu!"

Inuyasha verschwand mit einem Wimpernschlag..


	29. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

Inuyasha stürzte in Richtung Hotel davon. Als er sich dem Parkplatz näherte, verlangsamte er seine Schritte zu einem schnellen Gehen. Genau als er an den Vordertreppen ankam, fluchte er laut. Er erhaschte den letzten Blick auf Naraku, als sich die Flügeltüren gerade hinter dem Hanyou schlossen.

Inuyasha nannte seinen Namen und gab seine Einladung dem Mann an dem kleinen Podium, dann wartete er ungeduldig auf die zwei Türwächter, dass sie ihm die gewaltigen, hölzernen Türen öffneten.

Beim Eintreten schaute er herum, aber er konnte den Hanyou nirgends sehen. Er schnüffelte eifrig in der Luft herum und versuchte herauszufinden, welchen Weg der schmierige Dämon genommen hatte.

Nichts!

Er fletschte beinahe die Zähne. Der Halbdämon hatte seinen Geruch irgendwie verborgen.

Das Licht wurde dunkler. Er schritt nach vorne und näherte sich den Treppen, die hinunter führten zum Hauptebene. Am Beginn der Treppe stoppte er und überprüfte das Meer von Tischen in dem Versuch, wenigstens einen Hinweis auf die verschwundene Kreatur zu erhaschen. Aber die Lichter erstarben zu schnell und Dunkelheit verhüllte den Saal. Das sanfte Flackern von den Kerzen, die auf jedem Tisch aufgestellt worden waren, malten Tupfen in die Schatten.

Inuyashas Hand ruhte auf dem Heft von Tetsusaiga.

Ein Scheinwerfer beleuchtete das hohe, hölzerne Podest, das auf der Bühne aufgestellt worden war, die sich am anderen Ende des riesigen Bankettraums befand.

Für einen Moment beobachtete er die Bühne. Ein alter Mann schritt in das Scheinwerferlicht und begann zu sprechen.

Plötzlich pulsierte Tetsusaiga, sandte eine vibrierende Spannung durch seine Hand bis hinauf in seinen Arm.

Ohne hinunterzublicken begann er erneut die schemenhaften Tische abzusuchen. "Was versucht du mir zu sagen, alter Freund?"

Sesshomarus warme Hand hielt sanft die ihre. Seine aufrechte Haltung sowie die teilnahmslose Gestalt verrieten mit keinerlei Anzeichen diese schlichte, intime Geste.

Das Licht wurde zurückgedreht, kerzenerleuchtete Dunkelheit beherrschte den Raum.

Als der Scheinwerfer das Podium erhellte, wandte Rin ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Bühne.

Ein älterer Gentleman schritt zu dem hohen, hölzernen Podium empor. Rin erkannte in ihm den Leiter des Krankenhauses. Der alte Mann begann zu sprechen.

Plötzlich drückte Sesshomarus Hand die ihre. Sie drehte sich, um zu ihm zurück zusehen. Sein stoisches Profil gab keinerlei Hinweis auf eine Emotion. Das flackernde Kerzenlicht spiegelte sich in der Kälte seiner bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Rin beobachtete, wie er seine Nase ein wenig nach oben hob, es schien, als ob er nach etwas in der Luft schnüffelte.

Sie lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte: "Sess, ist was nicht in Ordnung?"

Für einen Moment antwortete er nicht, starrte nur gerade aus; sein Gesicht: eine ausdrucklose Maske.

Aber dann lockerte sich sein Griff und er blinzelte. Jedoch schaute er nicht zu ihr.

"Nein...Rin...es ist alles in Ordnung."

Der Geruch traf ihn hart: eine lang vergessene Erinnerung aus seiner Vergangenheit; eine, die ihn mit starker Heftigkeit ereilte.

Tenseiga pulsierte...

...rief ihn.

Eine Warnung?

Oder

Ein Willkommensgruß?

An seinen geschwisterlichen Reißzahn?

Rins Flüstern zog ihn fort von dieser neuen Entwicklung, zerrte ihn weg von den weit zurück liegenden Erinnerungen an seine Vergangenheit,

"Sess, ist was nicht in Ordnung?"

Er lockerte den unbeabsichtigt festen Griff um Rins Hand und antwortete.

"Nein...Rin...alles in Ordnung."

Rin hörte, wie der Name ihres Vaters erwähnt wurde. Nur widerwillig drehte sie sich, um ihren Dad zu beobachten, wie er von seinem Sitz aufstand und der Saal dabei erbebte von hunderten von klatschenden Händen.

Ihr Vater ging hinauf auf das Podium und hielt seine Ansprache mit bescheidener Anmut und geistreicher Beredsamkeit.

Vier weitere Leute wurden nach ihrem Vater geehrt.

Nachdem die Ansprachen alle gehalten und all diejenigen, die geehrt worden waren, ihre Gedenktafeln in tiefer Dankbarkeit entgegen genommen hatten, kam eine klassische Band auf die Bühne und begann zu spielen. Sanfte, elegante Musik erfüllte die Banketthalle.

Die Licher erstrahlten wieder ein wenig, erlaubten eine einigemaßen klare Sicht auf die entfernte Seite des Raumes. Sie ließen die Umgebung irgendwie schemenhaft aussehen und erzeugten einene Eindruck von romantischen Schatten.

Bald kam die Bedienung und brachte Essen. Außderdem wurden Buffettische in verschiedenen Ecken aufgestellt.

Früchte, Fleisch, Käse, Brot, gedämfptes Gemüse, und Deserts aller Art wurden auf die Tischdecken gestellt. Und nun enthüllten Bedienstete die appetitlich duftenden Platten.

Rins Magen knurrte. Sie hatte seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen.

Ein Ober brachte ihr ein Steak und sie nahm es freundlich an.

Sesshomaru nickte dem Kellern zustimmend zu, als der ihn fragte, ob er ein Steak wolle.

Während der ganzen Reden hatte Sesshomaru immer wieder den Sall beobachtet. Mit zunehmende Kälte in seinen Augen schien nach etwas zu suchen…oder jemandem.

Aber nun aß er in voller Stille, konzentrierte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Teller und schien das Lachen und die sich unterhaltenden Menschen um den Tisch herum vollkommen zu ignorieren.

Ein bisschen besorgt berührte Rin leicht die Hand ihres Liebsten. Er hörte auf zu essen und schaute sie an. Sie fühlte sich erleichtert, einen Hinweis auf eine Gemütsregung zu erhaschen, die er nur ihr schenkte und die immer noch da war.

Rin biss sich ein wenig auf die Untelippe. "Sess, geht es dir gut?"

Mit einem langsamen Augenaufschlag erschien der Hauch eines Lächelns in seinen Mundwinkeln. "Ja, Rin. Mit geht es prima. Sorge dich nicht."

Er widmete sich wieder seinem Mahl.

Verwirrt versuchte Rin, weiterhin ihr Essen und die Unterhaltung mit ihrer Familie und Freunden zu genießen. Aber tief im Hinterkopf grübelte sie über Sesshomarus seltsames Verhalten.

Villeicht machten all diese Menschen ihn nervös.

Da waren mindestens zweitausend Menschen versammelt heute Nacht. All diese Gerüche und Stimmen richteten vielleicht verheerenden Schaden bei seinen scharfen Sinnen an.

Sie musste ihn ein wenig von all dem wegbringen.

Als Sesshomaru sein Mahl beendet hatte, begann er wieder, den Saal mit verborgenen Blicken abzusuchen.

Rin seufzte, er musste erlöst werden.

Sie stand auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Für einen kurzen Monment schaute er neugierig zu ihr auf, bevor er ihr ein Lächeln schenkte und die angebotene Hand annahm.

Unverzüglich entschuldigte Rin sich und Sesshomaru, dann führte sie ihn weg von dem Tumult, passierte die Gruppen umherstehender Menschen, durchquerte den Raum und eilte zu den Doppelglastüren, die zu dem Garten des Hotels führten.

Rins süßes Gekichere heiterte seine Stimmung auf.

Sie öffnete die gläserne Türe und zog ihn mit durch.

Die chaotische Mischung aus Stimmen und Gerüchen erstarb augenblicklich, als die schweren Glastüren sich hinter ihnen schlossen.

Er atmete die klare, süße Luft ein, die erfüllt war von den Düften von Blumen, Obstbäumen, Wasser und frisch gemähtem Gras.

Vor ihm, mitten in einem mit roten Terracottaplatten ausgelegten Hof, versprühte eine große Wasserfontäne ihre Tropfen in spiralförmigen Bögen.

Verborgene Lampen beleuchteten alles: die Bäume, das Wasser, die Blumen, und mit Ziegeltsteinen ausgelegte Pfade, die von dem nahegelegenen Brunnennische aus in verschiedene Richtungen zu verzweigen schienen.

Er blickte hinauf zu der endlosen Zahl der Sterne, die am Nachthimmel glitzerten.

Rin zerrte an seiner Hand, zog ihn an dem Brunnen vorbei und einen der Ziegelpfade entlang.

Bald kamen sie zu einem anderen verborgenen Platz, der umringt war von roten, weißen und rosafarbenen Rosen.

Diesmal stand ein kleinerer Brunnen in der Mitte. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite stand eine steinerne Bank unter einer hohen Lämpchen verbreiteten mattes Licht unter den schaukelnden, grünen Ästen.

Rin schritt hinüber zu der Bank, ihr Lächeln erstahlte.

Als sie seine Hand losließ, hob sie ihr Kleid an und stieg graziös hinauf auf den flachen Stein.

Sie drehte sich auf der Bank um und grinste ihn an. Ihr Kinn reichte nun bis an seine Nase. Zwei warme, kleine Hände berührten seine Schultern und sie blickte auf ihn hinunter. Das Lächeln wurde zu einem frechen Grinsen. "Jetzt bin ich größer als du."

Ebenfalls mit einem Grinsen fasste er ihre Taille. Die smaragdgrüne Schönheit schwankte und griff nach Halt suchend nach seinen Schultern. "Woa!"

Er schaute unverholen an ihr auf und ab, bevor er beide Brauen hob. "Tatsächlich."

Rins Lächeln wurde sanfter.

Der Schlag ihres Herzens nahm einen entspannten Rhythmus an.

Wärme stieg in seinen Wangen hoch.

Eine merkwürdige Stimmung hüllte ihre ebenmäßige Gestalt ein.

Dieses unglabuliche Gefühl spiegelte sich wieder in ihren braunen Augen: einerseits entzog es sich seinem Verstand; aber es ließ die Welt verschwinden und die Zeit anhalten für eine willkommene Ewigkeit.

Eine matte Frage drängte sich auf ihre Lippen: "Was hast du nur aus mir gemacht, Liebster?"

Er betrachtete sie vollkommen fasziniert mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen "Die meine."

...

Eine Weile hörte man nur das leise Plätschern des Wassers. Nachtnebel umspielte ihre Füße. Sanfte Musik schwebte herüber vom Bankettsaal: eine einfache Melodie voller Hingabe.

Ohne nachzudenken zog er seine Kleine mit einem festen Griff um ihre Taille näher zu sich heran.

Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn.

Seine Gedanken verbargen sich in hinter einem fremdartigen Schleier.

Rins betörender Duft erweckte in ihm das Begehren, sie zu kosten.

Aber er tat es nicht; stattdessen streichelte er nur eine zarte Wange mit seiner Nase, atmete tief ein und zeigte Nachsicht mit diesem Geruch, der sein Herz so schwer schlagen ließ wegen einem Bedürnis, von dem er nie gewusst hatte, dass es überhaupt exisiteren könnte.

Was immer auch mit seinen Gefühle war, er verlor sich in ihnen; er brauchte sie, griff danach: ein lebender Traum wundervoller Verzweilfung.

Die junge Frau in seinen Armen seufzte.

Glatter, seidiger Stoff glitt unter seinen Händen hindurch.

Seine unbekannten Gefühle, verbunden mit ihrer Körperwärme, den festen Hüften, gehauchten Seufzern und müberwältigendem Duft entfachte etwas in ihm, weckte einen Teil in ihm, von dem er geglaubt hatte, er sei längst verloren gegangen…oder tot.

Er rührte sich, erwachte aus seinem langen Schlaf.

Er erkannte ihn sofort und umfasste Rins Hüften fester.

Rin schien es nicht zu erkennen, sie lehnte sich nur noch dichter an ihn mit geschlossenen Augen, die Haut ihres Gesichtes von einem zarten Rot bedeckt.

Dieser Teil begann sich zu wehren, wollte frei sein.

Es war seine ungezähmte Dämonennatur.

Sie wollte frei sein.

Sie wollte Rin.

Er knurrte zu leise, als dass Rin ihn hören konnte.

Dieser Teil von ihm war für so lange Zeit verschwunden gewesen.

Es würde erhebliche Mühe kosten, dieses wilde Biest zu überwältigen, das sich mit steigender, unerträglicher Ungeduld zurück meldete.

Wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde es die Macht übernehmen.

Sein Bannkragen würde es ihm nicht erlauben, Rin zu verletzen.

Abe die lüsterne Kreatur wollte Rins Körper.

Und sie wusste, wie sie bekam, was sie wollte, ohne jegliche Gegenwehr.

Sein dämonischer Geist hätte keine Skrupel, den himmlischen Engel in seiner Umarmung zu schänden.

Der ungezähmte Teil von ihm würde seine zukünftige Frau verführen…und gewinnen.

Sein Innerstes erbebte bei dem Kampf, das gierige Biest zu unterdrücken.

Rin wand ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

Ein heißer, süßer Atemzug streifte die roten Male, bevor ein kleiner, freuchter Kuss die Haut nahe seinem Ohr berührte.

Er biß sich in seine Zunge.

Aber der Geschmack des Blutes erregte das Ding nur noch mehr.

Der Youkai schluckte die kupferne Flüssigkeit.

Dieses Mal verstärkte sich das Knurren in seiner Kehle zu einem hörbaren Ton und zog Rins Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Rin beendete ihre kleinen Küsse; ihr Herz schlug schneller, auch ihr Atem hatte sich beschleunigte. "Sess...?"

Die Stimme der Frau klang leicht besorgt, aber ihr Geruch zeugte immer noch von unverleugbarem Verlangen.

Verlangen nach ihm.

Er schloss die Lider seiner Augen ganz und brachte sich zur Ruhe.

Da war neu.

Nach beinahe fünfhundert Jahren musste er sich anstrengen, es zu kontrollieren, was er früher mit Leichtigkeit geschafft hätte, bevor er verflucht worden war.

Er war außer Übung.

Und er fand es schwierig.

Da seine wilde Seele so lange geschlafen hatte, kam sie mit gewaltiger Macht zum Vorschein; sie versuchte sich mit Gewalt an die Oberfläche zu kämpfen.

Der Hundedämon brauchte ein Gegengewicht.

Er dachte an Rin.

Dieses fremde, jedoch ehrenhafte Gefühl durchdrang ihn. Er nahm es auf. Umfing es. Nutzte es.

Sesshomaru machte dieses Gefühl zu seiner inneren Stärke.

Und mit ihr beruhigte er das Biest und sein dämonisches Blut.

Als er wieder vollständig Kontrolle über sich gewonnen hatte, öffnete er die Augen, um Rin anzusehen, die ihn mit beunruhigter Sorge betrachtete.

Er schenkte ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln und bedeckte mit beiden Händen ihre erhitzen Wangen. Er beugte sich vor und berührte ihre Lippen mit den seinen. "Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du brauchst dich nicht zu sorgen?"

Er trat zurück und half seinem Engel, von der grauen, steinernen Bak zu steigen.

Rin lächelte. "Tanzt du mit mir?"

Mit einer Verbeugung bot er ihr seine Hand an. "Aber immer."

Während er eine Hand an ihre Taille legte und mit der andern ihre umfasste, zog Sesshomaru Rin näher an sich.

Zusammen bewegeten sie sich fließender Elleganz, schwebten davon mit dem Strom ihrer Träume.

Die Musik erstarb.

Sesshomaru blinzelte.

Wo war er?

Vanille umhüllte ihn mit einer sanften Brise.

Er lächelte.

Rin schaute auf, errötete in Schönheit. "Ich denke, wir sollten nun zurück gehen."

Er nickte.

Als sie durch die schweren Glastüren wieder zurück kamen, erfüllte eine andere Melodie den Saal. Paare tanzten in dem dazu bestimmten weißen Kreis.

Rin zog an seinem Ärmel.

Er sah zu ihr und erkannte einen irgendwie bittenden Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht.

Sesshomaru streckte noch einmal die Hand aus. "Würdest du mir die Ehre dieses Tanzes erweisen?"

Sie lächelte hübsch. "Ja."


	30. Seelenqualen

Endlich, endlich, endlich... habe ich für euch wieder mal ein Kapitel übersetzt. Und ein recht aufschlussreiches erst recht.  
Verzeiht die Tippfehler, die sich zu so später Stunde eingeschlichen haben und genießt einfach die Geschichte.

Viel Spaß

Eure Hi

**Seelenqualen**

Rin saß in ihrem Auto mitten in der Einfahrt und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.  
Sie schluckte ein paar Mal und versuchte damit, den Schmerz loszuwerden, der ihr Herz heimsuchte.  
Erst nachdem sie sich sicher war, das er abgeschwächt genug war, um nicht aufzufallen, öffnete sie die Türe und stieg aus ihrem Wagen.  
"Rin?"  
Rin drehte sich um und sah Sango und Miroku, die den Weg herauf kamen. Mirokus Autos parkte halb in ihrer Einfahrt und halb auf der Straße. Sie lächelte dem sich nähernden Paar entgegen. "Hey Leute, wie geht's?"  
Sango stürzte sich auf sie und umschlang sie in einer heftigen Umarmung. "Rin! Ich war so besorgt, als Kagome mir von Samstagnacht erzählte. Ich konnte kaum glauben, was du alles durchmachen musstest!" Sango ließ sie wieder los und ging ein paar Schritte, aber sie hielt immer noch sanft Rins Hände. "Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist."  
"Wir sind beide froh, Rin." Miroku schritt neben Sango mit einem erleichterten Lächeln. "Kagome erzählte uns gestern, was an dem Bankett vorgefallen ist."  
Rin lächelte sie beide an. "Mir geht es gut, ihr Beiden. Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. Sesshomaru war da und sein Halbbruder ebenfalls. Zusammen mit Kagomes Hilfe waren sie in der Lage, Naraku zu stoppen."  
Sango ließ ihre Hände fallen, dann ergriff sie Mirokus rechte Hand mit ihre linken. "Rin, wir gehen heute in den Park. Wir haben jede Menge zu Essen dabei. Möchten du und Sesshomaru uns nicht begleiten? Es wird bestimmt ein nettes Picknick werden. Wir wollen an den See gehen."  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzer wollte Rin das Angebot schon beinahe ablehnen, aber dann hielt sie inne. Vielleicht wäre ein Tag im Park bei Sonnenschein und Schatten im Grunde eine gute Idee. Sie war hungrig und es war beinahe Essenszeit. Sie hatte kein Frühstück gehabt und wusste nicht einmal, ob Sesshomaru bisher etwas gegessen hatte oder nicht. Ihm könnte es auch gefallen.  
Lächelnd nickte Rin. "Klar, Sango, das klingt großartig. Kommt mit rein. Ich muss es Sesshomaru erzählen. Er muss sich erst noch fertig machen."  
Miroku und Sango folgten ihr zur Eingangstüre. Rin schloss auf und ging hinein, ihre Freunde im Schlepptau.  
Die Dusche unten lief.  
"Sesshomaru duscht wohl gerade, Sango. Ihr beide könnt solange Platz nehmen, während ich ihn frage, ob er mitkommen will."  
Rin ging den Flur entlang und hielt an der Badezimmertüre an. Dampf drang durch die Ritzen. Sie klopfte. "Sess, ich bin's, Rin."  
Die Türe wurde unmittelbar aufgezogen. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr nachzudenken, als eine starke Hand sie in den Dampf geschwängerten Raum zog. Rin quietschte. "Sess!"  
Der Hundedämon schlang seine Arme um sie, wobei er in der Bewegung die Türe schloss.  
Vergnügt kicherte Rin und flüsterte, als seine äußerst nasse Brust sich gegen ihren Rücken drückte. "Sess! Wir haben Besuch!"  
Eine raue Stimme schnaufte in ihr Ohr. "So?"  
Rin wand sich in seiner Umarmung. "Komm...wir können doch nicht...du musst deine Triebe unterdrücken."  
"Oh, muss ich?", hauchte er.  
Sie haute ihm auf die Finger, die über ihre Brust zu wandern begannen. "Ja, musst du."  
Sesshomaru stieß einen unwilligen Seufzer aus und gab sie frei.  
Rin wandte sich von ihm ab, soweit das in dem kleinen Raum möglich war. Der Dampf verschwand langsam. Ihr Blick wanderte an ihm auf und ab, und sie dankte den Göttern, dass er wenigstens ein Handtuch trug. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Sango auch nur einen Hauch seiner Erscheinung mitbekommen könnte. Im Augenblick brauchte er dringend etwas zum Anziehen. Der Gedanke, dass Sango auch nur einen Ausblick auf seine Brust ergattern könnte, verärgerte sie irgendwie.  
Sie nahm den großen, blauen Bademantel vom Haken an der Türe und reichte ihn Sesshomaru, der nun eine Augenbraue hochzog. "Hier, zieh dir das an."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, während er grinsend den Mantel aus ihrer Hand nahm. "Hast du Angst, jemand könnte was sehen?"  
Rin verschmälerte ihre Augen amüsiert. "Möglich."  
Sein Grinsen verbreiterte sich noch mehr, als er durch die Frottee-Ärmel schlüpfte. "Eifersüchtig?"  
Mit einem gereizten Grunzen stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften. "Du bellst den falschen Baum an. Ich würde es gar nicht so weit kommen lassen, dass ich eifersüchtig würde."  
Der Hundedämon hob einen Finger und klopfte sich an seine Nase.  
"Uh...du..." Rin baute sich vor ihm auf.  
Sie verschränke die Arme vor ihrer Brust und schnaubte geringschätzig. "Das ist nicht fair. Deine Nase spielt nicht nach den Regeln."  
Er zog die Schultern ein wenig hoch, während er den Gürtel des Bademantels fest zog. "Nicht nach menschlichen Regeln."  
Rin rollte mit den Augen, dann lächelte sie. "Okay, okay, Sango und Miroku wollen in den Park zu einem Picknick. Sie haben uns gefragt, ob wir mitkommen. Möchtest du?"  
"Möchtest du hin?"  
Rin nickte leicht. "Ja."  
"Dann sollten wir auf dieses... Picknick gehen."

Inuyasha saß auf seinem harten, unbequemen Stuhl, während er aus dem großen Wohnzimmerfenster schaute. Er trommelte mit den klauenbewehrten Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand auf seinen jeansbekleideten Oberschenkel, während er sich zwischen den Knöpfen seines dünnen, blauen Hemdes kratzte.  
Nun, nachdem sein Auftrag beendet war, hatte er nichts mehr zu tun. Ihm war so langweilig. Langweilig! Langweilig!  
Es war Montag und das machte den Tag noch erbärmlicher. Obwohl der helle Sonnenschein jede Farbe zum Leben erweckte, fühlte er sich nicht lebendig. In der Tat fühlte er sich vollkommen mutlos.  
Sesshomarus unverdrossen egoistische Einstellung verschleierte die unbestreitbar emotionale Veränderung seiner Persönlichkeit:  
Das furchtbare Geheimnis dessen, was seinem Halbbruder wirklich in den letzten fünfhundert Jahren passiert war,  
wie sein Vater wohl auf Sesshomarus plötzliche Rückkehr aus dem Reich der Toten reagieren würde,  
Kikyos unablässige, verwirrte Anrufe und Besuche, zusammen mit ihren permanenten Versuchen, die Beziehung wieder aufzunehmen, die er schon vor vielen Monaten beendet hatte,  
die Tränen, die sie vergossen hatte, als sie an seine Türe geklopft hatte...  
Es war schwer, das alles zu bewältigen... und er fühlte, wie sein Herz manchmal nachgab... wie er versuchte, das Ausmaß der Gefühle nachzuvollziehen, die einzudringen schienen in seine halbdämonische Seite, die Seite, die immer unempfindlich gegenüber Gefühlen jeglicher Art gewesen war.  
Er war völlig niedergeschlagen, angespannt und entmutigt…  
entmutigt von allem...  
allem außer…  
..."Kagome."  
Der Name kam flüsternd über seine Lippen, bevor er es überhaupt bemerkt hatte. Er merkte, dass er sich über die junge Frau wunderte. Vielleicht ähnelte sie Kikyo vom Aussehen her, aber da endeten die Gemeinsamkeiten auch schon. Kein einziges Wort konnte sie beschreiben. Sie war stark, intelligent, loyal, und...nett... Ja, das war sie. Eine ruhige Art von Freundlichkeit strahlte aus den unglaublichen Tiefen ihrer grauen Augen. Und ihre Kräfte! Es nahm ihm den Atem, nur daran zu denken, die Art und Weise, wie sie gegen Naraku gekämpft hatte, so machtvoll und selbstsicher, die faszinierende Stärke einer Kriegerin gepaart mit der graziösen Leichtigkeit, die sich für eine ausgebildete Priesterin ziemte.  
Inuyasha lächelte. Sie war so wunderschön, mit ihrer so eigenen Anmut.  
Ein Klopfen an seiner Türe riss Inuyasha aus seinen Betrachtungen über die Frau mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren.  
"Ja?"  
Die Türe schwang auf und der grinsende Shippoh schlenderte herein. "Hey Inuyasha! Was geht ab?"  
Der Hanyou kippte den Stuhl auf seinen hinteren Beine, schaukelte vor und zurück. "Absolut gar nichts."  
"Gelangweilt?"  
Inuyasha grinste. The Fuchsdämon kannte seine Stimmungsschwankungen ganz genau. "Und wie."  
Mit einem Schwung seines buschigen, rot-orangenen Schwanzes warf sich Shippoh schwungvoll auf das Bett und grinste zur Decke. "Hast du Lust auszugehen? Durch die Stadt zu fahren? Schauen, ob wir ein paar hübsche Ladies finden?"  
Jedoch hatte Inuyasha schon eine hübsche Lady in seinen Gedanken. "Nee. Ich hab was anderes im Sinn. Ich muss jemanden sehen."  
Shippoh kicherte. "Inuyasha, dieser Jemand ist nicht zufällig eine junge Miko, oder?"  
Der Hanyou ließ den Stuhl nach vorne fallen und setzte sich aufrecht hin. "Schon möglich."  
Shippoh setzte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen auf und neckte seinen langjährigen Freund. "Kann ich mitkommen?"  
Inuyasha verengte seinen Blick auf den kleinen Schelm und schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf. "Nie im Leben, Kumpel. Das letzte Mal, als ich dich bei einem Date mitgenommen habe, rannte das Mädchen vor Schrecken davon, weil du dich in einen großen, rosa Ball verwandelt hattest und ihr in den Kopf gebissen hast."  
"Ach komm schon, Inuyasha! Es war nur ein kleiner Biss. Ich hab auch kaum gesabbert."  
"Ja, und kannst du dich erinnern, was sie getan hat, als sie sich beruhigt hatte und zurückkam?"  
Shippoh schluckte. "Oh... ja." Bei dem Aufsteigen dieser Erinnerung in seinen grünen Augen rieb sich der Fuchsdämon den Ansatz seines Schwanzes.  
Inuyasha unterdrückte den heftigen Drang laut zu lachen. Seine Begleitung war damals zurückgekehrt und hatte Shippoh derbe am Schwanz gezogen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er einen ausgewachsenen Fuchsdämonen so hoch hatte springen sehen.

Das Licht des frühen Nachmittags warf Schatten auf den weitläufigen Hof. Inuyasha fiel auf, wie tiefgrün das Gras war, als er in der Einfahrt anhielt.  
Er parkte den Wagen. Für ein paar Augenblicke saß er einfach nur da, starrte auf das zweigeschossige Gebäude und versuchte, seinen ganzen Mut zusammenzukratzen.  
Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen beschwichtigte er sein wild klopfendes Herz. Warum in aller Welt war er so nervös?  
Er stieg aus dem Auto, klappte den Fahrersitz um und schnappte sich Tetsusaiga vom Rücksitz, bevor er die Autotüre zusperrte. Inuyasha wusste gar nicht, warum er das Schwert überallhin mitschleppte, aber er fühlte sich einfach nackt ohne es. Das Schwert in der rechten Hand haltend schlenderte er auf das Haus zu.  
Als er sich dem Vordereingang von Kagomes Zuhause näherte, bemerkte der Halbdämon etwas sehr Merkwürdiges: die Türe stand eine Hand breit offen. Er hielt ein paar Schritte vor dem Eingang an und schwenkte herum, wobei er die unmittelbare Umgebung vorsichtig betrachtete. Seine Augen wurden von Kagomes Auto angezogen. Es war leer, aber die Hecktüre stand sperrangelweit offen.  
Der sanfte Frühsommerwind brachte ihm ihren Geruch, Jasmin gemischt mit tiefer Verzweiflung. Was war da nur los? Eine leise, ziemlich zittrige Stimme kam von innerhalb des Hauses. Besorgt schritt Inuyasha schnell die Eingangstreppe hoch, stieß die Türe ohne einen Laut auf und öffnete sie gerade weit genug, damit er hindurch schlüpfen konnte.  
Das Wohnzimmer sah genauso aus wie zuvor. Leise schloss er die Eingangstüre, versicherte sich, dass das Klicken nicht durch das ganze Haus zu hören war. Inuyasha griff Tetsusaiga fester mit seiner nun schwitzenden Faust, ging einen Schritt voran und blieb dann stehen, als jene kraftlos geflüsterten Worte erneut seine Sinne erreichten. Er schaute nach links, wo die Stimme aus einer halb geöffneten Schiebetüre drang. Es war Kagomes Stimme. Der staubige Geruch alten Papiers und gealterten, gebundenen Leders drangen aus dem Raum und überlagerte beinahe jeden anderen Geruch in diesem Haus.  
Leise schritt er auf die Türe zu und lauschte. Aus den matten, flüsternden Murmeln formten sich abgehackte, unvollständige Worte. "Ich darf... darf sie das nicht tun lassen. Es muss einen Ausweg geben..."  
Ein lautes, dröhnendes Echo im Raum erklang, als ob jemand einen sehr schweren Gegenstand auf den Boden geworfen hatte. "Es muss... einen Ausweg geben..."  
Inuyasha ging langsam auf die Türe zu und schaute in den Raum. Da saß, mitten auf dem Fußboden, Kagome. Hunderte alte, braune Bücher lagen verstreut um sie herum. Viele waren geöffnet. Einige Schriftrollen lagen hoch aufgetürmt neben einem Sessel bei dem erkalteten Feuerplatz. Die meisten der roten Bänder waren abgezogen worden. Die junge Miko kauerte über einem sehr großen Buch, das in ihrem Schoß lag und wischte sich die Augenwinkel, während sie durch die vergilbten Seiten blätterte. Sie schniefte kurz, als der Geruch von Salzwasser sich in der Luft ausbreitete und eine kleine Träne aus ihrem linken Auge auf ihre cremefarbene Bluse fiel.  
Hoffnungslosigkeit berührte ihn als nächstes, ein wilder Anfall reiner Verzweiflung traf seine nun eh extrem gesteigerten Sinne. "Kagome?"  
Tief erschrocken sprang die junge Frau auf, dann drehte sie ihren Kopf ruckartig in seine Richtung. Sie schien sich zu entspannen, als sie ihn sah. "Inuyasha! Du hast mich aber erschreckt..."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch in ihrem Schoß zu und begann erneut die Seiten durchzublättern. "Was willst du?"  
Inuyasha betrat den Raum. "Was… tust du denn da?"  
Die junge Miko ergriff abrupt das Buch in ihrem Schoß und warf es quer durch den Raum. Es knallte gegen die nächstgelegene Wand. Sie schnappte sich ein anderes Buch vom dem Stapel neben ihr und blätterte es in ihren Schoß auf.  
Was war nur los mit ihr? Ihr heftiges Benehmen begann ihn zu nerven. Inuyasha schritt langsam näher und setzte sich neben sie, Tetsusaiga legte er auf den Holzdielen neben sich ab. "Kagome."  
Ihre grauen Augen jagten vor und zurück über die vergilbten Seiten, zögerlich flüsterte sie angestrengte Wörter, beinahe als ob sie mehr zu sich selbst sprach als zu ihm. "Es ist verflucht. Sesshomarus Halsband ist verflucht. Jeder der es... entfernen will… wird… ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass sie das tut... Ich kann meiner Schwester das nicht erlauben... Da muss es… eine andere Lösung geben..." Ihre Worte lösten sich auf in Schweigen, das erfüllt war von dem Rascheln spröder Pergamentseiten.  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha griff nach ihr und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Die Reaktion kam unmittelbar. Die junge Frau hörte auf mit ihrem fieberhaftem Lesen und schloss fest ihre Augen, ihre Züge verzerrten sich zu ermüdeter Seelenqual. Sie schluchzte einmal auf. Zwei Tränentropfen fielen, spritzen auf das altertümliche Papier des Buchers in ihrem Schoß. "Ich kann keinen anderen, lösenden Zauberspruch finden. Ich finde keinen Ausweg. Was soll ich nur tun?"  
Inuyasha schluckte schwer und betrübt, als er ihre Tränen sah. Er wusste nicht, was los war, aber er fühlte den inneren Drang, die junge Frau zu beschwichtigen... "Kagome, es wird alles gut werden, ich werde da sein. Ich werde dich und Rin beschützen. Nichts Böses wird sich ereignen solange ich da bin."  
Die Erscheinung der jungen Miko erhellte sich, sie schniefte einmal kurz, dann öffnete sie ihre Augen und hob ihren Kopf, um aus dem Fenster auf der anderen Seite des Raumes zu starren. "Was hast du gesagt?"  
"Äh...dass ich da sein werde?"  
Ihre Augen begannen sich zu weiten, ein Schimmer der Erkenntnis tauchte in ihren Tiefen auf. "Nein, der andere Teil."  
"Ich werde dich beschützen?"  
Ein Lächeln erschien in den Winkeln ihrer errötenden Lippen und wanderte weiter, um in ihren klaren, grauen Augen aufzublitzen.  
Sie wandte ihm ihren Kopf zu, das Lächeln verstärkte sich mit jeder Sekunde. "Inuyasha, du bist ein Genie!" Ohne Vorwarnung ergriff ihn die bezaubernde Frau an den Schultern, zog ihn zu sich und gab ihm einen schnellen, harten Kuss auf seine Lippen. "Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich einfach!"  
Die Frau ließ ihn schnell wieder los, sprang aufgeregt hoch und rannte zu dem Bücherregal auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes.  
Inuyasha saß nur da und schaute, Hitze schoss ihm in seine Wangen, sein Mund stand offen.

Sesshomaru knöpfte seine Jeans zu und befestigte seine Waffe an seinem Gürtel, während er vor dem großen Ankleidespiegel stand.  
Dann ging er hinüber zu seinem Schlafzimmer und öffnete es.  
Rin wartete dort mit einem kleinen Lächeln. "Fertig?"  
Der Inu Youkai nickte kurz.  
Seine zukünftige Braut griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn die Treppen hinunter.  
Der menschliche Mann namens Miroku und die Frau, die Rin Sango nannte, standen zusammen nahe der Eingangstüre.  
Als sie den Fuß der Treppe erreichten, drehte sich das Paar zu ihnen um. Sesshomaru warf einen geübten Blick auf den Houshi. Das Lächeln des Menschen verwandelte sich in eine um Entschuldigung heischende Grimasse.  
Sango schien die Interaktionen der beiden Männer nicht zu bemerken, denn sie lächelte weiter. "Seid ihr beiden fertig?"  
Rin nickte. "Jepp!"  
Sie folgten dem menschlichen Paar zur Türe hinaus und zu dem im Schatten stehenden Wagen.  
Während Miroku auf der Fahrerseite einstieg, öffnete Sango die Beifahrertüre.  
Gerade als Sesshomaru den Griff der hinteren Türe öffnen wollte, streckte eine kleine Youkaikatze ihren kleinen, gestreiften Kopf durch das geöffnete Autofenster und leckte ihm die Hand.  
Der Hundedämon schaute finster drein bei der ekligen Berührung der Katzenzunge auf seiner Haut. "Rin."  
Rin kicherte und langte nach der kleinen, zweischwänzigen Youkai Katze. "Ist die nicht süß?!"  
Sesshomaru seufzte leise, während er zuschaute, wie Rin das kleine Pelzknäuel unterm Kinn kraulte. Der Glückspilz.  
Mit der bauschigen Katze in ihren Armen öffnete Rin die hintere Tür und schlüpfte auf die Rückbank. Sesshomaru ordnete seine Waffen und folgte ihr, setzte sich nahe zu Rin.  
Während der Fahrt legte Rin ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Die kleine Katze rollte sich zu einem flauschigen Ball in Rins Schoß zusammen und genoss es, gekrault und gehätschelt zu werden.  
The Hundedämon atmete tief ein, fing den Duft mit seinen Sinnen ein, den er so sehr mochte: Vanille. Rin roch immer nach diesem süßen Aroma. Als er sich dieser köstlichen Essenz hingab, nahm Sesshomaru die feinsten Schwankungen tief in sich auf. Er war leicht, beinahe unauffindbar, aber er hatte ihn fast sofort erkannt. Der düstere, fremdartige Hauch schwärte in den weiten Tiefen ihres Grundgeruches. Es brütete da vor sich hin, ein Hauch von Verzweiflung versteckt hinter einem Strudel erzwungener Fröhlichkeit gemischt mit einer Welle des Gefühls, das Rin immer führ ihn hatte, das Gefühl, das sie Liebe nannte.  
Seine elegante Braue stieg unmerklich hoch. Konnte er sich das vielleicht nur eingebildet haben? Nein. Das glaube er nicht. Er kannte Rin zu gut. Er kannte ihren Geruch auswendig. Sie hielt definitiv irgendetwas verborgen. Der Gedanke stieg in ihm auf, dass Rin wohl irgendetwas vor ihm verheimlichte. Diese Idee wurde mehr und mehr plausibel, je mehr er darüber nachdachte. Was könnte Rin absichtlich vor ihm verbergen? Was war es, was sie für wichtige genug erachtetet, dass sie es so tief in sich vergrub, dass es seine scharfen Sinne nur unter großer Anstrengung entdecken konnten? Kurz schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, dass es etwas mit ihr und Kagomes privatem Gespräch zu tun haben müsste.  
Der Wagen hielt an. Rin tätschelte seine Hand. Widerstrebend kehrte er aus dem Nebel seiner Gedanken zurück, um mit einem Blinzeln zu erkennen, dass die junge Frau direkt neben ihm saß.  
Sie lächelte zu ihm hoch. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde suchte und fand er, wonach der Ausschau gehalten hatte. Hinter der aufgesetzten Fröhlichkeit ihres Lächelns, weit hinten in ihren klaren, braunen Augen, in den Tiefen ihrer Seele, aber sehr nach an ihrem Herzen... da war sie, so offen wie der Sonnenschein, der nun ihr Gesicht streifte, als sie aus dem Auto stieg.  
Traurigkeit.  
Kalt, umfassend, dunkel und unheimlich gewaltig.

Sesshomaru folgte Rin mit langsamen, sicheren Schritten, der Abstand zwischen ihnen vergrößerte sich, als sie weiter auf einen sehr großen See zu rannte, den Wellen in tiefdunklem Blau krönten.  
Die zweischwänzige Katze schlenderte ihnen hinterher, miaute in Dämonensprache über die gleiche Störung in Rins Geruch, den auch er wahrgenommen hatte.  
Seine zukünftige Lebensgefährtin rannte unter einen riesigen, schattigen Baum und hielt an. Ihr lächelnder Blick erstreckte sich bis zu dem plätschernden Wasser.  
Eine Minute später hielt er neben dem Baumstamm an und stand still.  
Kühlender Wind trieb die endlosen Wellen an, raschelte in den Blättern über ihnen und streifte um sie herum in flüsterndem Raunen.  
Sesshomaru betrachtete das süße Mädchen, das ein paar Schritte vor ihm stand. Ihr pfirsichfarbenes Shirt flatterte leicht, als die Briese ihre schmale Gestalt umspielte. Langes, dunkelbraunes Haar tanzte lustig im Wind, wedelte gegen ihren Rücken. Er kämpfte gegen den Drang an, mit seinen Fingern durch ihr seidenes Haar zu streichen und blieb stattdessen emotionslos im Schatten der schwankenden Äste stehen. "Rin."  
Die junge Frau drehte sich um. Ein zartes Lächeln erhellte ihre ruhigen Züge. "Ja, Liebster?"  
Ihr süßes Lächeln entspannte seinen wandernden Geist. Nein, nicht jetzt. Die Frage würde warten können, denn in diesem Augenblick, diesem wunderschönen, stillen Augenblick, würden sie es einfach nur genießen hier zu sein, zusammen.  
Ihre Braue fuhr mit einer Linie der Besorgnis hoch als er nichts weiter sagte. Sie schritt auf ihn zu, ein zartes Lächeln erhob sich aus dem beunruhigten Blick. Strahlende braune Augen sahen ihn langsam an als sie sich näherte, beinahe, als ob sie seinen Anblick in ihr Gedächtnis einbrennen wollte. Wärme umfing seine Hand. Er spähte hinab auf die nun leicht lächelnde Frau.

Rin wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab um zu sehen, dass Sango und Miroku sich näherten. Miroku trug einen großen Picknickkorb und Sango hielt eine Kühlbox an ihrem Griff.  
Sango setzte die Kühlbox im Schatten des Baumes ab und lächelte. "Ich denke, das hier ist ein guter Platz."  
Rin nickte, als Miroku den Korb abstellte und die große, gelbe Decke über das grüne Gras ausbreitete. "Er ist perfekt."  
Rin zog Sesshomarus Hand zu sich und grinste, während sie ihn herab zog, um sich neben sie auf die Decke zu setzen. Er fügte sich, aber seine Züge zeigten keinerlei Regung. So langsam gewöhnte sich Rin an Sesshomarus Benehmen, wenn andere Menschen dabei waren. Der Hundedämon wurde ausdruckslos sobald sie jemanden trafen. Sein Haltung wurde starr und aufrecht, sein Blick eisig und distanziert. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund störte Rin der Wechsel seiner Persönlichkeit gegenüber anderen nicht. Sie gewöhnte sich daran, solange sie nur die Herzlichkeit spüren konnte tief in der Kühle seiner goldenen Augen.  
Seine Herzlichkeit für sie.  
Rin seufzte innerlich.  
Eines Tages würde er erkennen, dass er sie liebte.  
Eines Tages würde er es laut sagen.  
Eines Tages...  
Kirara sprang in ihren Schoß, bettelte mit süßem Maunzen um die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit, die sie vorher im Auto erhalten hatte.  
Während Rin die zweischwänzige Katze streichelte, schaute sie hinüber zu Sango und Miroku, die sich verborgene Blicke zuwarfen, als sie das Essen und die Teller aus dem Korb holten.  
Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach links und fand Sesshomaru vor, der sie unverwandt betrachtete. Rin grinste und formte lautlos mit den Lippen: "Siehst du, was ich sehe?"  
Ein Funken Übermut flackerte in den dunklen, honigfarbenen Augen auf, als er ihr mit einem beinahe unerkennbaren Nicken antwortete.


End file.
